


Speaking of Marvels (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 107,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est nounou dans une banlieue du New Jersey, et le fils des voisins rentre de la fac pendant l'été.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking of Marvels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869946) by [navigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigator/pseuds/navigator), [quitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitter/pseuds/quitter). 



> Initialement postée sur http://speakingofmarvels.skyrock.com/  
> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent à navigator et quitter.
> 
> Hashtag : #SOMfic

Harry

South Orange était le dernier endroit où Harry voulait passer son été et pourtant, comme par hasard, il en avait connu précisément vingt-et-un autres dans ce même lieu. La simple idée était évocatrice d'un nombre incalculable de voyages à Coney Island, de repas bien gras avec ses amis, et de nuits passées à se faufiler par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Tout son passé était englobé par ces sept kilomètres carrés et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où il pouvait aller sans qu'un souvenir n'y soit déjà attaché. Ça devrait être réconfortant et, d'une certaine façon, ça l'était – mais il serait toujours enraciné à cet endroit et ça lui donnait l'impression de se blottir dans la couverture usée de son enfance lorsqu'il arrivait. La stagnation était l'une de ses plus grandes peurs et l'idée de vivre toute sa vie dans un même endroit semblait étouffante.

Il ne détestait pas le New Jersey ou sa ville natale ou les personnes y vivant – loin de là. Mais étant à l'université à Santa Barbara depuis déjà trois ans, il pensait que pour une fois peut-être, une seule fois, il pourrait en fait arriver à profiter des avantages de la période estivale en Californie. Il avait eu le grand rêve d'échapper à l'humidité familière de l'Est et de perdre du temps à la foire artisanale à La Cumbre Plaza, peut-être même partager discrètement une bouteille de vin avec ses amis tout en ratissant la plage de Channel Islands.

L'idée semblait décadente dans sa tête même en étant à 4 616 kilomètres de tout ça.

Mais sa mère avait envisagé quelque chose de différent pour lui, et dans l'intérêt de faire des économies, il avait accepté de vivre à la maison pour son dernier été en tant qu'étudiant. L'affaire n'était pas si mal. Il pouvait pleinement profiter de la pool-house et de la Jaguar vintage que son beau-père avait restauré pendant des années, et il savait que c'était important pour sa mère qu'il reste avec elle au moins pendant son dernier été d'étudiant, parce qu'elle n'aurait plus son mot à dire sur l'endroit où il finirait après avoir obtenu son diplôme.

Se réveillant sur le matelas bosselé de la pool-house, Harry se souvint de cela. C'était juste un été de plus de ce à quoi il était déjà habitué et il passerait le prochain où bon lui semblait. Le monde était à lui, vraiment, même si ça serait un exploit qu'il réussisse à mettre son diplôme d'anglais à bon escient, et il ne voulait même pas penser à des concepts tels que commencer sa carrière et s'installer qui lui donneraient l'air plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Il y avait toujours des opportunités – il passerait peut-être du temps à voyager ou trouverait un appartement à New York. Rien n'avait besoin d'être inscrit dans la pierre. Il pouvait simplement prendre tout ça comme ça venait et ne pas être aussi hyper-préoccupé par des projets comme tout le monde dans sa vie semblait l'être. Il ne voulait pas toujours savoir ce qui allait se passait avant que ça ne se produise.

C'était comme un mantra qu'il se répéta tout en enfilant un short et un vieux tee-shirt de cross-country pour aller courir – c'est peut-être ton dernier été ici, ça ne sera plus jamais comme ça, essaie au moins de t'amuser.

Il ouvrit les volets et tenta de calculer combien de temps il avait dormi grâce à la position du soleil dans le ciel. C'était le début de l'été, le premier jour du mois de juin, et cette humidité familière ne s'était pas encore vraiment installée. Dehors, tout avait une odeur de frais et le soleil était encore trop bas pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que projeter de jolies ombres sur la terrasse.

Harry lassa ses baskets sur la marche à l'extérieur de la pool-house et regarda autour de lui. Le paysage était intrinsèquement familier mais tellement différent de ce qu'il voyait tous les jours en Californie. Cette simple pensée lui donna vaguement conscience d'à quel point c'était sans doute ennuyeux pour lui de constamment faire cette comparaison. Il était rentré depuis trente-six heures et il savait, par expérience, que ces pensées importunes mettraient encore quelques semaines avant d'arrêter d'être instinctives.

La pelouse autour de la piscine s'étendait jusqu'à la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, et un regard à sa gauche montra plusieurs maisons, même pas séparées par des clôtures : simplement une étendue de jardins avec des aires de jeux, des barbecues, des terrasses, des frites de piscines négligées et appuyées contre les façades des garages.

Il était tôt, tout était calme. Harry se releva et étira ses bras par-dessus sa tête, ajusta le bandeau qu'il portait pour dégager ses cheveux de son front, et partit.

Il y avait un chemin qu'il suivait habituellement, celui sur lequel ils couraient quand il était dans l'équipe de cross-country du lycée, et il s'y tenait sans même en considérer un autre. Il faisait dix kilomètres au total et Harry ne réfléchit pas pendant presque toute sa course, courant simplement, respirant, se poussant malgré la brûlure à l'arrière de ses cuisses et ce tiraillement familier dans son dos qui se manifestait à chaque fois qu'il courait en montée.

Quand il retourna dans son quartier, des enfants montaient à bord de bus et il pensa, presque ravi pour eux, que ça devait être le dernier jour d'école, ou presque. Son jogging lui prenait normalement moins d'une heure avec son équipe, mais il vérifia sa montre et constata qu'il avait mis un peu plus de temps que ça au moment où il commença à marcher le long du dernier pâté de maisons.

Il était neuf heure et demi lorsqu'il arriva tout doucement devant chez lui, haletant. Il salua Monsieur Tyler vivant à côté, qui rentrait son chien dans la maison, et mit en marche le tuyau d'arrosage dans l'allée, éclaboussant son visage avec l'eau froide et le refermant dans un grincement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte qu'il réalisa : ses clés.

A Santa Barbara, il s'était tellement habitué à toujours avoir ses colocataires présents pour le laisser entrer qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de prendre ses clés partout avec lui. Evidemment, à présent, ça lui revenait en pleine figure, parce que ses parents étaient déjà partis pour le travail – les deux voitures avaient disparu de l'allée. Et il savait que sa mère avait arrêté de laisser la porte arrière ouverte depuis des années, après avoir été à un séminaire que Madame Tyler avait donné sur les dangers qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le quartier.

Il considéra ses options, ayant l'impression d'être en train de repérer l'endroit alors qu'il cherchait une fenêtre ouverte et tordait la poignée de porte dans un exercice inutile, comme si elle serait passée de verrouillée à déverrouillée en cinq minutes.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse entrer à l'intérieur sans commettre d'effraction et il était trop tôt pour déclencher le système d'alarme et affronter les policiers qui viendraient lui poser un million de questions. Heureusement, il avait le vague souvenir que sa mère lui ait dit qu'elle avait laissé un double des clés chez les voisins, pour toutes les fois où ils partaient en vacances et qu'un des Wood avait été en charge d'arroser les plantes et nourrir Dusty.

Tout cela semblait un peu pitoyable alors qu'il traversait son allée et entrait dans celle des voisins, en sueur et légèrement gêné d'avoir vingt-deux ans et que son chemin vers l'âge adulte soit freiné par l'oubli d'une chose aussi nécessaire à sa vie quotidienne. La maison semblait calme au premier regard et ça avait du sens, pensa Harry, parce qu'ils devaient très certainement être, également, déjà partis travailler.

Pourtant, il se trouva à sonner deux fois de plus quand personne ne répondit au début. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, de faire la marche de la honte pour retourner chez lui et appeler sa mère pour la faire revenir du boulot afin de lui permettre d'entrer, quand il entendit un grommellement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était tout étouffé, mais Harry put faire le rapprochement avec un chœur distinct de merde, merde, merde et le bruit de pas venant dans sa direction.

Il y eut un peu d'agitation puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le laissant face à face avec une personne qui n'était définitivement pas Monsieur ou Madame Wood. Le garçon en face de lui était séduisant, malgré l'état dans lequel il était à présent : mouillé, essoufflé et tenant en équilibre un bébé dans un maillot de bain rose contre sa hanche. Harry pensa qu'il pouvait avoir quelques ans de plus que lui, tout au plus, mais ce fut difficile à dire alors qu'il essayait fortement de ne pas remarquer les perles d'eau parcourant son torse, embrassé par le soleil comme s'il avait déjà passé plusieurs semaines au bord d'une piscine.

Remarquant le regard plein d'attente qu'il reçut, Harry se redressa, se tenant droit et essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Le gars avait l'air un peu impatient, ne fut-ce parce que le bébé commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras et qu'il devait la repositionner, souriant et l'encourageant en lui parlant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme à nouveau.

« Désolé. Je vis à côté, » commença Harry, faisant un geste large en direction de sa maison avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. « Je suis en quelque sorte... enfermé dehors, » dit-il plus rapidement, comme si ce serait moins embarrassant s'il passait à la hâte cette partie. « Bref, je crois que mes parents gardent une clé de secours ici. J'veux dire, les Wood vivent toujours ici, hein ? »

Le garçon le regarda fixement pendant une seconde, les sourcils froncés avant de répondre doucement, « Oui. »

« J'ai grandi juste à côté, » Harry pointa avec son pouce, il était toujours un peu haletant, et l'air conditionné venant de l'intérieur par la porte ouverte était assez pour lui donner envie de rester ici indéfiniment. Le gars hocha de la tête et Harry continua. « Je suis le fils d'Anne, » proposa-t-il, comme si ça pourrait lui dire quelque chose. « Harry ? J'ai juste besoin de la clé, mes parents ne vont pas revenir avant ce soir, je sais où ils la gardent – »

« D'accord, mec, calme-toi, » dit le garçon, levant sa main comme pour lui dire d'y aller mollo, et Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il commença à rire. C'était en quelque sorte incroyable, en fait, la façon dont son rire transformait son visage, et il était contagieux. Harry sourit en retour, penaud, alors qu'il hochait de la tête, et le gars se recula assez pour le laisser passer le seuil de la porte.

Le bébé qu'il faisait rebondir sur sa hanche fit une sorte de crissement de contentement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main pour pousser son doigt dans sa minuscule paume. Elle l'attrapa immédiatement, comme la plus mignonne des dionées au monde, et Harry la laissa s'y accrocher alors qu'il les suivait tous les deux à travers le salon et jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Liz et Scott sont au travail, » expliqua-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Les cheveux à la base de sa nuque étaient mouillés et sombres, et les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient lentement au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale étaient plus qu'un peu distrayantes. Harry cogna son orteil contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et se maudit d'avoir, toujours, si peu de contrôle sur ses membres. « Je m'occupe des enfants. »

« Oh, comme une nounou, » explicita Harry, lorgnant sur le portant à clé se trouvant sur le mur à côté du réfrigérateur. Puisque c'était apparemment son jour de chance, il semblait y avoir les clés de chacune des maisons du quartier, et aucune d'elle n'était étiquetée. « Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? »

« Louis, » répondit-il. Il ne regarda pas Harry, mais lorsqu'il le fit, son expression était impassible. « Mais je préfère 'La Nounou', si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry se considérait comme assez bon pour lire les gens et pour une quelconque raison, il ne fut pas du tout surpris par l'intrigue immédiate qu'il ressentit pour cet étranger torse-nu et portant un bébé devant lui – ou Louis, devrait-il dire. Il était drôle, même en étant fatigué et en train de fouiller dans un interminable tas de clés suspendues. Honnêtement, il était exactement le genre de personnes par lesquelles Harry était attiré dans n'importe quelle situation. Quelqu'un qui pouvait suivre son rythme ou même le surpasser parce qu'Harry vivait pour être défié. Il y avait un prêté pour un rendu qui l'attirait, le rendait curieux de ce qui viendrait après, et il le ressentait déjà avec leur échange de cinq minutes.

« J'sais pas. J'suis pas sûr que ça t'aille aussi bien que Louis, » dit Harry, lâchant un soupir de considération et passant son bras derrière lui pour gratter sa nuque, incapable de cacher son sourire lorsque Louis lui fit un roulement d'yeux peu subtil. « Je suis Harry, en fait. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais, » Harry se coupa quand Louis mit brusquement le bébé dans ses bras.

« Oui, tu l'as fait. Eh bien, Harry, voici Annie et j'ai besoin que tu la tiennes pour moi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme tu peux le voir, Liz et Scott ne sont pas exactement des grands fans de l'organisation. » Louis laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, aidant Annie à se positionner dans les bras d'Harry et rencontrant rapidement ses yeux, comme s'il essayait de juger s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance pour ne pas la faire tomber ou éventuellement courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avec elle dans son sillage. Voisin ou non, il restait un étranger.

Harry lui répondit avec un de ses roulements d'yeux. « C'est bon ! Je sais comment tenir un bébé. »

Annie avait de grands yeux gris ardoise qui louchèrent très légèrement en contrepartie quand il attacha ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant contre son torse.

« Coucou, » Harry augmenta sa voix à un ton plus haut et lui sourit radieusement, levant une de ses mains, heureux lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à nouveau à un de ses doigts. A sa grande surprise, elle l'apporta cette fois jusqu'à sa bouche, essayant de le mordre.

« Euh... c'est normal ? »

Louis lança un bref coup d'œil dans leur direction et rigola, retournant immédiatement à sa tâche consistant à fouiller dans les clés. Il semblait, à juste titre, assez bien savoir lesquelles appartenaient réellement aux Wood et il retirait systématiques les mauvaises des crochets, réduisant la recherche. « Elle fait encore ses dents. Tout devient un jouet à mâcher en ce moment. »

En quelques secondes, Harry eut de la bave coulant le long de son doigt, mais le facteur mignon dépassait de loin le facteur dégueulasse et il éloigna son doigt seulement une fois qu'elle sembla se désintéresser de la distraction momentanée. Il remonta la bretelle lâche de son maillot de bain et observa le dos de Louis alors qu'il farfouillait dans une quantité encore plus importante de clés.

« Je me souviens pas que les Wood aient une piscine, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ajustant Annie dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille moins. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à la chaîne du collier de Harry et il ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle essaya, également, de mettre le pendentif dans bouche.

« Juste une piscine pour enfants. Elle a, genre, dix centimètres d'eau – oh, enfin. » Louis brandit une clé, triomphant, et revenant vers Harry, la main tendue. « Voilà. »

Ça sonnait un peu comme la fin, la façon dont il le disait – voilà, j'ai trouvé la clé, merci de bien vouloir aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Ça avait du sens, pensa-t-il, parce qu'il était en train de travailler et il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce qu'un voisin en sueur vienne faire irruption en demandant une clé. Harry la lui prit des mains, hocha de la tête et marmonna un remerciement.

« Pas de problème, » dit Louis, tendant ses mains pour attraper Annie sous ses bras. Harry avait un million de questions et il n'était pas bon pour tenir sa langue puisqu'il était curieux, mais quelque chose lui disait que Louis pourrait mal prendre le fait qu'il lui demande directement son âge, d'où il venait et pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Il était le genre de personne par qui Harry voulait simplement être apprécié, tout de suite ; il dégageait une certaine confiance en lui qui attirait Harry, une sorte d'attitude sans prise de tête, sans pour autant être un connard total.

Louis ne semblait pas être du genre à dévoiler gratuitement de nombreuses parties de lui, et Harry aimait ça : l'idée d'être assez bien pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. Et il avait déjà l'impression que Louis était un cadenas qu'il pouvait ouvrir avec un peu d'effort.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent lorsqu'Annie partit de ses bras pour retourner dans ceux de Louis. Ce fut vraiment étrange mais Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de se glisser sur son visage et il eut du mal à lutter contre l'envie de réellement rire, même s'il n'y avait rien de drôle. A part le fait qu'Harry gouttait de sueur, que son odeur devait probablement être pire que son apparence et que la nounou masculine des voisins avait l'air d'un foutu mannequin.

Louis détourna son regard, appuyant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue, mais Harry jura qu'il put voir le coin de sa bouche se retrousser alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la maison.

« Tu peux me suivre par là, » dit-il, et Harry le fit.

Ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse et descendirent les marches pour atterrir sur la pelouse, où il y avait une balançoire, une batte de baseball pour enfant à côté du garage, un ballon de kickball en bas des escaliers et, enfin, la piscine pour enfants au milieu de tout ça. Louis l'enjamba pour entrer dedans et Harry rigola quand il vit que l'eau ne montait pas plus haut que le milieu de ses mollets. Louis baissa le regard et tortilla ses orteils.

« Je t'inviterais bien à piquer une tête, mais. » Louis sourit, tira une paire d'aviateurs du sommet de sa tête pour la poser sur son nez, rendant son visage encore moins lisible alors qu'il s'asseyait les jambes croisées dans l'eau peu profonde, posant Annie sur ses genoux. Elle retira presque immédiatement les lunettes et les jeta dans l'eau, gloussant, et le visage de Louis devint doux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Bien, » dit Harry, pointant son propre jardin par-dessus son épaule, séparé seulement par une allée. « Merci. » Il commença à avancer à reculons, faisant un pas ou deux puis répondant au signe de main qu'il reçut de la part de Louis.

« Est-ce que t'es tout le temps là ? » demanda Harry, reculant toujours, apparemment incapable de garder ses questions pour lui, même pendant qu'il essayait de partir.

« Du lundi au vendredi. Pourquoi, tu prévois d'oublier tes clés tous les jours ? »

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et rigola, haut et fort, et il était un peu trop loin pour voir avec certitude, à cause du soleil rayonnant sur son visage, mais il pensait que Louis souriait aussi.

« Ça se pourrait, » rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il faisait encore quelques pas vers sa maison. « C'est toujours bon d'avoir un plan de secours. »

Louis leva un pouce en l'air, et Harry en fit de même.

« A demain, Nounou. »

Louis

Au début, lorsque Louis avait accepté le travail chez les Wood, il avait eu légèrement peur de l'impact que ça aurait sur sa vie sociale. Tous ses amis de la fac, qui avaient été assez chanceux pour déjà décrocher un boulot stable dans leurs domaines respectifs, pouvaient interagir avec leurs pairs sur une base quotidienne, et Louis – eh bien. Il passait la majorité de son temps avec trois personnes qui, en additionnant leurs âges, avaient onze ans.

Ses amis lui racontaient tout sur qui couchait avec qui dans la salle de pause et quel collègue avait mystérieusement été porté malade après un face à face paralysant et embarrassant causé par peu importe. L'histoire changeait à chaque fois, et tout ce qu'il avait à leur offrir en retour était la façon dont Annie avait bavé partout sur son tee-shirt préféré et les tenir au courant sur la quête permanente des jumeaux pour souligner leur individualité. Ça le mettait parfois de côté, mais ils se moquaient gentiment de lui, en tout cas, sachant que c'était juste un boulot temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un poste d'enseignant.

Le fait était que, même si ce n'était pas toujours la chose la plus excitante au monde, Louis aimait son travail. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de trouver un poste quelque part dans le coin pour pouvoir réellement faire ce pour quoi il avait passé quatre années à accumuler des dettes, mais il ne pouvait pas demander mieux en attendant. Il aimait les enfants et il savait qu'il était génial avec eux. Grandir avec quatre petites sœurs l'avait bien préparé aux attitudes émotive et imprévisible que les enfants pouvaient avoir, mais ils ne manquaient tout de même jamais de le surprendre.

Mais surtout, il vivait pour les faire rire, leur enseigner de nouvelles choses et être quelqu'un dans leurs vies qui pourrait aider à stimuler leur créativité. Leurs parents y portaient beaucoup d'importance – stimuler la créativité. Il aimait ça.

S'il avait une seule plainte à faire, ce serait que les choses pouvaient être un peu monotones certaines fois. Il s'assoyait pour regarder au moins dix fois les mêmes épisodes de chaque dessin animé et il ne voyait pas beaucoup de nouveaux visages – juste le facteur et les prospecteurs religieux occasionnels avec une poignée de brochures à lui offrir.

C'était pourquoi rencontrer Harry avait été en quelque sorte merveilleux. C'était un nouvel élément dans son quotidien ; la promesse d'un voisin plus proche de son âge que n'importe quel autre dans le quartier, et il savait qu'ils se croiseraient par la suite, et c'était un peu amusant, cette idée.

Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à le voir le lendemain, mais comme si c'était le signal, il était dix heure et demi et il était là, portant cette fois un jeans tellement serré que Louis n'était même pas sûr de comment il avait réussi à le mettre en considérant l'humidité. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'ils en avaient eu l'air la veille, et secs cette fois-ci, tombant sur son front.

Louis ne croyait pas qu'il se réveillait juste comme ça. Mais il avait également le sentiment que c'était le cas, parce qu'Harry était la plus belle personne, sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort, qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et il n'avait absolument aucune satisfaction à s'admettre ça.

Il portait encore un autre vieux tee-shirt de cross-country et était plus beau qu'il n'en avait le droit, balançant entre ses doigts le double des clés pour que Louis la prenne.

« Je crois que je te préférais avec le bandeau, » mentit Louis, et Harry sourit, le poussant pour passer à côté de lui et entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Tu veux que j'en mette un ? »

Il était donc facile, ouais, de tomber dans ces petites habitudes bizarres : d'aller au travail dans l'attente de voir quelqu'un d'autre que les trois enfants qu'il était en charge de nourrir et d'occuper. Ils aimaient Harry, cependant, et Louis n'était pas contre l'idée de l'avoir dans les pattes même si ses excuses pour venir continuaient à devenir de plus en plus tirées par les cheveux.

La première avait été pour rendre la clé, ce qui était acceptable. Puis, ce fut pour demander à Louis s'il avait un chargeur pour iPhone en plus. Le jour suivant, ce fut pour apporter à Miles une boîte de chaussure pleine des vieilles petites voitures Matchbox lui appartenant et, Louis dut lui rendre justice, parce que divertir les enfants était une assez bonne façon de se faire bien voir par lui.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'essayer, parce qu'ils en étaient déjà là. Genre, il ne leur fallut que quelques jours avant de commencer à se parler avec des voix ennuyantes, chacun d'entre eux essayant d'être de plus en plus bizarre jusqu'à ce que Harry rigole inévitablement le premier et donne l'impression à Louis d'être la personne la plus drôle au monde, ce qui était de loin la qualité qu'il préférait chez quelqu'un. C'était pourquoi il appréciait autant les enfants, peut-être. Ils le trouvaient hilarant.

Après quatre jours, Louis considéra sa connaissance d'Harry comme étant minime, mais suffisante.

Il était à l'université. Il préparait un diplôme d'anglais. Il en parlait beaucoup, des cours et de ses amis là-haut, de son impatience d'y retourner, ce que Louis comprenait. C'était sa dernière année de réflexion magique, et lui-même ça lui manquait un peu, cette liberté de toute responsabilité, de loyer à payer, de cuisiner ses propres repas.

Il avait énormément de tatouages, il était très prudent avec les bébés, et il avait le rire le plus contagieux que Louis n'ait jamais entendu.

Il était correct. Harry était très bien même. Ce fut ce qu'il dit à Zayn lorsqu'il lui posa des questions sur son nouvel « ami-entre-guillemets ». Louis le rembarra presque immédiatement, et Zayn dit qu'il commençait juste à poser les questions pertinentes. Louis arrêta de lui répondre sur Facebook même si Zayn pouvait clairement voir qu'il lisait ses messages.

Le vendredi, Louis emmena les enfants manger une glace chez un petit glacier à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez eux. Il faisait chaud, mais sans être étouffant alors ils décidèrent de marcher, mettant Annie dans sa poussette et fixant la visière sur le dessus pour la protéger du soleil.

Miles et Charlotte marchaient chacun d'un côté de Louis et cette dernière parla pendant tout le chemin, radotant une histoire imaginaire où elle s'était accordé le rôle de la princesse. Elle était habillée en conséquence, collant, tutu violet et turquoise bouffant de vigueur avec une couronne en papier sur sa tête. Miles semblait s'ennuyer, laissant échapper un soupir de temps en temps et soulignant les inexactitudes du conte de fée créé sur le tas par sa sœur.

Louis rit simplement et ébouriffa ses cheveux, puis ils arrivèrent à destination après vingt minutes, tous couverts d'une légère pellicule de sueur à cause de l'humidité.

« Quel goût vous allez prendre, alors ? » demanda-t-il, la cloche de la porte tintant bruyamment alors qu'il essayait de la pousser tout en faisant simultanément passer la poussette à travers. Quelqu'un attrapa le bord, la tenant ouverte pour qu'il puisse manœuvrer le reste jusqu'à l'intérieur, et quand il leva le regard pour remercier la personne, il ne sut pas pourquoi il se sentit aussi stupéfait. Ils vivaient dans la même ville, évidemment qu'ils étaient destinés à tomber l'un sur l'autre loin de leurs propres maisons à l'occasion.

« Louis ! » dit Harry de façon rayonnante, ne tentant même pas de cacher ce qui semblait être de la joie pure à la vue de Louis, à laquelle ce dernier ne voulait pas exactement trop penser.

Charlotte courut jusqu'à lui, se précipitant pratiquement dans ses bras et Harry l'attrapa facilement, la levant et gagnant un gloussement en retour. « Vous avez l'air terriblement belle aujourd'hui, Princesse Charlotte. »

Apparemment satisfaite par ça, Charlotte lança un regard noir à son frère, comme si la chose la plus évidente au monde venait juste d'être confirmée et qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il l'avait entendu. « Tu vois, Harry dit que je suis une princesse ! » Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour un rapide câlin puis tapota son torse pour qu'il la laisse descendre, soudainement plus intéressée par aller regarder l'étalage des différents parfums de glace au choix.

Louis se rendit compte, tardivement, qu'il l'avait fixé pendant tout ce temps et avait prêté peut-être un peu trop d'attention à la façon dont les muscles des bras d'Harry fléchirent quand il se pencha pour poser Charlotte sur la terre ferme. Il fut presque certain que Harry le remarqua, mais ça ne le dissuada apparemment pas du tout car il maintenait quand même le contact visuel entre eux, souriant toujours, confiant et bien évidemment ravi qu'ils se soient rencontrés juste au moment où il était sur le point de partir.

Harry s'assit à l'une des minuscules tables pour enfants, ayant l'air encore plus gigantesque qu'il ne l'était déjà en étant entouré par une douzaine de gamins dans le glacier. Quand Louis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, Harry regardait droit dans sa direction, les doigts noués sur la table, semblant à la fois juvénile et très ridicule, souriant comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je m'assois à côté de Harry ! » cria Miles en courant vers la table à une vitesse alarmante.

« Louis, dis à Miles que je l'ai dit en première, » couina Charlotte en tirant sur ses doigts. Louis rit et Harry proclama, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle avait la place réservée pour la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient manger une glace. Louis essaya de ne pas penser à toutes les implications derrière ça, et qu'encore une fois Harry semblait être totalement décidé à rester dans les parages pendant le reste de l'été.

Cependant, il était content de le voir. Ça avait été une semaine bizarre, avoir de la compagnie au boulot, avoir une vraie interaction entre adultes plutôt que de sortir devant la maison pour forcer un petit papotage avec le facteur, seulement pour ne pas avoir à écouter une fois de plus le générique de Bob l'Eponge.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, qui secoua sa tête, confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suppose que tu as été en rupture de raisons pour me harceler pendant que je suis au boulot, » dit Louis, léchant la menthe aux pépites de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. « C'est une honte, en fait. Je pensais que tu avais plus de persévérance en toi. »

Harry sourit, comme si c'était un défi qu'il acceptait. « Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses une fausse idée, » dit-il.

Louis repéra de la glace en train de couler du visage de Miles et poussa sans un mot une serviette dans ses mains. « C'est-à-dire ? »

Et Harry, parce que c'était le pire, haussa simplement les épaules et sourit doucement, avec ses fossettes et tout.

Louis roula des yeux et dévora la partie supérieur de sa glace parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire d'autre avec sa bouche et il était absolument certain de ne pas céder à ce visage.

Ils flirtaient, voilà ce qu'il se passait – ils avaient fait ça pendant toute la semaine – mais le truc était que Louis avait en quelque sorte bien aimé Harry sur le champ de toute façon, ce qui rendait plus facile le fait de le taquiner et de plaisanter avec lui, même s'il ne le connaissait seulement depuis cinq jours. C'était une amitié appuyée partiellement par l'ennui, et il comprenait ça, mais ça ne rendait pas moins agréable la présence de Harry, rampant sur le sol avec Charlotte sur son dos et discutant facilement avec Louis de tout et rien à la fois.

« Vous avez fait quelque chose d'amusant aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry, et Miles commença immédiatement à parler, se lançant dans un résumé exhaustif de leur journée pendant qu'ils finissaient tous leurs cônes glacés, et Louis passa encore plus de serviettes à tout le monde. Les enfants avaient exagéré sur le sucre et étaient littéralement en train de sauter en l'air partout, sauf Annie, qui restait merveilleusement endormie dans sa poussette.

Ils partirent tous ensemble et commencèrent une marche paresseuse jusqu'à la maison des Wood. C'était la fin de l'après-midi donc Liz et Scott devraient être rentrés au moment où ils arriveraient, et Louis pourrait retourner chez lui et prendre une douche pour enlever toutes ces odeurs d'enfant de sur lui et faire... rien du tout, probablement.

Harry trottina pour marcher derrière et cogna son épaule. « J'ai regardé cet épisode des Frères Scott sur lequel tu t'extasiais. »

Louis rigola, se retournant pour rencontrer ses yeux. « Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Cette série est putain de – oups, désolé, » il plaqua une main par-dessus sa bouche et essaya de nouveau, parlant avec une voix plus calme. « Cette série est épouvantable, mec. Tu dois regarder Les Soprano. J'peux pas croire que tu l'ais jamais vu. Je fais la meilleure imitation de Christopher. »

Louis cligna des yeux, secouant sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Christopher, mais il était presque sûr qu'il regarderait Harry se ridiculiser en faisant une imitation de n'importe qui. « Tu l'as en DVD ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu devrais me les prêter. Hé ! Attendez-moi pour traverser la rue, » cria-t-il, et Miles et Charlotte s'arrêtèrent au bord du trottoir, vérifiant que Louis était derrière eux avant qu'ils ne traversent tous.

« Quoi, tu ne veux pas la regarder avec moi chez mes parents ? » La voix de Harry était sarcastique, et même lorsque Charlotte le tapa à la hanche pour qu'il la porte sur son dos, il continua quand même de laisser ses yeux rivés sur Louis. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais l'idée de s'assoir et de regarder n'importe quoi pendant que Harry était à côté de lui semblait être... un challenge.

Il se tira d'affaire sans avoir à répondre parce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Wood, et à en juger par les voitures dans l'allée, Liz et Scott étaient tous les deux à la maison.

« Maman et papa sont rentrés, les enfants, » leur dit Louis, et les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche que Charlotte plongea pratiquement des bras de Harry et elle et Miles partirent en sautillant vers le porche, essayant d'arriver en premier à la porte. Louis sortit Annie de la poussette et la tint contre son torse, se tournant pour regarder Harry, qui louchait face au soleil derrière la tête de Louis, relavant sa main contre son front comme une visière.

« Alors demain, on est samedi, » dit-il.

Louis fronça ses sourcils et fit semblant de délibérer sur cette déclaration pendant un moment. « Attends, est-ce que samedi vient après vendredi ? C'est comme ça que – » Mais il fut couper lorsqu'Harry le frappa dans le tibia avec le bout de sa Converse blanche, lui disant de se taire.

« Donc tu ne seras pas là jusqu'à lundi, » continua-t-il.

« Encore exact. »

« Mais tu seras là lundi. »

Louis essaya de ne pas sourire. Il essaya vraiment, mais putain, il était mignon. « Seras-tu là lundi ? »

Harry sourit et baissa sa main de son front pour retirer quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers sa maison. « Ouep. »

Harry

Quand Harry avait pris l'avion pour South Orange quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était en quelque sorte fait une promesse à lui-même.

Entre les bouts de conversations du businessman dans la quarantaine à sa gauche et en enfonçant ses écouteurs pour mettre l'album de Ray Lamontagne à plein volume, il s'était assuré qu'il ne s'intéresserait absolument pas, par tous les moyens, à quelqu'un. Du moins comme  _ça_.

Cet été était supposé n'être dédié qu'à la découverte de soi, être paresseux et se préparer pour sa dernière année à l'université, et il ne pourrait pas être aussi  _libre_  s'il était attaché à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était sa dernière année avant que tout ne change inévitablement, et sa liberté lui serait arrachée la seconde où son diplôme lui serait remis, et c'était très bien, c'était le cours naturel des études, et il l'acceptait.

Mais Harry n'avait jamais été bon pour suivre ses résolutions, surtout celles totalement irréalistes. Il était le genre de personnes à aimer les autres et l'idée de passer des mois sans être attiré par quelqu'un n'était rien si ce n'était absurde. L'une de ses plus grandes ruines était sa façon d'être volage ; c'était facile pour quelqu'un de lui faire tourner la tête, en citant une chanson qu'ils aimaient ou une œuvre d'art qu'ils admiraient et lui pensait immédiatement qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion incroyable et jamais vue entre eux.

Son dernier rendez-vous était avec une fille qui aimait le travail de Polly Morgan autant que lui et travaillait dans un petit bar sombre du mauvais côté de la ville. Il avait passé un bon moment, mais Harry avait refusé un second rendez-vous parce qu'un DJ, dont il avait admiré les mix pendant des semaines et qui avait une collection de disques dans laquelle il voulait désespérément fouiller, lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui

C'était simplement amusant. Il rencontrait beaucoup de personnes différentes et ça  _fonctionnait_  pour lui, parce que même avec tous ses amis attachés à la hanche de leurs petites-amies ou petits-amis, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer dans ce rôle. Il n'avait plus été le petit-ami de quelqu'un depuis ses dix-sept ans et il aimait vraiment ça de cette façon.

Louis, étant son briseur d'énorme promesse, fut un accident. Le premier périple chez ses voisins avait été entièrement justifié et c'était facile de se la jouer cool chacune des fois après celle-ci parce qu'il aimait simplement passer du temps avec les enfants, ce qui était en quelque sorte vrai, mais... eh bien.

L'attirance qu'il ressentit dès le départ pour Louis semblait seulement s'être amplifiée au fur et à mesure des journées qu'ils passèrent ensemble et il n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de s'avouer qu'il le voulait. Louis avait quelques années de plus que lui, carrément beaucoup plus stable, et il était tellement plein d'esprit, généreux et simplement  _bon_ , sans même faire d'effort. Comment Harry ne pourrait-il pas être intéressé par lui ?

C'était probablement une mauvaise idée, mais il avait l'impression que Louis pourrait être à la même page, et si c'était le cas, il ne voyait rien de mal à ce qu'ils s'amusent un peu ensemble. Leur connexion fut immédiate et l'intrigue était trop forte pour envisager l'idée de la noyer complètement, peu importe la promesse.

Il supposait qu'il allait simplement improviser au moment venu, voir ce qui se passerait, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qui en valait la peine parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à abandonner l'idée. Louis était l'une des personnes les plus attirantes qu'il n'ait jamais vu et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait de poser ses mains sur lui, d'embrasser la courbe définie de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes et de l'avoir étendu sur son lit pour le ravager.

Son corps était criblé de contradictions – tout doux et fort à la fois – et Harry avait vraiment, vraiment envie de le dévorer.

C'était exactement le genre de pensées qu'il devait à tout prix éviter lorsqu'ils emmenèrent les enfants pour une promenade impromptue au parc le lundi après-midi.

Annie était assise dans un bac à sable à moins de trente centimètres du banc que Harry et Louis occupaient, jetant du sable dans un seau jaune avec une pelle en plastique. Les jumeaux étaient plus loin, mais toujours dans leur ligne de vue, grimpant à tour de rôle le toboggan à la place de le descendre en glissant.

« Tu veux entendre quelque chose de drôle ? » demanda Harry, lui tendant la moitié d'un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée venant de la glacière qu'ils avaient préparé, avant de mordre dans l'autre morceau. Louis le regarda en haussant ses sourcils, comme s'il s'attendait à une de ces horribles blagues sur les animaux qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas aimer.

« Eh bien, si je suis absolument  _obligé_. » Il y eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Louis et il le cacha en mettant une partie du sandwich dans sa bouche, arrachant le bout avec ses dents. 

« Tu vas aimer, je pense, » Harry termina de mâcher, léchant ses lèvres pour enlever quelques miettes avant de continuer. « En fait, mon premier baiser était sur ce même banc. J'étais au CP, non, attends... au CE1, et cette fille de ma classe faisait sa fête d'anniversaire ici. Je suppose que j'avais eu l'impression que la poupée que ma mère avait choisi pour elle n'était pas un cadeau assez cool, alors je lui en offert un autre, » Harry rigola, secouant un peu sa tête et jetant un coup d'œil vers les enfants avant de regarder à nouveau dans la direction de Louis, évidemment curieux de savoir s'il était aussi réjoui par l'histoire et la coïncidence bizarre autour de tout ça que lui.

Louis mangea, feignant l'indignation et essayant en vain de ne pas laisser apparaître son sourire en coin. « Super,  _Harold_. Quel genre de gamin étais-tu ? La pauvre fille voulait seulement profiter de son gâteau et de ses cadeaux, et t'es allé lui baver dessus. »

A cet instant, Louis tendit la main pour attraper ses aviateurs qui étaient sur le bord du banc et elles tombèrent accidentellement dans le sable sous leurs pieds. Ils baissèrent tous les deux en même temps leur bras pour les récupérer et dans la descente, Harry sentit le flanc du corps de Louis frôler le sien, leurs avant-bras glissant en quelque sorte ensemble alors qu'ils avaient la même cible.

Harry mit la main dessus en premier et se redressa, les posant dans la main de Louis avec un sourire en coin. « Fais attention. Tu ne voudrais pas les perdre. Elles te vont bien. »

Le visage de Louis fit une chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant, avec sa bouche se tordant et ses sourcils froncés, et il semblait essayer de ne pas réagir. Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué alors que Louis retirait le sable de ses lunettes.

« Tout me va bien, » dit-il en haussant des épaules, les glissant sur son nez et faisant une grimace lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers lui, sa langue tirée et sa bouche tordue dans une tentative vaine de paraître 'moche'.

« Hmm. » Harry considéra ça, plissant son nez comme s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr que ce soit vrai même si c'était probablement la déclaration la plus évidente qu'un d'eux ait faite de toute la journée. « Je peux trouver quelques exceptions. »

Louis finit le dernier bout de son sandwich et frotta ses mains ensemble, balançant sa jambe par-dessus le banc pour être assis à cheval dessus et faire face à Harry. « Comme quoi ? »

« Genre les chemises, » dit Harry, calmement, fixant Louis droit dans les yeux parce que l'observer se tortiller était juste  _un peu_  satisfaisant. Pour l'instant, il pouvait voir sa mâchoire se décrocher mais il dut lui donner le crédit de se reprendre rapidement. Harry éclata de rire avant de parler à nouveau et ça tenait à peine la route, sachant à quel point il était ridicule. « Tu pourrais tout aussi bien la laisser tomber la prochaine fois, tu vois ? » 

« Je suis  _scandalisé_ , » dit Louis, échouant totalement à avoir l'air dégoûté.

Il se retourna et Harry suivit sa ligne de vision vers l'endroit où Annie était assise et jetait du sable sur ses propres jambes, mettant la pagaille et en étant apparemment parfaitement heureuse. Louis sourit et regarda à nouveau Harry. « Je pense que ça compte comme de l'exploration, non ? Liz me dit toujours de ne pas entraver ses  _tendances exploratrices_. »

Et Harry ne sut pas pourquoi ni comment il put passer de vouloir le ravager à le trouver admirable en une poignée de minutes, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le fixer après un temps prolongé. Il soupira, courbant ses épaules vers l'intérieur alors qu'il baissait ses yeux et tripota le bois du banc parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Où est la chanceuse maintenant ? »

Harry leva son regard, confus. « Qui ? »

« Ton premier baiser. Celle avec qui tu as baptisé ce banc. » Louis le tapota révérencieusement, et Harry rigola, se rappelant à quel point ce serait horriblement inapproprié de l'embrasser en plein milieu d'un parc rempli d'enfants en train de jouer.

« Aucune idée, » dit-il en haussant des épaules, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Annie. « Elle a déménagé quand on était au CM1. Whoa, attent— » Les jambes instables d'Annie la firent presque basculer en avant lorsqu'elle essaya de se mettre debout, et Harry tendit une main pour amortir sa chute.

« Beau sauvetage, » dit Louis, enfonçant le dernier morceau de son sandwich dans sa bouche et se levant pour remettre le sachet zip vide dans la glacière qu'ils avaient pris. « Vas-tu  _s'il te plaît_  me laisser te payer ? »

C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu avant et Harry refusait toujours d'accepter, secouant immédiatement sa tête et disant à Louis de se taire avant qu'il puisse dire un mot de plus.

« Je te l'ai dit, mec. T'es celui qui change les couches. Annie est juste trop mignonne pour résister, c'est tout. » Il déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue, elle gloussa et tendit ses mains pour coller ses doigts plein de sable sur son nez, ce qui le fit postillonner de façon spectaculaire, la faisant couiner et essayer de nouveau. 

Louis s'éloigna pour récupérer Miles et Charlotte. Harry l'observa partir, sa fine silhouette et ses mollets bronzés, et il grogna réellement, se forçant à détourner le regard parce qu'il n'y avait pas une seule pensée chaste dans sa tête et il savait que ce sentiment pesant ne le quitterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour ça. 

C'était une stupide promesse, de toute façon.

 

 

Louis

 

La pelouse était toujours humide à cause de la rosée lorsque Louis la traversa à huit heures dix le vendredi matin, vingt bonnes minutes plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle il arrivait habituellement chez les Wood. Il avait accepté la veille de venir récupérer la saison deux des Soprano chez Harry avant d'aller travailler, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il était devant la porte de la pool-house de Harry avec les cheveux toujours mouillés de sa douche, baillant contre le dos de sa main.

C'était sympa, pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec la lumière du jour parsemant les jardins familiers et la douce brise s'engouffrant dans les arbres. Ça avait été sympa toute la semaine, et il ne pensait pas que les quatre jours qu'il avait passé à flirter sans pitié avec le seul et unique Harry Styles avaient eu un effet quelconque sur sa perception de la météo épouvantablement chaude et humide, ce pour quoi, littéralement, chaque personne qu'il rencontrait se plaignait à maintes reprises.

Harry s'en allait pendant deux nuits, ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il le voyait pendant les weekends, de toute façon. Cependant, il n'avait pas manqué de le dire à Louis la veille, comme s'il pourrait le supplier de ne pas aller à Point Pleasant avec sa famille même s'il avait ses propres projets. Ou il aurait des projets, si Zayn se décidait à répondre à son téléphone au moins une fois dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de cinquante pourcents de chance que ça n'arrive, mais Louis restait plein d'espoir.

La pool-house ressemblait plus à un hangar rénové, mais elle était ombragée par un énorme chêne se trouvant derrière elle, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit cottage. Il n'avait jamais été à l'intérieur auparavant.

Louis se tenait au pas de la porte et toqua deux fois, faisant fuir un oiseau qui était apparemment en train de construire un nid dans la gouttière. Il soupira et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, tenant le coffret de la saison une dans ses mains et le tapotant oisivement sur sa paume alors qu'il attendait une réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry avait une brosse à dent coincée dans sa bouche.

« Il est vivant, » dit Louis, et Harry hocha de la tête, tentant de sourire et faisant baver un peu de dentifrice au coin de ses lèvres. Il était adorable.

« Entre, » dit-il, faisant un geste de la main.

Louis passa le seuil et ferma la porte derrière lui, observant Harry alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus un évier fixé au mur. Il portait un short de course noir qui était très dangereusement près de glisser sur ses hanches étroites, et un tee-shirt tellement petit qu'il était presque transparent ; il aurait pu être blanc à un moment dans les dix dernières années, mais Louis ne pouvait pas le dire. Les manches étaient coupées et Louis appréciait la façon dont les bras de Harry se tendirent alors qu'il mit sa main en coupe autour du filet d'eau, en avalant un peu avant de redresser et d'essuyer sa bouche avec son pouce et son index.

« La deuxième saison est juste là, » il pointa derrière Louis et vers la petite table de nuit à côté du lit, où il y avait une copie de  _Pastorale Américaine_  sous le coffret de DVDs. Louis l'attrapa, marmonnant un remerciement, éclaircissant sa gorge pour simplement faire une sorte de bruit dans la pièce silencieuse.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été seuls. En dehors de chez les Wood, et jamais derrière une porte fermée, sans le risque qu'un enfant n'arrive en courant à un moment donné. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Louis reste et il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose à dire, pour une fois dans sa vie, alors il reposa les DVDs de la première saison et releva son regard vers lui. 

« Tu pars aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, appuyant son dos contre la porte.

« Ouais, juste après mon jogging, » dit Harry, et il traversa la pièce pour s'assoir au bout de son lit. Il se pencha en avant pour attacher ses lacets, ce qui donna à Louis une vue distrayante sur son dos et ses larges épaules.

C'était bizarre parce qu'il avait l'impression – et il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça, vraiment, pas qu'il pouvait savoir – mais il avait l'impression que l'un d'entre eux devrait  _faire_  quelque chose. C'était juste qu'il était très conscient que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls et la pièce était tellement silencieuse. Aucun d'eux ne disait un mot et Louis ne trouvait rien à dire parce que son esprit était occupé par une image mentale où il plaquait Harry contre les draps et touchait, explorait, découvrait ce qui lui donnait envie d'imploser chez ce gamin lorsqu'il le regardait de cette façon.

Cependant, Harry semblait parfaitement calme. Il finit le double nœud de sa seconde basket et se redressa, toussant dans sa main et dégageant ses cheveux de son visage. Louis savait qu'il était en train de le fixer.

Ils le faisaient souvent. Parfois, c'était comme un jeu parce qu'ils étaient tellement évidents et Louis se demandait quand, si jamais, l'un d'eux en parlerait. Avec la façon dont Harry le regardait depuis le lit, il estima presque qu'il pourrait dire quelque chose maintenant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce weekend ? Un rencart ? » demanda Harry, remuant ses sourcils et Louis le tua du regard parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas souvent de leurs vies amoureuses, mais Harry savait qu'il ne voyait personne. Qu'il ne voyait personne depuis un certain temps.

Il trouva ça étrange que lorsqu'ils avaient ces conversations, Harry ne semblait pas avoir une grande contribution à fournir. Genre, il y avait une dizaine de personnes différentes dont il parlait, mais aucune d'elles ne jouait un rôle récurent dans ses histoires. Une partie de lui admirait le fait que Harry ne se pose apparemment avec personne pendant trop longtemps, mais Louis n'arrivait pas vraiment à entretenir des relations. Il pouvait compter le nombre de personnes avec qui il était sorti sur une main et il les voyait toujours tous de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient simplement pas disparu du paysage comme semblait l'avoir fait les personnes dont parlait Harry.

« Non, j'en ai bien peur. Je pensais te l'avoir dit. Je vais juste prendre quelques verres avec mon ami, Zayn. » Louis haussa des épaules, omettant le  _peut-être_  et le fait que Zayn voudrait probablement partir après une heure parce que... c'était toujours le cas.

« Oh ouais, le sexy que tu m'as montré. »

Il y eut un sourire à moitié satisfait sur le visage de Harry que Louis voulut un peu désespérément faire disparaître car, apparemment, il n'aimait pas la façon dont Harry sonnait quand il disait de quelqu'un, n'étant pas lui ,était sexy. Et, ouais, il y avait une différence, parce que Harry lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il était sexy et de plus d'une façon, ne pouvant même plus continuer à les compter, et Louis _adorait_  la façon dont ça sonnait à ce moment-là.

« Bref, » grinça Louis, faisant de toute évidence son meilleur sourire forcé, et il raffermit sa prise sur les DVDs dans sa main. Il semblait y avoir de la tension dans l'air et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, puisque Harry souriait toujours avec décontraction et Louis n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait l'embrasser ou l'étrangler.

Harry devait être un peu plus sûr de lui parce qu'il se leva et alors que Louis s'attendait à ce qu'il passe à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte, Harry se mit directement devant lui et rapprocha leurs corps l'un de l'autre. Il leva une main pour la poser sur l'espace entre son cou et son épaule, le tenant et inclinant assez sa tête pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Louis était immobile, comme s'il attendait simplement que quelque chose se passe. Il n'était même pas certain de toujours respirer lorsqu'Harry pencha son visage et se mit à parler tout près de ses lèvres. « Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »

Il y avait tellement de putain d'assurance là dedans et Louis n'était honnêtement pas étonné que Harry lui dise ce qu'il allait faire, plutôt que de demander en premier s'il pouvait. Il supposait que Harry agirait également de cette façon au lit, qu'il essayait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et manipulait le corps de quiconque jusqu'à ce que la personne se sente retourner, qu'il serait tellement confiant, minutieux et désireux qu'il la laisserait détruite et prendrait plaisir à la reconstruire.

Pas qu'il y ait réfléchi en longueur, ou quoi. Peut-être une seule fois.

Ça devrait être soudain et hors propos, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Louis hocha simplement la tête, ayant l'impression qu'il supplierait si Harry réduisait encore la distance entre eux, pour n'importe quoi afin d'arrêter de sentir son souffle chaud taquiner sa bouche.

Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de se rabaisser à ça, parce que Harry remonta sa main le long de sa mâchoire et attrapa ses lèvres. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que ce soir rapide et frénétique, mais ce ne l'était pas – c'était doux, la façon dont Louis aimait être embrassé, et Harry prenait juste son temps, bougeant leurs lèvres ensemble jusqu'à ce les siennes s'entrouvrirent pour approfondir le baiser. Sa bouche était toute aussi bonne qu'elle en avait l'air ; même meilleure, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il avait imaginé que ce serait parce que la réalité était  _incroyablement_  bonne. 

Il fit un petit soupir de plaisir, enfin sorti de son état de choc pour répondre. Sa main libre vint s'accrocher à la taille de Harry et c'était excitant. Son corps était tellement long et solide sous ses doigts alors qu'ils remontaient le long de ses côtes.

Louis pensait qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'un premier baiser avec Harry aurait la même sensation qu'un dernier, qu'il serait tout aussi tendre et agressif pour le laisser chancelant, devant s'appuyer contre son torse et son stupide tee-shirt usé pour rester debout.

Quand il prit fin, ils étaient à bout de souffle, et Louis pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts et contre son corps lorsque les poumons de Harry se gonflaient pour prendre une profonde respiration. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant que Harry ne se recule, et Louis eut l'impression qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, peut-être même lui demander que diable était-ce tout ça. Les mots ne vinrent pas à temps, cependant, et Harry lui  _souriait_  simplement, tandis que Louis était toujours stupéfait, haletant et essayant d'enregistrer le fait que, oui, ça venait réellement de se passer.

« J'devrais vraiment aller courir. On va bientôt partir. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre le cadre, se soutenant avec une main de chaque côté et se balançant d'avant en arrière sur la pointe de ses pieds. Louis ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il pinça simplement ses lèvres pour former quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire.

« Passe un bon weekend, d'accord ? » Souriant toujours, Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main et leva un pouce en l'air avant de tourner ses talons, trottinant le long de l'allée menant à la rue. 

Louis se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce, tenant les DVD avec les lèvres gonflées par le baiser et les joues rouges. Il détestait vraiment, vraiment, Harry Styles. Il l'embrassait puis  _partait en couran_ t, presque littéralement, avant que Louis n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit et il était foutrement beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

Il ferma la porte à la hâte avant de se diriger vers chez les Wood, essayant fortement de ne pas continuer à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui était absolument impossible puisqu'il pouvait encore pratiquement, sentir la forme des lèvres de Harry sur les siennes. Il pouvait se souvenir trop vivement d'à quel point Harry semblait plus grand et plus large lorsqu'il était collé tout contre lui.

C'était une chose qu'il n'avait seulement vu que dans les films, mais Louis se donna réellement une claque sur la joue alors qu'il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Wood, se disant d'arrêter ça. Il tenait toujours fermement les DVDs dans sa paume moite et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça avait été le but initial et innocent de sa visite chez Harry ce matin-là. Ils avaient passé quelques semaines ensemble, à présent, flirtant comme des fous, apprenant à se connaître et rigolant plus fort que Louis ne pouvait même comprendre, alors il ne savait pas pourquoi le baiser était aussi surprenant.

La seule chose qui ne l'avait pas surpris était qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un putain de camion dès que Harry s'était éloigné, et c'était ce qu'il lui faisait peur ; que ce serait plus qu' _un quelconque baiser_.

 

\--

 

A la surprise de Louis, Zayn accepta finalement de sortir samedi soir. Ils allèrent dans le restaurant mexicain préféré de Louis puis dans un bouge pas très loin de leurs deux appartements. C'était bon d'être avec lui parce que ça faisait trop longtemps – ça avait toujours l'air d'être trop longtemps – et Louis était en quelque sorte impatient de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry, même s'il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet.

Dès leur première bière, Zayn lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie ou avec son  _nouvel ami_  et Louis pensa que ça pourrait ne pas être trop horrible de mentionner leurs plus récents développements. Il glissa sa paume du col de sa bouteille de bière, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Zayn le groupe de garçons jouant aux fléchettes dans un coin du bar alors qu'il considérait jusqu'où il devait raconter.

« Harry est sympa. Il reste le même, tu vois ? Il vient presque tous les jours et les gamins l'adorent. Il leur sort des blagues stupides et laisse Char le maquiller. C'est genre sympa d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour aider. » Il y avait évidemment quelque chose de plus à dire, et Zayn était trop intelligent et connaissait assez bien Louis pour savoir qu'il avait à peine effleuré la surface.

Roulant des yeux, Zayn fit tourner son paquet de cigarettes contre sa paume et le tapota plusieurs fois avant d'en sortir une et de la glisser derrière son oreille. « Et ? »

Il passa légèrement trois doigt à travers l'avant de ses cheveux, repoussant quelques mèches en arrière comme s'il n'y avait déjà pas assez de regards sur lui comme ça. Il regarda Louis comme si c'était évident qu'il y a quelque chose de plus à dire sur cette histoire et Louis soupira alors qu'il sentait qu'il commençait à céder.

« On s'est embrassé. Enfin,  _il m_ 'a embrassé. J'ai été chez lui hier matin pour récupérer un DVD et il était juste en train de lacer ses baskets et il... m'a simplement embrassé. Comme s'il l'avait fait un million de fois avant. »

Zayn haussa légèrement ses sourcils et Louis pouvait dire qu'il essayait très fortement de ne pas sourire en coin. « Ne me dis pas que t'es resté sans bouger. T'as au moins répondu au baiser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Zayn l'avait poliment écouté parler des enfants toutes la soirée mais Louis voyait bien que son intérêt était réel à cet instant.

« Oui, j'ai répondu, » dit-il, exaspéré, puis il s'arrêta pour prendre une autre longue gorgée de sa bière avant d'avoir l'impression de pouvoir continuer à parler. « C'était bizarre, en fait. Genre, il s'est barré juste après et maintenant j'sais pas comment ça va être quand je le reverrai lundi. Je sais pas si j'suis supposé dire quelque chose ou si on peut simplement revenir à... ce qu'on était avant, ou quoi. »

C'était la partie sur laquelle Louis s'attardait le plus parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que les choses fonctionnent de la même façon qu'elles semblaient le faire avec Harry. Tout était tellement imprévisible avec lui qu'il n'arrivait honnêtement pas à dire si c'était seulement un incident isolé, dont ils ne parleraient plus jamais. Genre, peut-être qu'après tout le flirt et l'accumulation, Harry voulait simplement voir comment c'était et puis c'était tout – ce qui pourrait, ouais, ne pas être la pire chose au monde. C'était un bon baiser et il pourrait probablement vivre avec le fait que ce soit l'unique fois si c'était ce qu'Harry avait prévu.

Zayn devait être capable de dire qu'il s'égarait parce qu'il lui sourit de façon rassurante et tendit le bras pour frapper doucement son poing contre la mâchoire de Louis. « Attends simplement de voir ce qu'il se passera quand il revient, mec. Si tu vas continuer à le voir aussi souvent alors il finira bien par dire quelque chose, non ? Reste cool. Tu sais ce que tu fais. »

C'était apparemment déjà l'heure pour Zayn de consommer cette cigarette et il laissa Louis à la table, après l'avoir étreint en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules en passant à côté de lui. Louis soupira, buvant sa bière et laissant ses yeux errer dans le bar. Zayn tirait habituellement en plein dans le mille pour donner des conseils, mais il se trompait sur la dernière partie. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Tout semblait juste être en quelque sorte une expérience avec Harry, ce qui était... peu importe, c'était sympa, mais ça avait le potentiel de foutre la merde dans la petite dynamique qu'ils avaient instaurée pendant ces dernières semaines.

Un des gars en train de jouer aux fléchettes lui fit signe de venir lorsqu'il perdit son coéquipier et Louis soupira, finissant sa bière et migrant dans cette direction. Zayn avait surtout raison, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre lundi.

Plissant ses yeux, il aligna son premier tir, essayant de se concentrer et d'éviter de penser à de longues jambes, à des bandanas et à des boucles, lorsqu'il visa le centre de la cible et recula sa main de quelques centimètres avant de lancer sa fléchette. Il était tellement loin du centre que l'étranger, qui l'avait choisi comme coéquipier, grogna à sa gauche quand elle manqua carrément le bord et tomba lamentablement le long du mur. Il y avait une métaphore dans tout ça, pensa-t-il, il ne l'avait juste pas encore compris.

 

\--

Louis était tellement débordé le lundi matin qu'il ne put vraiment s'éterniser sur le fait qu'Harry soit déjà ou non rentré lorsqu'il se gara devant chez les Wood pour aller travailler. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la pool-house en avançant vers la maison, mais elle semblait toujours être fermée, pas de signes éloquents de la part des fenêtres s'ouvrant brusquement ou de musique à plein volume comme c'était habituellement le cas lorsque Harry était dans les parages. Il supposa qu'il ne devait pas être encore revenu et il en fut presque soulagé, parce que ça lui laissait plus de temps pour faire exactement la même chose que depuis vendredi – essayer en vain de ne pas être obsédé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Liz et Scott avaient prévu d'aller à une représentation de théâtre locale ce soir alors Louis s'était engagé à faire des heures supplémentaires, ce qui voulait dire une journée particulièrement longue, mais de l'argent en plus ne pouvait jamais faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il avait vraiment à faire était de s'occuper d'Annie et de mettre un DVD pour Miles et Charlotte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez somnolents pour qu'il puisse les porter jusqu'à leurs lits.

Il plut toute la journée, alors la majeure partie fut passée à construire une forteresse de couverture dans le salon et à regarder deux films à la suite, mangeant du popcorn et mettant dans l'ensemble un bordel que les jumeaux promirent de nettoyer avant d'aller dormir. Il enroula une couverture autour de lui et fit semblant d'être un monstre pendant pratiquement une heure, ce qui les  _ravit_  positivement tous les trois et il était à bout de souffle à la fin, couché sous la cabane faite de couvertures avec des dinosaures. 

Quand Louis se hissa finalement hors de son cocon de couvertures pour leur faire un déjeuner tardif, Annie était un peu plus grincheuse que d'habitude. Il la berça dans le creux de son bras, la faisait rebondir plusieurs fois, puis il l'installa dans la chaise haute de la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse le regarder préparer des sandwiches pour les jumeaux, pendant qu'il lui parlait avec un ton doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Après avoir découpé une banane en tout petits morceaux, il les posa sur le plateau devant elle et, alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front, il leva le regard et remarqua deux choses : un, la voiture de Harry dans l'allée, qu'il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier, et deux, à quel point le front d'Annie était chaud contre ses lèvres.

« Tu vas bien, mon ange ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, repoussant quelques boucles blondes de ses tempes et inspectant son petit visage rougeoyant. « S'il te plaît, ne sois pas malade. » Il embrassa à nouveau son front, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un avait fait tomber une enclume dans sa poitrine à cette simple idée.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle mange au moins un bout de banane, Louis alla à l'évier pour se laver les mains et observa avec intérêt Harry fermer la portière de sa voiture. Il portait un maillot de bain rose fluo et un tee-shirt, et même avec la vision de son profil floue à cause de la pluie, Louis pouvait voir qu'il avait pris des couleurs pendant le weekend. Il était tellement beau que c'en était presque agaçant, comme si chaque image accumulée que Louis gardait de lui dans sa tête faisait pale figure en comparaison avec la vraie. 

Louis ferma le robinet après qu'Harry ait fermé la porte de la pool-house et se détourna de l'évier avec une bonne raison de s'arrêter de penser à Harry, parce qu'il était inquiet pour Annie et le fait que son nez coule un tout petit peu. Bon Dieu, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'elle tombe malade en étant sous sa garde. Il se sentait déjà ridiculement coupable pour ça.

Essayant de rester calme, il la souleva à nouveau et, ouais, elle était définitivement trop chaude. Avec un peu de recherche, il trouva le thermomètre dans l'armoire à pharmacie et chercha furieusement sur Google comment déterminer à quel stade la température était trop haute pour un enfant de treize mois. Elle avait trente-neuf, et c'était officiellement suffisamment élevé pour devoir donner un médicament, lit-il. Il restait encore quatre heures avant que Liz et Scott ne doivent rentrer à la maison de leur rendez-vous en tête en tête, et il détestait les embêter en plein milieu d'une pièce de théâtre, mais il essaya quand même de les appeler. Ils ne répondirent pas, ce qui ne le surprit pas, mais il reçut un message de Liz disant  _qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle était étonnamment calme après les explications de Louis, ce qui était bien – peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'il en avait l'impression, pensa-t-il. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient probablement déjà passés par là avant, avec Annie et également les jumeaux. Elle lui dit de garder un œil sur elle, de continuer à contrôler sa température et de la tenir au courant si elle augmentait encore plus pour qu'ils rentrent et appellent son pédiatre.

Quand il reposa son téléphone, il avait toujours l'impression d'être trop tendu pour ne plus y penser. C'était bien qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé que ce soit une cause d'inquiétude extrême, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du mouron à ce propos, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour l'éviter. C'était inutile de l'envisager parce que... les bébés attrapait des rhumes, ça arrivait, mais il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir un peu merdé.

Charlotte l'intercepta au moment où il allait emmenait Annie dans son berceau, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour les regarder tous les deux curieusement. Elle portait une paire de lunettes sans teinte qu'elle utilisait quand elle faisait semblant d'être le Président, lui donnant un air mignon et préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Annie ? »

Louis secoua sa tête de façon peu enthousiaste. « Elle ira bien, bébé. Elle a juste attrapé froid, je pense. »

A ce même moment, Miles passa en courant à côté d'eux, arrachant les lunettes de sur le nez de Charlotte et les glissant sur le sien alors qu'il continuait de courir sur toute la longueur du couloir, esquivant habilement les meubles alors qu'il essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Miiiiiiiiiles ! Rends-les-moi ! » hurla Charlotte, courant après lui et Louis entendit un fracas presque à la seconde où ils quittèrent tous les deux son champ de vision. Annie s'agita à nouveau dans ses bras et Louis laissa échapper un petit soupir de frustration, la berçant doucement dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence complet avant qu'il n'entende la voix de Miles, coupable et hésitante, cracher le morceau. « Euh... le vase de maman. »

Louis ne put rien faire de plus que fermer ses yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, passant de façon apaisante sa main de haut en bas dans le dos d'Annie lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un silencieux pleurnichement. « Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, ne bougez pas. Je ne veux pas qu'un de vous deux marche sur un bout de verre. Juste... je vais coucher Annie puis je viendrai nettoyer alors restez où vous êtes, d'accord ? »

Il entendit leur petite confirmation puis les bruits étouffés de Charlotte et Miles en train de se chamailler à propos de qui avait réellement cassé le vase. Dans la logique de Charlotte, Miles était celui qui l'avait cogné. Pour Miles, Charlotte était responsable parce qu'elle avait commencé à lui courir après. Louis n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les laisser faire temporairement, parce qu'il sentait qu'Annie était le point de fondre en larme et il voulait essayer de la calmer avant qu'elle ne s'énerve un peu trop tout seule.

Il alluma la lumière de la nurserie et retira quelques uns des plus grands animaux en peluche du berceau et les jeta dans son parc avant de la coucher, essayant de la poser confortablement. Son nez sifflait toujours et il attrapa un mouchoir de la table de change pour l'essuyer, fredonnant de façon réconfortante et passant à nouveau le bout de ses doigts sur son front. Elle était chaude – à peu près comme avant – et il avait presque peur de la laisser hors de sa vue pendant même quelques minutes, imaginant tout un tas d'horribles choses qui pourrait se passer dans cet intervalle de temps.

« Pauvre petit bébé. Je reviens tout de suite m'occuper de toi. » Il caressa sa joue une fois avant de quitter la pièce avec un soupir, n'ayant pas hâte de ce qui l'attendait.

Tout à leur honneur, les jumeaux l'avaient suffisamment écouté pour rester au même endroit et ils étaient tous les deux en quelque sorte figés là où ils se tenaient, ayant évidemment pris ses directives très littéralement. Louis aurait trouvé ça très drôle à un autre moment, la façon dont ils agissaient comme s'il y avait un champ de force invisible autour d'eux, mais il y avait des minuscules morceaux de verre rouges et dorés éparpillés autour d'eux.

« Votre mère ne va pas être contente. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à propos du fait de courir l'un après l'autre ? »

Charlotte soupira de façon indignée, lançant un regard menaçant dans la direction de Miles. « C'est lui qui a volé mes lunettes ! »

Ça les lança dans une autre dispute et Louis passa prudemment à côté d'eux, prenant la pelle et la balayette du placard dans l'entrée et balayant tout le verre qu'il put trouver. Il fit de son mieux pour en faire un tas, laissant la pièce assez sûre pour qu'ils puissent bouger une fois qu'il aurait jeté les éclats dans la poubelle. 

« De toute façon, elles avaient l'air stupides sur toi ! » entendit Louis, et il put presque décompter... 3... 2... 1... et Charlotte fondit en larmes au même moment où il entendit des cris venir du babyphone. Il devait consoler Charlotte et expliquer à Miles pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de choses à sa sœur, mais il devait vraiment, vraiment, aller voir Annie et, eh bien... ça faisait beaucoup. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'une deuxième paire de mains, mais l'idée d'envoyer à nouveau un message à Liz semblait être comme admettre sa défaite, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas semblé particulièrement inquiète en premier lieu.

Il y avait une autre personne qu'il pourrait appeler, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment l'embêter, non plus. Harry venait juste de revenir de son voyage, depuis même pas une heure, et il voulait probablement se détendre, pas passer le reste de sa soirée à garder des gosses et se retrouver entre deux jeunes voyous de cinq ans en train de se disputer. Annie et Charlotte étaient toujours en train de pleurer, cependant, et il se sentait acculé au pied du mur.

Il sortit son téléphone, tapa un rapide  _tu peux venir à côté ?_  et appuya sur envoyer avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

« Char, tu n'as pas l'air stupide avec tes lunettes, d'accord ? Miles, présente tes excuses à ta sœur. Tu l'as blessé. »

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment, mais Miles semblait sentir que quelque chose de plus important était à venir et il marmonna une excuse dans la direction générale de Charlotte. L'échange sembla rafistoler suffisamment les choses pour qu'il puisse continuer d'avancer dans le couloir, jusque dans la chambre d'Annie où elle était assise, le visage rouge et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, bébé, » roucoula-t-il, avançant pour la porter à nouveau. Elle était le plus joyeux des bébés qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, et ça le tuait de la voir pleurer et essayer de poser sa tête contre son torse, de toute évidence mal à l'aise et agitée. Il attrapa une tétine et elle la prit de bon cœur, ce qui sembla calmer un peu ses sanglots, et il posa une main apaisante à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il la berçait doucement dans ses bras.

La sonnette retentit après quelques minutes et avant qu'il puisse même réagir, il entendit Charlotte crier, « J'y vais ! »

Louis soupira, portant Annie jusque dans le couloir pour qu'il puisse être là au moment où elle ouvrirait, au cas où ce serait quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qu'il attendait. Il fit un hochement de tête à Charlotte et avança alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, rebondissant sur ses talons lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Harry.

Louis ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il ressentit un sentiment de soulagement écrasant en posant simplement ses yeux sur lui. Harry s'était changé depuis que Louis l'avait vu tout à l'heure, portant à présent un jeans noir serré et un tee-shirt des Ramones, qui avait probablement été noir à un moment, mais qui était à présent plutôt d'un gris délavé. Sa peau était toujours un peu rougie comme s'il venait de sortir de la douche et Louis sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer quand il enregistra tout ça, genre, s'il n'avait pas eu un bébé dans ses bras, il se serait probablement précipité en avant et enroulé ses bras autour de lui. L'idée n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour lui, mais il l'attribua à la façon dont il se sentait dépassé – comme s'il avait besoin d'être étreint et qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas merdé.

« Harry, Harry ! » carillonna Charlotte, s'enveloppant autour de ses jambes ridiculement longues et Harry sourit, baissant une main pour caresser ses cheveux avant de poser un regard curieux sur Louis.

« Tout va bien ? » C'était la tendresse et l'inquiétude dans sa voix qui donna en quelque sorte envie à Louis de se décomposer, mais à la place il lui fit simplement un hochement de tête timide.

« Ouais, je... désolé de t'avoir demandé de venir. Je sais que tu viens juste de rentrer et tout, mais Annie a de la fièvre et... » Louis se rendit compte qu'il mâchait ses mots et fit une pause pour prendre une respiration. Harry sembla comprendre et son visage s'adoucit, il fit signe à Louis de repartir. 

« Vas-y. Je vais garder un œil sur ces deux là. »

Autant Louis voulut partir sans protester, autant il se sentait coupable parce que ce n'était vraiment, vraiment, pas à Harry de faire ça. Pour tout ce que Louis savait, il aurait pu interrompre les projets de Harry pour la soirée. « T'es sûr ? »

Il acquiesça vivement, allant déjà s'assoir sur le sol devant le canapé pendant que Charlotte fouillait dans leur coffre à jouets, pour en sortir un jeu de société. Miles se précipita pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. « Louis, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je serais venu si j'avais su que t'étais toujours là. »

La façon dont Harry dit ça était nonchalante, comme si ce n'était pas grave que sa première pensée en arrivant chez lui était de venir voir s'il était là. Ce n'était probablement pas grave, mais Louis aimait le sentiment que ça lui procurait, aimait savoir que Harry pensait à lui, en général.

Il avait un peu trop à faire pour pouvoir penser à ça, il y avait des problèmes plus pressants dont il devait s'occuper. Il planta simplement ses yeux dans ceux de Harry pendant un moment et articula un _'merci'_  auquel Harry répondit avec un simple sourire, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'était pas totalement en train de sauver la vie de Louis à cet instant.

Harry fit quelques commentaires à propos du fait que Princesse Frostine ressemblait à Charlotte, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan d'affection pour lui alors qu'il retournait vers la nurserie. Il envoya à nouveau un message à Liz pour lui demander s'il pouvait donner quelque chose à Annie pour sa fièvre, et pendant qu'il attendait pour une réponse, il lui donna un bain d'eau tiède, ce qui sembla la refroidir légèrement – et la calmer également parce que, bien que son nez était toujours rouge et coulait, elle fit un petit sourire à Louis, répondant quand il appuya doucement sur son nez avec son jouet de bain en caoutchouc. Il l'enroula dans une serviette et reçut un message de Liz lui disant qu'il pouvait lui donner du Motrin, alors il fit également ça. Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec tout ça, il était presque vingt heures. 

Le salon semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'avant et Louis put entendre qu'un film était en route alors qu'il changeait et habillait Annie, lui parlant toujours avec un ton doux pour continuer à l'apaiser, embrassant son ventre et serrant ses petits pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle couine. Elle s'endormit lorsqu'il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et il garda une main dans son dos, lui murmurant de petits encouragements lorsqu'elle utilisa son torse comme oreiller.

C'était en quelque sorte incroyable pour lui que Harry soit là et que les enfants soient sages avec lui, et il s'attendit presque à ce que quelque chose aille de travers quand il entra dans le salon, mais il eut immédiatement la preuve du contraire.

Trois visages se tournèrent vers lui – Miles, puis Harry, puis Charlotte, dans cet ordre dans le canapé, et Louis leva un doigt à ses lèvres parce qu'il pouvait déjà voir les questions sur les lèvres des jumeaux avant même qu'ils ne les posent.

« Harry, tu peux venir ici une seconde ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix toujours basse pour ne pas déranger le bébé, qui dormait seulement depuis quelques minutes.

Harry remit en place ses cheveux alors qu'il se levait du canapé et Louis l'observa pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient côte à côté, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Avant qu'il puisse même sortir un mot de remerciement, Harry tendit une main pour toucher le dos d'Annie, couvrant la main de Louis avec la sienne et il n'était pas certain de s'il essayait de le réconforter lui ou le bébé, mais peu importe, c'était bien et ça fonctionnait. 

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, Louis se retourna pour lui faire face, et Harry laissa tomber sa main mais resta près de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment une seconde pour réellement le _voir_  depuis vendredi matin, et il était juste – Louis se sentit apaisé en le regardant et c'était un peu miraculeux parce que ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Il était toujours le rocher de tout le monde, il se contenait pour le bien de la santé mentale des autres, et Harry le regardait comme si peu importe ce qu'il disait ou faisait, il serait d'accord avec.

« Merci de t'être occupé d'eux, » souffla Louis, gardant sa voix basse. « Désolé, je... je voulais pas te demander de venir, mais elle a toujours de la fièvre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir merdé pour avoir laissé ça arriver, même si je suppose qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Et puis, Miles a cassé un vase et c'était juste genre, la merde, tout s'est passé en même temps. Elle... je pense qu'elle ira bien, cependant, » finit-il, laissant échapper un souffle tremblant alors qu'il se retournait pour jeter un coup d'œil à Annie, repoussant quelques cheveux de son visage.

« Louis, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. » La voix de Harry était plus douce et plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu, et encore une fois, Louis sentit cet instinct troublant de vouloir simplement se pencher en avant, d'appuyer son front contre son cou et prendre de profondes respirations, mais il hocha simplement la tête pour le remercier. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et la serra. Il la laissa là, désinvolte, comme s'il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée derrière ce contact, mais Louis voulut juste s'en défaire. 

« Ils vont bientôt rentrer, » dit-il à Harry. « T'es pas obligé de rester, genre, si t'as quelque chose d'autre – »

« Hé, non, » le coupa Harry avec un signe de la main et rien de plus, secouant sa tête. « J'avais envie de te voir, de toute façon. »

Louis soupira simplement et essayant de changer de sujet. « T'as passé un bon weekend ? »

Harry fit une sorte de truc qui ressemblait à moitié à un haussement d'épaules et à moitié à un hochement de la tête. « C'était pas mal. »

« Juste pas mal ? »

« J'avais beaucoup de chose en tête. »

Louis déglutit et crispa sa mâchoire. Harry le regarda comme s'il voulait qu'il lui demande pourquoi, même si Louis était presque sûr de connaître la réponse. « Genre quoi ? »

Harry serra à nouveau son épaule puis baissa sa main jusqu'à la hanche de Louis, soufflant doucement et prenant une respiration comme s'il était sur le point de se lancer dans une explication, mais l'alarme sonna trois fois, signalant que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux l'un de l'autre et Louis regarda Harry une dernière fois, puis il retourna dans le salon, où Liz et Scott faisaient un câlin aux jumeaux et regardèrent Louis avec inquiétude.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Liz, manifestement préoccupée alors qu'elle tendait les bras pour la prendre.

« Un peu mieux maintenant, » expliqua-t-il, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. « Je ne pense pas que sa fièvre ait baissé, mais le Mortin a définitivement aidé. »

Liz lui posa encore quelques questions et Louis fit de son mieux pour tout raconter tandis que Harry parlait avec Scott derrière lui. Il fit signe à Miles et Charlotte de s'approcher et leur demanda d'expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé au vase de leur mère, ce qu'ils firent, leurs yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol pendant qu'ils crachaient le morceau.

« Du moment que personne n'a été blessé, » dit Liz, et ce fut le genre d'état d'esprit que Louis espérait avoir en tant que parent, parce qu'elle avait raison – ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Harry

  


Il faisait nuit dehors, peu après vingt-et-une heures, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison des Wood et Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au ciel alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée qui séparait les deux jardins. Malgré la pluie de la journée, il semblait y avoir une quantité excessive d'étoiles et elles brillaient joliment, éclairant leurs pas et servant de remplaçant à la lumière du porche de la pool-house. L'air toujours humide, mais ce n'était pas aussi moite qu'en fin d'après-midi et tout était juste vraiment sympa, vraiment  _stable_. Il pensait que ça avait plus à voir avec le fait d'être à nouveau en la présence de Louis que les deux derniers jours et demi qu'il venait de passer à Point Pleasant. 

C'était agréable, se poser dans le sable et tourner les pages d'une très vieille copie de  _Le Festin Nu_  tout en prenant un bain de soleil. Ça aurait été parfaitement relaxant s'il avait été capable de mettre de côté ses pensées pendant plus que quelques minutes, mais elles avaient tout le temps été présentes, revenant systématiquement vers Louis, même quand il faisait un effort consciencieux pour essayer de s'arrêter.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'accrocher à quelque chose pendant trop longtemps, et encore moins d'avoir autant de pensées pour une seule personne, mais Louis continuait quand même de trouver des moyens de s'y faufiler. Il pensait à lui dans les moments les plus fortuits, le liant à des choses au point que c'était une extension – genre, il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour qu'en voyant quelqu'un faire du parapente, il pense  _oh hé, je me demande si Louis a déjà fait du parapente_. Harry essaya de se rationaliser, mais il avait simplement fini par se mentir encore plus à lui-même. 

Puisque ça avait été une soirée mouvementée, il s'attendait presque à ce que Louis soit pressé de partir, d'entrer dans sa voiture et de retourner à son appartement pour pouvoir dormir, afin d'apaiser la tension qui s'était accumulé face à un bébé malade et deux enfants turbulents de cinq ans. Cependant, Louis avait en quelque sorte l'air anxieux, Harry se demanda s'il n'était peut-être pas prêt pour ça et s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un peu de répit entre le point a et le point b.

« Tu vas tout de suite rentrer chez toi ? » demanda Harry, secouant ses boucles et les repoussant sur le côté de son front pour avoir une meilleure vue sur lui. Il ne voulait pas manquer l'expression de son visage parce qu'il essayait de le lire, essayait de suivre les signaux qu'il donnait même s'il n'y avait rien de flagrants à leur propos.

« J'sais pas, je pourrais faire ça. » Louis haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, l'image évasive et ça, pensa Harry, étaient exactement ce qu'il recherchait comme impulsion finale pour demander ce qui était au premier rang dans son esprit depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte arrière de chez les Wood.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas faire un saut chez moi ? »

Il ne voulait pas que ça sonne comme une suggestion plutôt qu'une question, mais Louis acquiesça et Harry dut retenir son soupir de soulagement, le suivant jusqu'à la porte de la pool-house alors qu'il sortait les clés de sa poche.

 

Si ça avait été une journée normale, Harry savait que la réponse de Louis aurait été livrée au milieu d'une chaîne de commentaires sarcastiques. Ce soir semblait différent, cependant, parce qu'il pouvait sentir le poids de la soirée sur ses propres épaules et imaginait à quel point ça devait être pire pour Louis. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avoir autant les nerfs en pelote, et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il accepta de venir ; il aurait pu le supplier s'il avait dit non. 

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il retira ses Converses avec le bout de ses pieds avant d'allumer la lumière près du lit. La lueur qu'elle projeta était chaleureuse et ombragée sur les quelques petites pièces. L'odeur lui rappela l'été, les nuits passées ici avec ses amis après avoir volé de l'alcool dans le bar de ses parents lorsqu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour boire du gin à la prunelle. C'était étrange que Louis soit là, et c'était différent le soir. Le contexte de sa visite était très différent que pour celle quelques jours auparavant, ce vendredi matin, quand Louis était venu encore humide de sa douche, les yeux un peu bouffis et tellement incroyablement, foutrement, adorable que Harry n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre que l'embrasser. 

Louis semblait particulièrement petit et en quelque sorte fragile alors qu'il coinçait un pied nu sous lui et que l'autre se balançait en dehors du lit, ne touchant même pas le sol. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il savait qu'il était tout le contraire, en fait, mais l'idée le rendait toujours nerveux, comme s'il voulait arranger ça, ou au moins réussir à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait sortir vingt blagues avant d'y venir franchement.

S'asseyant à côté de lui, il se pencha assez pour entrechoquer leurs épaules et sourit, espérant que ça permettrait d'obtenir la même chose de Louis. Pour son crédit, ce dernier essaya et les coins de sa bouche se courbèrent en une esquisse, mais elle n'atteignit pas ses yeux, ni n'illumina son visage de la façon dont ses sourires le faisaient généralement.

« Dure soirée, hein ? »

Louis fit ce truc avec son visage, une sorte de torsion, comme s'il était agacé par le fait que Harry souligne l'évidence de la façon dont il le faisait toujours. « Elle n'entrera définitivement pas dans le top cinq, c'est sûr. » 

« C'est fini maintenant, hein ? Annie va aller mieux. » Ce n'était évidemment pas aussi simple que ça, mais Harry visait quelque chose entre le réconfort et une sorte de psychologie inversée – genre, peut-être que s'il minimisait tout alors Louis serait assez frustré pour simplement confesser ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Ouais, je sais qu'elle va bien, Harry, » dit Louis, exaspéré, et il lança un regard dans sa direction. Son visage s'adoucit pas plus d'une seconde plus tard et il fit un rapide signe de la main en signe d'excuse. « Désolé, c'est juste que... ça me fout les boules quand les choses se déroulent comme ça. Je me sens responsable que les choses aient été hors de contrôle en premier lieu et puis j'ai du t'appeler pour que tu viennes m'aider. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça et, genre, que va-t-il se passer quand je serai prof ? Si j'peux pas gérer trois enfants en même temps alors comment je vais réussir à le faire avec trente ? » Louis s'arrêta pour passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire courir les deux le long de son visage, comme s'il essayait de se calmer. « Bon Dieu, pourquoi je suis en train de te raconter tout ça ? Comme si ce soir n'avait pas déjà été assez embarrassant. »

D'une certaine façon, ça avait presque un sens à entendre, parce que Louis avait auparavant glissé des commentaires à propos du temps long que ça lui prenait pour trouver un poste d'enseignent stable, et Harry pouvait toujours entendre des nuances dans sa voix, comme s'il commençait à douter sur s'il y arriverait ou non. C'était, évidemment, absolument ridicule pour lui parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de meilleur avec des enfants, qui était tellement compatissant et désireux de les aider à accomplir des choses. Louis se vantait plus du niveau de lecture de Miles, qui équivalait à celui d'un enfant de dix ans, que ses propres parents.

Harry soupira doucement, croissant ses mains sur ses genoux et regardant droit devant lui. Il voulait trouver le meilleur plan d'action parce qu'il pensait connaitre à présent assez bien Louis pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre à bien répondre à la consolation banale.

« Tu savais qu'au Royaume de Bhoutan, ils ont ce truc où ils se basent sur... le bonheur national brut ? »

Louis lui lança un regard bizarre, de toute évidence confus quant à ce qu'il devait faire avec ce sujet en main ou pourquoi il devait s'en soucier, mais il secoua simplement sa tête, alors Harry continua.

« Eh bien, genre, à la place de mesurer leurs progrès et leur qualité de vie sur l'argent que le pays a ou la croissance économique ou quoi, ils adoptent cette autre approche où ils jugent le bon niveau du pays sur le bien-être et le bonheur de chacun. C'est un peu déroutant, mais ils ont ces quatre piliers qu'ils jugent dessus, tu vois ? Le développement durable, la culture, l'environnement, les bonnes qualités d'un dirigeant... »

Se demandant clairement d'où il sortait ça, Louis se tourna plus vers Harry et haussa ses sourcils, lui lançant un regard plein d'attente auquel Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Qu'est-ce que ça a foutrement à avoir avec tout ça ? »

« Rien. J'voulais juste te faire penser à quelque chose d'autre pour que t'arrêtes d'être trop dur avec toi-même. Ou peut-être t'ennuyer assez pour que ça fasse le même effet. »

La bouche de Louis s'ouvrit légèrement en entendant ça, comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il finit simplement par se décider pour, « T'es la personne la plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Harry sourit encore plus, content de lui, et il leva ses épaules dans un rapidement haussement. « J'sais pas pour ça, mais je sais que tu vas faire un merveilleux prof, et que t'es foutrement génial avec ces gamins. Ils t'adorent. »

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel Louis ne fit que le fixer – durement, comme s'il était en train d'envisage s'il devait simplement accepter le compliment, ou déballer un peu plus son sac. Peut-être le frapper, Harry n'en était pas certain.

Au final, il l'embrassa simplement. Il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière chose sur Terre qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter Harry, pour taire les petits faits exaspérants qu'il racontait qui aurait pu venir de sous le bouchon d'une bouteille de Snapple, pour le peu que Louis en savait. Cependant, c'était plus que ça. Il l'embrassait comme s'il en avait désespérément envie, comme s'il  _avait_  attendu ça depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait et Harry laissa cette idée tourner dans sa tête, s'infiltrant aux côtés du bordel de pensées qui s'agitait dans son cerveau à n'importe quel moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de savourer ce que ça lui fit ressentir – chaud et en feu à cause de tous les espoirs lointains auquel il s'était accroché. 

C'était différent cette fois. Ça avait moins l'air d'une expérimentation ou d'un exercice anodin de curiosité. Louis avait ses poings refermés sur le tee-shirt de Harry, gardant leurs corps incliné ensemble avec une force surprenante et Harry ne résista pas, l'aidant simplement en se rapprochant et en mettant ses mains autour de son cou, ses pouces se rencontrant au milieu – légers par dessus sa pomme d'Adam.

Il y eut une qualité désespérée dedans jusque là, leurs dents et leurs langues s'entrechoquant et deux paires de mains s'accrochant de toute leur force – comme si le moment pourrait se dérober si leurs prises étaient plus faibles. Les choses commencèrent à ralentir et Harry sut pourquoi. Il savait qu'ils voulaient tous les deux apprécier chacun des détails du baiser, la façon dont un frisson descendit le long de son dos depuis ses épaules lorsque Louis passa vivement sa langue contre son palet, la laissant ensuite glisser contre la sienne, et la façon dont Louis enfonça ses doigts juste à côté du col de son tee-shirt pour s'agripper à ses clavicules quand Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

C'était rempli d'envie et désordonné et Harry aimait ça, aimait l'idée de Louis relâchant ses frustrations sur son corps, de le laisser l'utiliser comme un récipient dans lequel les déverser. Il pensait qu'il le laisserait le malmener pendant des heures si c'était ce qu'il fallait.

La pièce par ailleurs calme était troublée par des battements de cœurs et des respirations lourdes. Harry descendit ses mains du cou de Louis jusqu'à sur ses pectoraux puis il finit par le tenir par la courbe de sa taille. Il avait pensé à toucher tous ces endroits depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand il avait dessiné une carte du corps de Louis dans son esprit, et chaque contact était comme une révélation. Bon Dieu, il était tellement plus doux, tellement mieux que dans son imagination.

Le baiser ralentit et Harry put presque sentir les yeux de Louis s'ouvrir avant qu'ils ne le fassent réellement, ses cils battant pour révéler un bleu plus foncé que d'habitude et Louis semblait si ébahi que Harry ne put s'empêcher de remonter à nouveau sa main, caressant du dos de ses doigts le point le plus haut de ses pommettes. « Mieux, hein ? » 

Louis ouvrit sa bouche comme s'il était prêt à parler et il était tellement proche, toujours tellement proche que Harry put sentir le petit souffle qui sortit de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne décide de renoncer à dire ce qu'il avait initialement prévu et, à la place, il sourit en coin. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr... j'veux dire, c'était un bon baiser, Harry, mais c'était vraiment, vraiment une mauvaise soirée. »

« Culoté, » dit Harry en souriant, glissant ses mains sous le haut de Louis juste pour le sentir, de son sternum à ses hanches. Louis haussa des épaules, semblant impressionné par lui-même et il se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de lui. Il appuya ses lèvres à l'endroit où Harry aimait le plus être embrassé, juste derrière l'oreille, et Louis ne le  _savait_  même pas, mais ça le rendit fou quand il put le sentir commencer à parler contre la peau soudainement humide. « J'pensais que tu aimerais ça. »

« J'veux dire, je pense que tu peux faire mieux, » dit Harry. Il déglutit fortement et garda son cou tendu en arrière pour donner accès à Louis au côté de sa gorge. « Mais c'est un début. »

Il prévoyait que ce soit un problème, la façon dont il ne pouvait absolument pas s'arrêter de toucher Louis, ses doigts obsédés par les omoplates pointues et la parcelle douce de poils épars au centre de son torse, la façon dont son petit torse se gonflait et, peut-être le plus satisfaisant, le bruit qu'il fit lorsqu'Harry le poussa sur le lit. Il fallut une seconde à Louis pour se reprendre après avoir été pris au dépourvu, et puisqu'il s'était efforcé à le faire aussi souvent que possible au cours des dernières semaines, Harry s'y était attendu lorsqu'il fronça des sourcils après avoir rebondi sur le vieux matelas moelleux.

« Ton lit fait du bruit, » remarqua Louis, tendant une main pour tordre ses doigts dans l'ourlet du tee-shirt de Harry et le tira en avant, et il aima ça, la façon dont Louis tendait en quelque sorte la main pour attraper ce qu'il voulait. Harry se mit à quatre pattes et rampa au dessus de lui, laissant quelques centimètres entre eux.

« Effectivement, » murmura-t-il pour acquiescer, souriant légèrement en coin. « Ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien. »

Appuyant son pouce contre la mâchoire de Louis, il lécha ses lèvres quand il vit sa tête rejetée en arrière et son cou exposé, ayant l'impression que c'était juste pour lui. Il ne savait foutrement pas où commencer ou quoi dire ou comment communiquer le désir irrésistible et incroyablement fort qu'il avait de détruire Louis, morceau par morceau.

Harry se baissa, calant ses genoux entre le v des jambes de Louis alors qu'il faisait à nouveau courir sa main en dessous de son haut. S'il continuait de s'empêcher d'y aller potentiellement trop fortement, il savait qu'il arriverait à l'amener à parler, à le faire craquer ou dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait ou  _autre_ , parce que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de profiter comme ça de leur moment en tête à tête, et il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air aussi rapidement.

« Alors, t'as dit que t'as été au Gaslight samedi ? » demanda-t-il, frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de Louis alors qu'il déposait un baiser juste à cet endroit. 

« Ouais, on... » commença à répondre Louis, et Harry n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir exactement quelle tête il faisait. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je connais la barman, » répondit-il, faisant glisser son autre main le long du flanc de Louis et la posant juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jeans. Louis fit quelque chose de fou avec ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, les tordant, les nouant et passant parfois ses ongles sur le coup de soleil dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner sous le contact et perdre par intermittence son sang-froid.

« Elle a les cheveux rouges... vraiment magnifique, » continua-t-il, levant le regard pour voir les yeux de Louis, qui étaient plissés dans sa direction et le tiraillement pas si doux sur ses mèches de cheveux ne semblait pas être totalement accidentel. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point ça devenait ridicule à chaque fois que Harry amenait quelqu'un d'autre dans la conversation, principalement parce qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher le fait qu'il le faisait uniquement pour embarrasser Louis, ce qui fonctionnait, à chaque fois.

« T'as l'air d'être son type, c'est tout. Cependant, c'est en quelque sorte injuste, » ajouta-t-il, parlant toujours contre le cou de Louis, où il avait déposé une série de baisers, savourant chaque parcelle de peau.

« Injuste ? » La voix de Louis se cassa, Harry le jurerait et il enfonça ses doigts dans sa hanche, profitant de sa prise pour se positionner à nouveau au dessus de lui, et ça faisait trois minutes, maximum, mais Harry était déjà en manque de ses lèvres. 

« Ouais, parce qui ne voudrait pas de toi ? J'veux dire, regarde-toi, » souffla Harry, appréciant chaque angle parfait du visage hâlé de Louis, le bleu de ses yeux que Harry avait seulement vu sur les foutues _princesses Disney_ , ou quoi, sauf qu'il était plus beau, parce qu'il contrastait si parfaitement. Son visage était plus confiant et moins sur ses gardes et Harry pensa,  _c'est moi qui ai fait ça_. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Louis, et il leur fallut en tout trois secondes avant que ça ne devienne un peu désordonné, atteignant ce niveau de désespoir familier auquel Harry ne tentait même pas d'accéder, mais ça semblait juste arriver, comme en appuyant sur un bouton.

Harry baissa une fois de plus ses hanches, écartant davantage les jambes de Louis pour pouvoir faufiler son corps entre elles, les repositionnant correctement parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher assez. Louis étouffa un petit gémissement quand Harry bougea au dessus de lui, long et souple, leurs hanches se rencontrant accidentellement. Il y eut une tension palpable dans sa voix lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, le repoussant juste assez pour pouvoir bien le regarder. «  _Tu_  veux ? » 

La question l'étourdit presque parce qu'il pensait que ça devait être évident de plus d'une façon, dans tous les regards qu'il avait librement jeté depuis le premier jour et la façon dont il le faisait également à cet instant, rouge à cause de simples baisers et se frottant mollement l'un contre l'autre, comme des adolescents. Il se dit qu'il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça depuis un long moment, comme s'il voulait juste dévorer complètement la personne avec qui il se trouvait, parce que son ennui s'étendait dans l'ensemble à tellement de choses et Louis... lui faisait juste ressentir tout le contraire.

Il pourrait réagir de beaucoup de façons différentes, il pourrait dire différentes choses, mais Harry commença simplement à remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de Louis puis sous son tee-shirt, le relevant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir la majeure partie de son torse. Louis comprit l'allusion et se cambra assez sur le lit pour pouvoir entièrement le retirer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, même s'il pouvait dire que Louis était mal à l'aise, remuant tout d'un coup en dessous de lui, et il retira son propre haut pour être à égalité. 

« La réponse simple serait oui, » songea-t-il, faisant courir ses doigts le long du torse de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la braguette de son jeans. Louis était déjà dur pour lui, son sexe gonflé sous le tissu et le simple fait de le sentir avec le bout de ses doigts assécha la bouche de Harry. 

« Et quel est la compliquée ? »

C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin, vraiment, une invitation qui le lança et il y eut un air presque sauvage dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'allongea tout contre Louis, attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il déposa un seul baiser contre ses lèvres avant de reculer son visage pour pouvoir le regarder avec intensité – au cas où Louis aurait un quelconque doute à propos de sa sincérité.

« J'avais envie de tout ça, » commença-t-il, le lâchant pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire, chaud et humide mais éphémère, lui faisant savoir que c'était juste un avant-goût. « Je te voulais dans mon lit... » Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure et il continua sa descente, ses dents frôlant la pomme d'Adam de Louis avant de migrer sur le côté pour faire subir le même traitement à son cou. Il s'y attarda, cependant, mordant et s'acharnant sur le même endroit avec des baisers jusqu'à ce qu'un suçon ne commence déjà à se former, laissant la peau de Louis rouge à cause du sang se concentrant sous la surface.

« J'y ai si souvent pensé ... te sentir tout contre moi comme ça, dur. » Les hanches de Harry roulèrent pour souligner ses mots et  _putain_ , ils étaient tous les deux tellement durs qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur entre eux et c'était tellement loin d'être assez. « Te faire jouir... j'parie que tu dois être foutrement beau, » termina-t-il, finissant avec un baiser sur la marque qu'il laissa, se la réappropriant encore une fois comme s'il était prétentieux à ce sujet, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Louis oublie pendant une seconde qu'elle était là même s'il devait être capable de sentir la douleur.

« Bon Dieu, Harry... allez, j'ai besoin que tu.  _Fais quelque chose_ , » couina Louis, sa voix pleine d'envie et aigüe. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Harry, raclant ses ongles depuis les hirondelles jusqu'à au dessus de son nombril, assez durement pour laisser apparaître des zébrures rouges sur sa peau de Harry, comme un feu brûlant. Son corps se cambra de douleur comme un papillon dans les flammes.

« Ah,  _putain_ , » murmura-t-il, sa voix pleine de plaisir, à cause de la façon dont sa peau brûla et celle dont Louis s'agrippa à lui et le griffa pour qu'il passe à l'action, à la place de retarder le moment en le taquinant. Il ouvrit le bouton du jeans de Louis et était presque sur le point de démonter la braguette, alors qu'il essayait de la baisser avec ses doigts impatients, puis il le descendit en dessous de ses fesses avec un peu de difficulté.

Harry était bon à ça ; on lui avait dit auparavant, et il avait une confiance à ce propos qui lui faisait vraiment  _aimer_  ça, aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir s'il avait déjà ressenti ce besoin de le prouver à quelqu'un comme il voulait fortement le faire avec Louis. Le fait qu'il ait l'air incroyablement magnifique, couché sous lui, ne gâchait rien. L'angle fut même encore meilleur lorsque Harry descendit plus bas pour embrasser la peau juste au dessus de l'élastique de son boxer. Il le maintint immobile en glissant une main entre le matelas et son cul, le malaxant tout en posant sa bouche sur son érection par-dessus le tissus, faisant doucement glisser ses lèvres contre lui tandis qu'il soupirait.

« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse, comme si le corps de Louis n'était pas ridiculement réceptif à chaque contact, et Louis laissa échapper un, «  _Oui, putain_ , » étouffé. Il utilisa sa main libre pour faire rouler l'élastique de juste deux ou trois centimètres, où le sexe de Louis était pressé à plat en dessous, se dressant contre son ventre, tellement rouge et tentant que ça fut presque trop. Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il soupira réellement quand il le vit, sa voix presque inaudible alors qu'il chuchotait un  _putain_ , ne croyant même pas que Louis ait pu l'entendre. Il posa la paume de sa main dessus, enroula ses doigts autour de la base puis le branla tout en le regardant à nouveau.

Il y avait une question sur ses lèvres mais Louis hocha déjà la tête et Harry caressa finalement le bout de son sexe avec sa lèvre inférieure, avant d'y passer sa langue et de le prendre en bouche, profondément, assez pour faire soupirer Louis et basculer son bassin vers l'avant. Harry dut alors reculer, humidifiant sa bouche avant de le prendre à nouveau, ses lèvres enroulées fermement autour de lui. Louis était tellement bon et lourd dans sa bouche et il pouvait déjà le goûter, déposant du liquide séminal sur sa langue à chaque fois qu'il se retirait pour reprendre son souffle. Louis avait à présent ses deux mains sur Harry, et l'une d'elles retira une mèche de cheveux de sur son font, sans doute pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Bon Dieu, t'es genre,  _putain_  – » Louis aurait pu avoir plus à dire mais il se coupa comme s'il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Il donna un coup de bassin, faisant légèrement suffoquer Harry quand il le sentit au fond de sa gorge.

Ça avait l'air d'un défi, même s'il était sûr que Louis n'avait pas eu cette intention, et Harry retira doucement sa bouche de son sexe avec un petit pop humide, le branlant toujours de la base jusqu'au milieu de sa hampe. Ses yeux remontèrent pour observer le visage de Louis et la façon dont ce dernier le regarda en retour lui donna envie d'être gourmand, comme à chaque fois que ses lèvres s'écartaient pour laisser échapper un gémissement, c'était une récompense pour lui. Il tapota le gland de Louis contre ses lèvres – rouges, pleines et déjà gonflées.

« Tu le veux ? » murmura-t-il, ses yeux résolument accrochés à ceux de Louis.

« Putain, Harry, s'il te plaît. » Louis baissa sa main, l'enroulant autour de la base de son propre sexe, par-dessus celle de Harry, aidant à le taper contre ses lèvres. Harry le laissa faire pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper assez fermement ses deux poignets pour les coincer sous son dos afin qu'il ne puisse plus se toucher. Il était totalement exposé, à la merci de Harry et celui-ci fut étourdi par le pouvoir qu'il ressentit à cet instant.

Louis étouffa un son et Harry pensa que ça devait être quelque chose de différent pour lui, il ne perdait probablement pas souvent le contrôle parce qu'il était si férocement indépendant, tellement décidé à faire bouger les choses sans aucune aide. Ça donna juste envie à Harry de continuer à enlever les couches, à briser cette protection qu'il avait construit autour de lui pour qu'il puisse foutrement lâcher prise, le libérer de toutes pensées pessimistes sévissant dans son esprit, le libérer de tout.

« Prends ce que tu veux, alors, » marmonna Harry, dessinant avec sa langue une lente ligne le long de son sexe avant de baisser à nouveau sa bouche sur Louis. Il remit ses mains sous lui pour s'agripper à ses fesses, à la fois pour enfoncer ses doigts dans la douce chair et pour encourager Louis à soulever ses hanches pour pénétrer dans sa bouche. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement avides que Harry perdit la notion de quels sons venaient de lui et lesquels venaient de Louis, tout s'éteignant comme un écho, comme un feu rapide à travers ses oreilles. La seule confirmation que certains d'entre eux venaient de lui était parce que Louis semblait apprécier la sensation des gémissements de Harry autour de son sexe, s'enfonçant encore plus durement en lui jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Harry commencent à s'humidifier à cause des efforts qu'il faisait pour détendre au maximum sa gorge. 

Les yeux de Harry coururent sur la longueur du corps de Louis et c'était indescriptible. Le dos de Louis était cambré sur le lit, se soulevant tellement c'était bon. L'expression sur son visage était quelque chose que Harry savait qu'il intégrerait dans sa mémoire poétique en de candides détails, qu'il y repenserait encore et encore parce qu'il y avait une ligne rouge sur chacune de ses pommettes et chaque muscle de son corps ondulait avec l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de bouger sa bouche sur Louis pendant très longtemps avant de sentir le changement, de sentir la façon dont les hanches de Louis commencèrent à tressauter et son corps trembla comme s'il était finalement en train de se décomposer. Harry s'y prépara, reculant pour étirer ses longs doigts autour de la hampe de Louis, ses yeux sur son visage alors qu'il le maintenait immobile et Louis se brisa simplement, poussant contre la bouche de Harry alors qu'il se libérait à l'intérieur, se retenant de crier son prénom parce que ce dernier s'acharnait toujours, le léchant pour le nettoyer jusqu'à ce qu'il geint parce qu'il était trop sensible. 

« Harry... Harry, putain, viens là. » La voix de Louis était en lambeaux et il retira ses mains de sous lui-même, regardant Harry comme s'il attendait sa permission et lorsqu'aucune protestation ne vint, il attrapa Harry au niveau de ses biceps pour le faire remonter vers lui. « Embrasse-moi. »

Il rampa jusqu'à lui et le fit, il l'embrassa, ses lèvres toujours humides et presque gonflée. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse mais Louis lui fit presque oublier ce détail alors que leurs langues se rencontraient dès que leurs bouches furent l'une sur l'autre. Harry était conscient que Louis pouvait très certainement sentir son propre goût mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et cette idée fit qu'il roula des hanches contre la cuisse de Louis, un rappel accidentel d'à quel point il avait durci en le regardant prendre du plaisir. Il se recula et attrapa la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, fixant son visage. Louis était... il était juste éthéré, il était l'équivalent physique d'une combinaison de tout ce que Harry avait toujours aimé chez les autres, et plus encore.

« Laisse-moi, » commença Louis d'une voix rauque, baissant une main et faisant un bruit de frustration quand ses doigts effleurèrent à la volée le jeans de Harry. « Enlève ça, au moins, j'veux... »

Harry comprit l'allusion, et il bascula sur ses talons, défaisant son jeans et le baissant en même temps que son boxer. Son sexe était douloureusement dur et sensible lorsqu'il se courba contre son ventre, et il enroula immédiatement sa main autour, son pantalon toujours inconfortablement serré autour de ses cuisses mais il s'en préoccupa pas du tout. La façon dont Louis le regardait rendait ça terriblement meilleur. Il était à genoux entre ses jambes, les yeux fixement baissés sur lui, ne regardant même pas sa main alors qu'il se branlait et passait son pouce sur son gland avant de prendre un rythme régulier.

Louis essaya de se redresser, ses abdominaux se contractèrent avec l'effort, mais Harry secoua immédiatement la tête et le repoussa en arrière avec son autre main. Il la garda à plat sur le sternum de Louis, le maintenant légèrement sur le lit pendant qu'il allait et venait dans sa main, le surplombant. Harry était tellement exposé que ça ne devrait pas être aussi bon, mais la réaction de Louis en valait la peine – ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sa tête penchée en arrière alors qu'il observait Harry comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était réel. Harry hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant savoir que ce n'était pas grave s'il continuait juste de le regarder, il voulait qu'il le fasse.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le regard de Harry fut inébranlable quand il fit un dernier va-et-vient qui l'emmena, finalement, à l'orgasme. Il n'étouffa rien et fit un son qui se rapprocha plus d'un grognement alors qu'il jouissait partout sur le ventre de Louis, la petite touffe de poil juste en dessous de son nombril et également au dessus.

« Putain, » chuchota-t-il puis il plissa ses yeux jusqu'à les fermer pendant un moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait prendre une seconde pour se reprendre mais il n'y a rien de confus à propos de ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, rien sur quoi réfléchir à part à quel point ça avait été incroyable, et ça l'était toujours. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau Louis, qui tendit la main pour attraper quelques mouchoirs se trouvant sur la table de nuit. Sa respiration ne s'était toujours pas stabilisée et Harry se sentit transpercé, coincé dans un état second tandis que Louis nettoyait son ventre et jetait les mouchoirs à côté du lit.

« Putain, c'était... intéressant, » marmonna Louis, la voix rauque, puis il fit quelque chose à quoi Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attendu – il sourit, fatigué, heureux et peut-être avec un soupçon de gêne qu'aucun d'eux n'allait admettre.

Harry bougea d'entre les jambes de Louis, roulant sur son flanc et manœuvrant assez pour pouvoir remonter son boxer et retirer complètement son jeans. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas se sentir un peu idiots, comme si rien n'était foutrement bizarre dans le fait de remonter leurs sous-vêtements et s'effondrer côte à côte alors qu'ils voyaient tous les jours dans un contexte totalement amical.

« Intéressant ? Je vais avoir mal à la mâchoire pendant des jours et tu me donnes qu'un  _intéressant_ , » le taquina Harry, toujours à bout de souffle mais rigolant doucement alors qu'il tendait une main pour pincer la hanche de Louis. Il gagna un baiser sans enthousiasme sur l'épaule en retour et il souriait toujours, béat lorsque Louis roula davantage pour lui faire face, soutenant sa tête avec sa main et se délectant curieusement de la vue de Harry, comme s'il ne savait soudainement plus quoi faire de lui. Harry comprenait. C'était bizarre, comme si tout se colorait dans une nuance différente.

Louis continua de le toucher, parcourant son torse comme s'il essayait d'en apprendre les contours par cœur et ses sourcils s'haussèrent brusquement, relevant ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Harry. « T'as quatre tétons. »

La façon dont il sortit cette remarque fit rire Harry, relevant ses deux mains pour couvrir son visage même s'il hocha de la tête derrière elles. « Mon secret honteux. »

« Quels autres secrets as-tu, Harold ? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as une queue cachée quelque part par là. » Louis passa une main dans le dos de Harry et il se tortilla sous le contact, écrasant mollement une main contre le torse de Louis.

« J'vais te virer de mon lit dans environ cinq secondes, mon pote. »

« Pote, » répéta Louis d'un ton moqueur.

Il pensait probablement avoir été discret, mais Harry le surprit en train de fixer la porte et il ne savait pas comment il devrait se sentir à propos du fait qu'une des premières pensées de Louis était de partir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce que la prochaine chose que Louis dit était ce à quoi Harry s'attendait déjà. « Je devrais probablement rentrer, de toute façon. Je travaille demain matin. »

Harry grogna et attrapa le poignet de Louis pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il commençait à faire un mouvement pour sortir du lit. « Ton boulot est littéralement à, genre, vingt pas d'ici. Reste. »

Il fit de son mieux pour faire sonner ça comme si la proximité de son travail était la raison principale pour qu'il passe la nuit ici et pas la réalisation surprenante qu'en fait il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un lit vide alors qu'il y avait déjà eu quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Louis soupira mais reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller supplémentaire, apparemment vaincu.

« Ça n'a pas été très difficile, » fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire satisfait, puis il prit appui sur un bras pour pouvoir se pencher au dessus de Louis pour éteindre la lampe se trouvant de son côté du lit. Ils furent donc à nouveau proche, leurs torses se frôlant, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers lui juste avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour s'empêcher de sourire, ou rire. Louis le regarda également, mais c'était différent ; Harry n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son expression durant ces deux secondes avant que son doigt appuie sur l'interrupteur. Ce fut l'image qu'il eut en tête dans le noir alors qu'ils essayaient de s'endormir, avec quelques centimètres de distance entre leurs corps épuisés.

Louis

  


« Hé, t'es sur mon – Harry, bouge – » Louis dut le pousser avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et roule sur le côté dans un grognement, révélant le téléphone de Louis, qui avait apparemment été pris en sandwich sous son ventre pendant les sept dernières heures. Il était brûlant lorsqu'il l'attrapa et éteignit le réveil, il avait une série de notifications qu'il devrait probablement regarder mais ça pouvait attendre.

Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait les yeux en face des trous, mais des souvenirs vifs de la soirée précédente lui revinrent rapidement alors qu'il regarda ses vêtements sur le sol de la chambre. C'était foutrement surréaliste que tout ça se soit passé, qu'il n'avait pas seulement au une sacrée fellation de la part de Harry mais qu'il avait également passé la nuit dans son lit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis... il n'arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir.

Harry s'était déjà rendormi et Louis grogna à ça, agacé qu'il ait la possibilité de continuer à roupiller. Il se mit debout et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la petite salle de bain, étirant sa nuque alors qu'il baillait et fonça presque dans l'encadrement de la porte avant d'allumer la lumière.

Il était foutu. Il avait un suçon de la taille d'une balle de golf en dessous de sa mâchoire, ses yeux étaient bouffis et ses cheveux était totalement en désordre, il n'avait que dix minutes pour se donner l'air présentable pour deux adultes qui lui confiaient leurs enfants. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi débraillé, mais il supposa qu'il y avait une première fois à tout. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'inquiéter à ce sujet, probablement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à  _décrocher ses yeux_  de la marque qu'il avait, la touchant du bout du doigt. Sa bouche était sèche et son ventre se retourna presque à ce souvenir. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été touché de cette façon, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas nécessairement l'effet Harry. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Quand il eut fini dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire, ce qui fit sursauter Harry alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux.

« T'peux faire moins d'bruit ? » grommela-t-il, sa voix profonde et rauque, plus lente que d'habitude.

« Désolé, l'étudiant, tout le monde ne peut pas dormir jusqu'à midi, » dit-il, absolument pas désolé alors qu'il attrapait son jeans et son tee-shirt, restant à seulement quelques centimètres de Harry alors qu'il se penchait pour les ramasser. Harry le regarda avec seulement un œil ouvert, le fixant d'haut en bas et il se lécha les lèvres, ce qui était tout simplement injuste.

« T'es sûr que tu peux pas rester ? » demanda-t-il, sonnant quelque peu pathétique. Louis éclaircit sa gorge et pensa :  _ne cède pas à ses yeux verts plein de sommeil, ne pense pas à la pipe, ne le regarde pas trop longtemps_.

« T'as pas un jogging à faire, ou quoi ? » Louis remonta la braguette de son jeans puis enfila le tee-shirt qu'il portait la veille, qui était d'une nuance assez distinct de rouge pourpre. Il espéra fortement que personne ne remarquerait, mais des enfants de cinq ans remarquaient tout, alors évidemment que ce serait le cas.

Harry fit un bruit que Louis interpréta comme un 'non' et il s'enfonça un peu plus contre son oreiller, cachant son visage pour que lorsque Louis le fixa ouvertement, il se sente un peu moins gêné. Le drap était autour de ses chevilles et ses longs membres étaient affalés partout sur le lit, Louis retint un soupir parce qu'il avait l'air trop tentant, tout bronzé avec quelques petits coups de soleil et somnolant au milieu des draps blanc et doux sur son vieux lit grinçant.

« J'y vais, » lui dit-il, sa main sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'il attendait pour une réponse. La tête de Harry se releva et il le regarda correctement, lui lança un dernier coup d'œil alors qu'il hochait de la tête.

« T'as quelque chose sur ton cou, » remarqua-t-il, le coin de sa bouche s'haussant en un sourire que Louis voulut arracher de sa bouche.

« Je le  _sais_ , espèce de connard. » Louis toucha la marque et se retourna, essayant de cacher son visage avant que Harry voit son large sourire.

« A toute à l'heure pour le déjeuner, » cria-t-il, et Louis lui fit un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte et traverser tranquillement la pelouse humide menant au porche avant de chez les Wood, espérant pouvoir cacher sa fatigue évidente et l'énorme suçon dans son cou. Il toqua à leur porte, se sentant en quelque sorte sale mais également – et bizarrement, il y avait du plaisir dedans – comme s'il s'était débarrassé de quelque chose, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus largement lorsque Scott l'accueillit et le laissa entrer.

Tout fut beaucoup plus facile une fois que Liz et Scott partirent travailler, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de garder son cou penché en avant pour éviter qu'ils remarquent son état négligé. La fièvre d'Annie avait cessé pendant la nuit, heureusement, mais elle était toujours un peu enrhumée, alors il autorisa Miles et Charlotte à jouer avec un groupe d'enfants dans la rue. Il s'étendit sur le canapé et laissa Annie s'assoir sur son ventre avec quelques uns de ses jouets. Il essaya de son mieux de se concentrer sur la télévision ou les petites conversations vides de sens avec le bébé mais tout le ramenait inévitablement vers Harry.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu quelques heures pour y réfléchir, toute cette soirée semblait de plus en plus surréaliste. Elle lui rappelait les rêves qu'il faisait, dont plus il y pensait et moins il semblait s'en souvenir, sauf qu'il avait occasionnellement un flashback incroyablement vif de quelque chose de stupide, un son qu'il avait fait ou la façon dont les mains de Harry s'étaient étalées sur son torse.

Et quand il arriva pour le déjeuner, ce fut étonnamment normal, sauf pour un ou deux regards échangés, mais dans l'ensemble Louis trouva que ce fut facile de retomber dans leur badinage et leurs échanges muets normaux. 

Ils étaient en phase et ils l'avaient été depuis le premier jour, en fait ; Louis sortit le beurre de cacahuète et Harry lui tendit un couteau avant même qu'il n'en demande un. Quand ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, des sandwiches à la main, Harry se posa assez proche pour que leurs cuisses se touchent et Louis comprit que s'ils ne faisaient pas un drame de leurs contacts normaux et platoniques, alors la nuit précédente devait être quelque chose dont ils pouvaient être en mesure de passer outre, à un moment donné.

Le fait était qu'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu qu'il en ait envie. Une partie de lui voulait revenir là-dessus, demander à Harry tous les pourquoi et les comment, parce que même avec tout le flirt facile et la façon dont les choses s'étaient construites, il ne s'y était pas attendu et il se demandait s'ils étaient toujours à la même page. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner si Harry avait attendu le bon moment, un moment qui était quelque peu différent de tous les autres qu'ils passaient ensemble, ou si c'était le genre de spontanéité qui lui ressemblait tout à fait. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, il supposa qu'il continuerait à se le demander parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le courage pour simplement poser la question, pas lorsque Harry était assis à côté de lui en train de lécher du beurre de cacahuète de sur ses doigts et de rigoler à cause d'un épisode des Simpsons, comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre souci.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte précisément au moment où le téléphone de Harry sonna et Louis commença à se lever tandis que Harry indiqua son portable puis vers la cuisine, lui faisant savoir qu'il allait répondre là-haut.

Madame Byrne, vivant de l'autre côté de la rue, attendait avec Miles et Charlotte quand Louis ouvrit la porte et sourit avec gratitude, laissant entrer les jumeaux dans la maison et la remerciant de les avoir surveillés.

Quand il ferma la porte derrière elle, Charlotte semblait légèrement morose, sans sa joie de vie habituelle, et Louis se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau et attraper ses deux mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ? »

Elle raconta immédiatement comment Katy Byrne ne l'avait pas invité à sa fête d'anniversaire au Field Station Dinosaurs et que maintenant tout le monde allait voir des dinosaures en grandeur nature  _sauf elle_. Elle était déjà au bord des larmes quand Harry arriva, rigolant toujours de son appel alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche.

Son visage changea lorsqu'il vit que Charlotte était contrariée et il s'approcha directement d'elle, caressant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre le torse de Louis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il fronça ses sourcils, dirigeant plus sa question vers Louis et ce dernier lui expliqua, devant s'arrêter de temps en temps pour que Charlotte intervienne pour ajouter quelque chose, quand elle trouvait qu'il ne racontait pas l'histoire de la bonne façon.

« Oublie Katy Byrne. Je t'y emmènerai. C'est à Secaucus, hein ? C'est seulement à vingt minutes d'ici. »

Charlotte releva sa tête en l'entendant, essuyant quelques larmes du coin de ses yeux et les regardant tous les deux pleine d'espoir. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, du moment que tes parents sont d'accord. On ira un peu avant que je retourne en Californie. »

Miles était en train de caresser de façon rassurante l'épaule de sa sœur, lui disant qu'il n'irait pas avec Katy en signe de  _solidarité_ , ce qui lui valut un regard étrange de la part de Louis. Genre, comment connaissait-il ce mot ? Mais il sembla légèrement dans tous ses états en entendant que la durée de Harry à South Orange avait une date d'expiration. 

« Tu pars ? »

« Eh bien, ouais, mais pas avant la fin du mois d'août, » assura-t-il à Miles, lui faisant un sourire qui sembla l'apaiser avant de tourner son attention vers Louis. « En fait, c'était mon colocataire, Niall, au téléphone. Il m'a parlé de toutes les fêtes auxquelles il a été et elles avaient l'ait put-, » il se rattrapa à temps, souriant timidement avant de poursuivre, « avaient l'air d'enfer. J'ai hâte d'y retourner. »

La façon dont il le dit frappa durement Louis. Harry semblait si extatique et pressé de partir et ça ne devrait pas compter pour lui, il devrait être heureux que Harry soit tellement impatient, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le prendre comme une offense. C'était comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et il ne savait pas  _pourquoi_ , puisqu'il avait toujours su que Harry était en ville seulement pour l'été. South Orange n'était plus sa maison. Bien assez tôt, ce serait juste un endroit où il reviendrait pour passer des vacances parce que son rôle ici était terminé et il avait été très clair à ce sujet.

Charlotte éclata à nouveau en sanglot et Harry sembla confus, se demandant ce qui avait déclenché ça, mais Louis la laissa simplement s'effondrer à nouveau contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son petit corps pour l'étreindre en retour parce qu'il comprenait. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Harry

  


Pendant la semaine qui suivit la nuit que Louis passa chez Harry, les choses revinrent plus ou moins à la normale entre eux, si ce n'était quelques changements notables.

Peu importe à quel point Harry essayait de prétendre que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux devait _simplement arriver_ , ou quoi, il pouvait sentir que c'était plus que ça, car il savait qu'ils étaient des amis plus proches que deux personnes qui cherchaient à prendre leurs pieds une nuit d'été. S'il avait voulu ça, il aurait pu trouver un certain nombre de garçons ou filles le voulant bien – merde, New York était à trente minutes de là en train, en proie aux opportunités, plein de boîtes de nuit puant la sueur et de bars à l'atmosphère hipster pour qu'il puisse trouver s'il était à la recherche de ça.

A la place, il passait ses journées à dormir, courir et faire des courses pour sa mère, tout ça simplement pour finir chez les employés de Louis afin de le voir pendant quelques heures avant qu'ils ne se séparent à nouveau. Louis semblait continuer à trouver des raisons de rentrer chez lui immédiatement après le travail et il ne posait pas vraiment de questions à ce propos, parce qu'il supposait que ça devait signifier que Louis n'était pas vraiment dans tout ce truc de sexe occasionnel ce qui était, d'accord, peu importe, ce n'était pas pour tout le monde.

C'était juste qu'il y avait une différence dans la façon dont Louis le regardait lorsque Harry le surprenait à le fixer, et aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement pressé de briser ce contact visuel, de se détourner de la vérité que  _quelque chose_  s'était passé même s'ils n'en parlaient pas directement. Ils prenaient des mesures en fonction de leurs sentiments, évidemment, mais pour Harry, au moins, il savait qu'il se retenait simplement et attendait une nouvelle opportunité de poser ses mains sur Louis. Chaque regard complice et éclat de rire qu'il obtenait de sa part lui donnait simplement envie de plus.

Mais pour la majeure partie, tout était revenu à la normale entre eux, revenu aux mêmes voix stupides qu'ils utilisaient l'un avec l'autre, les mêmes blagues stupides qu'ils avaient cultivé et leurs moyens de communication silencieux et quelque peu étranges. Ce fut une semaine après la seule et unique fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, que quelque chose changea, et ce fut lorsqu'ils étaient à la kermesse du comté, regardant les animaux de la ferme au milieu d'une forte odeur de bouse de vache.

« Il fait chaud ici, » geint Miles, essayant de cacher ses yeux du soleil couchant avec ses deux mains. Harry retira la casquette se trouvant sur sa tête et la mit sur celle de Miles – laissant la visière à l'avant parce que le soleil tapait vraiment fortement même s'il restait seulement une heure avant qu'il ne se couche.

« Mieux ? » Il fit un sourire comme confirmation et ils avancèrent tous vers l'enclos des chevreaux, manœuvrant à travers la foule avec la poussette d'Annie et chacun avec un jumeau accroché à leurs mains.

Le propriétaire était un homme qui devait avoir soixante ou soixante-dix ans, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il ressemblait à Roy Rogers ou Hopalong Cassidy ou n'importe quelle autre incarnation du type de bandit armé stéréotypé, du cowboy à cheval dont il se souvenait de l'époque où il était enfant. La taille de son chapeau était presque comique, mais Harry appréciait quand même, en quelque sorte, son apparence.

« Vous voulez caresser les biquettes ? » demanda-t-il, inclinant son chapeau vers l'avant.

Charlotte lança un regard curieux à Louis, visiblement confuse. « Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait caresser les biquettes ? »

Louis pouffa de rire, secouant sa tête. « Non, Char... c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les chevreaux. Les biquettes. » (ndlt : Charlotte est confuse, parce qu'en anglais, le deuxième mot pour dire chevreau c'est 'kid', qui veut donc aussi dire 'enfant')

Charlotte chantonna un  _ohhhh_  et elle et Miles commencèrent à entrer dans l'enclos avec l'homme âgé, l'écoutant expliquer quel âge avaient les bêtes et combien de fois il fallait les nourrir par jour tandis qu'ils les caressaient prudemment entre les oreilles.

Harry et Louis se tenaient près de la rambarde pour les regarder, appuyant leurs corps contre – ayant tous les deux chaud et étant fatigué d'avoir été dehors sous le soleil depuis plusieurs heures. Harry ne put s'empêcher de voler quelques coups d'œil à sa gauche. Louis prêtait une attention particulière aux jumeaux et il pouvait juste réellement admirer son profil, mais il y avait un peu de sueur qui coulait sous sa mâchoire et dans son cou et il fut distrait, au point où il ne remarqua pas à quel point il le fixait jusqu'à ce que Louis claque ses doigts devant son visage.

« La Terre à Harry. Est-ce que la bouse de vache t'a ramolli le cerveau ? »

« J'suis là. J'pense que j'ai dû chopper un coup de soleil ou quoi. » C'était assez facile de faire semblant, mais Louis le regarda comme s'il était son propre miroir et savait exactement quand Harry cachait quelque chose.

« J'vais nous chercher des glaces, » dit-il, pointant vers un vendeur ambulant avec un chariot derrière Louis. Il s'éclipsa sans un autre mot et alla acheter cinq cônes glacés – un dans une coupe pour pouvoir la donner à Annie, et il se maudit silencieusement alors qu'il attendait sa monnaie parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Coucher avec Louis avait probablement été une terrible erreur puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se détacher de leur amitié après ça et c'était juste... les choses entre eux étaient tellement faciles que c'en était presque affolant. Il essaya de se dire que c'était tout simplement une notion romancée d'une aventure estivale, plus au sujet de l'endroit et de l'atmosphère eux-mêmes. Tout était plein de vie et de chaleur et il avait juste besoin d'un endroit où canaliser ça.

Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait inspirer ces mêmes sentiments en lui dans cette situation. Peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement Louis.

Lorsqu'il retourna vers eux, il balança tout dans ses mains et put sentir ses avant-bras devenir collant à cause du sirop de la glace qui fondait dessus. Tout semblait se mélanger sur son bras et avait distinctement l'air comme les couleurs qui traversaient le ciel de début de soirée au dessus d'eux – tout doré, rosé et violet.

« Regarde-toi. T'es un vrai cochon, » rigola Louis, le soulageant de deux des cônes et les tendant à Charlotte et Miles alors qu'ils couraient pour revenir vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

Les jumeaux crièrent en chœur 'Merci Harry' ce qui le fit sourire, puis Louis se tourna vers lui, souriant en coin. Il prit son cône et en lécha le sommet. Harry gémit foutrement presque à cette vue, et il ne capta pas que Charlotte était en train de lui parler. Louis lui claqua légèrement le ventre pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t' _arrive_  ? T'es tellement distrait. » Louis semblait toujours amusé malgré ce qu'il disait, comme s'il savait exactement où la tête de Harry était parce que, lorsqu'il lécha à nouveau son cône glacé, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Harry secoua sa tête, luttant contre un sourire qui atteignit quand même ses yeux. « Tu deviens indécent. »

« Comment suis-je  _indécent_  ? » Le visage de Louis était le portrait même de la fausse-innocence, ses sourcils haussés comme s'il voulait sincèrement qu'Harry lui donne une réponse alors qu'il léchait un peu de glace à l'intérieur de son poignet, faisant claquer ses lèvres ensemble quand il le regarda à nouveau. « J'apprécie juste ma glace. » 

Harry éclata de rire et dut fortement contenir son envie de lui dire qu'il était un petit salaud, mais il essaya un minimum de retenir son juron.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil sans même essayer d'être subtil, puis il tourna son attention vers Miles, qui lui tapotait la cuisse et dévidait des faits sur les chèvres.

« Ça vous dit qu'on rentre ? » demanda Louis, récoltant un concert d'acquiescement, même de la part de Charlotte, qui avait pratiquement sautillé d'énergie pendant toute la journée. Ils étaient tous collants, avaient chaud et de la sciure partout au moment où ils finirent leurs cônes glacés sur le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de Louis.

Le voyage du retour fut assez calme, et même si les enfants étaient sur le point de s'endormir sur la banquette arrière, Harry était en pleine forme, jetant des coups d'œil à Louis alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et réfléchissait à comment il ne semblait pas pouvoir ne pas avoir envie de lui, dans une certaine mesure, et comment ce n'était pas supposé se passer. Cette promesse semblait être une plaisanterie à présent.

Si Louis le remarqua, il ne le fit pas savoir, mais la façon dont il se gratta la nuque à un feu rouge laissa supposer à Harry qu'il y avait, également, quelque chose sous sa peau qui luttait pour sortir.

Il faisait noir quand ils se garèrent devant la maison des Wood, et toute la rue clignotait joliment de lucioles. Lorsqu'une des portières s'ouvrit, ils prirent une profonde respiration en même temps pour sentir l'odeur de la verdure, d'un barbecue et le manque flagrant de celle d'excréments d'animaux. Scott et Liz étaient sur le porche en train de boire un verre et ne semblaient pas prêt pour la couche de poussière et les saletés sur leurs enfants. Ils remercièrent Harry et Louis avec un signe de la main alors qu'ils se retiraient dans la maison. 

Les enfants avaient été une distraction pour eux pendant toute la journée, mais Harry savait qu'il était probablement plus flagrant qu'il ne l'avait été durant la dernière semaine. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait ; peut-être qu'il pensait que sept jours étaient assez de temps pour pouvoir passer au dessus de ça, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait satisfait son envie de Louis et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus qu'amis avec lui. La nuit qu'il avait passé dans la pool-house de Harry aurait été suffisante avec n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait même été  _trop_ , mais Louis avait des profondeurs que Harry n'avait même pas encore commencé à explorer, et il... il voulait juste plus.

« Putain, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, » rigola Harry, tendant ses avant-bras pour montrer le reste de sirop qui y avait séché. « Quand j'avais genre sept ans, un gars avait l'habitude de faire des cônes glacés faits maison au terrain de baseball – le genre où tu peux gratter la glace, il avait cet  _énorme_  bloc de glace, et c'était tellement bon, mais je me suis toujours demandé comment ses doigts faisaient pour ne pas finir complètement gelés à la fin de la journée, tu vois ? »

Quand il se tourna pour regarder Louis, il lui lança le regard auquel il s'était habitué à présent, celui où les gens n'étaient pas de certain de pourquoi ça lui prenait aussi longtemps pour raconter une histoire qui n'avait en quelque sorte aucune utilité.

« Euh, définitivement, » acquiesça Louis et il se prêta au jeu avec un sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas des marches du porche des Wood. « J'me souviens de ce gars, en fait. »

Sa voiture était garée devant un arbre qui se trouvait sur le trottoir à quelques pas de là et il n'y avait officiellement aucune bonne excuse pour qu'ils restent là, alors qu'ils avaient désespérément besoin de prendre une douche et Louis devait rentrer chez lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui empêchait de donner l'impression que cette journée avait une fin claire et nette, alors Harry dit qu'il raccompagnait Louis à sa voiture.

Il faisait noir dehors et quand Louis ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'appuya contre elle, Harry se tint tout proche de lui, pas plus de deux pas entre eux. En regardant Louis d'aussi près, dans le calme du début de soirée, il fut frappé par le fait qu'il était grandement devenu une partie intégrante de ses journées, aussi nécessaire que se réveiller et s'endormir, ainsi que tous les espaces entre les deux. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait toujours pas à son sujet, mais ce qu'il savait était que Louis sentait comme le premier apport d'air frais le matin, qu'il irradiait de chaleur et qu'il débordait presque de joie de vivre. Il était l'incarnation humaine de l'été et Harry voulait simplement s'agripper à lui.

« Alors, c'était une bonne journée, hein ? » demanda Louis, s'accrochant au haut de la portière d'une main et Harry en tint le bout avec lui, hochant de la tête en réponse.

« L'une des meilleures. J'pensais que Charlotte ne voudrait jamais partir. »

« Euh,  _juste_  Charlotte ? De toute évidence, tu t'es pas vu avec ces agneaux alors. J'ai cru que t'allais essayer d'en faufiler un à l'arrière de la voiture après que le gars t'a laissé en nourrir un. Les enfants t'auraient probablement couvert. »

Rien que l'expression sur le visage de Louis le fit rougir, devant légèrement déconfit sous l'attention. Louis sembla le remarquer parce qu'il sourit encore plus, tendant la main pour le frapper légèrement au torse. « Aww, est-ce que quelqu'un a réellement fait rougir Harry Styles ? L'enfer a officiellement gelé. »

Harry rit simplement à ça, secouant sa tête et tendant à son tour une main pour retirer une mèche de cheveux du front de Louis. Elle était en quelque sorte emmêlée à cause de la sueur et Louis grimaça, repoussant malicieusement sa main avec une petite tape.

« Je pensais pas que c'était possible. J'suppose que tu devais simplement faire le boulot. » Après que Harry ait dit ça, Louis fit une sorte de bruit d'exaspération, se balançant sur ses talons comme s'il était soudainement cent fois plus impatient de partir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, vraiment, parce que c'était la façon dont ça fonctionnait entre eux – flirter, sans pitié, et longer la surface, mais quand les choses commençaient à devenir trop lourdes, l'un d'eux prenait la décision de partir.

Ils avaient probablement épuisé toutes les excuses possibles, mais Louis choisit un classique.

« Bon, je suis foutrement fatigué. J'devrais probablement rentrer, comme ça tu pourras prendre ta douche. » Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une sorte de rêverie alors qu'il se retournait. Ils passaient habituellement plus de temps à s'embêter l'un et l'autre avant de se dire au revoir.

Sans réfléchir, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et quand Louis se retourna, il ne demanda même pas pourquoi Harry l'avait arrêté. A la place, il s'éloigna de la portière pour pouvoir poser ses deux mains sur son torse, il se pencha en avant, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

C'était plus chaste que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés parce qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que ça conduise à quelque chose d'autre, ce que le rendit encore plus doux. Les bras de Harry se faufilèrent autour de la taille de Louis et il écrasa son corps contre lui, inclinant assez sa tête pour continuer le baiser – juste un lent frôlement continu de leurs lèvres sans aucune autre raison, mais c'était tellement bon pour eux d'être si proche l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry se sentait presque étourdi. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il arrêtait d'embrasser Louis, comme s'il venait juste de descendre d'un carrousel et qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son équilibre. 

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il remettait ça toujours à plus tard, pensa-t-il. Parce que l'idée de se sentir si ridiculement  _terrassé_  à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient était épuisant pour sa joie de vivre constante, comme si monter sur un carrousel plus d'une fois par semaine bousillerait presque l'équilibre de Harry sans retour en arrière possible.

C'était si foutrement bon, cependant, et il savait que Louis le ressentait aussi, il pouvait presque toucher la tension irradiant entre eux. Ils faisaient courir de façon absente ses pouces sur les flancs de Louis et ce dernier agrippait son haut entre ses poings. Ils se détachèrent quand Harry se pencha une fois de plus en avant, caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de se reculer en faisant un grand pas, repoussant Louis et secouant sa tête.

« Très bien, vas-y, pars d'ici, » murmura-t-il souriant à travers les mots, plus pour lui-même que quelqu'un d'autre, parce que ça faisait un moment que le mot  _épris_  avait surgi dans sa tête, mais il ne put penser à autre chose quand Louis lui sourit en retour. Ce n'était pas, non plus, qu'il voulait le voir partir, c'était simplement qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas rester et il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'embrasser devant la maison en face de chez les Wood.

Louis lécha ses lèvres et hocha de la tête, ses joues rouges visibles même à travers sa peau bronzée.

« A demain ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry éclaircit sa gorge et sentit son cœur accélérer un peu à la promesse de  _plus_. « Ouais, bien sûr. A demain. »

Il ferma la portière pour Louis, qui descendit déjà sa fenêtre, comme s'il avait besoin de le regarder une dernière fois. Harry jura qu'il l'entendit faire quelque chose proche d'un son étranglé lorsqu'il démarra la voiture et dit quelque chose à propos de lui rouler dessus, mais Harry ne put l'entendre, pas avec le bruit du moteur, et certainement pas avec la façon dont son cœur battait dans ses tympans.

Louis

  


Harry organisa une fête, et dans la semaine qui suivit la foire – aussi connue dans la tête de Louis, comme étant la nuit où il avait failli envisager de demander à se faire baiser contre sa voiture, et également connue comme étant la nuit où les choses avaient en quelque sorte... changé, bizarrement – ce fut tout ce dont Harry parla. La fête, voilà. Pas le baiser, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en parler alors qu'ils pouvaient simplement s'en voler d'autres ici et là, ce qui était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient à présent. Apparemment.

Ça donnait un peu l'impression qu'ils travaillaient en sens inverse – genre, ils n'étaient pas encore près de coucher à nouveau ensemble, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de satisfaisant dans le fait de laisser Harry l'appuyer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine en deux secondes lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il l'embrassait assez durement pour laisser Louis légèrement ébouriffé, puis revenait immédiatement à la normale quand un des enfants venaient leur demander de bien vouloir juger leur compétition de peinture sur bébé, ce qui était exactement ce dont ça avait l'air. Il fallait des heures pour retirer la peinture des bras et des joues d'Annie.

La fête, cependant, serait leur première opportunité de sortir ensemble, en quelque sorte, sauf que « sortir » signifiait plutôt « trainer avec un groupe de dix autres personnes dans un salon. » La mère de Harry et son beau-père passaient le weekend à leur résidence sur la côte et, ce pour quoi Louis le taquina comme étant un vrai indicateur de son jeune âge, Harry organisa une fête.

Dans un rebondissement surprenant, Zayn accepta finalement de venir et ils découvrirent que Liam, un ami de Louis, était également un ami de Harry et que Zayn connaissait également un peu ce dernier. Ils passèrent tous les quatre la majeure partie de la soirée entassés dans un très petit canapé, refusant à profusion les propositions pour le canapé plus grand.

Harry était à un bout, une jambe posée sur la cuisse de Louis, qui était collé à Zayn, dont le corps était tourné vers Liam, qui était calé contre l'accoudoir à l'opposé du canapé, écoutant attentivement ce que disait Zayn, racontant à quel point il  _voulait_  vraiment être illustrateur, mais à la place il était coincé à faire des présentations PowerPoint et à être appelé graphiste.

Louis avait en quelque sorte espéré passer du temps avec Zayn quand il avait découvert qu'il serait là, mais quand Harry avait enroulé une main autour de son cou et utilisait chaque opportunité pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille à la place de le dire à haute voix pour tout le monde, Louis oublia légèrement toutes les autres personnes.

Pour le moment, Harry était en train de lui murmurer quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il avait beaucoup de culot d'être aussi beau dans une pièce remplie de monde, et Louis ne pensait pas que c'était la concoction du verre en plastique rouge, qu'il était en train de boire, qui lui faisait dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part écouter parce qu'il n'y avait déjà rien de discret là-dedans et ses joues étaient pratiquement en feu quand il remarqua Zayn en train de les regarder avec les sourcils curieusement haussés.

« Regarde ces deux-là ? » Zayn sonna grognon, mais un coin de sa bouche était relevé en un sourire, sa langue pressée entre ses dents d'une façon que Louis savait signifier qu'il était absolument ravi de quelque chose. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, parce que Zayn l'avait encouragé depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Leur dernière conversation avait fini par un  _baise-leet ferme-la_  suivi par une tonalité de fin d'appel.

« Je trouve ça mignon, en fait, » Liam les regardait tous les deux tendrement, comme s'il fixait un lot de chiots ou autre.

« Vous savez qu'on est assis juste là ? » grommela Harry, mais il n'y avait rien de légitimement agacé dans son ton. En fait, il souriait d'un air  _satisfait_ , comme s'il appréciait être taquiné sans merci sur la façon éhontée dont ils se tripotaient. Qu'est-ce que croyait Louis – c'était Harry, alors évidemment qu'il appréciait ça. 

Une jolie blonde qui devait être une amie de Harry datant du lycée avança jusqu'au canapé et attrapa Harry par les deux poignets, le tirant pour le relever puis jusqu'au milieu de la pièce en reversant pratiquement tout le verre se trouvant dans sa main. Du liquide clapota par-dessus et tomba sur le sol, Harry fit une grimace en sembla un peu réticent quand elle commença à danser avec lui. Louis retint un rire – il n'y avait personne d'autre qui dansait et ce n'était pas vraiment  _ce_  genre de fête.

Louis avait vu des photos de certains des ex de Harry sur Facebook et elle était clairement son type – merde, elle pourrait même être l'une d'entre eux pour ce qu'il en savait, mais c'était dur d'être jaloux quand Harry se dandinait sans enthousiasme tout en sirotant toujours son verre et en regardant par-dessus ce dernier, droit vers lui.

Il poussa un soupir que Zayn et Liam entendirent et ce fut presque drôle, la façon dont ils se penchèrent tous les deux en avant, en même temps, pour regarder vers lui afin de juger sa réaction. Il leur lança un regard qui les fit se rassoir correctement contre le dossier du canapé, lutant pour garder leur sérieux.

C'était drôle, parce que tout le monde, littéralement tout le monde voulait l'attention de Harry parce qu'il avait simplement ce genre de personnalité, magnétique et assez charmeuse pour donner l'impression à quiconque ayant son attention d'être la seule personne dans l'univers. Être celui qu'il fixait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce faisait se sentir Louis incroyablement bien et ivre de la façon dont il voulait en profiter. 

Au moment où Harry revint vers lui, les bouteilles d'alcool avaient été suffisamment attaquées et il était difficile de ressentir autre chose que de la chaleur et de la joie, beaucoup, quand il enroula ses bras autour de lui par derrière. « Coucouuu, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, « j'suis de retour. »

Il y avait une sorte de timbre pâteux et chantant dans la voix de Harry et il devait être plus bourré qu'il en avait l'air parce qu'il retourna Louis dans ses bras, les drapant autour de ses épaules et l'embrassant une fois.

« Salut, » sourit Louis, prenant sa main. « Viens. »

Ils finirent contre le mur près des escaliers tandis que tout le monde se trimballait autour d'eux et Harry pointa vers en haut, souriant en coin à Louis et le tirant à sa suite sans un autre mot.

« Par là, » murmura-t-il une fois qu'ils atteignirent finalement l'étage, à bout de souffle, dégingandés et excités. Harry entrelaça leurs doigts et ouvrit une porte dans le couloir sombre. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais il y avait un lampadaire juste devant sa fenêtre qui projetait une lumière bleue dans la pièce, et il l'illuminait assez pour que Louis puisse en avoir un aperçu – un lit simple, une bibliothèque, une télévision de 13 pouces merdique. C'était clair que toutes ses plus belles affaires avaient été emportées en Californie avec lui, alors la chambre était un peu vide, mais marquée par le temps. La petite enquête de Louis prit fin brusquement lorsque Harry utilisa son corps pour fermer la porte et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ils en avaient crevé d'envie pendant toute la soirée, et Louis eut à peine une chance de respirer une fois qu'ils commencèrent. Il arrivait seulement à se focaliser sur le fait de poser ses mains partout sur Harry. 

« J'suis foutrement bourré, » marmonna Louis.

Harry rigola et hocha de la tête contre lui. « C'est bon, cependant. »

Ils reculèrent et tombèrent sur le lit de Harry tellement lourdement que ça aurait fait mal s'il était sobre, mais le coude qui frappa accidentellement son torse fit juste rire Louis. Il grimpa sur les cuisses de Harry et se pencha en avant, ses mains appuyées contre le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête. Harry remonta les siennes sur son haut avec tellement de conviction, ses doigts tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il n'ait pas exactement prévu la façon dont il voulait le toucher. Le lampadaire rayonnait à travers la fenêtre et juste sur le visage de Harry, il était magnifique.

« Tes yeux sont  _tellement_  verts, » fit remarquer Louis, tendant une main pour passer son pouce sur l'un des sourcils de Harry. Il devait vraiment être ivre s'il faisait des compliments aussi évidents et débiles, mais Harry sourit, son sourire petit, de travers et plus qu'un peu heureux.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de découvrir ça ? »

Louis soupira. «  _Non_. » Il serra la joue de Harry, fort, et ce dernier utilisa ses grandes mains à son avantage, le tirant vers le bas sans beaucoup d'effort jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Les commentaires ivres de Louis furent coupés courts, ce qui étaient probablement le mieux.

Le lit était  _si_  petit et Louis ne savait pas s'il y avait une fin à ça. Il ne pensait pas à la vingtaine de personnes toujours en bas, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux lèvres de Harry, ayant le goût d'un cocktail, à l'odeur fanée de son eau de Cologne et à la façon dont ses bras encerclaient sa nuque alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, le gardant près de lui et se frottant sans aucun rythme l'un à l'autre, seulement dans un désespoir presque frénétique pour tout et n'importe quoi. Louis ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas rendu compte à quel point il avait eu  _envie_  de lui, encore et encore, toute la semaine. Harry poussait des petits gémissements de plaisir à chaque fois que Louis mordait sa lèvre inférieure, et il savait qu'il devait ressentir la même chose.

Mais ils étaient vraiment bourrés, c'était désordonné et Louis avait la tête qui tournait. Le lit était définitivement en train de tourner, et il était sur le point de se redresser pour s'assoir sur ses talons quand il y eut un horrible bruit venant d'en bas—

Un bruit sourd puis un fracas, et enfin un chœur de  _ooooooooooh_. Tout le corps de Harry se raidit et il agrippa fermement les biceps de Louis, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il leva le regard vers lui.

« Merde, merde, merde, » chuchota-t-il, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Louis avant de se lever. Louis put voir les contours de son érection à travers son jeans et émit un son entre un rire et un grognement alors que Harry essayait de se calmer en la palpant, comme si ça pouvait aider.

« C' _était_  quoi ce bordel ? » Louis se hissa hors du lit et ils dégringolèrent presque dans les escaliers dans leur hâte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas, parce que Liam avait glissé et était tombé sur le palier, sa bouteille de bière en million de morceaux sur le sol, ce qui expliquait le bruit sourd et le fracas. Il y avait un cercle de personnes autour de lui, tous rigolant ou essayant de ne pas le faire. Zayn avait déjà un balai et une balayette à la main, repoussant le chat de son chemin et étant la personne la plus utile dans la pièce, et à en juger par la façon dont il regardait Liam, le seul concerné par son état.

Il lui fallut une minute pour tout nettoyer, et Louis resta en arrière tandis que Harry essayait de son mieux d'être coordonné et de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, peu importe à quel point il était troublé et bourré. Au moment où tout fut réglé, la fête prit fin et tout le monde se dirigea à l'extérieur à part Zayn et Liam, qui avait un bleu de la taille d'une balle de softball dans le bas du dos. Pendant qu'il cherchait un sachet de maïs congelé à mettre dessus, Louis décida de préparer le sachet Tater Tots (ndlt : http://chriskohatsu.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/tater-tots.jpg) qu'il trouva dans le congélateur, et ils les mangèrent sur le sol au milieu du salon, directement dans la poêle, en regardant une rediffusion du Prince de Bel-Air et en rigolant.

Et c'était bien. C'était vraiment, vraiment bien.

Louis avait l'intention d'insister pour que lui et Harry retourne en haut pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, mais après avoir fini de manger, ils grimpèrent sur le canapé et Harry se coucha derrière Louis. Il utilisa son bras comme coussin et c'était si foutrement  _agréable_  qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer bouger. Zayn et Liam s'étaient endormis en étant assis bien droit dans le plus petit canapé, ronflant déjà.

« Ça va ? » murmura Harry contre l'oreille de Louis, puis il serra sa taille sous son tee-shirt.

« Mm. Confortable. » Louis se retourna pour le regarder, roulant son corps de façon à ce que les deux bras de Harry soient autour de lui et ils furent assez proche pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent lorsqu'ils parlaient. « On devrait dire à Zayn et Liam de venir sur la côte le weekend prochain. »

Ils en parlaient depuis quelques jours ; se réunir pour profiter de la maison de plage de Harry et y passer un weekend. Harry soupira une sorte d'affirmation puis embrassa Louis, doucement.

Il n'était pas sûr du temps que ça dura ou de quand ils décidèrent finalement de céder au sommeil, mais il savait que c'était différent. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormi avec Harry, il y avait plusieurs centimètres entre eux, mais cette fois ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proche, partageant le même souffle et se tenant fermement, déposant des baisers du front aux joues et enfouissant leurs visages dans le cou et les clavicules de l'autre. Le pire, c'était que Louis aimait ça.

Harry

  


Il était juste avant dix-sept heures vendredi lorsque Harry commença à mettre son sac de voyage dans le coffre de la Jag, le laissant ouvert parce que Louis devait le retrouver dans son allée d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait déjà fait le plein et mis une glacière pleine de casse-croûtes sur la banquette arrière. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à retenir son excitation à l'idée de retourner à la maison sur la côte. Ce n'était pas juste l'attrait d'aller à nouveau à la plage, de se coucher sur le sable et de le laisser le soleil taper sur lui, mais l'idée d'être seul avec Louis pendant tout le weekend, loin du mécanisme quotidien. Même cette simple idée semblait libératrice, ils avaient tout le temps au monde pour une fois, même si Harry savait que c'était loin d'être vrai. Ils n'en avaient toujours qu'une petite part, comme depuis le tout début.

Le plan génial d'y aller en groupe tomba à l'eau avant même d'avoir été mis à exécution parce que Harry... eh bien, il était  _supposé_  demander à Liam, mais à la seconde où il entendit Louis dire que Zayn ne pourrait probablement pas venir, la perspective d'être que tous les deux pendant quelques jours était devenue trop alléchante pour la laisser passer.

Essayer de donner un sens à tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux semblait être un exploit impossible, car malgré la facilité qu'ils avaient pour communiquer au sujet de littéralement tout le reste, aucun d'eux n'avait déjà demandé à haute voix ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ou dans quelle direction ils se dirigeaient. Ça ne semblait juste pas pressant quand tout était aussi facile et simple entre eux. Trop y penser ou demander des explications semblait dangereux, comme si ça pouvait foutre en l'air la dynamique qu'ils avaient mis en place.

Louis se montra quelques minutes après l'heure sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord et Harry ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant d'encercler sa taille avec ses bras, le faisant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper ses lèvres, soupirant de contentement contre elles et devant réellement lutter pour ne pas manifester vocalement que ça lui avait manqué. Il l'avait embrassé le matin même, quand Louis s'était arrêté chez lui pour lui apporter un thermos plein de thé glacé après son jogging, mais Harry avait été trop occupé avec les courses pour le voyage qu'il n'avait pas pu se rendre chez les Wood dans l'après-midi, comme il le faisait habituellement. Passer autant de temps sans le voir marquait apparemment une différence dans sa journée et Harry n'arrivait presque pas à le comprendre.

Ils finirent de charger la voiture et prirent la route, laissant la capote ouverte pour pouvoir apprécier les kilomètres de ciel bleu et essayant de se rafraîchir tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'eau. Quand Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, il put voir le tee-shirt de Louis coller à son torse à cause de l'air conditionnée à son maximum et il avait son bras par la fenêtre, faisant des vagues avec sa main alors qu'ils avançaient.

La Jag avait seulement un lecteur de cassettes donc Harry avait passé trois heures la nuit dernière à transférer une à une les chansons de plusieurs CD sur une cassette, leur faisant une compilation pour la route. Il chantait en même temps et Louis se joignit à lui pour quelques chansons qu'il connaissait déjà parmi le flot continu de musique que Harry lui envoyait toujours.

Le voyage ne durait pas plus d'une heure, et Harry l'avait fait tellement de fois qu'il était comme sur autopilote alors qu'ils prenaient les derniers tournants menant à la maison. Elle leur appartenait depuis qu'il était enfant, et il avait l'impression de devoir expliquer à Louis que l'immobilier était moins cher à l'époque, parce qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il était plus qu'un peu impressionné. Elle était dans la partie sud de la ville, à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de la promenade bruyante. A l'arrière de la maison se trouvait l'océan, et quand ils sortirent sur le pont, il observa le visage de Louis à la place des vagues. 

« Putain, ça déchire, » dit Louis, souriant quand il tourna le regard vers lui, et Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser, intensément et rapidement. « Allons manger. »

Le choix de nourriture à Point Pleasant était des plats standards du littoral : des bars qui servaient de la nourriture, des restaurants de fruits de mer avec un bar à l'intérieur, des pizzerias, un restaurant grill cher où personne n'allait vraiment. Louis était d'humeur pour des hamburgers alors ils s'installèrent à un pub qui, à cause de l'heure avancée, n'était pas encore bondé par ceux venus boire un coup, mais il grouillait principalement de couples mangeant dans des boxes en bois et du rock classique sortait de la minuscule stéréo. Le panneau à la porte disait Asseyez-vous, alors ils le firent, choisissant la seule table restant qui était une table haute près du bar.

Alors qu'ils ouvraient les énormes menus plastifiés, il vint à l'esprit de Harry que c'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient sans les enfants. Il n'était pas certain de s'attendre à ce que ce soit bizarre ou les mette mal à l'aise, mais voir Louis assis en face de lui rendit Harry presque  _fier_ , ou quelque chose s'y approchant. Il – il appréciait juste beaucoup Louis, même comme un simple ami, il trouvait qu'il était très drôle, foufou, gentil et il le faisait beaucoup sourire. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas être associé à une personne comme lui ? Louis lui fit une grimace par-dessus son menu et Harry sourit tellement largement que ses joues lui firent mal, même si c'était à peine drôle, selon les nomes de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Cap de commander une de ces boissons ridicules, » dit-il, pointant le menu. Les cocktails avaient des noms du genre  _Sex on Point Pleasant Beach_  et  _Sexy, Dark, and Stormy_ , et Harry rigola alors que leur serveuse s'approchait.

« Des boissons ? » demanda-t-elle, sortant un stylo de derrière son oreille et n'offrant aucun contact visuel et encore moins un sourire.

Louis éclaircit sa gorge. « Je peux avoir le, euh, Sexy, Dark, and Stormy ? » il fit une pause pour ce que Harry supposa être un effet dramatique. « Et je vais vous demander de mettre un supplément de sexy, si ça vous dérange pas. »

La serveuse ne cligna même pas des yeux, et Harry mordillait tellement fort sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire qu'elle commença à devenir douloureuse. Elle tourna son attention vers lui, les sourcils haussés en signe d'attente.

« Je vais prendre un Breezy Bikini, s'il vous plaît. » Il lui fit son plus beau sourit et elle repartit avec un roulement d'yeux vraiment impressionnant qui déclencha un fou rire chez tous les deux.

Les cocktails avaient l'air encore pire que leurs noms, mais les hamburgers étaient délicieux, grands, désordonnés et difficiles à mordre dedans. Louis avait ses chevilles accrochées à celles de Harry sous la table et ils restèrent comme ça pendant qu'ils grignotaient leurs frites et commandaient une autre tournée de sexys et de bikinis, comme ils avaient commencé à les appeler.

« Alors, on va à la plage toute la journée demain, » dit Harry, buvant une gorgée de son cocktail énormément fruité.

« Et puis tu me feras la cuisine, tu l'as dit, » lui rappela Louis.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tacos ? »

« Ouais, tacos. »

Louis sembla heureux, comme s'il s'était attendu à plus de résistance, et il sourit autour de sa paille quand il prit une autre gorgée. Harry pensa qu'il devait le faire exprès quand il la garda entre ses dents, regardant droit vers lui même lorsque les yeux de Harry devait être sur le point de loucher à cette vue.

C'était presque incroyable, vraiment, qu'aucun d'eux n'aient ne serait-ce que fait une tentative de faire aller les choses plus loin que des baisers contre chaque surface disponible, depuis cette nuit dans la pool-house. Ce n'était pas faute de se chauffer, parce qu'ils en étaient arrivés au point où leurs taquineries étaient sans merci, mais ils n'avaient également pas vraiment eu l'opportunité.

« C'est mon endroit préféré au monde, » dit Harry, si ce n'était juste pour se sortir de la brume de désir dans laquelle il était coincé depuis que la vie avait été assez cruelle pour associer les lèvres de Louis et une paille rose fluo ridicule.

« Quoi, la... » Louis se pencha assez sur sa chaise pour pouvoir lire l'enseigne près de la porte, tendant son cou au point de presque tomber de sa chaise. « La, euh, Cabane du Capitaine ? »

Harry secoua simplement sa tête, souriant alors qu'il passait sa propre paille sur les restes de sa boisson. « Non, monsieur-je-sais-tout, j'veux dire Point Pleasant. Genre, aucun endroit n'est comparable avec ici. Cependant, ça pourrait être juste à cause de tous les souvenirs que j'ai, parc'qu'ils remontent à aussi loin que je me souvienne. Quand j'étais gamin, j'imaginais toujours ce que ça serait de vivre ici à plein temps, mais j'crois que ça aurait été complètement différent. Pas aussi spécial, tu vois ? »

Louis hocha de la tête pour acquiescer, regardant tout autour du pub et essayant de son mieux de tout enregistrer. Il devait être parfaitement conscient qu'ils étaient en train de créer un souvenir à deux dans l'endroit préféré de Harry – un auquel ils penseraient tous les deux dans plusieurs années, peu importe ce qu'il se passait entre eux. 

« C'était toujours comme ça, je pense. Est-ce que tout le monde ferait une montagne de Disney World s'ils vivaient en plein milieu du parc ? C'est en quelque sorte une mauvaise analogie parce qu'en fait je _déteste_  Disney World, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu dois profiter de certain endroit à petite dose parce que ça garde la magie intacte. »

«  _Quoi_  ? Tu détestes Disney World ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Voilà, je te donne mon incroyable perle de sagesse et tout ce que j'ai en retour, c'est que tu me juges de ne pas apprécier le pays des boissons à cinq dollars et aux files d'attente durant trois heures. L'endroit où les rêves deviennent réalité, mon cul, Harold. »

« Ton cul est l'endroit où les rêves deviennent réalité ? »

Venant tout juste de prendre une longue gorgée, Louis recracha sa boisson, devenant rouge même si le seul signe d'hésitation de Harry était la façon dont ses lèvres se courbèrent aux coins alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de sourire.

« T'es désolant. Sur ce, je vais aux toilettes. Ne vole pas mes frites. » Louis lui tapa l'épaule quand il passa à côté de lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, regardant derrière lui alors que le corps de Louis disparaissait dans la foule qui s'était agglutinée près du bar. Il y avait quelque chose à la télévision qu'ils regardaient tous avec intérêt – probablement un match, parce que de temps en temps le volume dans le pub semblait s'accroître. 

La serveuse revint pendant ce temps et lui demanda s'ils voulaient une troisième tournée. Harry secoua sa tête, parce que trois  _sexys_  et  _bikinis_  pourraient les mettre tous les deux à terre. Il leur commanda deux bières à la place et, oui, il vola quelques frites à Louis puisqu'il avait déjà fini les siennes.

Leurs bières arrivèrent et il semblait que ça faisait étrangement un long moment que Louis avait quitté la table, alors Harry se décala sur son siège pour pouvoir regarder et voir s'il avait été intercepté par quelqu'un en revenant. Il s'était presque attendu à devoir aller le secourir, lui fournir une échappatoire, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur lui, il se trouva que la situation était loin de son premier instinct. Quelque chose à propos de son langage corporel disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être sauvé, de toute façon.

Louis se tenait avec les hanches appuyées contre le bar et Harry pouvait voir le profil du gars se trouvant avec lui et même sans les détails, il pouvait dire qu'il était beau. Il était grand et large avec des cheveux noirs et, apparemment, il était drôle aussi, parce que peu importe ce qu'il venait de dire, ça fit rire Louis.

La conversation ne dura pas longtemps et Harry essaya de s'empêcher de les fixer ouvertement, mais il surprit la fin quand le gars prit le téléphone de Louis, entrant son numéro avant de lui rendre avec un sourire satisfait. C'était difficile de déchiffrer ce que Louis pensait parce que son visage était relativement neutre, mais il y avait quand même l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres et c'était assez pour faire voir rouge à Harry.

C'était absolument déraisonnable pour lui de réagir de cette façon, il le savait. Tous les prudents contournements de sujet, comme ce qu'ils  _étaient_  l'un pour l'autre, avait été beaucoup plus de sa faute que celle de Louis, mais il lui fallut un effort significatif pour ne pas commencer à poser des tonnes de questions à la seconde où Louis revint s'assoir face à lui.

« Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, bébé. » En temps normal, le surnom affectif réjouirait Harry, mais pour une raison quelconque, il lui donna juste l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Il y avait un vide dans le fait d'avoir quelqu'un étant aussi facilement mignon quand vous veniez juste de vous souvenir que vous n'aviez aucun droit sur lui.

Harry avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était une bonne chose de ne pas trop s'attacher à quoi que ce soit. Il avait passé des années à défaire des nœuds lâches et c'était totalement terrifiant, la façon dont son point de vue était capable de changer en tout juste cinq secondes. A présent, tout ce qu'il voulait était de sortir du pub, d'acculer Louis contre les briques froides du bâtiment, une fois qu'ils seraient à l'extérieur, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout ce qu'avait pu dire ce gars pour le faire rire. Peut-être même jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie toutes les personnes l'ayant fait rire avant lui. 

« Pas grave. T'as été distrait. »

Louis attrapa sa bière et la brèche dans son comportement était visible dans son front plissé quand il remonta ses yeux vers ceux de Harry. « Oh ouais. Ce gars. »

La nuque de Harry commença à chauffer, et il était agité et frustré, presque plus par lui-même que par Louis qui ne lui donna pas la moindre explication. Il ne trouvait rien à dire, et Louis semblait le relever, même si son visage était plein d'innocence.

« Il a un jet-ski, » dit-il, puis il baissa le regard vers son assiette. « Hé, merci d'avoir volé mes frites, connard. » 

« Un jet-ski ? » Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point ce gars devait être un foutu  _crétin_  si c'était sa façon de draguer.

« Euh, ouais. Il m'a dit que je pouvais l'utiliser si je voulais. Ça a l'air d'être d'enfer, en fait. »

Harry grogna et enroula sa main autour de sa pinte, fronçant le nez de dégoût. L'idée de Louis sur le jet-ski de ce gars était presque comique et également incroyablement irritante. Il prit une respiration et essaya de garder sa voix stable et pas accusatrice, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de sonner autre chose que curieux, même s'il ressentait l'exact opposé.

« Alors c'est pour ça que t'as pris son numéro. »

« Euh, » commença Louis, évasif, comme s'il avait déjà commencé à oublier le gars qui donnait mal à la tête à Harry. « J'voulais juste être poli. »

Le plus grave était que Louis pensait véritablement que prendre le numéro de ce gars était la chose _polie_  à faire. Harry rigola, puis leva sa bière et but la deuxième moitié en trois gorgées, gagnant un regard stupéfait de la part de Louis.

« Louis, sois honnête, » dit-il, se pencha en avant sur ses coudes. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets de la bière se répandre en lui, soutirant ses mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient délibérés et lents. « Es-tu contrarié que je n'ai pas ma propre moto des mers ? »

Louis croisa ses bras sur son torse, toisant Harry du regard d'une façon qui lui donna envie de monter sur la table et de l'embrasser, afin de retirer ce foutu sourire en coin de ses lèvres.

« T'es un abruti, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, puis il attrapa sa boisson et sauta sur ses pieds. « Viens, on va te chercher une autre bière. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et Harry repéra exactement où se trouvait l'homme au jet-ski – quelque part à l'autre bout, et Louis ne le regardait même pas mais Harry le faisait. Il le fixait d'une façon qui devait être déconcertante puisque c'était un parfait étranger, mais il s'en foutait totalement.

Louis était accoudé au bar et il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'attirer l'attention du barman. Son haut se releva à l'avant et le collait tellement étroitement que Harry put presque voir les vertèbres de sa colonne. Il ne put y résister ; il se mit derrière lui et posa une main sur la hanche de Louis comme pour le maintenir en place, et il sentit Louis reculer contre son torse après avoir passé sa commande pour deux nouvelles bières.

La foule de personnes autour d'eux était tellement grosse que Harry ne pourrait même pas reculer s'il le voulait, alors il profita de leur proximité. Sa main glissa de la hanche de Louis à sous son tee-shirt, ses longs doigts s'étendant sur son ventre alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa nuque pour y déposer une ligne de baiser. Louis ronronna, appuyant encore plus son poids contre lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient toujours une paire d'yeux sur eux.

Le gars devait être jaloux, pensa Harry, parce qu'il pouvait poser ses mains et ses lèvres partout sur Louis et qui n'envierait pas ça ? Il voyait toutes les mêmes choses en Louis – même encore plus que ce qu'un étranger arrivait à voir, parce qu'il ne faisait pas simplement que constater à quel point il était absolument magnifique, il connaissait également ses manies, ses nuances et tous les autres petits détails qu'il ne pourrait expliquer à quiconque même en essayant. Ça ne faisait pas plus d'un mois, et il le  _connaissait_.

Il connaissait son top cinq de tout, de quoi avait l'air la maison dans laquelle il avait été élevé, à quel point il avait dû grandir vite pour aider avec ses sœurs, à quel point il avait l'air joyeux en apportant du café et des pâtisseries le matin, et les choses les plus complexes également. Il écoutait avec attention chaque mot que Louis lui disait, même quand ce dernier pensait probablement que c'était juste des faits sans intérêts que Harry finirait juste par aussitôt oublier.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'on est en train de faire un show, » commenta Louis, hochant de la tête pour remercier la serveuse quand elle posa leurs boissons devant lui sur le bar. Il se retourna dans les bras de Harry, levant le regard pour le fixer.

« Peut-être bien. »

« Au moins, faisons-le bien alors. » Il y avait une teinte d'agacement dans la voix de Louis et il ne fit rien de plus que détourner ses yeux de ceux de Harry, et ce fut ce qui lui fit perdre les pédales.

Son corps se courba contre Louis sans y réfléchir deux fois et il enroula sa main autour de sa nuque, le tenant en place alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Ce fut brusque et intense dès le début, ouvrant tous les deux leurs bouches pour essayer d'obtenir plus de l'autre, comme s'ils extrayaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient du baiser même s'il y avait du monde partout autour d'eux.

« Est-ce que t'as une putain d'idée de ce que tu me fais ? » La voix de Harry était proche d'un grognement, résonnant contre les lèvres de Louis et il tremblait presque tellement il était excité. Il était égoïste et avide, et Louis était soit légitiment inconscient ou jouait simplement cette carte. Il pensait que c'était plutôt la première proposition et il trouvait ça aussi attachant que ça le faisait clairement chier – que pile au moment où il faisait une crise de possessivité, il trouvait toujours que tout au sujet de Louis était si désespérément parfait.

« Ne me le dis pas... pas tout de suite, j'peux pas... » Louis frissonna quand Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et il s'agrippa à son torse, comme s'il pouvait réussir à faire traverser ses ongles à travers le tissu pour être en mesure de creuser en lui. Harry pouvait à peine sentir le bout de ses ongles et ses yeux roulèrent presque en arrière, collant encore plus son corps contre celui de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé contre le comptoir du bar.

Louis recula le premier, à bout de souffle et rouge. Les lèvres de Harry étaient à vif à cause de leur baiser, si douces qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour les toucher. Il observa le torse de Louis se soulever alors qu'il attrapait leurs pintes et passa devant lui, retournant à leur table sans un mot de plus.

Ils finirent par passer environ une heure de plus dans le pub et le gars au jet-ski resta également, volant des regards dans leur direction tellement souvent que ce fut une surprise qu'il ne soit, en fait, pas venu jusqu'à leur table pour essayer de les interrompre, ou peut-être essayer de se joindre à eux. Le plus drôle était qu'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment. Harry pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de mots que Louis avait dit pendant la dernière heure, et ce fut seulement pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à partir.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur le trottoir, Louis secoua sa tête, marchant plus vite que lui mais il n'y avait toujours pas beaucoup de méchanceté dans sa voix quand il parla. « J'peux pas croire que t'as été aussi putain de jaloux pour rien. »

« Rien ? Tu flirtais avec ce gars juste devant ma gueule alors que t'étais de sortie avec moi. » Harry marchait derrière, faisant de grands pas pour le suivre et Louis s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne flirtais  _pas_  ! Et comment j'étais censé savoir qu'on  _sortait_ , sortait. »

Harry baissa ses bras le long de ses flancs, exaspéré et pleinement prêt à se défendre tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour avoir agi de cette façon. « J'sais pas, parce qu'on était assis ensemble ? Parce que t'es venu ici avec moi ? Parce que tu restes avec moi ? »

Louis roula simplement des yeux et recommença à marcher, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Chiant. Il était tellement  _chiant_.

« T'es vraiment aussi aveugle ? » demanda Harry, marchant un peu plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient côte à côte. Il était un peu ivre, et il avait loin d'avoir l'alcool coléreux mais ça lui donna désespérément envie d'avoir une explication.

« Je m'étais pas rendu compte du fait que t'en faisais une putain d'énorme affaire, » dit Louis, se tournant pour le regarder après qu'ils aient tourné au coin de la rue. Il était sur le point de continuer à marcher mais Harry attrapa son bras et inclina sa tête vers la gauche – ils étaient devant la maison, et Louis laissa échapper un petit  _oh_ , puis suivit Harry jusqu'au porche.

« Je n'en fais pas – » Harry trifouilla son porte-clés en ayant l'impression que ses doigts bougeaient au ralenti, et il supposa qu'il était probablement un peu plus bourré qu'il ne pensait, si c'était une indication. « C'est pas comme si je m'étais approché et avait essayé de déclencher une bagarre avec lui, ou quoi, simplement je... »

Il réussit à ouvrir la porte et elle fut à peine fermée derrière eux que Louis lui arracha les clés des mains et le coupa avec un baiser. Harry y répondit immédiatement, enroulant une main autour de sa nuque tandis qu'ils avançaient à l'aveuglette en direction du canapé. Il ne put même pas protester au fait d'être diriger de cette façon, comme si Louis avait juste attendu d'être seul avec lui pour pouvoir lui fermer la bouche de la façon la plus efficace.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils étaient un vrai désordre, leurs mains s'agrippant partout où elles pouvaient, leurs baisers humides jusqu'à les faire haleter l'un contre les lèvres de l'autre. Louis était avachi dans un coin du canapé, son tee-shirt froissé et remonté jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Il n'arrivait visiblement à décider s'il voulait s'éloigner ou se rapprocher de Harry, parce que ses mains alternaient entre le repousser et le tirer en avant, mais ses jambes étaient enroulées autour des mollets de Harry. Ils étaient collés et pouvaient à peine bouger. Harry avait juste envie, encore et encore, de Louis, tout de lui, sa petite bouche arrogante et l'expression qu'il avait vue sur son visage quand Monsieur Jet-ski l'avait fait rire.

« Tu aurais simplement pu demander, » dit Harry, les mots soufflés chaudement contre les lèvres de Louis.

Les dents de ce dernier étaient enfoncées dans la peau juste en dessous de sa mâchoire comme s'il essayait de prouver quelque chose, cependant Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce que ça pourrait être.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, une réaction tardive qui rendit clair le fait qu'il n'écoutait pas.

Harry passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Louis, les repoussant de son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde en retour, et il rigola presque à l'air comiquement grognon de Louis, comme s'il préférait ne pas savoir s'il Harry allait essayer de lui faire deviner.

« Si j'étais jaloux, » dit Harry. Il baissa ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent presque celles de Louis lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu demandes à quelqu'un, Harry, » se moqua Louis, attrapant le haut de Harry dans ses poings et s'y accrochant avec frustration quand les mains de Harry se retirèrent de ses cheveux et descendirent pour prendre en coupe la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses doigts s'étendant jusqu'à ses joues. « Bon dieu, pour quelle raison tu devrais être jaloux, de toute façon ? »

La façon dont il le dit n'impliquait pas qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait rivaliser avec lui, et si Harry était moins ivre, il se serait probablement attardé sur à quel point il n'était pas prêt pour ça, dans n'importe quel proportion.

« Parce que c'est  _toi_. Tu me rends complètement fou, putain. »

C'était intense, plus une déclaration audacieuse que ce dont Harry était habituellement disposé à donner, et la prise de Louis sur lui se resserra et il se détendit contre l'accoudoir. Il tira Harry vers lui, désespéré, comme s'il voulait être cloué contre le canapé par son poids.

Harry comprenait parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient jamais assez proches, qu'il ramperait à l'intérieur de Louis s'il pouvait et remplirait tous les espaces vides où il pensait devoir être. Il voulait pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui et y laisser des traces, le marquer plus profondément que sa chair parce que le simple fait de regarder Louis déclenchait des étincelles, qui ne lui étaient pas familières, disant  _à moi, à moi, à moi_. Elles ne semblaient pas disparaître, brillant seulement plus intensément et perdant le contrôle ; Louis lui donnait vraiment l'impression de perdre le contrôle.

« J'suis prêt à ce que tu me le dises maintenant. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent de confusion, bougeant sa main pour tenir le côté de son cou et lui faisant incliner encore plus la tête en arrière, pour que leurs regards puissent se rencontrer. « Te dire quoi ? »

« Au bar. Dis-moi ce que je te fais. »

Louis déglutit fortement, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant dans sa gorge et Harry le fixa trop durement, parce qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

C'était une échappatoire, il le savait, mais il avait toujours été meilleur avec des gestes qu'avec des mots, alors il fit en sorte de distraire Louis avec un autre baiser, n'arrêtant pas cette fois pendant qu'ils retiraient leurs hauts et ouvraient la braguette du jeans de l'autre. Harry entoura le sexe de Louis avec sa main en premier et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, avec son boxer simplement baissé sur ses hanches, mais il courba ses doigts et le taquina, effleurant la hampe puis passant son pouce sur le gland jusqu'à ce que du liquide séminal s'en échappe. 

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Louis attrape son poignet et Harry jeta un coup d'œil entre leurs corps, aux doigts fins de Louis accrochés autour de lui, stabilisant sa main puis levant le regard vers lui. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de poser ses yeux sur lui pour savoir qu'il était en train de lire à travers lui, essayant de lui retourner la tête.

« Non, Harry. Je veux que tu le dises. » Sa voix était un chuchotement doux et Harry paniqua presque, sentant sa nuque devenir chaude. Il y avait soudainement tellement de pression sur lui et il ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait il ne savait ce qu'il se sentait prêt à admettre, à lui-même ainsi qu'à Louis.

Il lui faudrait trop de temps pour trouver quelque chose à dire et Harry savait que Louis devait être frustré. Il allait probablement le repousser parce que Harry n'arrivait même pas à parler de quelque chose dont il avait lui-même amené le sujet.

Cependant, à la place, Louis lâcha simplement sa main, murmura quelque chose se rapprochant de _fais-le_. Ils se firent jouir comme ça, branlant le sexe de l'autre là sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que leur respiration deviennent tellement fortes qu'elles ressemblèrent aux premières bouffées d'air prises après avoir été sous l'eau. Harry oublia les détails – il ne savait plus qui avait joui en premier ou qui avait initié le baiser quand ce fut terminé, ressentant juste la sensation de libération qui vint après. Et le fait que ce n'était même pas la moitié de la libération dont ils avaient toujours besoin.

Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose après. La tension s'était plus ou moins dissipée mais il y avait toujours quelque chose, cette indigence ivre tellement familière pour Harry, l'incapacité de simplement laisser tout partir, même s'il savait que ce serait arrangé par une bonne nuit de sommeil et une tasse de café le matin. Il déposa un baiser au milieu du front de Louis et s'excusa avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, où il éclaboussa son visage avec de l'eau froide et se nettoya. Il était trop bourré pour se regarder dans le miroir et il éteignit la lumière avant de pouvoir même s'apercevoir en sortant.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, les vêtements de Louis étaient dans une pile sur le parquet du couloir, et il y avait une paire de Vans noires retirée à l'entrée de la chambre principale. Harry entra et souhaita être photographe, ou autre, simplement avoir un moyen de capturer avec précision la peau bronzée de Louis contre les draps blancs, enchevêtrés entre ses jambes comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait être en dessous ou au dessus d'eux. Il y avait un oreiller sous sa tête et il en serrait, également, un autre dans ses bras ce qui était... Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était aussi mignon.

Il se déshabilla au bout du lit et, dans le noir, il pensa que Louis était déjà endormi, mais il n'arriva pas à le dire exactement jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe dans le lit. Louis jeta le coussin qu'il tenait et tendit les bras pour atteindre Harry à la place. Ce dernier l'attrapa également, le rapprochant de lui en passant un bras sous son cou et en encerclant l'autre autour de sa taille. Pendant une seconde, il pensait que Louis roulerait sur le côté pour qu'ils puissent s'emboîter ensemble, son dos contre son torse, mais il resta comme ça et appuya simplement son front contre le sternum de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Louis

  


« Debout. »

Louis plissa ses yeux puis les cligna. « Mmh ? »

Il y avait une main autour de sa cheville, le tirant vers le bas, loin de son oreiller chaud et de ce qui était bon et bien dans ce monde. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Harry au pied du lit dans son minuscule boxer noir en train de tenir sa cheville dans une main, la secouant dans tous les sens, les yeux bouffis et souriant.

« Va te faire foutre, t'es chiant, » marmonna Louis, dégageant son pied de la prise de Harry. Il essaya de ramper à nouveau vers le coussin mais il avait en quelque sorte la sensation que Harry essayait de le sortir du lit depuis un moment, parce qu'il se précipita en avant et attrapa les deux cuisses de Louis avec ses mains, le tirant avant qu'il ait pu faire un autre centimètre.

« Allez, j'ai fait un café, » dit Harry, suppliant à présent d'une voix tellement rauque que Louis savait qu'il ne devait pas être réveillé depuis plus de cinq minutes.

« Menteur, » dit Louis, roulant pour le regarder.

« Bien, je suis sur le point d'en faire. Allez, lève-toi. Il est déjà dix heures. »

Ce fut lorsque Louis se redressa qu'il le sentit, le martèlement dans son crâne qui fit que sortir du lit semblait être le plus grand obstacle de sa vie. Il était seulement capable d'ouvrir un œil alors qu'il titubait en suivant Harry, qui ne dit rien et tendit simplement sa main dans son dos pour que Louis la prenne. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et Harry le dirigea à travers la maison avec seulement une minuscule protestation de la part de Louis.

La cuisine était inondée par la lumière du jour et même s'il voulait la maudire d'être si lumineuse pour sa gueule de bois, causée par les boissons fruités, Louis arriva quand même à admettre que c'était magnifique, presque somptueux. Il s'assit directement dans la trajectoire d'un rayon de soleil autour du plan de travail de la cuisine, à cheval sur un tabouret puis bailla dans le creux de son bras.

Harry était sur la pointe des pieds, la longueur de son dos semblant encore plus longue quand il tendit le bras pour attraper le paquet de café sur la dernière étagère du meuble. Il y avait une griffure dans son dos et Louis ne souvenait pas l'avoir fait, mais il sut que c'était la sienne quand il se rappela de certains détails de leur petit rendez-vous sur le canapé après être rentrés du bar.

C'était difficile de penser à la soirée précédente sans rougir ; leur genre de dispute, la jalousie surprenante de Harry, le désire en quelque sorte merdique de Louis de le voir comme ça. Il avait déjà connu des garçons jaloux avant, des petits-amis ou des coups d'un soir, ou aucun des deux, mais il avait toujours roulé des yeux à leur comportement, et ce n'était pas comme si la façon d'agir de Harry avait été absolument  _justifiée_ , mais il pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Si les choses avaient été juste un petit peu plus transparentes entre eux, il n'aurait pas été autant agacé par le fait que Louis parle avec ce gars.

Harry se retourna et par son seul sourire, Louis put dire qu'il n'allait pas s'étaler sur les détails de la vieille comme lui était en train de le faire. Ce fut presque un choc, parce que Harry avait été si prompt à réagir et Louis ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça se dissipe pendant la nuit. Cependant, il semblait parfaitement heureux, préparant le café et posant deux tasses sur le comptoir pendant qu'il commençait à couler. 

« Tu veux des toasts ? Des œufs, peut-être ? »

Harry se mit au travail sans vraiment attendre de réponse, faisant rapidement des œufs brouillés et des toasts fortement beurrés alors que Louis remplissait les deux tasses de café.

Ils allèrent se poser sur la petite table près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir regarder régulièrement l'eau à l'extérieur et ils se passèrent sans cesse un journal, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour lire un article à voix haute pour l'autre. C'était tellement, tellement agréable, et un mélange des plus bizarres entre différent et familier. Genre, tous les matins qu'il passait tout seul dans son propre apparemment étaient sympas, c'était chez lui alors il appréciait ça – mais ça n'était pas à moitié aussi vivant et chaleureux que l'était le fait d'être assis ici avec Harry, ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens parce qu'il n'était jamais venu ici avant.

« Prêt à aller à la plage ? » demanda Harry, tendant son bras au dessus de la table pour retirer une miette de sur la clavicule de Louis. Il laissa traîner ses doigts dessus pendant une seconde et Louis frissonna, observant les yeux de Harry devenir intense pendant un instant avant qu'il ne recule.

« Ouais, j'vais juste mettre mon slip de bain, » sourit-il, agitant ses sourcils vers Harry avant de partir en trottinant vers la chambre.

« T'as pas de  _slip de bain_ , » cria Harry derrière lui, mais sa voix semblait pleine de doutes, et Louis éclata de rire quand il ferma la porte derrière lui. Après s'être brossé les dents, il mit un short de bain bleu, et Harry fit éruption juste au moment où il le remontait sur ses fesses. Il se précipita littéralement en avant pour le gifler à cet endroit puis il leva les bras de triomphe et s'enfouit en courant, esquivant la tentative de Louis pour le rattraper.

Un petit-déjeuner et du café semblaient être le remède à tout reste d'étrangeté de la vieille, parce que Louis ne la ressentait plus du tout. Il y avait juste un sentiment mutuel de satisfaction qui était si foutrement agréable qu'il ne se rendit presque pas compte d'à quel point il était calme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à partir.

Le moment aurait dû être banal, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas : Harry avait une couverture coincée sous un bras et deux serviettes sous l'autre, et Louis portait une petite glacière avec tout un tas de fruit dedans, à la demande de Harry. Il ferma la porte coulissante derrière eux et, avant que Louis puisse faire plus d'un pas vers les escaliers menant au pont, Harry dit son prénom.

« Ouais ? » Louis se retourna pour regarder Harry, qui portait rien d'autre que son ridicule short de bain rose et une paire de lunettes de soleil.

« Viens là, » dit-il.

Louis le fit, et à la place de demander pourquoi, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, passionnément et s'attardant juste assez pour faire accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Harry sourit quand il se recula.

« C'était tout ce que je voulais. » Il haussa des épaules et tapota la hanche de Louis. « Allons-y. » 

Louis n'avait jamais séjourné dans une maison de bord de mer qui était littéralement sur la plage, mais il pensait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Il suivit Harry sur le sable chaud et sec, et une fois qu'ils furent assez proches des vagues, la brise était fraîche, délicieuse et collante quand elle pulvérisait de l'eau sur leurs corps. Harry étala une vieille couverture rêche et balança leurs serviettes par-dessus, puis il _courut_  littéralement dans l'océan, les bras collés contre ses flancs alors qu'un cri guttural sortit du fond sa poitrine. Louis posa la glacière et le suivit, courant après cette même bouffée d'énergie que Harry avait laissée derrière lui.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'au point critique où les vagues étaient seulement une grosse houle douce, faisant balancer leurs corps à chaque fois qu'une passait sous eux. Harry arrivait parfaitement à flotter sur son dos, ses orteils dépassant de l'eau, l'image même de la sérénité alors qu'il prenait de profondes respirations avec son ventre tourné vers le ciel. Louis aimait l'observer comme ça, il le tira par la cheville et fit semblant qu'il allait se noyer à chaque fois qu'une vague arrivait.

Il essaya de flotter aussi, à la suggestion de Harry, mais il échoua à chaque fois. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion raisonnable que le cul de Louis était juste trop flottable pour rester sous l'eau.

Ça faisait des mois que Louis n'avait pas utilisé ses jours de congé pour faire autre chose que rattraper ses heures de sommeils, et c'était tellement bon de simplement barboter là jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts deviennent fripés, le soleil se reflétant sur l'eau et leur donnant à tous les deux une jolie couleur rose sur les joues. Ils perdirent la notion du temps et pensèrent seulement à retourner au large quand Harry ressortit de sous l'eau juste derrière lui et accrocha son avant-bras par-dessus les clavicules de Louis.

« J'pense que ces raisins m'appellent, » dit-il en déposant un baiser humide sur la joue de Louis.

Ils laissèrent les vagues les ramener à terre et se traînèrent péniblement hors de l'eau, les membres lourds et frigorifiés quand le vent frappa leur peau. Harry était couvert de chair de poule et frissonnait alors qu'il tira son maillot de bain pour qu'il ne colle plus à ses cuisses, ressemblant à une version moderne d'un sauveteur d'Alerte à Malibu.

« Fais attention, Hasselhoff, » cria Louis, lui jetant une serviette. Il enroula la sienne autour de son cou et secoua tout son corps, retirant des gouttelettes d'eau salée de sur lui comme un chien.

Il regarda Harry utiliser la serviette pour tamponner son torse et le long de ses bras avant de l'enrouler autour de ses épaules de la même façon et Harry le surprit, haussant un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? »

« C'est une belle serviette. Elle est très... douce. » Louis joua le jeu et Harry rigola, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour le tirer vers lui. C'était bien d'avoir le corps chaud de Harry collé contre le sien et Louis soupira de contentement, passant l'un de ses propres bras autour des hanches de Harry et le tenant tout contre lui.

Harry se détacha le premier quand ils furent devant la couverture, et il s'étendit immédiatement, se couchant sur le dos et laissant le soleil taper contre sa peau. Les gouttes d'eau séchant doucement sur son torse le laissèrent particulièrement étincelant.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de moments où Louis avait l'impression de pouvoir pleinement mémoriser chacun des détails de Harry, le regarder longuement sans se retenir, mais tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux laissa paraître ça un peu plus sain. Il y avait une sorte de droit qui venait avec le fait qu'une personne, proche de vous, voulait constamment vous embrasser, être en votre présence et  _devenait jalouse à votre égard_ , pensa-t-il. Ça lui donnait plus d'assurance et de liberté avec Harry parce qu'il savait que ce n'était seulement bienvenu, mais en fait voulu.

Il laissa ses yeux traîner sur les longs membres de Harry, la définition subtile de son abdomen et l'éventail de tatouages qui parsemait son corps. Il en avait déjà tellement pour quelqu'un de son âge et Louis n'avait demandé la signification d'aucun ni n'en avait l'intention, mais il espérait qu'il le découvrirait un jour – que Harry lui donnerait ces informations de son plein gré au milieu d'une de ses histoires.

Repoussant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, Harry rencontra les yeux de Louis et pencha sa tête sur le côté, étendant un bras en signe d'invitation jusqu'à ce que Louis comprenne l'allusion et se couche à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Harry, ses épaules clouant son bras contre la serviette, mais Harry ne sembla s'en soucier. Il l'enroula juste plus fermement autour de Louis et traça des arabesques sur son biceps du bout des doigts. Louis pensa même qu'il pouvait le sentir épeler des mots, des enchaînements qui étaient difficiles à déchiffrer, mais il sourit à tous les H et L qu'il pouvait clairement deviner.

« 'Y a un Père Noël en train de faire du skate. »

Louis releva assez son visage pour faire une grimace à Harry, étouffant un rire contre sa clavicule parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Ce n'était pas inhabituel quand il s'agissait d'écouter Harry, mais il se moqua quand même de lui. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry et il donna une tape au bras de Louis avant de pointer vers le haut avec son autre main, jusqu'à ce que Louis comprenne et tourne assez sa tête pour suivre la ligne de visage de Harry. « Les nuages. Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à ça ? »

« Pas du tout. Il ressemble plus à une vieille dans un fauteuil à bascule. J'pense que t'as besoin de faire un contrôle chez l'ophtalmo, » le taquina Louis, tendant une main par-dessus Harry pour atteindre la glacière et en sortir un sachet de raisins se trouvant tout en haut. Harry l'intercepta à mi-chemin et se décala de sous Louis pour s'assoir, croisant ses jambes et poussant Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de même.

« Laisse-moi voir si j'arrive à en mettre un dans ta bouche, » Harry sourit, attrapant un raisin dans le sachet et le tenant en l'air comme s'il alignait son tir pour viser.

« Vas-y. » Louis ouvrit grandement sa bouche en anticipation et une seconde plus tard un raisin rebondit sur sa joue et tomba dans le sable à côté de la couverture. Louis ricana à l'échec de Harry et se remit face à lui, prêt pour un autre dire. « Allez, jamais un sans deux. »

Harry visa et il atterrit sur la langue de Louis cette fois, et ils s'engagèrent dans un high five exactement au même moment, rigolant parce que c'était tellement instinctif et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, également. Il mâcha en souriant et se pencha pour fouiller à la rechercher d'autres grains dans le sachet, en prenant plusieurs dans sa paume.

Il remarqua que Harry regardait par-dessus son épaule, et il tendit son cou pour suivre son regard. Il y avait un gars en train de courir le long de l'eau, tellement costaud et avec un faux bronzage qu'en fait c'était comique. Louis renifla et se retourna vers Harry, lançant un autre raisin dans sa bouche.

« J'regardais juste l'homme de mes rêves en train de courir, » sourit Harry.

Louis haussa ses sourcils et pointa son pouce vers le gars. « J'allais justement aller le draguer, en fait. Tu crois qu'il a un jet-ski ? »

Il réussit à garder son visage impassible pendant en tout trois secondes, puis il éclata de rire et Harry lui jeta toute une poignée de raisins dessus, rigolant malgré le fait qu'il rougissait, clairement un peu honteux de la façon dont il avait agit la vieille.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que j'aille jusque là, hein ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Louis, » rigola Harry, couvrant ses yeux avec sa main. Louis tendit son bras et repoussa sa main pour pouvoir bien le voir. Quand Harry le regarda à nouveau, il y avait une honnêteté dans son regard qui était réellement l' _opposé_  de la honte – c'était comme s'il venait juste d'avouer quelque chose, d'admettre la façon dont il avait agi la nuit précédente. « Et que ce gars au jet-ski aille aussi se faire foutre. »

Louis rit à nouveau et appuya son pouce dans la fossette de Harry, le forçant à le regarder également. « _Awww_ , Harry. Tu m' _aimes_  bien. »

Il faisait toujours cette chose quand il était heureux d'être touché, Louis l'avait remarqué, il clignait doucement des yeux et pressait ses lèvres en le million de sourire différents qu'il avait pour chaque humeur. C'était ce qu'il était en train de faire à cet instant.

«  _Ouiii_ , » geignit-il, repoussant la main de Louis pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble à la place. « Arrête de me taquiner sur ça. »

Louis ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il acquiesce aussi facilement et il chercha son visage, essayant de déchiffrer s'il était ou non complètement sérieux. Ça semblait un peu trop facile, qu'il puisse apaiser les craintes de Louis et le ravir dans un même souffle, mais il le fixait posément en retour. Une expression que Louis aimait croire que Harry réservait pour lui, celle où il le fixait si intensément que c'était comme s'il regardait à l'intérieur de lui. Elle était tellement candide et aimante qu'elle fit rougir Louis.

« J'voulais juste te l'entendre dire en premier. »

Harry haussa ses sourcils à ça. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai pensé à te le dire il y a quelques semaines. » Louis haussa des épaules et passa son pouce sur les jointures de la main de Harry, baissant les yeux pour regarder la façon dont leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient avant de les relever vers lui. C'était simple, pour lui : il était généralement tellement pointilleux que les personnes qu'il attirait étaient si peu nombreuses et il avait su depuis le moment où il avait passé le weekend à se tourmenter à cause d'un  _baiser_  que c'était une nuance plus que platonique, ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. « Mais j'ai pas voulu te faire peur. J'étais pas sûr de comment tu le prendrais. »

« C'est probablement mieux que tu m'aies fait attendre, en fait. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Harry sourit puis haussa des épaules. « Parce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de stupide, j'sais pas. Avoir les mains baladeuses en public, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Louis roula des yeux et jeta du sable sur le torse de Harry, qu'il balaya nonchalamment. « J'suis presque sûr que tout le quartier nous a déjà vu, au moins une fois, nous embrasser près de ta voiture. »

« Je sais, et j'suis sûr que tout le monde est  _scandalisé_. »

Harry rigola et lâcha sa main pour rapprocher Louis de lui. Ils passèrent quelques secondes à bien s'installer pour finir avec Louis entre les jambes de Harry, le dos appuyé contre son torse tandis que Harry enroulait ses bras autour de lui.

Louis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, levant le regard vers lui et Harry mit en contact leurs lèvres, comme s'il savait instinctivement que parler de baiser donnerait envie à Louis d'en avoir un. Il faisait toujours chaud dehors, mais Louis lutta contre le besoin de frissonner.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, » marmonna Louis, faisant revenir le sujet au début, parce que c'était comme s'il était en train de se rendre totalement compte de l'ampleur de tout ça, l'avoir dit à haute voix. Ce n'était pas aussi effrayant maintenant que Harry avait clairement dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, mais il n'avait pas ressentit ça pour quiconque depuis un long moment, et une partie de lui se crispa d'embarras après l'avoir dit.

Harry garda sa tête baissée en avant, frôlant le front de Louis avec ses lèvres et bougeant ses mains doucement de haut en bas sur ses flancs, de sa cage thoracique jusqu'à ses hanches, où il le pinça légèrement à chaque fois.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur, bébé. »

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux, une légèreté que Louis supposait venir du fait d'avoir admis qu'ils s' _appréciaient_  mutuellement, ce qui semblait tellement juvénile, sauf que c'était aussi un des meilleurs sentiments au monde. D'apprécier et d'être apprécié – ce qui était plus satisfaisant, vraiment, même si c'était éphémère ?

Louis ne pensa pas du tout à la date d'expiration de la présence de Harry sur la côte Est, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que la main posée dans le bas de son dos alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la maison de Harry, les serviettes jetées sur leurs épaules, leurs peaux collantes à cause de l'eau de mer.

A mi-chemin, le ciel craqua au dessus d'eux, faisant un bruit comme si des milliers de quilles s'écroulèrent en même temps. Louis suivit l'exemple de Harry quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut. Le ciel était devenu nuageux, recouvrant tout de gris clair et donnant à l'eau au loin un air beaucoup plus sombre et tumultueux que quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent à peine sur la terrasse couverte au moment où il commença à pleuvoir, se faisant bombarder seulement quelques secondes par de grosses gouttes d'eau. Harry rigola, jetant ses bras en l'air triomphalement comme s'ils venaient de gagner un jeu. La façon dont il souriait était tellement enfantine et extatique que Louis pensa presque qu'il pourrait foncer à nouveau dans le sable et courir sous la pluie, mais Harry glissa simplement ses bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha leurs corps, le tenant fermement près de lui.

« On dirait qu'on a réussi, » murmura-t-il.

« Regarde jusqu'où nous sommes arrivés, mon bébé ? » proposa Louis, tendant une main pour repousser les cheveux de Harry avec le bout de ses doigts et étouffer son rire en déposant ses lèvres sur sa pomme d'Adam. Harry fit un son amusé, lui donnant des petits coups jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à faire en sortant que Louis relève sa tête pour pouvoir ainsi bien le regarder.

« J'en étais sûr que t'opterai pour Barry. Louis Tomlinson, la groupie secrète de Shania. » Le sourire de Harry s'adoucit et ses yeux suivirent, le regardant d'une façon qui était tellement aimante que c'était une vraie lutte de réussir à rester debout. 

Louis avait déjà vu l'expression qu'il avait quand il était heureux que Harry capte certaines de ses références obscures, et celle pleine concentration qui traversait son visage quand ils regardaient un épisode particulièrement intense des Sopranos. Cependant, celle-ci était nouvelle pour lui.

Elle était stupéfiante, et Louis savait qu'absolument rien ne sortirait s'il ouvrait sa bouche pour parler. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que Harry lui fasse perdre ses mots, mais il était rare qu'un simple regard le laisse bouche bée. Il fut reconnaissant quand Harry suggéra qu'ils se mettent à l'abri de la pluie et regarde un film. Louis acquiesça, sachant que ce serait probablement une comédie romantique à l'eau de rose puisque Harry aimait beaucoup ce genre de films. Il faisait référence à Love, Actually au moins deux fois par semaine.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur au milieu d'un coup de tonnerre, abandonnant la glacière dans la cuisine. Harry était sur le point d'aller dans le salon pour choisir un DVD quand Louis l'arrêta avec une main autour de son poignet.

« Viens là, je – » commença Louis, et Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua sa tête pour le couper puis dit, « Non, je sais. » Ils s'enlacèrent, séparés seulement par leurs shorts de bain alors que leurs torses étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre et Louis enroula fermement ses bras autour de Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent de façon désordonnée et Harry s'agrippait toujours au visage de Louis. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses ongles dans le centre du dos de Harry, parce que la réaction qu'il obtenait était tellement délicieuse et frissonnante. Le corps de Harry se courba contre le sien, ses épaules voûtées quand il le fit reculer pour qu'ils se dirige vers la surface la plus proche, ce qui trouva être l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Harry tint les hanches de Louis avec ses mains pour l'empêcher d'heurter la surface du comptoir trop durement, mais ça ne sembla pas vraiment fonctionner. Il s'appuya quand même contre, inclinant son visage vers le haut pour un autre baiser qui fut coupé par un coup de tonnerre qui devait vraiment être très proche, parce qu'il résonna à travers la pièce alors que les lumières du plafonnier vacillèrent. Il sentit Harry rire contre ses lèvres et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de reculer, ses yeux plus ravis qu'inquiets. 

« Comment on est supposé regarder un film s'il y a une coupure de courant, Lou ? »

Ils rirent dans un autre baiser juste au moment où la foudre frappa à nouveau, et si Harry n'était pas en train de peloter les fesses Louis, il pourrait se faire assez de soucis pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors et voir la façon dont elle frappa l'eau.

« Dommage, » murmura Louis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir un meilleur angle des lèvres de Harry quand il parla et l'embrassa à nouveau. « J'étais vraiment impatient de regarder Quand Harry Rencontre Sally, ou peu importe. »

«  _Héé_ , » geignit Harry, et Louis caressa sa hanche avec son pouce, le calmant, une excuse silencieuse.

Un autre éclair, et le tonnerre qui suivit fut tellement fort que Louis put le sentir dans sa poitrine. La lumière vacilla deux fois puis finit par s'éteindre complètement, ainsi que le bourdonnement du frigo et du climatiseur jusqu'à les laisser un silence presque total, seul le bruit de la pluie battante et de leurs respirations étant audibles. La lumière passant à travers la fenêtre était sombre et grise, mais Louis arriva quand même à voir les yeux de Harry quand il se recula un peu.

« Merde, » dit Harry, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi ? »

« On a laissé la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte. »

« Putain, » grimaça Louis, et Harry le poussa pour les diriger vers la chambre, gardant une main sur son bras comme si Louis pourrait s'éloigner de lui, même pendant une seconde.

Louis

  


Le rebord des fenêtres était mouillé, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de dommages durables, juste une petite flaque sur le parquet. Même après avoir fermé les fenêtres, la pièce avait toujours une odeur de fraîcheur et d'humidité, un mélange entre l'air de la mer, la pluie et également quelque chose sentant comme Harry ; peut-être à cause de son tee-shirt traînant au pied du lit, ou peut-être que Louis l'imaginait, mais c'était enivrant.

Harry laissa tomber une serviette sur le sol pour éponger l'eau et ils se mirent derrière elle, fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, bouche bée. Il pleuvait tellement fort que la vue était floue et l'océan était à peine visible à travers, mais pendant une minute, ils regardèrent en silence, abasourdi par le changement rapide de la météo. 

Ce fut comme s'échapper d'un état second quand Harry glissa ses bras autour de lui et colla leurs corps ensemble. Louis se déplaça afin qu'ils soient face à face, emmêlant ses jambes avec celles de Harry et posant ses deux mains sur son torse. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et il y eut une ardeur qui était différente de toutes les autres fois où ils l'avaient fait, comme si Harry  _voulait_  quelque chose et Louis comprenait parce que c'était également son cas.

« Harry – »

« T'es tellement excitant, putain, » chuchota Harry, juste contre les lèvres de Louis alors qu'il appuyait ses doigts contre sa taille pour souligner ce qu'il voulait dire, et ça le fit frissonner. Il serait fou s'il voulait résister à tout ça ; il n'y avait pas moyen que Harry ait déjà dit ça à quelqu'un et n'ait  _pas_  couché avec. Il agrippa plus durement le torse de Harry et leva le regard vers lui, hésitant à briser le baiser mais ayant besoin de voir ses yeux.

Il ne put dire si c'était simplement à cause de la lumière tamisée, mais ils brillaient, étincelant presque, et Louis fut durement frappé par le fait qu'il en était la cause, qu'il troublait autant Harry parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu depuis presque le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'avait pas été capable de se sortir Harry de la tête, d'aucune façon, flirtant avec lui-même aux moments les plus inopportuns. Il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où il était rentré chez lui après une journée passée avec Harry et il avait dû se branler, jouissant avec son prénom brûlant dans son cerveau après seulement quelques va-et-vient. C'était simple, quand il était seul, d'imaginer toutes les choses suaves qu'il voulait lui dire quand ils étaient ensemble, mais à présent il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'offrir de courts jets de vérité, espérant que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

« J'ai envie de toi, » hoqueta Louis puis il l'embrassa immédiatement, écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble avant que Harry puisse même répondre parce que l'idée que, soudainement, tout retombe au point mort semblait être la pire perspective au monde.

Puisque Harry ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il pensait, il le transmit dans la façon dont il le touchait, ses deux mains passant sur ses omoplates puis sur toute la longueur de son dos, se posant finalement sur la courbe de ses fesses, utilisant sa prise pour coller encore plus fermement leurs corps. Louis laissa échapper un petit soupir d'approbation, déjà à moitié dur à cause de la simple anticipation et Harry dut le sentit, prenant ça comme un encouragement pour continuer car il fit tourner leurs corps et poussa Louis contre le lit.

Louis recula jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe contre les oreillers et Harry le suivit, se couchant sur lui et alignant leurs corps pour que leurs torses soient fermement collés l'un à l'autre. Louis pouvait sentir que Harry était, également, déjà dur. Le simple fait de savoir qu'ils étaient à la même page, qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi impatients, rendit Louis fou et malgré toutes les fois où il avait voulu Harry, ce n'avait jamais été aussi pressant.

Il glissa ses mains dans l'espace entre leurs corps, appuyant la paume de sa main contre l'avant du short de bain de Harry. Il avait  _besoin_  de le toucher et Harry le laissa le caresser tout en déposant ses lèvres dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Louis pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier contre sa peau et il frissonna parce que elle était déjà tellement humide à cause de Harry qui y plantait ses dents puis suçotait le même endroit, tortueux et persistant.

« Putain, Louis, » marmonna Harry, roulant ses hanches contre la main de Louis alors que les siennes se posèrent sur son torse, appuyant fort comme s'il avait peur qu'il puisse disparaître d'en dessous de lui, s'il ne le tenait pas assez fermement. Louis se sentit grisé en pensant que Harry –  _Harry_  – puisse avoir autant envie de lui.

« J'veux te baiser. T'en as envie ? » La voix de Harry était rauque, pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Louis ne sut pas si c'était la question en elle-même ou la façon dont les mots sonnèrent en étant étouffés contre sa pomme d'Adam qui le fit frissonner.

«  _Ouais_ , putain ouais, s'il te plaît. »

Il devrait probablement se sentir honteux d'être déjà si proche de supplier, mais il sembla s'en foutre complètement quand Harry recula pour se mettre sur ses talons et accrocha le bout de ses doigts à l'élastique de son maillot de bain pour commencer à le descendre de ses hanches. Louis prit le relais à mi-chemin, le retirant avec ses pieds d'autour de ses chevilles et chuchotant une série de  _enlève, enlève, enlève_  jusqu'à ce que Harry comprenne et retire son propre short.

Il y eut un moment, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux déshabillés, où Harry sembla tellement obnubilé par lui, le regardant si ouvertement et avec un tel émerveillement que Louis rougit, observant les yeux de Harry pendant qu'il traçait une carte de son corps dans sa tête.

« T'es tellement beau, » s'émerveilla-t-il, passant ses mains le long de la courbe de sa cage thoracique, les faisant glissant le long du v de ses hanches jusqu'à ce que son pouce rencontre le morceau de peau juste au dessus de la base de son sexe. La façon dont il le touchait était si consciencieuse et minutieuse, c'était tellement sexy que Louis put à peine supporter de le voir, mais c'était aussi tout ce qu'il voulait faire, toujours – regarder les grandes mains attentionnées de Harry parcourir chaque centimètre de son corps.

« Tu peux parler, » répliqua Louis, laissant échapper un petit soupir de frustration quand Harry sortit du lit parce que, soudainement, il ne le touchait plus et c'était comme si le monde venait de s'effondrer.

Il regarda par-dessus le bord du lit et il faisait toujours tellement noir qu'il put seulement distinguer Harry en train de fouiller dans son sac.

« Ça te tuerait de te dépêcher, ou t'as qu'une seule vitesse ? »

« La patience est une vertu, Louis. »

La première chose qu'il vit quand Harry revint vers lui fut le sourire en coin sur son visage, tandis qu'il posait un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant à côté d'eux. Il tapa l'extérieur de la jambe de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le message et s'entende un peu plus de lui-même. Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'une façon dont il ne voulait même pas imaginer, parce qu'il était presque embarrassé par à quel point il avait envie de tout ça.

« Je pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter de ma ver –  _oh mon dieu_. »

Louis avait appris la première fois où Harry avait enroulé sa bouche autour de son sexe à quel point il était désireux à ce sujet, comment il semblait prendre autant de plaisir à faire perdre le contrôle à Louis sous lui que si les rôles étaient inversés, mais quelque part c'était encore meilleur. Il se mit sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder, pour pouvoir saisir pleinement la vue des longs doigts de Harry enroulés autour de sa hampe pendant qu'il léchait son gland. Il le faisait comme si Louis était la meilleure chose au monde et c'était tellement excitant que Louis renonça à regarder à peine une minute plus tard, retombant contre le matelas.

« Putain, tu sais pas à quel point j'en avais envie, » dit Louis d'une voix étouffée, une main s'enfouissant dans les boucles de Harry, les repoussant de son front. Il attrapa la couverture dans son autre main quand Harry le prit plus profondément, détendant sa bouche autour de sa longueur plusieurs fois avant de se reculer, léchant un peu de liquide séminal qui s'était accumulé au bout.

Ça semblait être beaucoup, de tout lui admettre en même temps, et il détestait en quelque sorte Harry pour lui faire dire ça, mais il se trouva qu'il voulait vraiment le faire. Il  _voulait_  qu'il sache et c'était étrange, parce qu'il y avait pas grand-chose que Louis arrivait à dire sans le masquer derrière une blague, mais il ne semblait pas trouver en lui la force de faire autre chose que de dire la vérité, pas à cet instant.

« Depuis cette nuit-là... j'ai pas pu arrêter d'y penser. »

« Ah ouais ? A quoi tu pensais ? » Harry leva le regard vers lui, les pupilles dilatées et vitreuses. Son visage s'illumina par un sourire scandaleusement éclatant dans la pâle lumière. Il avait  _presque_  l'air innocent, pensa Louis, ce qui était la plus grosse contradiction au monde. 

« J'pensais à te sentir – faire ça – » commença Louis, haletant quand Harry recommença à le caresser, bougeant sa paume trop lentement le long de son sexe tandis qu'il ouvrait le bouchon du lubrifiant.

C'était affolant à quel point ce n'était  _pas assez_  et Louis se sentait déjà au bord, si douloureusement dur qu'il fit un bruit frustré quand Harry arrêta complètement de lubrifier ses doigts.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Harry devait savoir qu'il était en train de le torturer à ce moment-là, continuant de le faire parler quand tout restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il ne le touchait plus du tout, et Louis savait qu'il était supposé comprendre quelque chose, parce que Harry était clairement en train de le récompenser de laisser échapper des choses.

« Je pensais à toi en train de me baiser, » murmura-t-il et il s'arrêta pour sourire légèrement en coin. « J'me demandais si tu serais bon. »

Harry s'arrêta complètement et lui sourit. «  _Oh_. Merci, Louis. »

« Je plaisante, hé, allez, je savais que tu serais bon,  _s'il te plaît_  – » 

Harry grogna et déposa des baisers entre ses hanches saillantes pendant qu'il étalait le lubrifiant, désordonné, puis il bougea le bout d'un de ses doigts sur lui, taquinant Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il se contracte autour de rien. Il le fit pénétrer à l'intérieur, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, bougeant son doigt en lui et le baisant doucement jusqu'à rencontrer moins de résistance pour en ajouter un autre.

Ça faisait un moment – trop longtemps, vraiment – et Louis gémit, son dos se cambrant sur le lit et ses hanches roulant pour en avoir plus. Il avait imaginé ça plus de fois qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, jouant tous les détails dans sa tête, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon que ce qu'il ressentait en ayant les longs doigts de Harry en train de le préparer, le grisant et l'excitant, le rendant si foutrement désireux qu'il dut mordre sa lèvre pour étouffer un flux continu de gémissements. 

« Bébé, arrête. Je veux t'entendre, » chuchota Harry, et Louis se rendit seulement compte à cet instant qu'il avait un goût métallique dans sa bouche, d'avoir mordu ses propres lèvres. Son mur chuta finalement quand Harry fit pénétrer un troisième doigt en lui, cherchant à frôler sa prostate. Ça faisait _mal_ , et c'était bon, et ses yeux allaient littéralement se retourner quand il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

«  _Putain_ , Harry, s'il te plaît, » gémit-il, baissant une main pour encercler son propre sexe, mais Harry la repoussa avant qu'il ait la chance de pouvoir se toucher. Louis pleurnicha, sans aucune honte, « J'ai besoin – »

Il y eut une seconde pendant laquelle Harry sembla perdre son sang-froid, et il ne put qu'enfouir son visage contre la cuisse de Louis pour se reprendre. Louis pourrait trouver ça en quelque sorte adorable si c'était assez, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il se resserra autour des doigts de Harry comme pour lui rappeler sa supplication, et ce que Harry voulait également. Il plia une dernière fois ses doigts avant de les retirer, le lubrifiant gouttant alors qu'il les faisait glisser sur le ventre de Louis en remontant pour l'embrasser.

« T'as aucune idée, » souffla chaudement Harry contre la bouche de Louis, roulant des hanches. « J'arrive même pas à te regarder parfois – tu me rends tellement – »

«  _Quoi_  ? » insista Louis, et Harry expliqua, désespérément, « Louis, tu m'as rendu jaloux d'une putain de  _glace_ , » et Louis grogna, attrapant à nouveau son sexe.

« Je l'ai fait exprès. »

« Ouais, eh bien, ta bouche, » dit Harry, comme si c'était une phrase complète et ayant du sens.

Il abandonna apparemment l'idée d'essayer de former des mots et laissa échapper un bruit proche d'un grognement qui envoya un frisson à travers le corps de Louis ; il atteignit ses orteils, les faisant se courber dans la couverture dans son effort de se cambrer contre lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Il put sentir Harry passer une main à côté de lui, cherchant à tâtons le préservatif jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse finalement sur ses talons. 

Un éclair illumina la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde puis ce fut à nouveau l'obscurité, la pluie tombant encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

Louis observa ses mains trembler alors qu'il déchirait l'emballage, et il se mit sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder, son torse se levant et se baissant rapidement. Harry était juste tellement – il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, il n'avait juste jamais été aussi  _attiré_  par quelqu'un et même ça semblait être trop faible, la façon dont chaque centimètre de son corps semblait être en train de brûler pour lui, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Il était tellement beau que Louis ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains à part les passer partout sur le corps de Harry, se demandant comment il avait déjà pu jouir en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre après tout un mois à avoir fantasmé sur lui et seulement lui.

« Laisse-moi faire, » dit finalement Louis, se penchant pour attraper le préservatif de ses mains, et Harry hocha simplement de la tête et dit, « Ouais, d'accord, » puis il s'appuya en arrière sur ses paumes pour laisser de la place à Louis. Il jeta l'emballage sur le sol et le déroula sur le sexe de Harry, dur et lourd dans sa main. Harry regarda attentivement les doigts de Louis alors qu'ils s'enroulaient autour de la base, et il sembla être sur le point de perdre la tête, alors Louis le lâcha et se recoucha, écartant ses jambes comme une invitation. Harry fit courir ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le collant tout contre le matelas et écartant encore plus ses jambe pour pouvoir s'installer entre elles.

Harry rajouta rapidement du lubrifiant et se pencha sur lui, avec une main appuyé contre le matelas à côté de la tête de Louis – les muscles de ses bras se contractant avec l'effort que ça demandait de supporter son poids. Ils étaient tellement proches tout d'un coup et pendant une seconde ce fut tout ce sur quoi il put se concentrer : les yeux de Harry, le grain de beauté à côté de sa lèvre et la façon dont il le regardait, comme s'il était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel, et Louis pourrait même le croire.

Louis retint son souffle,  _attendant_  simplement, mais Harry ne l'avait apparemment pas assez taquiné parce qu'il passa juste son gland sur lui et cette fois il gémit – incapable de le retenir. Il avait besoin que Harry entre en lui, le remplisse et le baisse jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son propre nom.

« Harry, tu me  _tues_. »

Louis put voir les changements sur le corps de Harry, comment son bras tremblait et le frisson qui déferla en lui quand il commença à le pénétrer. L'étirement était plus que ce que Louis aurait pu imaginer et il tourna sa tête pour enfoncer ses dents à l'intérieur du biceps de Harry, juste sur l'un de ses tatouages.

« Mon dieu, t'es incroyable, » laissa échapper Harry, ses mots se dissolvant à la fin dans un gémissement étouffé.

Louis pouvait dire qu'il essayait réellement de prendre son temps, de laisser leurs corps apprendre à s'adapter l'un à l'autre. Mais la façon dont ils haletèrent tous les deux quand il entra finalement entièrement fut l'évidence qu'ils en avaient marre d'attendre, et il sut qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'espoir pour eux d'y aller doucement, pas quand il y avait tellement entre eux à analyser et décomposer, un mois de  _désir_  remontant à la surface.

Et pendant une minute ce fut tout ce qu'il eut – juste Harry le remplissant, trouvant un rythme saccadé alors qu'il se retirait puis pénétrait à nouveau en lui. Deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que Louis arrête de suivre et arrête peut-être même de complètement respirer. Leurs yeux se plantèrent les uns dans les autres, avec une intensité qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre. Louis gémit et Harry haleta alors qu'il relevait une des jambes de Louis en le tenant sous le genou, il les écarta encore un peu plus, lui faisant mal mais il rencontra un nouveau genre de plaisir qui l'emporta sur tout le reste, et tout ce à quoi il put penser fut  _enfin_.

« Comme ça ? » demanda Harry, comme s'il ne savait pas déjà, et Louis hocha frénétiquement de la tête, « Ouais, juste – » et il griffa toute la longueur du dos de Harry avec ses ongles pour exercer une pression sur ses fesses, et le faire pénétrer plus puissamment en lui. Harry aimait ça, il put le voir sur son visage, et il hocha de la tête vers Louis pour qu'il le refasse. Harry sembla complètement foutu quand il gémit, baisant Louis un peu plus rapidement.

C'était un changement subtil mais l'angle était incroyable, et Louis dit « Je sais, » même s'il n'avait reçu rien d'autre un regard de la part de Harry, parce qu'il comprenait. Parce qu'il s'était attendu à  _bon_  mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un  _terrassement_. Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup avec quoi faire face, la surprise de tout ça, le plaisir de découvrir que son propre corps fonctionnait si parfaitement bien avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre, et que c'était Harry.

Un éclair éclata à nouveau dehors, les enveloppant d'ombres et de lumière doré. Pendant une seconde, Louis eut presque l'impression qu'ils étaient dehors, comme s'ils étaient une partie de la tempête – la façon dont ils s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre, puis s'éloignaient.

Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de griffer la colonne vertébrale de Harry et il savait qu'il devait avoir laissé des zébrures rouges tout le long de sa peau, mais le pique de douleur semblait juste encourager Harry. Il se recula afin d'être à genoux entre les jambes de Louis, sans avoir à séparer leurs corps et ses longs doigts se courbèrent dans ses cuisses, comme s'il avait  _besoin_  de poser ses mains sur lui alors qu'ils étaient déjà connectés de bien des façons.

C'était intrinsèque, ce qui fut une pensée très profonde, mais Harry le  _remplissait_ , et quand il posa ses yeux sur Louis, il eut cette sensation qui venait juste avant de s'endormir, quand vous vous réveilliez en sursautant avec la sensation inexplicable d'être en train de tomber. 

La seule chose qui le sortit de ça fut Harry à nouveau sur lui – le couvrant presque entièrement compte tenu du contraste entre large et fin. Il frôla les lèvres de Louis avec les siennes deux fois, se laissant prendre à la troisième et il l'embrassa si parfaitement que leurs deux bouches furent douloureuses quand ils se séparèrent. D'une certaine manière, tout ça continuait de devenir meilleur à chaque fois et Louis haleta, baissant une main pour sentir l'endroit où Harry l'avait ouvert avec son sexe.

« Tu vas jouir pour moi, Louis ? » chuchota Harry, juste contre sa bouche gonflée, et s'il n'avait pas déjà été au bord de l'orgasme, alors le simple fait de  _sentir_  le souffle de Harry alors qu'il disait ses mots lui aurait faire perdre la tête.

Et tout d'un coup, il le fit ; il gémit, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry et le gardant simplement tout contre lui, ainsi Harry ne pouvait rien faire de plus que taper encore et encore contre sa prostate. Il baissa une main pour couvrir celle de Harry sur son sexe, et ils finirent par le faire jouir ensemble au bout de trois va-et-vient. Il y eut un moment où il voulut dire le prénom de Harry mais il n'était pas certain que quoi que ce soit d'autre que des cris aigus sortirent, alors qu'il fermait ses yeux et que son corps frissonna et se tendit, tremblant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se répandit sur leurs doigts et son ventre.

« Oh mon  _dieu_ , » souffla Harry puis il baissa son regard pour fixer Louis, passant ses doigts sur son ventre, « Putain, » chuchota-t-il, s'abaissant contre le bordel qu'il avait fait à cet endroit. Il reprit son rythme après une seconde où il sembla seulement capable de pénétrer mollement en Louis, mais à présent, c'était rapide,  _vraiment_  rapide. Louis chercha de l'air et ses abdominaux lui firent mal à force d'être contractés, il se sentait complètement et totalement fini. Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'aller et venir une fois de plus en lui et, putain, même la façon dont il _jouissait_  était sexy, la façon dont ça modifiait chaque centimètre carré de son corps en quelque chose d'incroyablement plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Louis emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux dans la nuque de Harry et les tira légèrement parce qu'il voulait le regarder et également parce que Harry faisait la taille d'un géant et le torse de Louis pourrait se briser, s'il ne bougeait pas dans les dix prochaines secondes. Harry grogna avec l'effort que ça lui demanda de relever sa tête pour baisser les yeux vers Louis.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de finir un marathon et Louis se rendit compte que ce devrait également être son cas, ce qui le fit sourire et Harry rigola. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça, leurs lèvres se touchant à peine à cause de leurs trop grands sourires.

Se reculant, Harry resta planté au dessus de Louis et baissa son regard entre eux. « Putain, » marmonna-t-il, grimaçant à cause de son sexe sensible, quand il se retira de Louis et s'assit sur ses talons, enlevant et refermant le préservatif. Il le jeta dans la poubelle de l'autre côté du lit puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui, et ils roulèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs membres s'emmêlant.

« Il y a plein de sable dans le lit maintenant, » dit Louis, regardant entre eux et passant sa main sur le drap pour pouvoir le sentir.

« J'm'en fous, » murmura Harry, se rapprochant de Louis pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

Louis fronça les sourcils et enroula son bras autour du cou de Harry parce qu'il pouvait dire que c'était ce qu'il voulait, être dorloté, et quand il caressa ses cheveux, il jurait qu'il avait presque  _ronronné_. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute, essayant de reprendre leur respiration alors qu'ils redescendaient de leur orgasme.

« C'est beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que je suis venu, » murmura-t-il, drapant son bras autour de la taille de Louis, appuyant ses doigts dans les fossettes dans le bas de son dos.

« C'était quand ? »

« Le 4 juillet. »

Louis griffa le haut des épaules de Harry avec ses ongles courts, et il frissonna au toucher puis déposa un baiser sur la clavicule de Louis.

« Parce que je te manquais, hein ? » 

«  _Non_ , » protesta Harry, puis il regarda Louis, partageant son coussin même s'il y avait à peine la place pour deux personnes. Il considéra le grief pendant un moment, puis haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, _ouais_ , mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ils font toujours un feu d'artifice juste là, » dit-il en pointant vers la plage, « et tu peux voir qu'on le voit parfaitement depuis la terrasse, mais cette année ils ont dit que le temps était trop mauvais, donc ils l'ont remis au lendemain mais j'étais déjà rentré à ce moment-là. »

« Pourquoi t'étais pas resté ? »

Harry fronça des sourcils, comme si c'était évident. « Parce que tu m'as demandé d'aller à la foire. »

Le cœur de Louis accéléra et l'aveu fut un rappel d'exactement pourquoi c'était aussi important qu'ils l'aient finalement  _fait_ , parce qu'il avait beaucoup à donner et qu'il y avait plein de choses qu'il en avait marre de retenir. Quand Harry disait des choses comme ça, il voulait juste embrasser tout son magnifique visage plein d'honnêteté. Harry semblait le ressentir aussi, parce qu'il renforça sa prise sur ses côtes et ses yeux exprimaient tellement d'affection qu'il fallut une seconde à Louis pour se reprendre, avant de parler à nouveau. 

« Et si je t'avais demandé de ramasser de la merde de cheval avec une pelle, tu serais quand même revenu ? »

« Mmh. Je pense, ouais. »

« Et si... » Louis tapota ses doigts sur la hanche de Harry, appréciant ce petit jeu. « Si je t'avais demandé de marcher sur un sol mouillé avec des chaussettes ? »

« Ça  _craint_  totalement, hein ? Mais ouais, je serais rentré. »

« Et si je t'avais juste demandé de... m'aider à faire ma lessive ? »

« Louis. » Harry marmonna contre sa joue, déposant ses lèvres dessus, et ce fut seulement quand Harry commença vraiment à en avoir marre de son harcèlement que Louis fut prêt à continuer.

« D'accord,  _d'accord_ , mais et si je t'avais dit genre, reviens pour qu'on puisse baiser ? »

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha en une horreur feinte, et Louis rigola, parce que c'était la réaction qu'il avait voulu. Il continua le jeu et Louis en était ravi. « Je suis  _consterné_ , Lewis. »

« Je sais, désolé. »

« Dé _goûtant_. »

Louis dut retenir quelque chose plus proche d'un gloussement que d'un rire, mais il fut proche de le laisser s'échapper. « T'aurais jamais fait ça, hein ? »

Harry pencha sa tête en avant, faisant un suçon paresseux dans le cou de Louis et faisant des caresses en forme de cercle sur ses flancs. « J'y ai même jamais pensé. Et j'en ai définitivement pas rêvé, ou quoi. »

« Ouais, » mentit Louis. « Moi non plus. »

Harry le regarda, amusé. « J'en ai tellement rêvé putain, » admit-il, et Louis hocha la tête. Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche, une fois.

« T'es tellement meilleur que ce à quoi je – » commença-t-il, et Louis observa son visage, parce qu'il hésita une seconde avant que leurs regards se rencontrent. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et décida de le dire. « Genre, je peux foutrement pas croire comment... t'es juste... c'était énorme, hein ? »

Louis savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, peu importe à quel point ses phrases étaient fractionnées, peu importe le peu de sens qu'elles avaient. Il acquiesça, pas besoin de plus d'explication. « L'année prochaine, » dit-il.

« Quoi l'année prochaine ? »

« Le feu d'artifice, » dit Louis. « On le verra l'année prochaine. »

Harry cligna des yeux et pour une fois son visage fut, si ce n'était pendant juste une seconde, illisible pour Louis. Il rapprocha Louis vers lui et l'embrassa assez passionnément pour se souvenir qu'il s'était un peu fait mal à la lèvre, tout seul, mais même quand Harry la mordilla avant de se reculer, c'était juste bon. C'était comme s'il pouvait continuer encore et encore et Louis pensa, vaguement, que Harry pourrait être la personne la plus sympa à embrasser dans tout le monde entier, et ça ne sembla même pas être une hyperbole.

Harry

  


Dimanche – leur dernier jour à Point Pleasant – et Harry insista pour emmener Louis le long de la promenade pour se balader et entrer dans chaque petite boutique minable avant de retourner dans la Jag pour rentrer. Ils avaient déjà été à l'intérieur de quelques unes et après avoir vu des douzaines d'horribles tee-shirts imprimés et des étalages de dauphins en cristal bariolés, ils décidèrent d'en faire un jeu. Ils se lancèrent à la recherche de la babiole la plus ridicule qu'il pouvait trouver et ce se releva être  _hilarant_  – brandir des porte-clés et des poissons chantant pour passer à la prochaine monstruosité puis à la prochaine, et ainsi de suite.

Harry se sentit un peu étourdi quand ils entrèrent dans le dernier magasin de la promenade, et il ne savait pas si c'était plus à cause du fait qu'ils n'aient pas arrêté de rire ou que leurs mains aient été entrelacées pendant la plupart de l'après-midi. C'était quelque chose de si simple, mais il n'avait pas marché dans la rue en tenant la main de quelqu'un depuis aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir. C'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu – ce n'était même pas pour montrer une sorte de possession sur Louis. C'était juste mignon et il était grisé par ça.

Même s'il avait été stratégique en s'assurant que ce voyage finisse par ne se faire qu'à deux, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer que ça finirait avec quelque chose d'aussi grand, un moment décisif pour eux. De façon réaliste, il savait qu'il devrait avoir peur de la profondeur que prenait tout ça, quand le fait qu'il repartait dans un peu plus d'un mois était bien réel, mais il n'avait pas peur... il ne pouvait pas avoir peur alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi heureux.

Les choses avaient doucement changé entre eux, se construisant en incrément alors que Harry était distrait de son hésitation initiale, mais la vieille avait tout retourné dans sa tête. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point ils s'étaient retenus avant car, après être retombés contre le matelas, s'être embrassé et avoir parlé pendant presque une bonne heure, ça n'avait quand même pas semblé assez. Il avait toujours été porté sur le sexe et désinhibé, mais tout semblait être à un niveau différent avec Louis – comme si la chimie avait toujours été là et rendait tout si incroyablement bon que Harry avait l'impression d'avoir encore besoin de lui juste après qu'ils aient fini.

Il avait été tard quand ils étaient finalement sortis du lit pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine, toujours plongée dans le noir, rigolant et beuglant des bruits de douleur quand l'une de leurs hanches se cognait contre le bord de l'îlot central ou qu'ils calculaient mal la distance d'un point à l'autre et finissait par marcher la tête la première dans une surface dure. Il y avait eu juste assez de lumière pour voir quand Louis s'était mis sur la pointe de ses pieds, sortant une boîte de biscuits avec un triomphant  _a-ha_  ! Harry avait seulement ressenti une déferlante de choses qui étaient beaucoup trop, trop de sentiments, et il avait refermé la distance entre eux pour attraper Louis par la taille.

Louis avait immédiatement laissé tomber la boîte et Harry l'avait simplement retourné, posant ses mains autour de sa taille et le hissant sur le plan de travail. Ils avaient fini par à nouveau coucher ensemble, comme ça, pieds nus dans la pièce moite et Louis portant seulement le tee-shirt B-52 de Harry. Il s'était agrippé à ses cheveux et avait fait tomber des objets du comptoir alors qu'ils se mouvaient ensemble avec tant de ferveur qu'il était inévitable qu'il n'y ait pas de dégâts.

Les lumières étaient revenues juste après qu'ils aient joui et ils rigolèrent tous les deux, presque aux larmes, à cause du timing et de la façon dont ça avait été encore meilleur la seconde fois. Ils avaient fini par ramener des chips et du houmous dans la chambre, mangeant et parlant jusqu'à s'endormir. Quand ils s'étaient réveillé le lendemain matin, les traces de malaise dont Harry avait eu peur n'avaient pas été là – elles étaient même très loin.

Il s'était attendu à ce que ce malaise s'installe pendant toute la journée, ce sentiment qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal ou qu'il devait mettre des barrières avant que les choses deviennent plus compliquées, mais son humeur n'avait montré aucun signe de d'essoufflement. Il pensait qu'il devrait peut-être seulement prendre ça comme ça venait, faire confiance à ses instincts et laisser tout ça continuer parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait l'arrêter même s'il essayait.

« Harry... Harry, oh mon dieu, regarde ces bracelets, » rigola Louis, tendant son bras et le tirant vers un présentoir de bracelets en silicones, avec des prénoms inscrits dessus, dans un coin de la boutique. Il en prit immédiatement un et commença, aussi, à rire parce qu'ils étaient  _absolument hideux_. Les lettres étaient entourées par des coquillages et la police était littéralement comic sans . Qui diable voudrait se présenter au monde en  _comic sans_  ?

Ils étaient en quelque sorte la meilleure chose que Harry n'ait jamais vu.

« Je pense qu'on a trouvé notre gagnant, » sourit Harry, jetant l'un d'un bracelet au dessus de sa tête avant de le raccrocher et de se pencher pour chercher dans les H pour Harry. « Nooon, » geignit-il, secouant dramatiquement son poing en l'air comme s'il était Braveheart ou autre, quand il constata que cette branche en particulier était vide. Faisant tourner les présentoir, il sourit d'un air satisfait quand ses yeux se posèrent à la place sur le prénom de Louis et avant même d'avoir la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Louis croisa ses bras sur son torse et secoua sa tête.

« Je ne porte  _pas_  ça. »

Harry soupira avec indignation, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour se redresser. Il roula le bracelet sur sa main et jusqu'à son poignet, le relevant pour regarder comme il lui allait. 

Il était rose foncé et il y avait un dauphin dessus. Ridicule n'était pas un mot assez fort, et pourtant il en était absolument ravi – comic sans et tout.

« Nope. C'est moi qui vais le faire. »

Il aimait la façon dont il lui allait, et il aimait la façon dont Louis le regardait quand il le vit sur lui – admiratif à contrecœur. Il insista quand même pour payer avant que Harry ne puisse atteindre la caisse, et il rajouta quelques requins et poissons gonflables pour les enfants, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et l'ensemble de la transaction fut beaucoup plus douce qu'elle n'avait le droit de l'être.

« Prêt ? » demanda Harry en tendant sa main, celle avec le bracelet Louis.

« J'crois que j'ai envie d'une glace, » dit Louis, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin.

Ils avaient convenu de rentrer à la maison après leur balade, mais Harry pensait qu'ils voulaient peut-être seulement gagner encore un peu temps ensemble, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêt à voir le weekend se terminer.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans le glacier, ils restèrent devant la vitrine des différents goûts et Harry regarda la liste des spécialités, les montrant du doigt pour que Louis lise tous les desserts qui étaient écrits sur le tableau noir avec des lettres tourbillonnantes. Il poussa un soupir de contentement parce que la liste était impressionnante, à lire du moins.

« Fondant double chocolat avec glace à la vanille et coulis de caramel, » lit Harry. « Merde, j'crois que je suis déjà à moitié dur rien qu'en lisant ça. »

Louis éclaircit sa gorge et fit un signe de la tête par-dessus son épaule. Harry fronça des sourcils avant de se retourner pour voir que la fille dernière le comptoir l'avait entendu parler de jouir à cause d'un dessert. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et rigola, se sentant penaud même si elle semblait seulement amusée.

« Désolé, » déclara-t-il.

« Ne vous en faite pas, ça arrive souvent. Beau bracelet. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Harry releva son poignet pour l'admirer, puis il jeta son bras sur les épaules de Louis. « Elle aime ton bracelet, Louis. »

« C'est le  _tient_  – »

« On va prendre les trucs fondants là, » le coupa Harry, se retournant vers la fille alors que Louis se tortillait pour se défaire de sa prise et le frapper dans les couilles avec le dos de sa main.

Le  _truc fondant_  se trouva être tellement riche qu'ils se sentirent tous les deux malades une fois qu'ils eurent fini. Louis se plaignit de 'suer du chocolat' quand ils étaient sur le chemin pour retourner vers la maison de Harry. Ce fut réellement un soulagement quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture parce qu'ils purent rester assis, pendant au moins une heure et tenter de digérer la masse de produits laitiers et de sucre qu'ils venaient de consommer.

Le vent dans leurs cheveux était incroyable et Harry se demanda à voix haute s'il y avait un mot pour ça, parce qu'il devait y en avoir un. Louis ressemblait à une œuvre d'art avec ses aviateurs sur le siège passager, une jambe pliée devant lui et se moquant de Harry en débitant des mots inventés, tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres.

Ils passèrent la dernière heure de route en silence, écoutant l'une des cassettes de Harry même si la plupart des mots étaient noyés à cause de la capote ouverte. Il laissa sa tête se tourner sur le côté quand Louis tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur sa nuque pendant qu'il conduisait ; c'était spécial, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, qu'il ait réussi à gagner l'attention de quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas en donner trop librement. 

La voiture de Louis était garée devant sa maison quand ils s'arrêtèrent, et Harry se rongea le cerveau quand ils sortirent de la voiture, se demandant si ce serait exagéré de demander à Louis de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Ils récupérèrent leurs sacs sur la banquette arrière quand Anne les appela depuis la porte d'entrée, une serviette dans les mains alors qu'elle leur faisait un signe de la main et se dirigeait vers le trottoir pieds nus.

« Salut les garçons, » dit-elle, les regardant à tour de rôle. « Vous avez passé un bon weekend ? Tout va bien à la maison ? »

Louis parla en premier, acquiesçant. « Ouais, c'était génial. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit en plein sur la plage, Harry ne me l'avait pas dit et j'ai adoré ça. Merci de nous avoir laissé y séjourner. »

«  _Oh_ , s'il te plaît, » sourit-elle, agitant la serviette comme si ce n'était rien puis la drapant sur son épaule. « On va faire des steaks au barbecue dans environ une heure. T'es le bienvenu, si tu veux. »

Harry tourna les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir, et Louis le regarda en retour, haussant des épaules. « Ouais, » dit-il, regardant à nouveau Anne. « Ouais, j'aimerais beaucoup rester, merci. »

Se tournant pour fermer la portière, la bouche de Harry tressauta dans une tentative de masquer à quel point il était heureux à la perspective de passer quelques heures de plus avec lui. Il était foutu, pensa-t-il, complètement fini, si c'était quelque chose qui le rendait légitiment enthousiaste alors qu'il venait de passer trois jours avec lui.

« Dis-nous si t'as besoin d'aide, hein ? » Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, et elle lui tapota l'épaule. Elle retourna dans la maison en chassant Dusty à l'intérieur alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée pour rejoindre la pool-house.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit avant même d'avoir enlevé ses chaussures et Louis grimpa dessus sans un mot, relevant un bras de Harry pour se pelotonner contre son torse. Il se demanda vaguement si ça allait se passer comme ça, à présent ; si Louis ferait en sorte d'arranger le corps de Harry à sa guise pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui, si ça allait être approprié maintenant et si ce n'était pas trop tôt pour commencer à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il allait retourner en cours dans une trentaine de jours.

C'était juste que, tandis que Louis marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans le creux de son cou, Harry ne put ressentir la moindre tristesse. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard, son égoïsme envers Louis, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour se priver de quelque chose de bon. Et c'était vraiment, vraiment, bon.

Louis planta ses dents dans le cou de Harry, le faisant crier. « Tu m'écoutes même pas. »

« Hmm ? » Harry se recula de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir regarder Louis dans les yeux, qui semblèrent encore plus bleus maintenant qu'il était fraîchement bronzé. Il sembla oublier ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire et l'embrassa à la place, glissant sa main sous son haut, et Harry ne lui demanda pas de répéter.

Louis

« C'est quoi ce genre de prénom là, Niall ? » 

Harry se balançait sur ses talons et fixait l'allée, souriant et attendant avec impatience le taxi.

« C'est irlandais, » dit-il avec toute l'affection du monde. « Ses parents sont originaires de cette ville appelée... merde, c'est quoi déjà ? Mullingar, je crois ? Mais il a grandi en Californie. C'est le meilleur, tu vas l'aimer. »

Louis avait seulement vu des photos de Niall sur le facebook de Harry, où ils s'étaient indiqués comme étant frères et étaient taggués dans presque chaque photo ensemble, ressemblant à des bébés à dix-huit ans et devenant progressivement plus bourrés à travers leurs trois ans de fac. Pendant la dernière semaine, il l'avait rassuré plus d'une fois en lui disant qu'il allait l'aimer, et l'excitation de Harry était contagieuse ; bien que ne l'ayant jamais rencontré, il était également impatient de son arrivée.

Il devait se montrer d'une minute à l'autre, maintenant, juste à temps pour le barbecue.

La vraie occasion était le sixième anniversaire de Miles et Charlotte, qui tombait le même soir que le club de lecture de Anne, ce qui se trouva être une bonne excuse pour 'boire un coup sur la terrasse', ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait y avoir une tonne d'adulte pompettes et au moins vingt enfants dans le jardin pendant les prochaines heures.

Louis avait prévu d'être là, de toute façon, mais l'idée était devenue plus attrayante quand, la semaine dernière, la fête d'anniversaire s'était transformée en quelque chose se rapprochant d'une fête de quartier. Lui et Harry avaient invité Zayn et Liam ; ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, et ensemble ils avaient passé la dernière demi-heure à se faire des passer avec un ballon de football et une bière à la main, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour laisser un des amis de Charlotte leur voler la balle.

« J'crois que je vois un taxi, » dit Louis, pointant vers le bas de la rue, et Harry courut pratiquement vers le trottoir, hélant le chauffeur en agitant tous ses membres.

La portière s'ouvrit avant que le chauffeur ait arrêté la voiture, et Niall sortit en trombe. Pendant un instant, lui et Harry crièrent simplement, juste  _hurler_  sans aucun mot alors qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras, rigolant fortement. Louis recula pendant un seconde jusqu'à ce que Harry se retourne, comme pour vérifier qu'il était là, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et le poussant vers l'avant.

« Niall, voici Louis, » dit-il, rayonnant.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, mec, » dit Louis, offrant sa main et Niall lui fit un large sourire, repoussant sa main pour pouvoir l'étreindre à la place.

« T'es la nounou, hein ? » demanda-t-il, et Louis lança un regard noir à Harry qui haussa simplement des épaules, sa stupide fossette devenant trop prononcée alors qu'il retenait un sourire.

« Ça doit être moi, » acquiesça-t-il, « oui. Tu veux un verre ? Une bière ? »

Harry leur dit qu'il allait poser le sac de Niall à l'intérieur, et ils lui firent un signe de la main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin. Il avait raison – Louis l'appréciait déjà. Il était tellement amical, se présentant à tout le monde alors qu'il relevait sa casquette de son front puis l'ajustait sur ses cheveux blonds. Il accepta volontiers la bouteille que Louis lui donna pendant qu'ils parlèrent de son vol et de son été jusqu'ici.

« J'viens rendre visite à Harry tous les ans depuis qu'on a commencé la fac, » dit-il, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il reconnut sans aucun doute Liam quand il le vit s'approcher. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, échangeant des saluts et des tapes dans le dos, trinquant ensemble et prenant une gorgée en même temps.

« Bien, et voici mon ami, Zayn. »

« Notre ami, » le corrigea Liam.

« Notre ami, Zayn, » dit Louis, souriant, et ils se serrèrent la main au moment où Harry sortit de la maison. Ils n'avaient passé que cinq minutes sans lui mais tout semblait déjà  _mieux_  avec sa présence. Il fut comme une pièce de puzzle se mettant en place quand il se mit à côté de Louis et posa sa main sur sa nuque. Louis se pencha dans le contact, heureux et détendu.

Harry leur lança un regard circulaire, clairement content que ses différents groupes d'amis aient fusionné en un seul. « Vous êtes tous prêts pour la partie de balle au prisonnier avec des ballon d'eau la plus intense que vous n'ayez jamais joué ? » 

Zayn prit un air mi-moqueur mi-sérieux, relavant sa main. « Tu crois qu'on a besoin d'un plan ? »

« Je ramasse, » dit Liam impassible, et ils se mirent tous en cercle simplement pour avantager Charlotte, qui gloussait derrière eux.

« Allez, » geignit-elle, et Louis compta jusqu'à trois avant qu'ils se séparent et se dirigent vers l'endroit où elle et les amis de Miles s'étaient répartis en deux petites équipes, un panier plein de ballon d'eau de chaque côté.

Louis leva ses mains, prêt à donner quelques rapides instructions sur les règles du jeu, mais il ne put dire un seul mot avant qu'un ballon d'eau le touche au torse et explose dans son visage.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry éclata de rire, et après ça, ce fut plus ou moins la pagaille, tous les enfants et adultes lançant les ballons d'un bout à l'autre sans vraiment de but. Niall et Harry étaient une combinaison mortelle, mais avec Liam à ses côtés Louis avait une chance de gagner, s'il pouvait y  _avoir_  une équipe gagnante. C'était le chaos, et c'était amusant, et à un moment il entendit Miles dire que c'était le meilleur anniversaire  _au monde_ , ce qui était tout ce qui comptait.

Le jeu en entier ne dura pas plus de dix minutes avant qu'il n'y ait plus de ballons et que tout le monde soit complètement mouillé, la seule personne étant miraculeusement indemne était Zayn. Quand Louis lui demanda comment il avait fait, il haussa simplement des épaules et attrapa la bière qu'il avait posée dans l'herbe. « Je les ai esquivée, mec, j'sais pas. »

Harry était particulièrement mouillé quand il vint vers eux, faisant une grimace en voyant à quel point Zayn était sec et se mit donc à secouer ses cheveux dans sa direction en faisant voler des gouttelettes vers lui. Ce fut à peine assez pour humidifier son haut, mais Zayn soupira d'indignation et Liam donna un sermon très paternel à Harry, sur le fait de ne rien faire pour risquer d'abimer les cheveux parfaitement coiffés de Zayn.

Scott et le beau-père de Harry, Robin, avaient fait un barbecue, des hot dogs et des hamburgers, dont des végétariens (à la demande de Liz), sur la terrasse au milieu de toute cette folie. Avant que quelqu'un dans le petit groupe, qu'ils avaient formé, puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Liz mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche et fit une sorte d'appel, qui aurait probablement été plus efficace pour un élevage de mouton qu'un groupe d'enfant en surdose de sucre.

Pourtant, l'odeur de la nourriture fut suffisante pour attirer  _tout le monde_  là-haut et commencer à empiler de la salade de pâtes, des chips et des fruits frais dans leurs assiettes. Pendant qu'ils avançaient dans la file, Harry vola une fraise dans l'assiette de Niall et il y eut un moment distinct où Louis pensa que Niall pourrait réellement enfoncer une fourchette dans la main de Harry. Ce dernier dut s'en méfier également, parce qu'il la reposa innocemment et prit celle que Louis lui proposa à la place – lui lançant un sourire. « Au moins,  _quelqu'un_  sait comment partager. »

« Partager, c'est se soucier de l'autre, Niall, » commenta Louis, pinçant rapidement ses épaules. Il bouscula Harry quand il bloqua la queue en parlant par dessus la table avec une jolie femme avec des cheveux ombrés et une robe à fleurs moulante.

Une fois qu'ils commencèrent à bouger à nouveau et que la femme s'assit avec son assiette, Liam vint à côté de Harry et lui donna des petits coups à la taille jusqu'à ce que Harry lui lance un regard noir. « C'est une belle robe que Caroline porte, hein ? »

« Ta gueule, » grommela Harry et l'échange requinqua Louis.

« Qui est Caroline ? »

« Caroline... Mademoiselle Flack était notre prof d'histoire en dernière année, » expliqua Liam, faisant un pas en arrière pour éviter d'être frapper avant de continuer. « A dix-sept ans, Harry avait le béguin pour elle. »

« J'avais pas 'le béguin' pour elle, pépé. Elle était juste gentille ! Son cours était intéressant, » protesta Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as appris alors, Harold ? » demanda Louis, haussant ses sourcils dans l'attente. Le silence de Harry fut comique, comme s'il essayait de retourner son cerveau pour trouver une réponse à donner, mais il s'agita, n'arriva à rien de concret et laissa juste échapper un petit geignement à la place.

« T'es supposé être de mon côté ! »

Louis pouffa. « Je  _suis_  de ton côté. J'essaie juste de déterminer si j'ai quelque chose à craindre ou non. » C'était une blague, même s'il pourrait y avoir les traces d'une véritable question, parce que même avec tout ce qui avait changé entre eux deux, il ne savait toujours pas exactement quelles étaient les _règles_.

« Elle a de belles jambes, » lança-t-il, juste pour s'assurer que les choses restaient légères.

« Les tiennes sont mieux. » Son cœur palpita à la façon dont Harry le regarda, comme s'il percevait probablement déjà son inquiétude bien qu'il ne l'embarrasserait jamais en le reconnaissant à haute voix. Il n'y avait pas de place pour protester avec la façon dont il l'avait dit ; Harry avait seulement l'air de vouloir le dévorer.

S'il n'y avait pas une horde de personnes autour d'eux, Louis était sûr qu'il ferait exactement ça, mais Harry posa seulement une main dans le bas de son dos pour le caresser doucement pendant qu'ils attendaient, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps.

Les parents commencèrent à arriver pour récupérer leurs enfants après le dîner et le gâteau d'anniversaire, les groupes de Liz et Anne se dissipèrent également, tout le monde commençant à remballer pour que les Woods puissent rentrer chez eux pour mettre les jumeaux au lit. Harry suggéra qu'ils prennent tous les cinq tout ce qu'il restait dans la glacière pleine de bière et se dirige vers la pool-house, ainsi Niall pourrait finir de leur raconter son été à Santa Barbara et toutes les fêtes qu'il avait fait chez Harry et lui.

Ils embarquèrent des chaises et même la balancelle venant du jardin des parents de Harry, ils s'installèrent confortablement dehors, s'asseyant autour d'une table illuminé par des bougies à la citronnelle et avec un pot rempli de marqueurs de toutes les couleurs dessus. Zayn avait un bloc de papier sur les genoux et il les dessinait tous à tour de rôle dans des caricatures peu flatteuses alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus ivres.

L'odeur du barbecue était toujours dans l'air et les moustiques étaient mauvais mais Louis était heureux, pelotonné sous le bras de Harry, les pieds remontés sur la balancelle tandis que Harry en gardait un au sol pour pouvoir les balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

« Louis, reste tranquille. » Zayn tenait le bloc de papier devant lui, jetant très sérieusement des coups d'œil à Louis par-dessus. Louis fit sa pire grimace en louchant et Harry pouffa de rire.

« T'achèteras un autre bloc de papier à Charlotte, » dit Louis.

Zayn roula des yeux. « Je lui en achèterai trois. Voilà ! » Il retourna la feuille pour révéler un rendu assez horrible du visage de Louis en version cartoon, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi celui de Liam était aussi bon ? » Louis pointa le bout de papier sur le sol devant Liam, qui représentait une version impressionnante – et belle – du visage souriant de Liam. Zayn haussa des épaules et lui dit de se taire et Liam bomba le torse.

Louis se pencha en avant et attrapa un marqueur dans le pot, retirant le capuchon et posa la mine sur son doigt. A sa gauche, l'attention de Harry était sur le téléphone de Niall, où il faisait défiler les photos et s'arrêtait parfois pour montrer celles de sa nouvelle guitare et le 'set de batterie' qu'il avait installé dans leur salon.

La main de Harry était toujours sur la cuisse de Louis et ce dernier la releva, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment quand il dessina un L au marqueur noir sur l'extérieur de la paume de Harry, repassant dessus plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un angle droit parfait et foncé.

Il reposa le marqueur et une demi-heure plus tard, Harry remarqua son petit tatouage, à ce moment-là il se pencha en avant et marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible et inapproprié dans le cou de Louis. Une minute après, Harry se colla derrière lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la pool-house, ayant seulement fermé la porte avant qu'ils respirent chaudement et fortement l'un contre la bouche de l'autre, et essayant de faire de la place pour un baiser alors que les mains de Harry faisaient de leur mieux pour couvrir chaque centimètre carré de la peau du torse de Louis.

« T'es vraiment beau, » marmonna Harry, ouvrant finalement sa bouche pour que Louis puisse l'embrasser correctement. Il le touchait toujours sur tout l'avant de son corps, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et Louis ne voulait de toute façon pas qu'il arrête – pas alors que le haut de Harry était humide et le moulant toujours en quelque sorte, à cause des ballons d'eau. C'était le genre de chose qu'ils se disaient souvent, c'était prudent, ce n'était pas nécessairement profond ou éloquent, mais c'était diablement beaucoup venant de la bouche de Harry.

La porte était restée bêtement déverrouillée, mais Louis ne sembla pas s'en soucier, glissant une main entre leurs corps pour pouvoir prendre en coupe l'entrejambe de Harry et murmurer contre sa bouche ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent. Harry l'encouragea simplement, roulant ses hanches contre sa paume et l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Louis les fit reculer vers le lit, chaque pas étant comme une promesse de ce qui était à venir.

Harry heurta le matelas le premier, son corps rebondissant légèrement à l'impact, mais il se déplaça juste vers la tête de lit et lança à Louis un regard qui pouvait seulement être interprété comme disant _ramène tout de suite ton cul ici_.

Louis fut plus qu'heureux d'obéir et il retira ses chaussures avant de grimper entre les jambes de Harry, alignant leurs corps et déposant des baisers le long de son cou.

« Euh, désolé les gars. J'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil. »

Il y eut un moment de pure panique où Louis se releva précipitamment de sur Harry, bougeant pour s'assoir à côté de lui comme s'ils n'avaient pas été surpris. C'était juste  _Niall_ , alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison d'être alarmé, mais il resserra quand même sa main sur son cœur.

« T'aurais pu toquer ! » Il n'y avait pas de véritable colère dans sa voix, juste une sorte de défensive frénétique qui fit ricaner Niall en passant à côté du lit. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle de bain en laissant la porte grande ouverte, alors qu'il fit gicler trop de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

« J'pensais pas vraiment vous retrouver dans cette position. Mais bon, c'est Harry alors j'aurais probablement dû. » Il enfonça sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche, cachant son sourire et Harry se réveilla finalement, redressant son corps contre les oreillers et lança un regard hargneux dans la direction générale de la salle de bain.

« Hé, je n'apprécie pas ça. »

Niall se tint dans l'embrassure de la porte et leva ses deux pouces vers eux ce qui fit grogner Louis puis il cacha sa tête sous un coussin, n'en sortant pas jusqu'à ce que Harry finisse par le chatouiller à cet endroit juste en dessous de son aisselle qui lui faisait toujours péter un câble. 

« D'accord, d'accord. Je sors. Arrête de me chatouiller. J'suis trop fatigué pour me défendre, » rigola Louis, repoussant les mains de Harry et se redressant. Sa tête tournait et il savait qu'il avait un peu trop bu pour conduire jusqu'à chez lui, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pool-house, ce qui présentait un dilemme auquel il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à être confronté ce soir. « Où est-ce que je dors ? » 

Niall cracha son dentifrice et passa sa tête dans la pièce. « Pas moyen que vous dormiez dans le même lit, hein, hein, » dit-il. « Tu dors avec moi, Harry, ça sera à nouveau comme en première année. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là ? » Louis fronça des sourcils, les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Une nuit, on a poussé nos deux lits ensemble comme une blague, juste pour voir ce que ce serait de dormir dans un lit king size, » expliqua Harry.

« Et puis, on les a juste laissé comme ça pendant, quoi... peut-être un mois, non ? » Niall rigola. « On arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les filles ne voulaient pas coucher avec nous. »

Harry éclata presque de rire et Louis ne put s'empêcher de rigoler également, parce qu'en ayant rencontré Niall, toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendu à son sujet devenaient juste beaucoup plus amusantes. Il bailla et grogna quand il descendit du lit, s'excusant pour aller dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir se brosser les dents avec le bout de son doigt. Quand il en sortit, Harry avait installé un oreiller et une couverture sur le petit canapé et portait un tee-shirt et son boxer, ayant l'air beaucoup trop tentant pour quelqu'un qui n'allait pas dormir dans le même lit que lui cette nuit.

« Bonne nuit, » murmura Harry, posant une main sur la hanche de Louis alors qu'il déposait légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « On ira dans le salon dès qu'on se réveillera, d'accord ? »

Louis hocha de la tête et regarda Harry, le priant pour un autre baiser, et il était assez bon pour lire Louis parce que ça fonctionna après seulement une seconde et il se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Cette fois-ci, ils s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps avant de se séparer. « D'accord, » marmonna Louis, soupirant. « A demain matin. »

Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait dire – comme le remercier de l'avoir aidé et qu'il était vraiment beau et qu'il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé – mais ce n'était pas le moment. Niall était de l'autre côté de la pièce, chantonnant Hotel California à lui-même, et Harry lança un dernier regard à Louis avant de se retourner et plonger dans le lit.

Le canapé était trop petit d'environ trente centimètres pour le corps plutôt petit de Louis, alors il se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il put, remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et s'installa confortablement, essayant de se mettre à l'aise bien qu'il se sentait à l'étroit.

Harry et Niall parlèrent en chuchotant pendant un moment, dirigeant de temps en temps certaines choses pour Louis jusqu'à ce que ses réponses deviennent de plus en plus des grommellements et courtes, et qu'il arrête de se déranger à lever le regard vers eux parce que ses yeux étaient trop lourds.

Ils durent supposer qu'il s'était endormi parce que leur conversation resta entre tous les deux à partir de ce moment-là et Louis écouta, à moitié endormi, alors qu'ils parlaient du dernier semestre et de leur voisin complètement fou, rigolant des blagues qu'il ne comprenait pas parce que Harry ne lui avait pas _tant_  parlé de Santa Barbara. Louis connaissait le cadre de base de sa vie là-bas, mais aucuns détails, et l'écouter parler à Niall ajoutait certain élément mais ça donnait également l'impression à Louis d'être presque déconnecté de cet aspect de la vie de Harry – comme si Harry ne partageait peut-être pas ça avec lui parce que c'était quelque chose dont il ne ferait jamais partie.

Avant d'avoir la chance de penser un peu plus à ça, il distingua quelque chose que Niall chuchota à Harry. D'accord, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il faisait se qualifiait probablement d'écoute clandestine mais ce fut impossible de faire la sourde d'oreille à la voix de Niall demandant,  _« Tu l'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, hein ? »_  quand c'était de lui qu'il parlait. Il fut soudainement désespéré d'entendre ce que Harry avait à dire en réponse.

Ce n'était pas que Louis doutait que Harry ressente quelque chose pour lui – il lui avait déjà dit, mais l'idée de Harry le disant à quelqu'un d'autre rendait tout un peu plus réel.

Harry soupira de façon audible, et Louis put presque le sentir regarder vers lui.

« Ouais. Il est juste différent de toutes les autres personnes que j'ai rencontré. Tellement différent. »

« C'est un bon gars. T'as l'air heureux avec lui. »

« Non, je sais que je le suis. Il  _est_  vraiment super, tu vois. Une personne géniale. » Harry se coupa avec un bâillement silencieux, puis il continua. « Ça a l'air un peu basique de dire ça de quelqu'un, mais il est... il est tellement sympa, putain, et il sait vraiment écouter les autres. J'peux lui parler de tout. C'est bizarre, genre, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on se connait depuis tellement plus longtemps. »

Le cœur de Louis accéléra et il avait une horrible piqûre de moustique à l'arrière de sa jambe mais il avait trop peur de bouger, trop peur que Harry puisse remarquer qu'il était réveillé, alors il resta immobile, essayant de réguler sa respiration en quelque chose de plus raisonnable.

Niall dit quelque chose étouffé en réponse et Harry rigola doucement, il put les entendre se déplacer dans le lit, s'installant confortablement avant que leur conversion devienne encore plus basse et s'arrête finalement complètement.

Une confirmation n'était pas quelque chose dont Louis s'était rendu compte vouloir, mais il était emballé par les choses que Harry avait dit à son sujet et à quel point elles n'étaient pas seulement positives mais également  _adorables_. Il savait déjà qu'il avait été présent dans la vie de Harry pendant plus longtemps que la plupart des gens, et alors qu'il se permit finalement de se calmer à nouveau malgré son cœur battant à la chamade, il eut l'impression qu'il venait de franchir un important obstacle. Comme si garder Harry n'était peut-être pas impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry

Niall passa quatre jours de plus à South Orange avant de retourner à Santa Barbara, faisant le même voyage que Harry ferait dans seulement trois semaines. C'était presque impossible d'imaginer que l'été était passé aussi rapidement, et voir Niall fut un rappel d'à quel point il était proche de devoir retourner à ce mode de vie, qui semblait si loin à présent, après avoir passé seulement deux mois et demi sur la côte Est. Il avait été occupé depuis qu'il était arrivé en mai, mais ça ne semblait quand même pas assez, comme s'il y avait encore un petit truc à arracher avant de devoir partir.

Ce fut comme ça que l'idée du camping lui vint.

Ils prient la voiture de Louis, vu qu'une Jeep Cherokee de 1999 était légèrement plus pratique pour aller camper que la belle mais minuscule Jag de Harry. Elle fut chargé après une tentative assez foireuse au départ, mais ils avaient les bases de premières nécessitées : une glacière pleine de hot dogs, de bacon et d'œufs, des Poptarts, des mélanges de fruits sec, de noix et de chocolat, des bières. Des préservatifs.

Louis conduisit et insista pour contrôler la musique, alors ils fouillèrent dans la pile de CDs gravés et rayés que Louis avait fait pendant le lycée et ils chantèrent en chœur sur un flux continu de chansons de rock alternatif que Harry n'avait pas entendues depuis 2004. Les fenêtres étaient baissées et Louis portait à nouveau ses foutus aviateur et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. Il se penchait vers lui aux feux rouges pour l'embrasser sur la joue parce que c'était mignon et stupide qu'il aime toujours The Fray, six ans après leur succès, et l'attitude défensive de Louis lui donna seulement envie de continuer à le taquiner.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camping, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient vraiment assez éloignés de tous les autres – pouvant occuper leur propre petit emplacement loin de tout où ils purent installer leur tente et faire un feu. Ce fut un parcours semé d'essais et d'erreur pour essayer de faire tenir la tente tandis qu'elle voulait juste s'effondrer, mais ils réussirent finalement et comptèrent ça comme la première victoire de la journée.

Le lac était à seulement quelques mètres le long du chemin se trouvant près de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés. La petite marche jusqu'à l'eau donnait l'impression d'être pris au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, avec toute la saleté dans laquelle ils trainaient leurs pieds. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Louis posa son moulinet et jeta sa ligne dans l'eau, plus par curiosité qu'avec le réel désir d'attraper quelque chose. Harry trouva une corde nouée à un arbre laissée par un autre campeur et sauta d'une petite falaise rocheuse pour se balancer au dessus de l'eau une douzaine de fois, malgré le fait que Louis déclara plusieurs fois qu'il ressemblait, de manière embarrassante, à Tarzan et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour compléter l'image était une pagne.

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi qu'ils retournèrent à leur camp et Louis n'avait rien pêché à part un morceau de plastique venant d'un bateau gonflable déchiré et abandonné. Harry était trempé, ses cheveux repoussés en arrière et son torse déjà un peu rouge d'avoir oublié de mettre de la crème solaire. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Louis, ignorant le soupir qu'il reçut en retour parce que Louis avait réussi à rester sec jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se plaque contre lui. Il fit semblant d'être embêté pendant environ une minute et demi, avant que Harry le surprenne en train de regarder sur le côté pour essayer de cacher son sourire.

« Je t'ai vu, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, tapotant légèrement Louis sur les fesses avant de s'élancer devant lui pour commencer à allumer le feu.

« T'as rien vu, » protesta Louis, mais son sourire le contredit alors qu'il regardait Harry ajouter quelques pierres de plus pour marquer le périmètre autour du feu. Ils parcoururent les environs à la recherche de bois, ramassant des bouts épais et des brindilles à jeter au centre, ainsi qu'un tas de feuilles sèches servant d'amadou.

« T'es prêt ? Parce qu'on est sur le point de repartir au Paléolithique. » Harry remua ses sourcils en regardant Louis et leva une allumette, gagnant un roulement d'yeux en réponse.

« Ouais, j'pense pas qu'ils utilisaient des allumettes à l'Âge de Pierre. Tu triches. » Louis se mit près de ce qui semblait être la bûche à la mode pour s'assoir sur le camping, et il la posa à une petite distance du feu alors que Harry commençait à l'allumer.

« Tu savais qu'on peut utiliser une capote pour faire du feu ? Tu la remplis d'eau et l'utilise comme du verre. C'est le même concept que tu sais, genre, quand on utilise une loupe pour faire fondre des figurines de militaire en plastique. »

Louis rigola et se plaça derrière Harry, l'attrapant par les épaules. « Comme si j'allais te laisser gaspiller la boîte pour essayer ça. »

Le feu prit cinq minutes pour commencer à réellement crépiter et Louis se tint devant avec les deux bras tendus comme s'il était un genre de Dieu, comme s'il l'invoquait, et Harry prit une photo de lui comme ça, l'envoyant sur Instagram avec vingt emojis de flamme comme description.

Ils embrochèrent des hot-dogs sur des bâtons et les firent rôtir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient carbonisés pour les manger devant le feu, esquivant les étincelles et la fumée quand elles venaient dans leur direction. Harry frima et se vanta de son s'more parfait, insistant pour que Louis s'assoit et se détende pendant qu'il faisait travailler sa magie. Il fit griller les biscuits Graham, pré-fondit le chocolat et fit ponctuellement tourner le bâton pour donner une teinte dorée sur toute la guimauve, puis il le présenta à Louis en le tenant dans ses deux mains, l'observant prendre la première bouchée. (ndlt : [un s'more](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2Fthumb%2F2%2F27%2FSmores_1.jpg%2F800px-Smores_1.jpg))

Louis sourit et une goutte de guimauve fondue dégoulina au coin de ses lèvres, Harry se pencha en avant pour la lécher, une main posée sur son biceps pour le stabiliser. Louis leva son pouce en signe d'appréciation alors qu'il mâchait, et tout ce que Harry put faire fut d'attendre qu'il finisse pour se mettre à nouveau devant lui, leurs lèvres collantes alors qu'ils rigolaient en s'embrassant.

Quand la nuit tomba, leur emplacement fut envahi par les moustiques et ils empestaient tous les deux la bombe anti-moustiques. Louis portait un des vieux sweat de Harry, ses épaules voûtées alors qu'il se penchait vers le feu, ayant l'air encore plus petit que d'habitude. C'était une drôle de pensée, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans autre chose que des shorts, des tee-shirts ou des maillots de bain et ça lui traversa l'esprit que Louis allait lui manquer, pendant l'automne. Il ne le verra pas en pullover quand la météo se dégradera en octobre et il ne l'entendra pas hurler contre la télé pendant les premiers matchs des Jets. Louis existant en dehors de leur été ensemble était quelque chose à quoi Harry ne s'était pas permis de penser, mais il partait dans vingt jours, et il était temps.

« J'ai acheté mon billet hier, » dit-il en fixant le feu. « Un aller simple pour Santa Barbara. »

« J'peux pas m'imaginer devoir prendre l'avion pour retourner à la fac, » dit doucement Louis, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, espérant qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise avec le changement de sujet, mais il continua de parler. « C'était déjà assez difficile de devoir payer les livres. »

Harry soupira. « J'dois encore les acheter. »

Louis se pencha contre son épaule. Le feu crépitait et sifflait, et Harry essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le sentiment qu'il ressentait à l'idée que Louis prenait son départ inévitable comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il aimerait qu'il soit moins empathique pour pouvoir se forcer à croire que Louis était vraiment aussi nonchalant que dans sa façon d'agir, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui pouvait sentir que c'était le contraire.

Il posa sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Louis, la serrant doucement. « Hé, t'as eu des nouvelles ? »

« Hmm ? » Clairement sortie d'une sorte de rêverie, Louis se tourna vers lui, clignant quelques fois des yeux. « Des nouvelles de quoi ? »

« Ce poste à l'école primaire. T'as pas eu un entretien il y a quelques jours ? Ou c'est la semaine prochaine ? » Louis en avait beaucoup parlé mais il n'avait rien dit de plus depuis, du coup Harry se demandait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas essayé qu'il n'avait pas encore un poste d'enseignement stable, et ce n'était définitivement pas à cause d'un manque de compétence. Il allait être le meilleur professeur au monde, Harry le savait, il avait conscience que l'économie pendant laquelle il aurait son diplôme l'année prochaine n'était pas faite pour facilité quiconque, même quelqu'un le méritant autant que Louis.

« Oh, ouais. Non, ils ont donné  _une promotion interne_. » Louis mina des guillemets dans l'air, haussant des épaules. « Autrement dit, le gars qui a eu le boulot est le neveux du directeur. Bref. »

Louis réussit assez bien à feindre l'indifférence, mais Harry pouvait voir partout sur son visage à quel point il se sentait abattu. En fait, avoir été jusqu'à un entretien cette fois avait donné plus d'espoir à Louis, et Harry savait que ça devait être frustrant d'avoir été aussi près du but puis de devoir retourner à la case départ, de repartir à la chasse aux offres d'emploi et de passer des appels toutes les semaines aux écoles des environs avec l'espoir d'une nouvelle ouverture. 

« Népotisme de merde. J'sais pas comment ils s'attendent à ce que quelqu'un puisse réussir, » soupira Harry, secouant sa tête et enroulant l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de Louis. Il essaya de la jouer cool, comme s'il n'y avait aucune différence par rapport à l'affection constante entre eux, mais c'était également un peu une question de réconfort cette fois, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Louis acceptait facilement généralement.

« C'est pas grave. Quelque chose finira par arriver. Et quand ce sera le cas, je ferai une putain de fête. Je devrai être ramassé sur le sol à la fin de la nuit. » Louis sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, posant sa tête dans le creux entre le bras et le torse de Harry.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, près à débiter ses idées pour la fête et comment il ramasserait Louis et l'emmènerait au lit après que toute cette célébration ait eu raison de lui. Il ne put, cependant, pas sortir les mots, pas après s'être rendu compte que rien de tout ça n'allait arriver. Il était plus que probablement qu'il ne soit pas dans les environs quand Louis décrocherait enfin le boulot de ses rêves...il ne serait pas là pour ouvrir une bouteille de champagne avec lui ou pour remplir la voiture de Louis avec de ridicules ballons de félicitations. Il y avait même une chance pour qu'il n'entende jamais rien à ce propos, parce que même s'ils s'engageaient à rester amis, ce serait  _tellement_  facile de s'éloigner. Ils seraient pris dans leurs propres vies et Harry ne serait plus la personne à qui Louis penserait pour tout partager.

Cette pensée dut se manifester dans une réaction physique, criblant son corps de tension, parce que Louis se redressa et pencha sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir bien le regarder. Il fronça des sourcils, entourant un des bras de Harry avec les siens et lui donna un petit coup de coude. « A quoi tu penses ? »

« Juste que je serai plus dans tes pattes dans quelques semaines et que tu auras plus de temps pour chercher un boulot et de concentrer sur ça, tu vois, puisque c'est vraiment – »

« Harry. »

L'air impassible de Louis était  _terrible_  quand il était soucieux, et ce fut si facile de voir quelque chose de sombre se glisser sur les traits de son visage lorsqu'il détourna à nouveau son regard vers le feu.

« Quoi ? »

Il secoua sa tête, traçant le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce et son index. « T'es pas dans mes _pattes_. »

Harry fronça des sourcils. « Très bien. »

Louis se retourna vers Harry, son visage résigné. « T'es sérieux ? Tu penses vraiment que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait t'es là, si j'ai pas eu le boulot? »

C'était moins léger que tous les sujets qu'ils avaient abordé auparavant, mais Louis ne semblait pas en colère, seulement confus. « J'voulais juste dire, genre, je vais être occupé avec les cours, je ne serai plus là pour te distraire... »

Louis rigola, et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, et il n'arrivait pas du tout à lire son expression facial, mais ça lui vint en quelque sorte à l'esprit trop tard, et il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer l'évidence quand ça le frappa finalement. « Tu ne veux pas que je parte. »

Ce ne fut pas comme si c'était une surprise, mais Harry avait été tellement excité de retourner à sa vie normale d'étudiant qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment laissé le temps d'être  _triste_  de partir. Louis se retourna et il leva son pouce vers lui en signe de confirmation, roulant des yeux comme s'il avait un an de retard pour s'en rendre compte.

«  _Louis_ , » geignit-il, enroulant son bras autour de sa nuque et déposant un baiser derrière son oreille, humide et bruyant. Louis essaya de se débarrasser de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune véritable conviction derrière. Harry garda ses deux bras autour de lui alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres contre sa tempe, sa joue et près de son œil, rigolant.

« Tu baves sur mon visage, espèce de Grand Danois (ndlt : race de chien), » Louis fronça le nez et le tapa pour l'éloigner, grognon et clairement fermement décidé à garder ses yeux fixés droits devant lui, embrassé d'avoir été démasqué. Harry s'accrocha à lui, souriant, parce que Louis était encore plus attachant quand il essayait de ne pas l'être.

« Il nous reste trois semaines, mec. »

« Je sais,  _mon frère_. »

« Alors tu pourrais commencer par  _répondre_  à mes baisers, déjà ? »

Le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de Harry, large, exaspérant et peut-être un peu trop joyeux étant donné le sujet en question, mais c'était la façon dont il le voulait. Il préférait profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient plutôt que de le passer à pleurnicher et à mettre de la distance entre eux plus tôt que nécessaire.

Louis le regarda durement, comme s'il se méfiait du fait que Harry soit aussi heureux, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser quand même. Peu de chose pouvait l'en empêcher – mais surtout pas quand Harry était jaloux, ou agaçant, ou que c'était le matin et qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de lui en se tortillant, parce qu'il ne s'était pas encore brossé les dents.

Une de ses paumes dépassa de la manche de son pull, venant prendre en coupe la mâchoire de Harry et le garder immobile tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, doucement jusqu'à ce que Harry arrête de sourire et l'embrasser réellement avec raison.

« J'ai une confession à faire, » marmonna Harry, se reculant juste assez pour pouvoir lécher ses lèvres pleines et relever ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Louis. Il lui lança un regard curieux en réponse, plein d'attente, comme s'il s'attendait que Harry lui dise quelque chose d'important – peut-être revenir sur la fin de l'été et son départ.

« T'as entretenu une relation secrète avec le mec au jet-ski, » proposa Louis, gagnant un pincement à la taille alors que Harry rigolait et secouait sa tête.

«  _Non_ , ce putain d'enfoiré. Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que... bien, tu sais à quel point j'ai pu un peu me moquer de ta musique pendant la route ? »

« Eh bien, on a pas tous le même dévouement pour traquer les blogothèque que toi, Harry.

« Aww, bébé ! Tu m'écoutes après tout. » Un air fier se propagea sur les traits du visage de Harry et il leva ses deux mains pour pincer les joues de Louis, comme une grand-mère le ferait. C'était une chose qu'ils faisaient, toujours tourner autour du pot parce que la plaisanterie était tellement fluide entre eux, et il était rare qu'un des deux puisse raconter une histoire ou expliquer quelque chose sans qu'il y ait eu au moins dix interjections et habituellement un ou deux baisers, parfois trois quand ils en ressentaient le besoin. 

« Est-ce que tu vas cracher le morceau ? J'comprends pas – attends, non, j'aime pas cette expression. Dis-moi. » Louis fronça son nez et écarta les mains de Harry de son visage en entrelaçant leurs doigts à la place. Harry resserra les siens, instinctivement, se sentant moins joueur tout d'un coup, plus stable et ancré.

« Très bien, alors. J'me suis peut-être moqué de tes choix musicaux, mais en fait, j'ai été voir The Script quand j'étais en terminale. C'est vraiment un bon concert. »

Quelque chose vacilla sur le visage de Louis et il se redressa, les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait fortement de se concentrer alors qu'il comptait sur ses doigts. « Ton année de terminale... alors ça devait être en, quoi, 2009 ? »

Harry hocha de la tête pour confirmer, confus sur la raison poussant Louis à s'accrocher autant à ce détail en particulier.

« Tu te fous de moi. J'étais exactement au même concert ! »

Louis était clairement ravi par l'idée, et Harry le ressentit également – qu'ils auraient pu être à quelques rangs, écoutant le même groupe sans avoir la moindre idée qu'ils finiraient dans la vie de l'autre à aucun titre. Harry avait toujours trouvé ça étrange qu'ils aient tous les deux grandi à South Orange sans jamais se croiser, mais l'idée qu'ils furent en quelque sorte destinés à se rencontrer semblait rassurante, comme si ça aidait à donner un sens aux pourquoi et aux comment ils s'assemblaient dans la vie l'un de l'autre sans efforts. 

« J'aime ce genre de truc, » murmura Louis, « Et maintenant je sais pourquoi tu connaissais toutes les paroles dans la voiture. »

Harry fronça son nez. « J'suppose que t'étais pas au concert de Vampire Weekend la même année, cependant, hein ? »

« Hé, va te faire foutre, » rigola Louis. « J'étais à la fac, probablement en train de me bourrer la gueule pendant que le videur dessinait un X sur ta main de gamin de quatorze ans. »

S'il n'était aussi  _drôle_ , Harry pourrait s'offusquer des piques constants de Louis, mais il se pencha simplement en avant et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la tirant jusqu'à ce que Louis pince à nouveau ses flancs.

« Est-ce que t'étais aussi beau en 2009 ? » demanda Harry, presque irrité parce qu'il était toujours à contrecœur abruti avec Louis, peu importe à quel point il était embêtant. 

« J'avais les cheveux plus longs... j'portais beaucoup de rayures. »

« Alors oui, » confirma Harry.

« Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire avec toi, cependant, » dit Louis, sa voix comme un murmure contre les lèvres de Harry. Le baiser les laissa à bout de souffle en l'espace de quelques secondes et ça semblait toujours être comme ça, avec Louis ; il y avait rarement une combustion lente, seulement un afflux soudain de  _besoin_  et d' _envie_  que Harry n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, se reculant pour retracer la lèvre inférieure de Louis avec son pouce.

« Ouais, » souffla Louis, « j'en ai une assez bonne idée. »

Harry avait embrassé plus de personnes qu'il ne pouvait en compter. C'était une vantardise humble et il n'était jamais prétentieux quand il l'admettait, c'était simplement la vérité, mais il n'avait jamais voulu savourer chaque baiser aussi lentement et délibérément qu'avec Louis. Ils s'assemblaient simplement : les mains de Harry avaient la taille parfaite pour agripper la courbe scandaleuse de la taille de Louis, et les doigts de Louis s'enroulaient dans les cheveux de Harry comme s'ils étaient faits pour ça, et quand Louis grimpait sur les genoux de Harry, il était presque en apesanteur.

Le feu était sur le point de s'éteindre quand Harry se mit debout et dirigea Louis vers la tente. Il y avait un tas de nourriture qui devait être débarrassé également, mais les doigts de Louis traînaient sur l'élastique de son short de bain, et il était déjà trop absorbé par ça pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que rapprocher encore plus Louis de lui.

Louis s'arrêta devant la tente, lâchant Harry pour ouvrir la toile et hésitant à vraiment se glisser à l'intérieur. « Trois semaines, t'as dit ? »

Harry s'arrêta, ayant été sur le point de coller contre Louis pour l'encourager à avancer, parce qu'il était déjà tellement impatient de poser ses mains sur lui. Il voulait tout ignorer sauf à quel point ils étaient seuls, le bruissement et la descente en piqué des oiseaux à travers les arbres, et à quel point le corps de Louis était toujours infailliblement bon sous son toucher.

« Trois semaines, » confirma-t-il, baissant son menton dans un seul hochement.

« Il vaut mieux se dépêcher alors. » Louis lui lança un regard auquel Harry eut du mal à trouver une signification, parce qu'il était tellement plein de ruse, comme celui d'un renard, mais il y avait également un défi dedans. Louis retira ses Vans usées et se glissa à l'intérieur, laissant la toile retomber derrière lui dans l'attente évidente que Harry le suivrait.

Il le fit, évidemment, prenant seulement assez de temps pour se débarrassé de ses Converses, qui furent un jour blanches, et il laissa échapper le souffle qui retenait depuis que Louis s'était arrêté. Louis fut sur lui avant même qu'il ait le temps de refermer la tente, se faufilant derrière lui et entourant ses bras autour du torse de Harry tandis qu'il déposait de chauds baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry laissa tomber sa tête en avant, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage et les yeux fermés alors qu'il essayait d'enregistrer cette sensation dans sa mémoire. Il avait toujours ce sentiment bizarre que Louis ne le touchait pas seulement pour la réponse physique, mais parce qu'il essayait de lui communiquer quelque chose.

« Viens là. » Harry lécha ses lèvres, se retournant et le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se coucher sur la double couche de matelassage et de sac de couchage qu'ils avaient installée. Louis rampa sur lui, à cheval sur les cuisses de Harry et se penchant sur lui avec ses deux mains le soutenant de chaque côté de sa tête.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent, Harry posa ses mains sur la taille de Louis et ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à ce que Louis l'interpelle, demandant  _quoi_  juste contre ses lèvres.

« On aurait dû faire ça tout l'été. » Les deux mains de Harry glissèrent sur l'avant du corps de Louis, sur son ventre doux, sa taille fine et finalement elles s'accrochèrent à ses clavicules, ayant l'impression d'avoir besoin de quelque chose à quoi se retenir alors que Louis collait un peu plus leurs hanches ensemble.

« Quoi, s'embrasser dans une tente ? »

« S'embrasser, » marmonna Harry en réponse, fronçant ses sourcils quand Louis laissa traîner ses lèvres pour venir suçoter la peau juste en dessous de sa mâchoire, la marquant jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne une note mentale de lui de demander de le refaire, quand le moment de son départ se rapprocherait. Il voulait que son corps soit truffé de morsures, d'ecchymoses et de griffures pour pouvoir les ramener avec lui, pour pouvoir les regarder commencer à s'estomper progressivement au fil des jours où ils seraient séparés. 

« Non, sans blague. On aurait pu avoir quelques semaines de plus si on n'avait pas été des cons têtus. »

Louis remonta un peu plus haut sur ses cuisses, les deux mains sur le sternum de Harry pour garder le haut de son corps en place alors qu'il commençait à se frotter contre lui, faisant rouler ses hanches. Il dut sentir Harry devenir dur parce qu'il se balança un peu plus vivement contre lui et le mouvement le hissa un peu trop haut, sa tête heurtant le sommet de la tente et suscitant un  _aïe_  qui fut plus amusé que de douleur.

Ils rigolèrent, seulement temporairement interrompu dans leur petit moment alors que Harry passa une main sur l'arrière de la tête de Louis et grogna. 

« Fais attention, hein ? J'ai passé vingt-deux ans sans blessures liées au sexe se passant sous ma surveillance. »

«  _Aucune_  ? » se moqua Louis. « Quelle vie sexuelle ennuyante tu as. »

Ce fut tout qu'il fallut, vraiment, pour que Harry attrape Louis par les épaules et le retourne sur son dos avec facilité. Le petit souffle que Louis laissa échapper une fois qu'il posa ses yeux sur lui fut toutes les représailles que Harry eut besoin. Il fronça bizarrement ses sourcils quand il fit courir sa main de l'élastique du short de Louis à sous son tee-shirt, passant ses doigts sur son torse et observant son expression.

« Personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais ennuyant, en fait. Retire ça, » dit Harry, sonnant presque pensif alors qu'il aidait Louis à enlever son haut. « On m'a dit que j'étais  _décent_ , une fois. Ça a été douloureux. »

« Je dirais que t'es convenable, » bredouilla Louis, mais sa voix se brisa quand Harry coinça sa cuisse entre ses jambes.

« Merci, bébé, » dit Harry, enroulant sa main autour de la nuque de Louis. Il le connaissait assez bien à présent pour se rendre compte que, souvent, quand il se moquait, il voulait en fait dire l'exact opposé. Ce fut pourquoi aucun d'eux ne put s'arrêter de sourire en coin alors que Louis se redressait sur ses paumes pour pouvoir à nouveau embrasser Harry.

Après ça, ce fut plus dur de parler parce qu'ils roulèrent comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans une tente pour deux personnes, et ce fut un miracle que les piquets résistèrent à tout ça après le nombre de fois où ils heurtèrent la toile en vinyle. Louis était juste tellement souple sous lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de profiter de combien il paraissait petit. Cependant, il parvint finalement à les retourner et il attaqua le cou de Harry avec ses dents, tandis qu'il appuyait la paume de sa main contre son sexe, faisant gémir Harry contre ses lèvres.

Louis était descendu le long de son torse plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, mais il arrêta finalement de le taquiner et baissa le maillot de Harry sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir poser sa bouche sur lui. Ça se passa avec la plus grande urgence que Harry n'avait jamais ressentie de sa part. Il encercla sa hampe de son poing et gémit quand il humidifia ses lèvres et les posa sur le gland jusqu'à ce que le son soit obscène. Il avait définitivement, absolument, conspiré pour déterminer toutes les façons dont il pouvait réduire Harry à un bordel haletant, et ça fonctionnait.

Harry avait toujours été difficile quand il était question de pipe, jouissant rarement qu'avec ça et trouvant même ça ennuyant avec la mauvaise personne, mais c'était tellement différent avec Louis. Il n'y avait rien de mécanique dedans ; il ne faisait pas seulement les mouvements pour essayer de le faire jouir, il appréciait réellement ça et lui disait.

« J'ai attendu de faire ça toute la journée, » marmonna Louis alors qu'il se reculait avec un pop humide, caressant toute sa longueur pendant que sa langue remontait en une lente ligne le long de son sexe. Il suça légèrement juste en dessous du gland jusqu'à ce que les mains de Harry arrêtent de serrer le sac de couchage sous lui et s'enfouissent désespérément dans les cheveux de Louis.

Harry était tellement dur que c'en était presque douloureux, aidé par le fait que Louis lui donnait l'impression d'être sexy et si incroyablement désiré dans la façon dont il le touchait, la façon dont ses yeux scintillaient quand il surprenait Harry en train de le regarder, et c'était évident qu'il voulait qu'il continue de le fixer.

« Putain... » laissa échapper Harry, et il voulut dire à Louis de ne pas s'arrêter, mais il ne put pas parce qu'il savait que Louis prendrait l'instruction à cœur, qu'il n'arrêterait  _pas_  jusqu'à ce que Harry se répande dans sa bouche, perdant pied à cause de lui, et il était loin d'être prêt à ça. Ils avaient le privilège d'être seuls et assez loin de tout pour avoir l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, et Harry ne les voyait pas ne pas en profiter, pas alors qu'ils ne leur restaient que trois semaines pour s'adonner à un cycle de premières fois qui se répétaient. 

Ça fut comme une tragédie d'arrêter Louis alors que ses lèvres étaient roses, gonflées et luisantes de salive et de liquide séminal, mais Harry se força quand même à le faire. Il l'attrapa au niveau de ses biceps et l'incita à remonter pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Harry frissonna, l'embrassant de façon obscène – suçant la lèvre inférieure de Louis et léchant l'intérieur de sa bouche comme s'il était accro au goût qu'ils créaient ensemble. 

« Il y a aussi quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire pendant toute la journée, » chuchota-t-il, ouvrant ses yeux et haletant presque quand il vit que Louis fit la même chose presque au même moment. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'ils avaient tendance à se refléter, mais voir ses yeux d'aussi près donna infailliblement l'impression à Harry que son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge.

« Tu vas me le dire ou je dois deviner ? »

« Ça pourrait être amusant, » le taquina Harry, passant l'une de ses mains entre leurs corps et attrapant le sexe de Louis. Il le caressant lentement tandis que Louis le regardait comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer si Harry le pensait vraiment ou non.

Louis échangea à nouveau leurs positions, roulant sur son dos et tirant Harry entre ses jambes, repliant ses genoux sur ses flancs. Il mit ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et haussa ses sourcils avec curiosité, lui parlant comme s'il était en train de faire des suggestions pour une liste de course plutôt qu'une liste de ce que Harry aimerait lui faire. « Je pense que tu veux me baiser. »

Se penchant sur Louis, Harry déposa une série de baisers sur ses clavicules puis leva le regard vers lui pour secouer sa tête. « Bien sûr que oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. »

Louis fit plusieurs autres suppositions, beaucoup qui firent rire Harry et quelques unes qui le firent, également, rougir. « Est-ce que je m'en rapproche au moins ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit-il en souriant en coin, baissant le short et le boxer de Louis. Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis posa sa jambe sur son épaule. « Laisse-moi juste, pendant une minute, j'veux... » 

Louis se recoucha après ça, et il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il commence à le sucer, mais il émit un halètement audible quand Harry contourna son sexe et l'ouvrit avec ses paumes. Il dut savoir ce qui allait suivre et il resta remarquablement immobile alors que Harry soufflait chaudement sur son anus, geignant seulement quand il l'effleura avec ses lèvres et se recula immédiatement.

« Espèce d'allumeur, » marmonna Louis, et Harry enfonça ses dents à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le rendant désireux de plus.

« Il fait  _noir_ , d'accord, j'arrive à peine à – » Il tâtonna avec le bout de ses doigts pour le retrouver, reposant avidement sa bouche dessus et faisant crier Louis une fois qu'il y arriva. Il garda son pouce à côté de sa langue, utilisant son autre main pour caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de Louis. Il aimerait pouvoir regarder vers lui pour voir son visage, mais la tente était trop sombre et il n'avait aucune foutue idée d'où se trouvait la lampe torche, et il lutta contre sa forte envie de rire.

Il était obsédé par les petits bruits que Louis faisait sous lui, il ne se lassait pas de la façon dont il se crispait puis se permettait simplement d'apprécier, détendant chaque muscle pour que Harry puisse faire pénétrer sa langue en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il  _gémisse_  vraiment.

Louis baissa l'une de ses mains pour caresser son sexe et Harry couvrit sa main avec la sienne, déposant un dernier baiser avant de remonter le long de son sexe en le léchant. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de Louis, à bout de souffle et plus que prêt à le pilonner, ne pouvant à peine le supporter.

« Tu veux ? » demanda Louis et Harry hocha de la tête, haletant.

« Mais on doit d'abord tout trouver, je sais que j'ai tout pris... »

L'ambiance était presque comiquement frénétique alors qu'ils cherchaient dans leurs sacs. Louis alluma la lanterne, renvoyant une lueur étrange et inutile dans la tente, mais il faisait assez clair pour voir le sexe de Louis, rougi et dur contre son ventre. Harry laissa échapper un grognement involontaire alors qu'il continuait à jeter tous les vêtements se trouvant dans son sac, mettant enfin la main sur une boîte de préservatifs et la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait stupidement mis tout au fond. 

« Je vais devoir tenir la lanterne tout le temps ? » demanda Louis, et Harry ricana alors qu'il déversait du lubrifiant sur ses doigts – trop, vraiment, leurs sacs de couchage allaient être dégueulasses – et tout arrêta d'être propice aux gloussements à la seconde où Louis se coucha et Harry fit pénétrer son majeur en lui.

Il le prépara rapidement – probablement trop rapidement, mais Louis lui répétait encore et encore que ça irait, qu'il avait juste envie de lui, et Harry n'était pas homme à refuser ce genre d'ordres. Il enfila le préservatif et essaya pendant une minute de faire sortir du lubrifiant, avant de se rendre compte que le capuchon n'était pas enlevé.

Harry n'était pas sûr de comment c'était possible de rire autant en étant tellement excité qu'il arrivait à peine à voir clair, mais il finit par se reprendre et se pencha sur Louis, déposant une série de baisers dans son cou et lui disant de se taire parce que Louis rigolait toujours. Sans surprise, ça donna seulement encore plus envie de lui à Harry, parce que ses épaules se secouant et son énorme sourire, laissant apparaître ses petites dents pointues, étaient plus mignons que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il déposa un dernier baiser dans le cou de Louis. « Ça va ? » murmura-t-il.

« Ouais, juste – » chuchota Louis, appuyant dans le bas du dos de Harry avec sa main, et ce dernier pénétra doucement en lui, parce que Louis était tellement chaud et étroit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que se laisser glisser au début. Ils gardèrent un rythme progressif jusqu'à ce que Louis enroule ses chevilles autour de la taille de Harry et se contracte autour de lui, gémissant dans son oreille jusqu'à ce que ses va-et-vient accélèrent

La chaleur emprisonnée dans la tente était étourdissante. Les yeux de Harry étaient grands ouverts et il pouvait à peine voir l'éclat de la sueur sur le front de Louis et ses clavicules. Il voulait le goûter, alors il le fit, suçant le côté de son cou alors qu'il allait et venait en lui, Louis relevant ses hanches vers lui à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient.

Ça devrait être bizarre compte tenu de l'endroit où ils trouvaient, mais c'était l'imprudence qui leur donnait encore plus de sensation forte. Si quelqu'un tombait par hasard sur leur campement en retournant au sien, Harry n'aurait probablement même pas arrêté. Il aurait seulement donné des coups de reins encore plus forts pour faire crier Louis et quiconque ce serait pourrait entendre à quel point il était  _à lui_.

Même sans personne dans les alentours, il voulut susciter cette réaction donc il releva encore plus les jambes de Louis, l'incitant à enfoncer ses talons dans son dos. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement réguliers et désordonnés que Harry avait l'impression de bouger en autopilote. Même un léger changement d'angle dut être comme un choc pour Louis parce qu'il gémit, cambrant son dos jusqu'à le décoller du sac de couchage, comme s'il essayait de se courber dans la sensation.

« Harry... Harry, allez, j'ai besoin – » souffla-t-il, à bout de souffle, sachant qu'ils étaient déjà assez loin dans leur plaisir pour que Harry le fasse jouir sans trop le toucher – et Harry le fit, appuyant une main sur son sternum pour le force à se recoucher avant d'enrouler sa main autour de son sexe pour commencer à le branler.

A chaque fois que son pouce passa sur la fente, les muscles de Louis se contractaient, le serrant si étroitement et profondément que Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que succomber à la sensation d'être enserré comme ça. « T'y es presque, bébé ? Tu vas jouir pour moi ? » Il se retira juste assez pour pouvoir pénétrer à nouveau à l'intérieur en un à-coup fluide.

Louis n'eut pas à donner de confirmation parce qu'il grinça simplement un, « Ne t'arrête pas, » à la fin d'un fort gémissement, et Harry put bien le sentir quand il jouit.

Ce fut en quelque sorte encore plus intense parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Louis au moment de son orgasme – il ne pouvait pas voir la façon dont ses lèvres s'ouvraient et dont sa pomme d'Adam bougeait dans sa gorge, ou comment il tirait sur ses propres cheveux alors qu'il essayait de redescendre. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de sentir les muscles de Louis se contracter et se relâcher autour de lui, et la façon dont ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui pour le garder en lui, pour le maintenir immobile alors qu'il essayait de s'empaler sur lui.

Même sans le visuel, le désespoir absolu qu'il put ressentir sous ses doigts et entendre dans la façon dont Louis gémit son prénom fut assez pour l'emmener au même endroit, lui donnant l'impression de s'envoler, impuissant pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que perdre le contrôle.

« Putain, » souffla-t-il après s'être répandu dans le préservatif, son corps s'effondrant contre celui de Louis parce qu'il se sentait physiquement incapable de tenir plus longtemps en l'air. Les genoux de Louis autour de sa taille semblaient les bienvenus pour le bercer.

Louis leva une de ses mains, l'emmêlant dans les cheveux de Harry et guidant sa tête pour qu'il l'enfouisse entre son cou et son épaule. Harry y reprit son souffle, entouré par l'odeur de Louis, ses bras, le sentiment qu'il avait appris comme n'étant pas contrôlable et juste  _Louis_. Il se sentait complètement consumé par lui.

« Tellement bon, Harry. » La voix de Louis était faible, cassé et beaucoup plus sexy qu'elle n'en avait le droit. Ce fut assez pour enfin encourager Harry à relever sa tête, collant doucement leurs fronts ensemble, pas surpris de trouver Louis en train de le fixer. 

Ses yeux semblait presque briller dans le noir, scintillant d'une façon incompréhensible, une façon qui était si terriblement belle que ce fut presque assez pour faire dire à Harry des choses qu'il ne devrait pas... des promesses et louanges qui sonneraient probablement un peu trop comme de la vénération, tandis qu'il était tellement émerveillé.

Comme un dernier effort pour s'arrêter, Harry se retira prudemment, embrassant les lèvres de Louis quand il remarqua la grimace qui suivit. Après avoir noué le préservatif et l'avoir soigneusement posé près du bord de la tente, il les fit se mettre tous les deux sur leurs flancs.

Louis était détendu et docile, suivant son exemple et glissant une de ses jambes entre celles de Harry, alors que leurs corps s'assemblaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

« Incroyable. » Harry s'installa finalement confortablement après ça, poussant son nez contre la joue de Louis et déposant un baiser à cet endroit avant de s'autoriser à se détendre, la façon dont Louis fit courir ses doigts sur ses côtes l'aida. Harry se sentait reconnaissant que Louis semble juste le comprendre, il ne semblait jamais s'attendre à ce que ce soit différent entre eux après, et il n'attendait pas d'entendre des mots qui étaient particulièrement profonds ou donnant une étiquette.

« C'est fort probable qu'on se fasse attaquer par des ours, » finit par dire Louis, sa voix toujours un peu rauque.

Harry rigola, même si Louis n'avait pas tort. Toute leur nourriture était éparpillée autour des vestiges du feu, et il pouvait vaguement se souvenir de sa mère lui racontant qu'une surabondance d'ours avait dévasté toute la région l'hiver dernier.

« Je devrais probablement aller récupérer la nourriture, » soupira-t-il, roulant sur son dos et étirant ses bras devant lui.

« Remets au moins ton short pour pas qu'un chasseur te confonde avec un Bigfoot rasé et essaie de te tirer dessus, » sourit Louis, tendant une main pour le taper sur le torse. Harry attrapa sa main avant qu'il puisse la retirer, rigolant et allant pincer le creux de sa hanche.

« T'es  _hilarant_ , » dit-il en souriant en coin, visant dans l'obscurité pour essayer de l'embrasser et ratant de peu ses lèvres. À la place, il déposa le baiser sur son menton.

« Va repousser les ours, Bigfoot. T'es l'un des leurs, ils s'occuperont gentiment de toi. »

« S'il te plaît, va te faire foutre, Louis, » dit poliment Harry.

Dans sa hâte pour se précipiter dehors avant que Louis puisse riposter, Harry se hissa sur ses pieds, oubliant complètement qu'il faisait vingt bons centimètres de plus que la tente. Il trébucha sur Louis quand sa tête heurta le mât au sommet et il tomba contre la toile.

Tout se passa très rapidement, et le résultat fut malheureux : la tente s'effondra.

Pas exactement en une seule fois, mais le mât central se détacha de celui se trouvant dans un coin et Harry eut l'impression de porter un poncho, à cause de la façon dont la toile se drapa sur ses épaules. Louis rigola comme un fou sur le sol.

« Tu pourrais pas  _m'aider_  putain ? » rigola Harry, levant ses bras pour créer une distance entre son corps et le tissu en vinyle.

« Désolé, désolé, » dit Louis en respirant bruyamment. Harry put le voir rouler sur le côté pour atteindre la lanterne et quand il arriva à ses pieds et la tint entre eux, ils purent voir à quel point c'était bien plus pire en vrai, et ça devint encore plus drôle.

Harry rit tellement fort qu'il n'arriva même plus à maintenir ses bras en l'air et la tente tomba sur eux alors qu'ils s'effondraient dans un fou rire qui dura pendant plusieurs minutes, tous les deux regardant autour d'eux d'un air impuissant et serrant leurs ventres.

« D'accord, stop, stop. » Louis leva sa main pour tenter de se calmer. « Mes joues me font mal, putain. »

« Comment s'est foutrement arrivé ? » haleta Harry, tendant à nouveau ses bras et atteignant la fermeture. Louis le suivit à l'extérieur puis ils se tinrent tous les deux devant leur tente effondrée, complètement nus et tenant la lanterne la plus merdique au monde.

« Je jure devant Dieu, Harry, si un moustique me pique les fesses, » l'avertit Louis, son ton tout sauf hostile.

« Hé, ne me blâme pas, » dit-il alors qu'il attrapait le mât central et l'accrochait à nouveau à celui du coin. « C'est de la bonne chère qu'il y a là. »

Il se retourna et tapa les fesses de Louis, en démonstration. Louis essaya d'avoir l'air dérangé par ça mais échoua.

Il s'avéra qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux avec des piqûres de moustiques, à des endroits désagréables, lorsque tout rentra dans l'ordre. Une fois qu'ils purent retourner à l'intérieur, Harry enfila un boxer et fit de son mieux pour nettoyer leur emplacement, pendant que Louis décida de se rendre utile en volant la boîte de biscuit Graham. Quand Harry le retrouva, son petit corps bronzé était étendu parmi les sacs de couchage en désordre et les oreillers, semblant particulièrement somptueux. Ils ne parlèrent pas du départ inévitable de Harry pendant le reste de la nuit, et ils passèrent leur temps à faire des choses pour lesquelles ils étaient bons : manger des gâteaux, gratter les démangeaisons de l'autre et faire des ombres chinoise en forme de bites avec leurs bras.

 

Louis

 

Chaque année, les dernières semaines d'août traînaient en longueur, soumettant toutes les personnes vivant sur la côte Atlantique à la météo trop lourde et chaude pour être considérée comme appréciable. Habituellement, Louis était impatient que le temps se radoucisse, impatient que septembre arrive pour ne plus avoir à se soucier de transpirer à la seconde où il sortait de son appartement, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école primaire, il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment, pas que août se finisse.

Il n'en parlait pas vraiment, cependant. Harry était pressé de retourner en Californie, mais il était également déterminé à passer autant de temps que possible avec Louis avant de partir. Malgré le satané nuage se trouvant au dessus d'eux partout où ils allaient, ils s'étaient réellement  _beaucoup_ amusés ces deux dernières semaines.

Ils emmenèrent enfin Charlotte au Field Station Dinosaurs comme ils lui avaient promis, et elle et Miles prient une douzaine de photos chacun avec un T-Rex grandeur nature. Harry les porta à tour de rôle sur ses épaules pour qu'ils puissent voir plus clairement la réplique du ptérodactyle. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans une minuscule salle de cinéma en portant des lunettes 3D, et des _oohs_  et  _ahhs_  provinrent plus de Harry que de l'un des enfants. 

Louis invita Harry dans son appartement après. Bizarrement, ce fut la première et dernière fois où il y alla pendant tout l'été, et il passa vingt minutes à glousser affectueusement sur toutes les photos embarrassantes se trouvant sur les murs de Louis – de lui, Zayn et son meilleur ami de l'école primaire, Stan. Il s'émerveilla sur tous les horribles coupes de cheveux et sur les choix vestimentaires encore pires jusqu'à ce que Louis l'attrape par la taille et le conduise jusqu'à la douche, où ils firent un boulot médiocre pour se laver et Harry déchira le rideau de douche en tombant presque quand Louis se mit à genoux et le suça comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand il y eut une petite brise pendant l'un de ses samedis libres, ils prirent la Jag de Harry pour rouler jusque dans le South Jersey. Ils laissèrent la capote ouverte, et pendant que Harry conduisait, Louis essaya de mémoriser la façon dont ses boucles virevoltaient autour de son visage à cent kilomètres par heure sur une quelconque route nationale. 

Ce fut quelque chose qu'il fit beaucoup pendant les derniers jours qu'ils passèrent ensemble – il essayait d'apprendre les parties de Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas encore pour avoir une image entière dans son esprit quand il penserait à lui, quand il se remémorait inévitablement leur été ensemble, même quand les feuilles commenceraient à faner dans des teintes rouges et orangées.

Ils écoutèrent l'album  _August and Everything After_  de Counting Crows en même temps, parce que, eh bien, c'était  _adéquat_. Ils l'appréciaient tous les deux, même si Louis sentit son cœur se briser quand les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent lorsqu'il chantait  _you catch me when I'm fallin', you catch me if I'm fallin', you catch me if I'm fallin' down on you_. (tu me rattrapes quand je tombe, tu me rattrapes si je tombe, tu me rattrape si je tombe amoureux de toi)

La seule fois où ils s'arrêtèrent pendant leur balade fut quand ils tombèrent par hasard sur un verger de myrtilles avec une pancarte disant RAMASSEZ LES VÔTRE - $5. Ils sortirent et ramassèrent des myrtilles sur les arbustes jusqu'à ce que leurs mains soient tachées et qu'ils en aient tout un stock à ramener à la voiture. 

Le capot était brûlant d'être resté garé sous le soleil mais ils s'installèrent quand même confortablement dessus – posant leurs pieds sur le pare-chocs et regardant les cultures méticuleusement alignées qu'ils venaient de dévaliser. Harry lança des myrtilles dans la bouche de Louis et dit quelque chose proche de _comme à la plage_ , à quoi Louis se perdit tellement dans ses pensées qu'il loupa complètement le tir. 

C'était trop tôt, pensa-t-il, trop tôt pour commencer à se remémorer des choses qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, parce que ça donnait l'impression que Harry était déjà parti, comme s'il n'était pas assis cuisse contre cuisse avec lui et n'était plus beau et fort que tout ce que Louis avait pu voir dans sa vie. C'était beaucoup trop de penser au fait que bientôt il passerait de tangible à intangible et il n'y avait rien que Louis puisse faire à ce sujet.

Cette nuit-là, ils allèrent se baigner chez Harry et le quartier était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Les étoiles étaient leur seule compagnie alors qu'ils faisaient des longueurs dans la piscine, commençant à l'opposée l'un de l'autre et se rencontrant à chaque fois au milieu pour un baiser. Quand ils furent fatigués, Harry accula Louis contre la piscine et murmura qu'il n'y avait personne comme lui dans le monde. Louis essaya de répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit à part un soupir d'impuissance puis il enroula ses doigts humides dans les cheveux de Harry et enfouit son visage dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie d'où venait le courage soudain de ce dernier.

 

\--

 

Harry partit un dimanche.

Le vendredi, il se montra chez les Wood quelques heures plus tôt que d'habitude. Louis eut à peine le temps de s'installer, posant le petit-déjeuner des jumeaux sur la table et remplissant le lavabo pour donner un bain à Annie, quand Harry passa la porte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi tôt dans la journée, il fut prit au dépourvu par sa présence et son air joyeux en se hissant sur le comptoir alors que Louis déposait Annie dans l'eau tiède.

Il avait posé certains de ses jouets en caoutchouc à l'avance et elle attrapa immédiatement le canard, le tendant à Harry en souriant alors qu'elle éclaboussait joyeusement tout autour d'elle. Il lui prit des mains, l'agitant devant son visage et faisant des caquetages ridicules que Louis trouverait beaucoup plus mignon, s'il n'était pas dans une humeur aussi morose.

« T'es là plus tôt aujourd'hui, » dit-il doucement, mettant une main en coupe autour du front d'Annie pour protéger ses yeux lorsqu'il versa un peu d'eau sur sa tête. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent, glissant sur son visage et la faisant éternuer. Il fut obligé de sourire parce qu'elle était tellement, tellement mignonne, même quand Louis ne voulait absolument pas trouver quelque chose de bon dans  _quoi que ce soit_.

Harry sourit également, et il essuya les traces d'eau sur son visage avec un seul doigt, tandis qu'elle tendait sa main vers le canard.

« Je sais. J'ai un tas de courses à faire plus tard, mais j'voulais te demander si tu voulais venir à l'aéroport avec moi dimanche. »

Ça y est, pensa Louis. Même avec tous les rappels que le séjour de Harry à South Orange était proche de sa fin, aucun d'eux n'avait semblé réellement marquer son terme. Il avait attendu le moment précis où ça sombrait réellement et bien qu'il se soit préparé, ça craignait quand même. Être loin de Harry Styles semblait être un putain de poids, et il n'était même pas encore parti.

« Ouais, je viendrai. »

Annie couina et leva le canard en l'air, Louis se pencha en avant pour qu'elle puisse toucher son nez avec. Il fit le bruit d'un canard et fit semblant d'être offensé. Elle rigola et Harry l'imita, c'était vraiment difficile de rester morose quand il était entouré par deux personnes aussi mignonnes en train de rire aux éclats.

Louis avait ses bras dans l'eau chaudes jusqu'aux coudes, mais il y avait une mèche de cheveux errante sur son front et il essaya d'utiliser ses épaules pour la repousser. Harry le remarqua et tendit une main, la repoussant de ses yeux, et Louis soupira.

« Comment t'y vas ? » demanda-t-il gardant un œil sur Annie pour qu'elle n'essaie pas de manger les bulles. Elle utilisait ses jambes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se redressant, se tortillant et éclaboussant son torse – il oubliait toujours à quel point elle était mobile à présent, et elle semblait bien décidée à essayer de sortir de l'évier.

« J'sais pas encore. J'allais demander à ma mère, mais. »

Louis regarda vers lui et haussa son épaule. « Je te conduirai. »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est logique, non ? A moins que tu veuilles que ta mère le fasse. »

Louis déglutit. Il ne voulait pas sembler trop odieux avec Harry, surtout puisqu'il essayait véritablement de faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui, mais ça arrivait quand même.

Harry secoua sa tête et mordit sa lèvre, son regard fixé sur Louis. « Non, j'veux que ce soit toi. »

Louis ouvrit à nouveau l'eau pour pouvoir rincer la mousse sur les bras et le ventre d'Annie, puis il la sortit du lavabo. Harry sauta de sur le comptoir et il se tint là avec sa douce petite serviette, la tendant pour pouvoir la bercer pendant que Louis prenait les bords pour lui essuyer les bras.

Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de changer le sujet parce que Louis ne pouvait réellement penser à rien d'autre que cet foutu scène d'Armageddon, et il voulait se noyer dans l'eau du bain d'Annie pour avoir même considéré ça, alors il parla.

« T'as déjà fini tes valises ? »

Harry recroquevilla Annie plus près de lui et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers sa nurserie. « Pas encore. Ça te dit de m'aider ? » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'peux à peine faire ma propre lessive. »

« C'est pour le  _soutien_  moral, Louis. Tu peux regarder. »

Louis grogna. « J'ai déjà fait ça. »

Harry resta bouche bée et Louis sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, heureux de l'avoir laissé sans voix. Il tendit ses bras et mina des pinces avec ses mains avant d'attraper Annie. Il déposa son petit corps remuant sur la table à langer et chantonna pendant qu'il mettait en place sa couche et lui enfilait une grenouillère propre.

Ayant fini son petit-déjeuner, Miles sauta de sa chaise et courut hors de la pièce si rapidement que trois paires d'yeux suivirent curieusement sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement de leur vue.

Il revint une minute plus tard, tenant une carte qui était presque plus grande que son petit torse. Se tenant devant Harry, il la poussa vers lui, attendant jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent et il pointa vers lui en demandant, « C'est pour moi ? »

« On l'a faite pour que tu la ramènes en Californie, » expliqua Miles.

Louis baissa le regard, les yeux fixés sur Annie alors qu'il passait doucement la serviette dans ses cheveux, restant étrangement silencieux pendant que Harry regardait la carte faite maison.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il y avait dedans – un dessin de tous les cinq au milieu de divers dinosaures semblant amicaux (fait par Charlotte), une longue liste de toutes les choses amusantes qu'ils avaient fait ensemble tout au long de l'été (faite par Miles), et même une petite empreinte de main, pour laquelle Louis avait aidé les jumeaux, pour que Annie puisse également être incluse.

Ils avaient demandé à Louis de la signer en dernier, et il avait longuement envisagé d'écrire un long et sentimental témoignage sur toutes les choses stupidement merveilleuses que Harry lui avait fait ressentir tout au long de ces trois derniers mois, possiblement parsemé de Keats (ndlt : poète romantique anglais). Cependant, il n'avait pas pu se réduire à ce niveau et à la fin, il avait juste griffonné un tas de plaisanteries entre eux : imagine à quel point..., salut !, CHEVEUX, bizarre, jet-ski, virevoltant.

Ça ressemblait un peu à quelque chose qu'il aurait écrit dans l'annuaire de quelqu'un au lycée et rien n'aurait eu beaucoup de sens pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Harry comprendrait et Louis avait anticipé l'exact sourire qui courbait ses lèvres à l'instant.

Il avait presque l'air sur le point de pleurer, mais il ne fit pas – heureusement. A la place, il lança un petit coup d'œil vers Louis puis s'agenouilla avec ses bras grands ouverts pour que Miles et Charlotte se précipitent à l'intérieur.

« Merci les enfants. Je vais l'accrocher dans mon appartement dès que j'arrive. »

Après que Louis eut couché Annie pour une sieste et que les jumeaux furent plongés dans un épisode de Phineas & Ferb, ils glissèrent dans la cuisine sous prétexte de devoir nettoyer les restes du petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient à peine ouvert le lave-vaisselle que Harry accula Louis contre le réfrigérateur et l'embrassa avec tellement de douceur et de détermination que Louis ne put se soucier du fait qu'il sentait les aimants contre son dos, et que toutes les listes de course de Liz s'y collaient.

« Je m'suis tellement habitué à t'embrasser, ça va être bizarre de plus pouvoir le faire, » marmonna Harry, encerclant son visage avec ses deux mains et regardant Louis directement dans les yeux quand il se recula.

« Oh, il s'est habitué à moi. Comme c'est romantique, » se moqua Louis, tapant le torse de Harry et se sentant à bout de souffle et un peu dépassé.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Louis  _savait_  ce qu'il voulait dire et c'était tellement frustrant qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à l'articuler, laissant échapper un soupir impuissant et se cramponnant plus durement au haut de Harry, étirant presque le tissu.

« Tu dois aller faire quand tes courses ? »

Harry lécha ses lèvres, descendant ses mains dans le cou de Louis et le tenant en place pendant qu'il déposait des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, contre sa joue, son front et  _partout_ , comme s'il essayait de ne pas laisser un seule centimètre carré de son visage intouché. « Pas avant une heure ou deux, pourquoi ? »

Louis lâcha sa prise sur le tee-shirt de Harry et ses mains tombèrent sur ses biceps, faisant glisser ses ongles vers le bas alors qu'il guidait les deux bras de Harry afin de les resserrer autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de forcer Harry à le tenir. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il mémorisait la sensation d'avoir ses bras forts autour de lui et son odeur – à présent tellement familière pour lui qu'il avait le sentiment bizarre qu'il allait avoir le  _mal du pays_  sans elle, même s'il n'était pas celui qui partait.

« J'suis juste pas prêt à ce que tu partes. »

 

\--

 

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la voiture dimanche, John Foutu Denver passa à la radio. Il prenait un avion et ne savait pas quand il allait revenir, et Louis roulerait droit dans le fossé s'il devait écouter plus de dix secondes de cette chanson. Harry rigola, mais Louis donna un coup de poing dans le poste radio comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé, parce que c'était le cas.

« On n'écoute  _pas_  cette chanson, » dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Harry tendit son cou en arrière pour regarder la maison de ses parents alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la rue, et Louis vit un aspect sentimental là-dedans, même si Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui une seconde plus tard, plus excité qu'autre chose.

« Alors on doit rouler en silence ? » Harry fouilla dans la console centrale à la recherche de vieux CDs gravés et rayés, ceux qu'ils avaient écouté pendant le trajet jusqu'au camping. Il en choisit un au hasard, apparemment satisfait quand The Killers commença doucement à résonner.

C'était mieux que le silence, de toute façon. Louis  _voulait_  presque que Harry parte, juste pour pouvoir déverser le sentiment de crainte qui traînait au dessus de lui depuis les deux derniers jours.

Samedi, il avait 'aidé' Harry à faire ses valises ; c'est-à-dire, il s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit et avait plié à contrecœur les tee-shirts de Harry en une pile nette pour qu'il puisse les fourrer dans sa valise. Alors qu'il l'avait remplit, la pool-house s'était vidée, et à onze heures, ils étaient assis entouré par trois bagages, une boîte de pizza et un pack de six bières vides. 

Aucun d'eux n'avait été ivre, mais ils n'en avaient pas été loin et ce ne fut qu'à minuit que Harry leur avait suggéré de dormir un peu parce que son vol partait à huit heures, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devaient se lever à cinq heures.

Louis avait accepté, mais il avait su que même s'ils avaient éteint la lumière, il faudrait au moins une heure de plus avant qu'ils ne dorment, et il eut raison ; ils avaient passé un moment à simplement s'embrasser, comme s'il n'y avait aucun point final, mais Louis avait glissé deux doigts sous l'hideux bracelet que Harry avait acheté sur la promenade. Ils se sautèrent en quelque sorte l'un sur l'autre après ça, les souvenirs de cette journée étant assez pour le rendre avide de quelque chose en plus à se souvenir.

Ce fut un au revoir consciencieux, au moins, si baiser Harry à en perdre la tête comptait comme tel. Harry l'avait pratiquement supplié pour ça après que Louis eut dispersé des suçons partout sur son torse, sans relâche et peut-être de façon excessif alors que plusieurs marques avaient fleuri sur sa peau pâle. Harry avait gémit dans sa bouche, murmurant un  _s'il te plaît_ , mais ses mots avaient été tellement bas que Louis lui avait fait répéter une fois, puis deux, voulant juste l'entendre supplier pour ça, voulant se souvenir de la façon dont la voix de Harry sonnait quand il demandait à être baisé, et la façon dont elle se cassa quand il avait demandé une fois de plus, plus fort, à l'insistance de Louis.

Il ne l'oublierait jamais, la façon dont Harry l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, la façon dont son visage s'était crispé, et la façon dont il avait continué de supplier même lorsque Louis l'avait pénétré, comme si rien ne serait assez, comme s'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il demandait, mais Louis avait voulu tout lui donner.

Ils étaient restés éveillés jusqu'à deux heures et demi, et Louis eut deux bonnes heures de sommeil, ce qui était deux de plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Tout c'était passé cinq heures auparavant, mais ça semblait être comme un vieux rêve alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la route 78. Il était si foutrement tôt et l'aéroport était à tout juste vingt minutes en voiture. Il laissa Harry parler pendant tout le trajet, l'écoutant raconter à quel point il avait besoin d'aller faire des courses une fois arrivé, que Niall lui organisait une petite fête pour son retour.

Louis l'écouta et hocha de la tête de temps en temps, il réussit même à faire un sourire ci et là, parce que si Harry était enthousiaste alors il pouvait également l'être. Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il allait retourner à sa vie normale, et il allait devoir se réadapter à cette vie comme elle l'était avant Harry, et ça faisait beaucoup à avaler.

Les derniers minutes du voyage se passèrent à essayer de trouver une place de parking, et malgré les routes vides pendant le trajet, l'aéroport était, évidemment, bondé de voitures.

Finalement, Louis gara la Jeep et ses mains tremblèrent quand il ouvrit le coffre. Harry était déjà à côté de lui, mais s'il le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il sortit deux de ses valises et sourit en signe de remerciements quand Louis attrapa la dernière.

Ça avait l'air d'être le moment où ils devraient se dire des choses, en condensant toutes leurs dernières pensées comme si ça pourrait changer l'issue ou du moins rendre les choses, même très légèrement, plus faciles. Ça ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon, cependant, et Louis se dit à plusieurs reprises d'agir comme un adulte face à ça. Les gens entraient et sortaient de la vie des autres tout le temps, au point où ils étaient interchangeables et personne ne laissait vraiment de marque.

Le truc, c'était que Harry en avait laissé une. Avec tous ses baisers, sa musique de prétentieux, son haleine du matin et son ridicule grand cœur, il avait réussi à pénétrer toutes les couches de résistance que Louis avait. Il l'avait tellement bien fait que Louis n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer de s'opposer.

Même quand Harry toucherait le sol californien, retournerait en cours, retrouverait ses amis et tous les autres amants qu'il aurait inévitablement, Louis savait qu'il continuerait de penser à lui et il se demanderait si Harry pensait à lui tout autant que lui. Il s'était persuadé que non, ce ne pourrait pas être possible.

Louis attendit pendant que Harry enregistrait ses bagages, ne se sentant pas à sa place alors qu'il observait les hommes d'affaire ayant l'air de s'ennuyer dans la file et une mère essayant d'empêcher ses enfants de vagabonder à travers l'aéroport. Il avait toujours détesté les aéroports quand ce n'était pas lui qui allait quelque part, quand il était celui qui restait derrière et qu'il était seulement là pour dire au revoir.

Quand Harry eut fini, il retrouva Louis près de la fin de la queue et il entrelaça immédiatement leurs doigts, faisant une petite pression sur sa paume. Louis se demanda si c'était écrit partout sur son visage à quel point il en avait eu besoin.

Ils marchèrent vers la porte de sécurité en prenant leur temps. Louis ne se sentait pas d'attendre avec lui jusqu'à la dernière minute, parce que même si une grande partie de lui voulait profiter de chaque seconde qu'ils leur restaient ensemble, ça semblait juste prolonger l'inévitable.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois commencer à te chanter End of the Road de Boyz II Men, » dit Louis, cependant il n'était ni amusé ni enthousiaste. C'était simplement plus facile de cette façon, de garder une certaine légèreté.

Harry sourit en se grattant la nuque et en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comme agir. Louis comprenait – il doutait qu'il y ait un vrai protocole pour leur situation particulière.

« Est-ce que je vais te manquer ? » demanda Harry, attrapant également l'autre main de Louis, et les tenant simplement toutes les deux tandis qu'il observait son visage.

L'attention semblait être trop alors qu'il était déjà en équilibre sur une plaine fragile en essayant de ne pas craquer. Louis hocha doucement de la tête, essayant de ne pas montrer l'amertume dans ses yeux alors qu'il trouvait le courage de rencontrer à nouveau ceux de Harry.

« Ouais, tu vas me manquer, bébé, » chuchota Louis, sentant son souffle se couper parce que, bon dieu, non il n'était pas prêt du tout à ça. Tous ces moments de prise de conscience et d'acceptation, qui étaient supposés le préparer, avaient seulement été une putain de blague.

Harry semblait étonnamment fort, comme s'il n'était pas sur le point de s'effondrer comme Louis, mais il tira quand même Louis en avant et le tint fermement contre son torse, caressant l'arrière de sa tête alors que Louis enfouissait son visage contre son épaule. 

« On continuera de beaucoup parler. J'veux tout savoir sur les gamins et le job de tes rêves quand tu le trouveras. Parce que tu le  _trouveras_. »

« Ta gueule, Harry, » marmonna Louis, se tenant aux épaules de Harry pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas profond ou particulièrement intense ; c'était chaste, une douce caresse de leurs lèvres avant que Louis s'éloigne en faisant un pas en arrière, plus décidé que jamais.

« Tu devrais y aller. J'dois rentrer pour essayer de dormir quelques heures de plus. »

C'était une piètre excuse, mais il détestait voir Harry devant lui, il détestait le voir dans un aéroport, il détestait surtout qu'il parte, il détestait qu'il soit  _pressé_  de partir. Louis savait que lorsqu'il verrait le dos de Harry passer le contrôle de sécurité, il pourrait au moins s'habituer au fait qu'il soit parti, et il voulait prendre de l'avance sur ça. 

« Ouais, » dit Harry, ajustant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et sortant sa carte d'embarquement de sa poche. « Euh, je t'envoie un message quand j'atterris, d'accord ? »

Louis murmura son acquiescement et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il lança un dernier regard à Harry, de la tête aux pieds – son jeans beaucoup trop serré, ses pieds en dedans, son tee-shirt blanc lâche, ses yeux verts. Il tripotait paresseusement son bracelet 'Louis', et à ça, il dut détourner le regard. Harry était beau, bien qu'un peu endormi, mais le sang-froid de Louis semblait être sur le point de lâcher dans environ dix secondes, et il devait sortir de là avant que ça n'arrive réellement.

« Bien, » dit Louis, se reculant résolument. « Bon vol, mon pote. »

Harry rigola doucement, hochant de la tête. « Merci, mec. »

Il tapota sa carte d'embarquement contre sa paume deux ou trois fois, et Louis  _voulait_  vraiment qu'il parte, mais Harry finit par faire un bruit étranglé et se lécha les lèvres.

« Un dernier. » Il fit un pas vers Louis et l'embrassa, beaucoup moins chastement cette fois, et assez longuement pour faire accélérer le cœur de Louis dans sa poitrine quand il se recula. Le regard de Harry était illisible, et le sourire qu'il faisait ne concordait pas tout à fait.

« D'accord, » marmonna-t-il. « Au revoir, Louis. »

Et Louis n'attendit pas de le voir passer la sécurité, il se retourna simplement et se dirigea directement dehors, parce que regarder Harry se fondre dans la foule de personnes serait juste un rappel qu'il était définitivement la plus belle personne dans tout l'aéroport et il n'avait, vraiment, pas besoin d'une autre raison pour se sentir comme une merde.

 

Harry

 

Les trois premières semaines après le retour de Harry à Santa Barbara furent tellement chargées, avec les fêtes, l'achat de ses livres, les programmes d'études et la prérentrée que ce ne fut pas facile d'assimilé que c'était sa dernière année à la fac, puisqu'il avait à peine eu le temps de se poser tranquillement pour méditer à la finalité de tout ça.

Et ce n'était pas qu'il ne  _pensait_  pas à Louis, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas combler le fossé entre penser à lui et lui envoyer plus qu'un seul message égaré quand il se réveillait. Il n'y avait vraiment pas assez de temps pour qu'il lui manque activement. Il était toujours distrait par quelque chose d'autre, soit c'était Niall tombant ivre sur le sol de leur cuisine en sous-vêtements ou alors une trentaine de personnes s'amassant à travers leur porte, portant tous de fausses moustaches.

C'était un cycle assez prévisible dans lequel tomber, et il ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour se poser et penser avec plein de tendresse à son été comme s'il était Danny Zuko, ou autre. C'était plutôt : se lever, aller en cours, faire une sieste, relire ses cours, boire, rester debout jusqu'à quatre heures, dormir, et ainsi de suite.

Lorsque le semestre serait plus avancé, Harry avait conscience que son emploi du temps impliquerait beaucoup moins de relations sociales et beaucoup plus de visage collé à un livre quand il s'endormirait à la bibliothèque, mais le premier mois était toujours le plus amusant – tout le monde semblait avoir un peu changé pendant l'été, mais seulement d'une bonne façon, et les histoires qu'ils échangeaient étaient toutes encore fraîches et drôles.

Ça faisait plaisir à Harry que lui et Niall avaient au moins partagé  _quelques_  souvenirs pendant l'été, et qu'ils impliquaient également Louis. Personne ne posa beaucoup de question sur lui, mais Harry avait pris l'habitude après quelques verres de raconter, à tort et à travers, des 'histoires' à propos de Louis, ce qui était en réalité plus des faits – « Louis est belge au un seizième, » dit-il une nuit, sans grande pertinence, passant le bol à sa droite après que personne ne réagit ou sembla s'en soucier – mais à part ça, le prénom de Louis ne revenait pas souvent. Il y avait juste tellement d' _autres_  choses, tellement de choses se passaient à chaque instant qu'il y avait à peine le temps de s'attarder sur une seule chose.

Ça n'arrivait presque jamais, et quand c'était le cas, ce n'était pas avant d'avoir l'esprit reposé pendant ces quelques minutes avant de s'endormir la nuit ; celles qui étaient réservées à Louis.

 

\--

 

Ce fut un vendredi matin qu'il reçut le coup de téléphone qu'il avait attendu depuis qu'il était revenu à Santa Barbara : son tatoueur préféré avait un rendez-vous annulé cet après-midi, et il pouvait caser Harry à la dernière minute.

Il sécha son séminaire Chaucer pour y aller.

 

 

Louis

 

Avant le départ de Harry, Louis avait été convaincu que tout serait différent une fois qu'il serait parti, et il fut surpris de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas, vraiment. Il y eut un vide certain dans ses journées pendant les premières semaines, puis la vie avait repris son rythme normal parce que, que pouvait-il fait d'autre, hein ? Se languir n'allait en aucun cas changer leur situation.

Charlotte et Miles reprirent l'école, et Louis trouva un poste d'enseignant remplaçant quelques jours par semaine. Il gardait toujours Annie les jeudis et vendredis et récupérait les jumeaux à la maternelle à quinze heures. Ils faisaient la plupart des choses qu'ils avaient fait tout l'été – aller au parc, manger une glace, jouer à des jeux idiots et regarder des dessins animés. Louis essayait de ne pas penser aux blagues que Harry feraient, ou à la façon dont il imiterait les voix à la télé, ou toutes les autres nombreuses façons dont il rendrait tout tellement  _meilleur_.

Les enfants faisaient parfois des remarques, pour dire qu'il leur manquait ou demander quand il revenait. Louis leur donnait juste des réponses évasives, disant qu'il viendrait bientôt leur rendre visite parce qu'il ne savait pas quels étaient les projets de Harry pour le futur. A chaque fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, Harry avait semblé laisser les choses complètement ouvertes, et pour autant que Louis en savait, il n'avait aucun plan défini.

Même si c'était facile de retomber dans une routine et faire en sorte d'être occupé, il lui manquait quand même. Ça le frappait aux moments les plus inopportuns, comme quand il faisait des courses pour les Wood et devenait stupidement émotifs en mettant des bananes dans le caddie, ou le jour où il fit sa lessive et trouva le tee-shirt de cross country que Harry portait le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, mélangé à ses propres vêtements. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la buanderie et renifla le col, espérant y trouver l'odeur de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir.

Les deux premiers jours après le départ de Harry, ils s'étaient envoyé des messages de façon presque continue, de la seconde où il avait touché le sol californien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment la seconde nuit. Ce n'était pas que c'était devenu le silence radio après, mais les messages devinrent moins fréquents et à présent, Louis s'attendait vraiment seulement à un seul message de la part de Harry le matin et peut-être un le soir, dans les bons jours.

Ce n'était pas la façon la plus efficace ou fluide de communiquer, si ça pouvait même s'appeler de la communication.

Harry était occupé, ayant un rythme presque non-stop d'après ce que Louis en avait conclu, et il essayait de ne pas le prendre personnellement mais c'était quand même difficile. Il finissait par se sentir coupable et comme une merde à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps à penser à Harry et espérer avoir de ses nouvelles, alors qu'il ne savait pas si Harry faisait la même chose.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait était le fait qu'il savait que Harry serait parti pendant assez longtemps pour que la plaie finisse par se refermer. Elle le devait.

 

\--

 

Il fut pris au dépourvu un vendredi soir quand il reçut un message alors qu'il essayait de gérer un plat de lasagnes brûlé après avoir tenté de se faire à manger. C'était un moment inhabituel pour entendre parler de Harry, et Louis haussa ses sourcils à son écran, comme s'il s'attendait à voir les mots disparaître ou à venir de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Hé, t'es occupé ? viens sur skype !!! j'veux te montrer quelque chose.._

Louis soupira, relisant le message au moins cinq fois en pinçant l'arête de son nez, détestant le fait qu'il ressentait une certaine anxiété vis-à-vis de ce qu'il devait lui répondre alors que, moins d'un moins auparavant, ils auraient pu tout se dire sans même réfléchir. 

Cependant, le mieux était de garder une légèreté, alors il opta pour une blague plutôt qu'une question.

_J'ai déjà vu ta queue harry_

Il pouvait imaginer Harry en train de rire, vif et amusé comme un grand enfant de cinq ans, dans son appartement –  _son chez lui_  – où Louis n'avait jamais été ; et n'irait probablement jamais.

_Excuse-moi louis, je suis pas ce genre de garçon, connecte-toi allez je t'attends !!!_

Connerie, pensa Louis, il était  _exactement_  ce genre de garçon. Il mordit sa lèvre, essayant de ne pas sourire, et commença à gratter les bords du plat avec la spatule, faisant de son mieux pour sauver au moins une partie des lasagnes, même si son appétit avait disparu à la seconde où le prénom de Harry s'était affiché sur son écran. C'était en quelque sorte thérapeutique d'évacuer ses frustrations sur sa recette ratée, mais il était trop distrait à présent. La simple idée de voir Harry avait noué son estomac.

Il laissa tomber la spatule sur le comptoir, essuya ses mains sur une serviette et ouvrit son ordinateur sur la table de la cuisine. Pendant que Skype se connectait, il courut dans le salon pour se regarder dans le miroir, coiffant ses cheveux sur le côté et se demandant s'il devait ou non être embarrassé de porter le vieux tee-shirt de cross country de Harry.

Et puis merde, pensa-t-il, et il retourna en courant dans la cuisine où il avait un appel en attente sur l'écran venant de Harry_Styles.

Merde. Il était nerveux et il détestait ça. Il essuya ses paumes sur ses cuisses et laissa sonner une fois de plus avant de répondre. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils attendirent d'être connectés, et Louis ajusta son écran pour avoir un meilleur angle.

« T'arrives à me voir ? » demanda-t-il fronçant ses sourcils à l'écran. La fenêtre de Harry était noire, mais il pouvoir entendre sa voix et Louis fit un grand sourire, si foutrement heureux de simplement l'entendre.

« Ouais, j'te vois, » dit-il, et Louis put entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Et toi, tu me vois ? »

Pendant une seconde sa fenêtre resta toujours un carré noir, mais ensuite – ouais. Il put le voir.

Putain.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Louis crispa son visage, essayant de retenir son sourire jusqu'à en faire mal physiquement, puis il laissa sa bouche se courber. « Salut, » dit-il, faisant un signe de la main.

« Saluuut, » répondit Harry d'une voix traînante, son expression se radoucissant, et putain de merde, c'était une terrible erreur, horrible, la pire, parce qu'il avait l'air tellement touchable et Louis ne pouvait juste pas. Il était à quatre-mille-cinq-cents kilomètres.

Harry portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant avec un col échancré dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu'à ses épaules. Il faisait encore jour en Californie, et le soleil devait être sur le point de se coucher parce que la lumière dans la pièce était dorée, mais assez vive pour le voir parfaitement.

Comme si c'était un signe, ils commencèrent tous les deux à rire, peut-être un peu nerveusement pour Louis, peut-être juste parce que c'était génial de voir l'autre sourire à nouveau, d'entendre le rire de Harry.

« Alors, » dit Louis, dans l'attente.

« Est-ce que t'as  _cuisiné_  ? » demanda Harry, se rapprochant de l'écran. Louis regarda par-dessus son épaule vers le plat plein de lasagnes brûlées, visible sur le comptoir derrière lui.

« J'ai essayé, » il fronça des sourcils et Harry ricana. « J'étais sur le point de manger quand tu m'as envoyé le message. »

« D'accord. » Harry remua ses sourcils, ce qui n'était jamais bon. Il était si foutrement – il était tellement, tellement beau, genre, Louis avait presque oublié à quel point il l'était parce qu'il avait essayé de ne pas regarder ses photos sur Instagram. Il était si stupidement sexy et sûr de lui et il regardait Louis avec cet air qu'il aimait penser lui être réservé. Tout était vraiment, vraiment submergeant après trois semaines sans rien avoir.

Du moins, rien de plus que les souvenirs vifs qu'il utilisait pour se branler. Mais à part ça, rien.

« Est-ce que tu vas me le dire, ou tu vas me le faire deviner ? »

« Je vais te montrer. » Harry se mit debout et pendant une seconde Louis pensa vraiment qu'il allait sortir son sexe, mais il recula, se tenant assez loin pour que Louis puisse voir ses cuisses dans son slim et tout son torse. Sa bouche devint sèche rien qu'en imaginant comment ce serait de le toucher, laissant chaque petit détail qu'il avait laissé échapper venir à nouveau l'inonder alors que Harry souriait à son écran. « T'es prêt ? »

« Est-ce que t'as appris la Macarena, Harold ? C'est ça que t'es sur le point de faire ? » demanda Louis, vraiment pas sûr qu'il y ait une autre option à cet instant.

Harry rigola et attrapa l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, et Louis pensa  _non, non, non, putain non, s'il te plaît non_ , le suppliant silencieusement d'arrêter – mais il fut retirer en quelques secondes et il le jeta quelque part hors du champ de la webcam.

Louis cligna des yeux. Il y avait un papillon tatoué au milieu du torse de Harry.

Il devait être tout nouveau parce qu'il brillait et même à distance, Louis pouvait voir qu'il était teinté de rouge sur les bords.

Harry mit ses bras derrière son dos et joignit ses mains, se tenant avec les jambes collées comme un très gentil et poli garçon.

Il souriait en coin à l'écran avec une sorte d'air confiant qui rendit Louis complètement fou parce que sa pose était tout en fausse innocence, comme s'il n'était pas conscient d'à quel point le tatouage avait l'air absolument, et de façon toute à fait exaspérante, magnifique sur lui et à cet endroit.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à son propre visage sur l'écran, embarrassé quand il vit à quel point il avait l'air émerveillé, puis il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Harry, son torse parfait, ses hanches minces et ce putain de papillon tatoué. Harry se tenait toujours avec les deux mains derrière son dos, comme s'il attendait une approbation, ou d'être louangé, mais Louis n'arrivait même pas à parler.

Sans y réfléchir deux fois, il ferma son ordinateur et se mit debout.

«  _Putain_ , » grogna-t-il, puis il le dit une fois de plus, plus fort, alors qu'il défaisait sa braguette et allait dans la salle de bain pour se branler si rapidement que sa tête tourna au moment où il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Son esprit était truffé d'images du corps de Harry actuellement en Californie. 

Ses joues étaient rouges et il fut embarrassé quand il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage après s'être lavé les mains, puis il retourna dans la cuisine et ouvrit à nouveau son ordinateur. Même pas une minute plus tard, il y avait un appel entrant de la part de Harry.

« Désolé, » dit Louis, une fois que les écrans redevinrent normaux. Harry était à nouveau assis à son bureau, appuyant un coude dessus et le fixant avec un air tellement satisfait que Louis eut presque envie de raccrocher à nouveau. « Internet s'est coupé. »

« Oh. » Harry semblait nonchalant, et il avait été se chercher de quoi manger pendant que Louis avait fait une dépression nerveuse et était allé se branler dans la salle de bain. Il mit un grain de raison dans sa bouche puis se rapprocha de la webcam, ses sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant qu'internet était coupé, Louis ? »

Connard. « Remets ton haut, Harry. »

Harry fit un grand sourire et attrapa un autre grain, sa mâchoire se serrant quand il mâchait. « J'vois que tu portes le mien. »

Louis baissa les yeux et soupira parce que, pour couronner le tout, Harry prenait l'avantage sur  _tout_  et Louis pataugeait dans son propre embarras, ses hormones et l'ancien tee-shirt de Harry trop grand.

« J'y vais, » grommela Louis, puis il ferma à nouveau son ordinateur, clairement pas équipé pour faire face à Harry. Il était juste tellement énervé par à quel point il était beau, trop frustré de ne pas pouvoir être là-bas avec lui et le pire était que Harry le savait et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était couché sur le ventre dans son lit et se demandait si c'était possible de s'étouffer tout seul avec un oreiller, quand son téléphone vibra à côté de lui. Louis savait sans même vérifier que c'était Harry, et il s'arma avant de regarder l'écran illuminé. 

_Au fait t'es tellement beau putain_

Louis geignit réellement et ondula ses hanches contre le matelas par instinct, parce que putain. Il serra tellement fermement le coussin que ses jointures furent blanches au moment où il le lâcha, puis il reprit son téléphone et tapa une réponse.

_Evidemment_

Il enfonça son téléphone sous l'oreiller, après ça, et souhaita une mort rapide et douloureuse dans son sommeil.

 

 

Harry

 

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, toutes les fêtes et les nuits blanches de septembre se transformèrent en heures passées méticuleusement sur les devoirs et bachotage pour les examens, une fois que octobre arriva. Son devoir de littérature comparée de mi-trimestre à lui tout seul était presque assez pour lui donner envie d'abandonner l'université, et finir par passer le reste de sa vie sur le canapé de ses parents, mais il passa tout cette épreuve en se disant que s'il arrivait à passer à travers alors il aurait, au moins, Halloween pour se réjouir à la fin.

Il passa même ses pauses entre ses révisions à la planification d'un costume élaboré. Il acheta une vieille canne à pêche dans une friperie et un chapeau à bords larges pour compléter le tout. L'espoir qu'il avait que ses amis trouvent le clin d'œil à  _Le Vieil Homme et la Mer_  de Hemingway était, au mieux, minime mais il pensait que c'était du génie.

Ce fut pour cette raison que ce fut particulièrement dévastateur quand Halloween arriva enfin et qu'il finit dans son lit avec quarante de fièvre. Son costume se transforma en le pas si vieil homme et la mer de mouchoirs utilisés.

Il espérait que Niall resterait peut-être avec lui, qu'ils regarderaient des films d'horreur dans le noir avec un bol de popcorn que Harry ne pourrait pas manger à cause de sa gorge beaucoup trop douloureuse. La chance n'était pas de son côté, cependant, parce que Niall lui demanda simplement, « T'es sûr que tu vas pas mourir, ou quoi ? » avant de pratiquement rebondir contre la porte d'entrée en sortant dans son costume de Godzilla.

A chaque fois qu'il toussait, Harry se sentait de plus en plus pathétique et il devait grimacer quand il déglutissait, geignant un petit peu et s'apitoyant sur lui-même. Les restes de son costume étaient éparpillés dans le salon et il les fixait avec mélancolie, pleurant l'opportunité gâchée et pensant à Niall qui allait probablement beaucoup s'amuser, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le canapé après la rediffusion de trois épisodes de Friends.

Après s'être préparé une cinquième tasse de thé blindé de miel, Harry la posa sur la table basse et retourna en tremblotant sous les couvertures sur le canapé, puis il attrapa son téléphone. Son Instagram était particulièrement déprimant – il y avait tellement, tellement, de photos de personne ayant l'air ridicule et passant ce qui semblait être le meilleur moment  _de leur vie_. Harry détestait louper des choses, surtout l'une des plus grandes fêtes de l'année.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures du soir sur la côte Est et son esprit dériva inévitablement vers Louis, curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il portait, puis dans un autre moment amer, il pensa qu'il était peut-être simplement avec les enfants et leur volait leurs bonbons. Cependant en faisant défiler un peu plus son fil, il trouva la réponse à ses deux questions.

Louis avait de fausses pattes et ses cheveux étaient dégagé de son front, brillant grâce à de la cire. Une cigarette non-allumée pendait d'un des côtés de sa bouche et il fixait l'appareil photo, faisant son air de gars super cool en tenant les revers de sa veste en cuir. La description sous la photo de Liam disait  _greasee lighteinggg!!!_

C'était raté, en fait, parce qu'il était un plus beau Danny Zuko que le vrai Danny Zuko. La fièvre de Harry fut la seule excuse qu'il trouva pour appeler Louis plutôt que de lui envoyer un message, et il se rendit compte pendant qu'il entendait son téléphone sonner que le bar, dans lequel il était, était probablement trop bruyant pour permettre une conversation, mais il voulait quand même essayer.

La sonnerie s'arrêta et fut remplacée par de la musique et gens parlant par-dessus, et puis un « Allo ? » plus distinctement crié.

« Louis. » Sa voix était tellement cassée et ça lui faisait mal de parler plus haut qu'un fort murmure. Harry souffla, frustré et pathétique, et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas simplement raccrocher.

« Harry ? J'arrive pas à t'entendre, » beugla Louis, « Attends une seconde, d'accord ? »

Il attendit. Il y eut plus de bruit et il put entendre Louis s'excuser lorsqu'il batailla apparemment à passer à travers une petite foule pour aller dans un endroit tranquille. Une porte grinça puis le bruit de fond disparut et Harry attrapa sa tasse de thé, en prenant une gorgée fortifiante. 

« Hé, » dit Louis, « T'es là ? »

« Ouais, j'suis là. » Harry avala et reposa sa tasse avec une main tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« Quoi ? Je vais bien. »

« T'as l'air mal au point, » dit Louis. « Tu vas bien ? T'es... c'est le générique de Friends ? »

Harry grogna, longuement et peut-être un peu dramatiquement. C'était inhabituel pour lui de chercher la sympathie de quelqu'un, vraiment, mais pour une quelconque raison il voulait entendre Louis lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas juste de le tourmenter avec ses propres problèmes alors qu'il était en train de s'amuser. « J'suis  _malade_ , » grommela-t-il. « Quarante putain de fièvre. »

« Oh, » dit Louis d'une voix traînante, son ton quelque part entre sérieux et sarcastique. « Désole, mec, t'as pris quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, ouais, » dit Harry en faisant la moue. « Parle-moi de ta soirée, t'es où ? »

« Oh, on est à Williamsburg. J'ai oublié le nom de l'endroit où on est maintenant, on est genre tombé ici en sortant d'un autre bar. Mais 'y a des tonnes de putain de personne ici. Et des costumes géniaux. » Il laissa traîner le mot  _géniaux_  assez longtemps pour que Harry se rende compte qu'il était peut-être un peu pompette, et c'était absolument mignon.

Harry éclaircit sa gorge. « Je t'ai vu sur Instagram. »

« Oh ouais ? » Louis sembla enthousiaste. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Que t'es foutrement sexy, » dit catégoriquement Harry, comme si c'était évident, parce que ça l' _était_ , et Louis devait le savoir où il n'aurait pas lorgné l'appareil photo comme ça.

« J'parie que t'es magnifique, aussi, Harry, » rigola Louis, le taquinant, et Harry grogna simplement, se sentant blessé, contrarié et mis à l'écart parce qu'il loupait tout ce pour quoi il avait été pressé pendant tout le mois précédent.

Louis lui manquait et tout arrivait en quelque sorte en même temps. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, il avait été trop débordé pour interagir avec lui en dehors d'un message occasionnel, et il se souvenait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu la chance de parler, ce qu'il ressentait envers lui n'était jamais ressorti de la façon dont il continuait d'espérer que ce soit le cas. La distance entre eux était seulement pénible au début, mais après deux mois, Harry pouvait finalement admettre qu'il lui manquait et ça craignait.

C'était même encore moins réaliste que le fait de se sentir mieux comme par magie, mais ce que Harry voulait vraiment – il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sensation pèse autant quand elle le frappa – était que Louis soit ici avec lui, même juste pour une nuit, juste pour trainer, le taquiner sans pitié et le faire rire jusqu'à en faire mal au ventre.

« Hé, ne le prends pas comme ça. » Il y eut une seconde pendant laquelle Harry put entendre Louis s'excuser pour se décaler du chemin de quelqu'un qui avait dû entrer dans les toilettes, puis il parla à nouveau. « Pourquoi t'essaie pas juste d'aller dormir ? Et arrête d'aller sur Instagram, tu vas juste te faire plus de mal. »

« Je sais, » marmonna Harry, son visage se tourna dans le coussin du canapé, les yeux fermés. « J'aimerais que tu sois là. »

Il y eut une pause puis Louis soupira. « Ouais. »

« Trois semaines. »

« Alors, c'est sûr que tu rentres pour Thanksgiving ? » demanda Louis, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry renonce à ce voyage.

Harry comprenait pourquoi Louis lui demandait ça en considérant le fait qu'il s'était plain de détester prendre l'avion pendant les fêtes au moins une douzaine de fois, au cours du mois précédent. Mais ça blessait quand même un peu qu'il ne semble même pas enthousiaste qu'ils aient un moment déterminé pendant lequel ils se verraient. Et, d'accord, peut-être que Louis n' _avait_  pas mis de ton dans sa façon de le dire, mais Harry se sentait mal et il en venait rapidement à hyperboliser le fait que tout le monde était contre lui.

« Je serais rentré dans tous les cas, Lou, » grommela Harry, éloignant brièvement son téléphone de sa bouche pour tousser, ayant l'impression qu'un million de petits poignards étaient en train de transpercer ses poumons en même temps.

« D'accord. Bien alors. Je sais que tu manques déjà à ta famille. »

Ce fut presque suffisant à Harry pour mettre fin à l'appel, peut-être même jeter son téléphone à travers la pièce dans une certaine façon dramatique, parce que Louis semblait juste tellement nonchalant à propos de tout ça. Même s'il était ivre et même s'ils ne se faisaient pas de longs discours poétiques sur à quel point ils se manquaient à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, il voulait entendre que Louis était celui à qui il manquait et qu'il était celui qui attendait impatiemment son retour.

Avant même que Harry ait la chance de répondre, il entendit une sorte de bruissement sur la ligne, comme si quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans Louis. Peu importe qui c'était, il devait avoir attiré l'attention de Louis parce qu'il pouvait les entendre se parler et Harry attendit simplement, abasourdi que Louis semble avoir vraiment oublié le fait qu'il était à l'autre bout du fil.

Le sentiment qu'il ressentit en imaginant Louis en train de flirter avec la personne avec qui il était en train de parler était mille fois pire que la jalousie qu'il avait ressentit à Point Pleasant, parce qu'il avait beaucoup plus qu'un désavantage à présent. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Louis et il n'était pas présent pour essayer d'attirer à nouveau son attention sur lui, en étant plus sexy ou plus drôle que l'autre gars. Ça ne semblait pas être un combat qu'il pouvait gagner en étant de l'autre côté du pays, alors que l'autre personne était juste en face de Louis, souriant, concret et avec le potentiel d'être beaucoup plus permanent dans sa vie que Harry l'était.

Il attendit pendant cinq minutes entières, croassant parfois le prénom de Louis aussi fort que sa gorge le lui permettait, avant de finalement renoncer à l'espoir qu'il l'entende.

Se sentant encore plus misérable qu'avant, il raccrocha, tapant rapidement un message à Louis qui le lirait quand il aurait fini de parler avec  _peu importe qui_ , la personne sans visage qu'il détestait purement par principe parce qu'elle pouvait toucher Louis et regarder la façon dont le bleu de ses yeux devenait plus foncé dans la lumière tamisée du bar, tandis que lui ne pouvait pas.

_J'vais dormir. Happy halloween_

Harry ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, surtout pas aussi rapidement qu'elle arriva, et il prit une douloureuse inspiration avant de faire glisser son pouce sur l'écran de verrouillage pour lire le message en entier.

_Désolé jvoulais pas couper notre convo. Dur 2 parler ici mais jtappelle demain si j'ai pas tp la gueule de bois. Bois un bouillon et fais semblant que je l'ai fait pour toi. Fais en sorte qu'il soit dégeu pour que ce soit crédible_

C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait espérer de cette réponse, mais Harry avait juste vraiment eu envie de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix parce que pour une raison inconnue, il commençait à ressentir l'impact d'être loin plus qu'à n'importe quel moment depuis qu'il était parti. Tout allait bien jusqu'à présent, il n'avait même pas été triste dans l'avion, mais il avait l'impression que tout était en train de le rattraper et il ne savait pas comment y mettre une halte avant de devenir fou. 

Harry n'avait jamais cherché à ce que quelqu'un comme Louis rentre dans sa vie, mais ça avait été le cas et il s'était dit à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils pouvaient passer leur été ensemble et que ça ne changerait rien d'autre dans sa vie.

La plupart du temps, il avait l'impression que c'était le cas, sauf quand Louis lui manquait, qu'il lui manquait  _réellement_.

La façon dont Louis avait l'air quand il avait de l'eau savonneuse jusqu'aux coudes pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle lui manquait, ainsi que la façon dont ses aviateurs se balançaient sur le bout de son nez pendant qu'il chantait dans le siège passager, et la façon dont il faisait semblant de ne pas être en manque d'affection et le fait qu'il  _l'était_  malgré lui.

Ce fut facile d'ignorer ces choses avant, parce que Harry avait été tellement occupé et qu'il avait simplement profité de la vie à laquelle il était habitué avant que Louis Tomlinson soit quelqu'un qu'il connaisse, quelqu'un avec qui il avait ri et couché, et maintenant quelqu'un qui lui manquait également. 

C'était peut-être sa fièvre ou la réalisation que quelqu'un d'autre allait finalement remplir le vide qu'il avait laissé dans la vie de Louis, mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer le rendait presque encore plus malade que sa grippe.

Laissant tomber son téléphone, il pensa à se faire un bouillon parce que ça serait probablement bon pour sa gorge. Cependant, se lever du canapé lui demanda plus d'effort qu'il pouvait en fournir, donc il s'installa pour regarder des adolescents s'entretuer à coups de hache à la télévision, essayant de se concentrer sur le Ghostface plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur à quel point il se sentait nul au milieu de sa jalousie soudainement persistante et irrationnelle.

 

 

Louis

  


Pas grand-chose n'était traditionnel dans le foyer des Tomlinson. Après que son père fut parti, alors que Louis n'avait même pas encore appris à rouler à deux roues, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider sa mère à s'en sortir, racontant des blagues pour essayer de la faire sourire quand il pouvait dire que leur situation la pesait. C'était seulement eux deux contre le reste du monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle épouse Mark, puis ses sœurs avaient commencé à arriver. Même alors, ils n'étaient toujours pas la famille la plus typique et ils n'essayaient pas d'impressionner quiconque ou de jouer selon les règles ordinaires. 

Cependant, Thanksgiving avait toujours été la fête préférée de sa mère, et chaque année elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle devait se dérouler de la façon la plus idéaliste et cinématique possible.

Louis y était habitué – toute sa famille n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'être, vraiment – mais il appréciait toujours l'effet de surprise en entrant dans la maison où il avait grandi, accablé par l'odeur de tartes en train de refroidir sur le comptoir et de la dinde toujours dans le four. La salle à manger était décorée avec une décoration de table qui semblait être tout droit sortie de la couverture d'un magazine Martha Stewart et, connaissant sa mère, elle l'était probablement. C'était le genre de soucis du détail que Louis prenait pour acquis quand il était trop jeune pour se soucier d'autres choses que les vacances scolaires et d'aller jouer au football avec ses amis avant le dîner, mais il l'appréciait à présent, la beauté, l'ambiance et ces choses qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un  _adulte_ , rien qu'avec le simple fait de les reconnaître.

Il regarda la fin de la parade de Macy et la moitié du Miracle de la 34e rue avec ses sœurs, même si la cassette qu'ils avaient était vieille et grésillait à l'écran. A la moitié, il retroussa les manches de son pull à torsades blancs quand il fit un saut dans la cuisine et trempa un petit bout de pain dans la sauce en train de bouillir dans le réchaud, puis il retourna en détalant dans le salon pour le partager avec Phoebe.

« Hé, » cria sa mère après lui, passant sa tête dans le salon. « T'as eu des nouvelles de Harry ? »

Ce n'était définitivement  _pas_  la question à laquelle s'était attendu Louis, et il lui fallut une seconde pour se reprendre. 

« Euh. »

C'était un peu compliqué d'aborder ce sujet, vraiment, parce que la réponse simple serait oui, que Harry était arrivé sain et sauf à l'aéroport de Newark à vingt-trois heure quarante-six, qu'il lui avait envoyé un message dès qu'il avait atterri et qu'il avait dit à Louis qu'il le verrait après le dessert de Thanksgiving.

Mais Louis n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire ça sans se lancer dans ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça, au sujet de comment il allait exploser à la simple idée que Harry soit à une aussi courte distance, sans qu'il n'ait déjà pu poser ses mains sur lui. Il ne savait même pas comment les choses se passeraient entre eux puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin du mois d'août, quand sa peau était toujours bronzée et qu'il était, de plusieurs façon, toujours un peu  _à lui_.

Le premier novembre, il avait appelé Harry dès qu'il s'était réveillé, ayant une petite gueule de bois et surtout beaucoup de regret d'avoir laisser tomber l'appel quand Harry avait de toute évidence besoin de parler. Ce n'était pas que Louis n'avait pas envie d'être cette personne, c'était qu'il avait peur, vraiment – il était terrifié de le laisser voir à quel point il voulait être la seule personne qu'il appelait quand il se sentait mal, mais il savait que le dire à Harry parce qu'il était vulnérable et parce que Louis était bourré n'était pas du tout une bonne raison.

Les choses devinrent plus faciles au fur et à mesure que novembre avançait. Louis n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait fait un petit décompte dans sa tête parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'espoir pour quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été une garantie.

« Il vient après le dessert, en fait, » répondit finalement Louis. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Jay sourit grandement et acquiesça. « Bien sûr que oui, chéri. »

Louis tua le temps jusqu'au dîner en regardant du football avec le nouveau petit-ami de sa mère, Dan, et en écoutant Lottie parler du quaterback de son école de qui elle était, apparemment, tombée follement amoureuse pendant ces dernières semaines. Il fit son devoir de grand frère en lui disant qu'il était trop vieux pour elle, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la façon dont ses yeux devenaient rêveurs, quand elle parlait de lui, plus qu'un peu mignonne. Peut-être qu'il s'adoucissait simplement avec l'âge, ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ressentait en quelque sorte la même chose à chaque fois qu'il regardait la vieille horloge dans le coin de la pièce, et se souvenait qu'il allait revoir Harry dans quelques heures.

Tout avait été confus entre eux depuis que Harry était parti, mais il avait l'impression que le fait de l'avoir à nouveau devant lui calmerait la tempête, et peut-être que ça serait comme s'il n'était jamais parti en premier lieu. C'était un lointain espoir, il le savait, parce qu'ils devaient affronter la réalité que Harry repartirait dimanche, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à aussi loin. Il ne pouvait pas immédiatement commencer à penser aux au revoir à chaque fois que Harry revenait.

Pendant le dîner, la nourriture fut assez bonne pour étouffer tous les sentiments d'anxiété qui le submergeaient, et c'était bien, remplir son ventre et écouter sa famille parler, se mettant au courant du quotidien de chacun et rigolant à propos de toutes les mésaventures des Thanksgiving précédents.

Après un deuxième service et le dessert, Dan insista pour débarrasser la table afin que Jay puisse se mettre à l'aise et regarder le marathon John Hughes qui avait scotché les filles devant la télévision. Louis se joignit à eux, se couchant sur le sol et comatant à cause de toute la nourriture qu'il avait mangé, tandis que Molly Ringwald séduisait le garçon le plus populaire de l'école.

Il avait dû être parti assez loin, parce que la prochaine chose dont il fut conscient fut Fizzy en train de lui tapoter l'épaule et d'appeler son prénom.

« Arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » grommela Louis, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il les frottait.

« Harry est là. »

Et ce fut surréaliste, d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir Harry se tenant là, le regard baissé vers lui et souriant largement avec les joues rouges à cause du froid à l'extérieur.

« J'commençais à croire que t'étais mort, » commenta Harry, tendant ses mains pour les refermer autour des poignets de Louis pour pouvoir le relever. Louis ne sut pas comment tout contrôler – le fait qu'il soit de retour, et que rien n'ait changé à propos de lui au premier regard, et que tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de le tirer sur lui et laisser le poids de Harry l'écraser dans le canapé.

Cependant, ça ne serait probablement pas la meilleure des idées avec toute sa famille dans la pièce. Louis se mit debout et enroula ses bras autour du dos de Harry, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule et ne parlant même pas parce qu'il était sûr que tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire serait trop.

Les bras de Harry s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Louis, le tenant encore plus fermement qu'il ne l'avait fait à l'aéroport. Il était assez proche pour entendre sa respiration, sentir son eau de Cologne. Ce fut fugace, mais il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Louis qui passa inaperçu par tout le monde sauf Daisy, qui gloussa.

« T'es là, » dit bêtement Louis, ses yeux se plissant affectueusement alors qu'il souriait, ce sourire qu'il réservait à Harry et que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui donner envie de faire.

« Je suis là. » Harry sourit, et il baissa les yeux vers lui tellement intensément, avec ce regard presque louche et Louis était sûr que toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce devaient se sentir mal à l'aise.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge ; Louis n'était pas sûr de qui.

« J'vais aller dans ma chambre, » dit Lottie, puis elle jeta un dernier regard à Louis alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir. Harry et Louis prirent la place qu'elle laissa sur le canapé, se calant l'un contre l'autre.

« Comment s'est passé Thanksgiving ? » demanda Harry, et ce fut une marque de leur maîtrise de soi mutuelle qu'ils soient tous les deux capables de tenir une conversation totalement insouciante. Harry était poli, il posa les bonnes questions, et la mère de Louis et Dan furent charmés par lui alors qu'il leur racontait comment il avait dû s'assoir à côté de son grand-père, qui n'avait plus de dents et avait presque coupé son appétit en macérant sa nourriture. La conversation était légère et décontractée, et Louis dut se retenir très fortement de ne pas fixer Harry alors qu'il parlait, mais la chaleur et le poids de son corps à côté du sien, ainsi que les vibrations de sa voix profonde, étaient assez pour le moment.

Le film Rose Bonbon finit et la pièce se vida de façon plutôt abrupte, laissant Harry et Louis finalement seuls, pour la première fois depuis août.

Il y avait plein de place sur le canapé mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Louis se tourna pour le regarder, s'autorisant vraiment à le  _fixer_ , et comme si ce n'était pas déjà clair, il lui avait vraiment, vraiment, manqué. Son ventre semblait faire des sauts périlleux alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient ; ces filtres Instagram trop lourds ne rendaient pas justice à la réalité.

« Salut, » dit Harry.

« Salut. »

«  _Salut_ , » répéta-t-il, et il prit en coupe le visage de Louis, se penchant pour l'embrasser correctement. Louis attrapa les poignets de Harry, l'encourageant à garder ses mains à cet endroit, et il se demanda comment il avait fait à tenir si longtemps sans, parce que rien que le premier effleurement de leurs lèvres le fit se sentir stupidement et déraisonnablement heureux. 

Il avait quatre jours, se rappela-t-il. Harry repartait à nouveau dans quatre jours, et il n'y aurait plus de ça, plus de Harry arrivant dans un blazer en tweed, plus de ses pouces retraçant la lèvre inférieure de Louis ; tout ça était très temporaire.

Harry sembla sentir que l'enthousiasme de Louis avait disparu, et ses sourcils se froncèrent, lui donnant presque cet air en colère qui se répandait sur son visage quand il était inquiet ou particulièrement concentré sur quelque chose. Louis voulait l'embrasser pour le faire disparaitre, pour redonner à ses traits un air serin, comme il l'avait été quand il s'était tenu au dessus de lui au début.

Cependant, quand il s'engagea pour un autre baiser, Harry recula légèrement et continua juste à caresser la lèvre de Louis avec son pouce ainsi que le long de sa pommette.

C'était étrange, parce que Harry était si libre avec son affection et il n'avait jamais empêché Louis de l'embrasser ou de le toucher. Ce seul fait, cette  _seconde_  d'hésitation fut assez pour lui donner l'impression d'avoir été frappé dans le ventre parce qu'il savait que ça signifiait quelque chose.

« Louis... » commença-t-il, son souffle irrégulier. Louis attrapa le poignet de Harry pour éloigner sa main de son visage, reculant instinctivement.

Harry tendit immédiatement à nouveau ses mains vers lui puis il caressa ses avant-bras de haut en bas. Le contact rendit Louis confus parce que même s'il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt sur ce que ce serait exactement. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry pouvait rompre avec lui alors que la carte du couple n'avait jamais été mise sur la table. Il considéra le fait que, peut-être, Harry avait rencontré quelqu'un autre avec qui il voulait que ça devienne sérieux. L'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment inquiété, pas quand il savait à quel point Harry était volage quand il était question de relation.

« Faisons juste... » Harry laissa phrase en suspens, et la façon dont il tenait les avant-bras de Louis semblait apaisante et restreinte. « Je pense qu'on devrait juste essayer de y aller doucement pendant que je suis ici. »

Oh. Louis cligna des yeux et libéra ses bras de la prise de Harry pour pouvoir les croiser sur son torse. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de répéter un mot qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui, un que Harry devait lui définir.

« Doucement. »

« Ouais, genre. Je pars dimanche, et c'est en quelque sorte... »

« Bien, » le coupa Louis, faisant de son mieux pour faire semblant d'être d'accord avec lui, qu'il approuvait tout même si le fait que Harry veuille qu'ils y aillent  _doucement_  était un choc total. Il pensait s'être préparé adéquatement à cette possibilité, mais une grande partie de lui n'avait pas vraiment dû croire que ça arriverait.

La partie la plus étrange, et la pire, était que l'expression d'Harry ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'il disait.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » demanda Harry, comme s'il était prêt à en finir avec cette partie. Louis acquiesça, et c'était un mensonge, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas te défiler pour le black Friday ? » Louis essaya de faire un sourire, mais il avait plus l'air d'une grimace.

« Pas moyen. » Harry semblait déjà plus détendu, et il se mit debout pour enlever son blazer et le draper sur le dossier du canapé, puis il retira, également, ses chaussures du bout des pieds. « J'ai définitivement envie d'attendre dans des queues avec toi à quatre heures du matin, alors ouais, on fait toujours ça. »

« Si tu vas te plaindre à propos de ça, Harold, je te laisse sur le parking de Best Buy. »

Et il y eut cet éclat de rire. Louis sourit également, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une réaction plus satisfaisante à ses blagues que Harry Styles.

Il s'installa confortablement de son côté du canapé, en chaussette et dans un tee-shirt léger qu'il portait sous le blazer. Louis avait juste envie de ramper sur lui mais il resta recroquevillé dans le coin opposé, écoutant attentivement Harry parler de son vol et de ses dernières semaines de cours. Il demanda des nouvelles des enfants, de la rechercher de boulot de Louis et il rigola à chaque fois au bon moment. Ça rappela à Louis comment c'était avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent dans la pool-house de Harry, un moment qu'il idéalisait tellement qu'il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il avait construit lui-même dans sa mémoire.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour regarder la télévision quand The Breakfast Club commença, et malgré tout ce qui pesait sur son esprit, son état comateux à cause de la nourriture était toujours aussi présent et Louis arrivait à peine à garder ses yeux ouverts. Il somnola et fut réveillé par Harry qui grimpa de son côté du canapé, se faufilant derrière Louis pour qu'ils soient parfaitement calés l'un contre l'autre.

Louis essaya de ne pas s'emballer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des baisers occasionnels étaient trop mais que dormir dans cette position était acceptable. Il se sentit, quand même, véritablement heureux avec les bras de Harry autour de lui, en sécurité, détendu, comme s'il était enfin à la maison, même s'il avait été là toute la journée.

 

  


Harry

  


Harry se réveilla à l'alarme étouffée venant du téléphone dans la poche arrière de Louis. La télévision était toujours allumée, les crédits de la seconde diffusion de Rose Bonbon défilant à l'écran. Il se sentit désorienté pendant un moment par rapport à où il était, jusqu'à ce que Louis fasse un petit bruit dans son sommeil et courbe son corps un peu plus contre lui.

Sur la base de ses nouvelles règles, il devrait probablement se retirer doucement de derrière lui ou remuer délicatement Louis pour le réveiller afin qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, mais Harry le laissa juste se pelotonner contre lui, déposant sa main sur le ventre de Louis pour le garder près de lui. Il attrapa le téléphone dans la poche de Louis et l'éteignit avec un soupir, essayant de se ressaisir.

Tout semblait bizarre, être dans la maison des parents de Louis, entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge de leur grand-père et voir le visage de Louis dans la pièce sombre. Harry pouvait seulement apercevoir son profil, mais il pouvait voir ses yeux bouger derrière ses paupières, comme s'il était en train de rêver et il se demanda si c'était quelque chose de beau ou drôlement absurde dont il entendrait parler plus tard. 

Il avait l'air tellement paisible que Harry se demanda presque s'il  _était_  vraiment d'accord avec sa décision. Louis n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre ça comme une sorte de confirmation que ce n'était pas trop mal, qu'il avait pensé la même chose et ça le faisait se sentir un peu mieux à ce propos, même si l'échange s'était passé un peu  _trop_  en douceur.

« Louis, » chuchota-t-il, directement à son oreille. Son prénom le fit s'agiter légèrement, mais Louis ressemblait presque à un chaton, essayant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même alors qu'il luttait pour rester endormi.

Harry poussa un soupir, souhaitant ne pas trouver tout ce que Louis faisait aussi mignon parce que ça serait beaucoup plus simple  _d'y aller doucement_  avec lui. Cependant, la vérité était que c'était le cas et il savait que ça voulait dire qu'il allait simplement devoir lutter un peu plus fort contre lui-même.

Après Halloween, il s'était rendu compte exactement du nombre de chose qui était resté en suspens entre eux. Leurs vies étaient tellement différentes et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'être constamment en proie à des pensées remplies de jalousie, et de se languir pour quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir à plein temps.

Harry ne savait même pas s'il  _voulait_  ça avec Louis ou n'importe qui d'autre, et ça ne correspondait absolument pas à l'image parfaite qu'il avait en tête pour les prochaines années. Il lui semblait que ce serait être plus facile de s'éloigner de ces sentiments forts, mais jusqu'à présent, c'était même encore plus un fardeau de tenir Louis à distance et il faisait déjà un boulot de merde à ce propos.

« Louis, réveille-toi, » murmura-t-il, déposant ses lèvres contre sa pommette et remontant sa main sur son torse, voulant sentir la façon dont son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait alors qu'il se réveillait.

« Mmf, » marmonna-t-il, puis il roula vers Harry. Il ouvrit ses yeux et Harry ne put pas supporter l'expression sur son visage alors qu'elle passait de détendue à renfermée.

« Il est temps d'aller acheter cette nouvelle télé à ta mère, » chuchota Harry, se défaisant de Louis pour pouvoir se mettre debout et Louis grogna.

« Je le regrette déjà. » La voix de Louis était légèrement enraillée et la fin de sa phrase fut coupée par un bâillement. Il tapa dans ses mains, déterminé à y aller. « D'abord, on a besoin de provisions. »

  


\--

  


Ils firent un arrêt dans un 711 en allant à Best Buy pour se ravitailler et Louis émergea quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de café drôlement énormes et quatre donuts, laissant tomber le sachet sur les genoux de Harry avant de démarrer la voiture. Son bonnet était de travers et Harry eut envie de l'arranger, il avait toutes ces envies domestiques avec Louis et c'était comme jouer au jeu de la taupe pour toutes les garder à l'écart.

Les choses entre eux étaient principalement comme avant le départ de Harry, sauf qu'ils semblaient tous les deux avoir la même résolution de ne pas se regarder dans les yeux, et à chaque fois que c'était le cas, le contact se brisait immédiatement. C'était plus facile de cette façon, du moins pour Harry, parce qu'il pouvait sentir sa contenance glisser à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient, et il devait se rappeler une fois de plus qu'il restait seulement soixante-douze heures avant que son vol ne parte pour la Californie.

Ils ne se touchèrent pas non plus, ce qui était différent. Ils rigolèrent quand même ensemble quand Louis dépassa une trentaine de personne dans la file et qu'ils s'en sortirent impunément. Ils fonctionnaient toujours en quelque sorte en synchronisation, d'une façon que Harry avait oubliée. S'il ne vivait pas à quatre mille kilomètres, il n'hésiterait pas à se faufiler derrière Louis dans la file pour Toys R Us et chuchoter quelque chose de cochon dans son oreille simplement pour le regarder se tortiller. 

Le seul plaisir qu'il se permit fut de le fixer ouvertement quand Louis ne regardait pas : quand il lisait l'arrière d'un DVD ou fouiller dans les boîtes de Legos ou remonter son pantalon. Harry avait pensé que ce serait plus facile et c'était un imbécile, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de contrôle avec Louis et c'était un effort physique de ne pas le toucher alors qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

Il était midi quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'espace de restauration, mangeant des bretzels gras à une petite table alors que Louis faisait défiler la liste que sa mère lui avait envoyé par email.

« J'crois que je suis tellement fatigué que je suis en train de délirer, » dit Harry, puis il frappa le pied de Louis sous la table quand il ne répondit pas, et il espéra qu'une question le ferait réagir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il reste sur la liste ? »

« J'dois juste m'arrêter à Barnes and Noble et puis on aura, enfin,  _fini_. » Il tendit la main pour attraper quelque chose et Harry lui donna la limonade. Il regarda ses joues se creuser quand il prit une gorgée, et il baissa les yeux vers les miettes sur la table pour se distraire.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite je vais faire la sieste la plus longue au monde, » dit Louis, comme si c'était évident.

Harry leva sa main pour un high five. « J'serai de la partie. »

Louis tourna brusquement sa tête, toisant Harry sous ses sourcils froncés, regardant sa main puis ses yeux et à nouveau sa main. 

« Ce n'est pas contre tes règles, mon pote ? »

C'était moche, la façon dont il le disait. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment reçu une remarque négative de la part de Louis, mais il détestait ça, même quand Louis faisait de toute évidence de son mieux pour le faire sonner comme une blague. 

« Touché, » dit Harry, tentant de faire un sourire.

« J'dois te maintenir dans le bon chemin. »

Harry déglutit. « En fait, je – »

« Merde, c'est Liam ! » Louis sembla vraiment ravis – peut-être soulagé – et il l'appela à nouveau, criant aussi fort que possible jusqu'à ce que Liam les voit, lève une main et leur fit un sourire endormi pour les saluer.

« Joyeux Thanksgiving, les gars, » dit-il, laissant tomber ses sacs pour les étreindre. Il recula et les regarda à tour de rôle, ses yeux s'attardant sur Harry pendant une seconde. « Comment se passent les courses ? »

« Super. Une femme m'a foncé dessus avec son caddie à Best Buy. »

Louis roula des yeux et fit un geste vers la marré de sachets à leurs pieds. « J'dirais que ça a été un succès. J'ai presque tout ce qui était sur la liste. Il est juste de mauvaise humeur parce qu'on est debout depuis quatre heure du matin. »

Liam sourit en coin et avant même qu'il parle, Harry eut une vague idée de ce qu'il allait dire et il grinça des dents quand il découvrit qu'il avait raison.

« Genre, comme si vous avez dormi. »

Harry détourna juste le regard, mettant le dernier bout de son bretzel dans sa bouche alors qu'ils tombaient dans un silence gênant qui était particulièrement choquant, en considérant tout le bruit et le mouvement permanant autour d'eux tandis que les gens se précipitaient d'un magasin à l'autre, essayant de dénicher les affaires de dernières minutes sur de la camelote qui finirait inévitablement sous la poussière dans leurs garages.

Liam était toujours insouciant. « J'veux dire, vous avez été loin pendant tout ce temps, et vous connaissant tous les deux... »

Ça continuait juste à s'aggraver. Harry savait qu'il devrait probablement dire quelque chose pour le bien de Liam, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit serait une claque encore plus grosse dans la figure.

Finalement, Louis intervint et Harry ne sut pas s'il était reconnaissant ou pas après ce qu'il dit.

« Ouais, c'est... pas vraiment comme ça, Li. »

« Oh. » Liam tourna son regard vers Harry puis à nouveau vers Louis avec les sourcils haussés, la compréhension s'installant sur ses traits. Il gratta le côté de son cou puis attrapa ses sachets. « Très bien, alors, c'était sympa de vous voir. J'dois encore aller faire quelque course, alors on se voit plus tard, hein ? Bon vol si on se revoit pas avant que tu partes, Harry. »

Liam sourit et leur fit un signe de la main. Une fois qu'il fut parti, la tension ne se dissipa pas de la façon dont Harry le voulait. L'atmosphère semblait beaucoup plus lourde qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant toute la journée, et maintenant il semblait qu'il y avait plus de distance entre eux que pendant les mois que Harry avait passés en Californie.

Il regarda Louis de l'autre côté de la table, observant son profil alors que ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur lui. Quand il surprit finalement Harry en train de fixer directement dans sa direction, il souffla de frustration, semblant plus fragile que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avant, comme s'il arrivait à peine à s'empêcher d'éclater en morceaux. 

«  _Quoi ?_  »

« Tu veux encore de la limonade ? »

Louis se leva. « Allons-y. »

« D'accord. » Harry reprit l'un des sachets. « Barnes and Noble est de l'autre côté, je crois. »

« Non, j'pense que j'ai juste envie de rentrer, » dit Louis, ramassant les déchets sur la table. « J'en ai marre de cette foule, tu vois ? »

C'était une excuse décente, considérant le fait qu'un gamin venait de vomir sur le sol à côté d'eux, mais Harry se sentait quand même coupable et il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt sur le  _pourquoi_ , puisque sa décision était supposée les aider tous les deux à la fin. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû parler à Louis avant de revenir, de ses plans consistant à mettre de la distance entre lui et les aspects les plus intimes de leur relation. Ça serait plus facile si Louis se disputait avec lui à ce propos, mais il le connaissait bien, il savait que sa fierté était blessée et c'était définitivement la faute de Harry.

Ils essayèrent d'améliorer les choses pendant le retour, et ça fonctionna en quelque sorte. Louis mit la station de radio de Noël pendant la route et il fit rire Harry quand il ouvrit la fenêtre à un feu rouge et fit résonner « Worderful Christmastime » à plein volume, mais les personnes dans la voiture à côté d'eux ne trouvèrent pas ça aussi drôle. 

Il y eut le plus fort sentiment de déjà-vu au monde quand Harry se gara devant l'appartement de Louis ; s'il n'y avait pas les feuilles sur le sol et l'air froid, il aurait juré que rien du tout n'avait changé.

« Alors tu vas chez Gemma demain ? » demanda Louis, baissant le volume à un décibel plus raisonnable.

« Ouais, elle et son fiancé viennent d'emménager. J'lui ai dit que je l'aiderai à peindre le salon. » Harry s'arrêta pour regarder Louis, le regardant fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne et le regarde également. « Cependant, on se voit dimanche matin, hein ? »

Louis sembla hébété. « Ton vol n'est pas à genre, neuf heure du matin ? »

« Si, mais j'veux te dire au revoir avant de partir. Je t'enverrai un message, d'accord ? »

Louis ne dit rien et Harry pensa un instant à le supplier pour qu'il fasse, au moins, semblant d'aller bien pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de repartir alors que son visage était aussi renfrogné.

« D'accord, Lou ? » essaya-t-il à nouveau, détestant devoir lui demander deux fois.

« Ouais, » dit finalement Louis, et il dut lire dans l'esprit de Harry parce qu'il se tourna pour lui sourire tandis qu'il ouvrait sa portière. « Ouais, super. Envoie-moi un message. »

La portière claqua et Harry regarda Louis reculer vers son appartement avec les bras plein de sacs. Il avança au ralenti le long du trottoir, attendant que Louis se retourne pour lui faire un signe de la main, ou un sourire, ou un doigt d'honneur, ou  _n'importe quoi_  avant qu'il ne rentre.

Il ne le fit pas, cependant. La porte d'entrée se ferma et il avait disparu.

Harry compta jusqu'à dix puis démarra réellement, se demandant ce qu'il avait foutrement fait.

 

 

Louis

  


Il n'y eut rien de plus qu'un silence radio de la part de Harry pendant la première moitié du samedi, et Louis fut soulagé.

Il n'était pas prêt à conforter la façon dont les choses avaient été délicates après avoir vu Liam, ou sa sortie brusque pour laquelle il se sentait, malgré tout, vraiment  _coupable_. Harry l'avait déjà vu vulnérable plus de fois qu'il n'aimait l'avouer et il détestait ça. Il détestait que Harry lui donne l'impression que c'était correct de se laisser aller aussi profondément pour lui faire regretter à la fin.

Ce qui était encore pire était le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, même en sachant comment Harry ne s'attachait jamais à quoi que ce soit pendant très longtemps. Sa chambre chez ses parents était remplie de choses qu'il avait commencées et jamais finies : des instruments, des projets d'art et un putain de sabre d'escrime. Il n'avait pas été en couple depuis le lycée, il ne considérait personne comme son meilleur ami, mais il avait des centaines de connaissances pour encombrer tous les jours son mur sur Facebook.

Alors, ouais, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il devrait se sentir aussi surpris par le fait que Harry veuille commencer à mettre de la distance entre eux. Harry se tenait à une distance de sécurité de tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé qu'il serait en quelque sorte une exception ou pourquoi il avait cru avoir une sorte de permanence dans la vie de Harry, mais il avait l'impression d'être un idiot qui avait été naïvement optimiste. 

Il réagissait peut-être de façon excessive parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de crainte que Harry le coupe  _complètement_  de sa vie, mais Louis avait l'impression de devoir s'y préparer. Il ne voulait pas se sentir à nouveau pris au dépourvu.

Il passa la journée sur son canapé, somnolant en regardant des vieux épisodes des Frères Scott jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop feignant pour continuer de changer les disques. Il sauta le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, et quand il se motiva enfin à aller dans la cuisine pour réchauffer des restes pour le dîner, il vit un message de Harry. Après une matinée passée à angoisser à propos de tout, le ventre de Louis se tordit avant qu'il n'ouvre le message, s'attendant au pire.

C'était une photo de Harry tirant la langue, avec le pouce d'une main levé et tenant un pinceau dans l'autre. Il y avait des éclaboussures de peinture partout sur son tee-shirt blanc et des tâches dans ses boucles qui étaient encore plus ridicules et dans tous les sens que d'habitude. Le message était typiquement Harry – une blague ringarde de vieux.  _J'dois perfectionner mes compétences en peinture !!!_ (ndlt : aucune blague en français puisqu'il y a un jeu de mot avec 'brush up on' qui veut dire 'perfectionner' et 'brush' qui veut dire 'pinceau')

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » dit-il à voix haute pour personne, puis il balança son téléphone sur le comptoir.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire – le fait qu'il avait reçu le message en premier lieu, ou le fait qu'il avait totalement l'intention de l'ignorer. Après avoir mangé son dîner, il éteignit son téléphone dans un moment d'auto-apitoiement et décida que 21h34 était une heure parfaitement acceptable et raisonnable pour aller se coucher un samedi soir.

Pendant les secondes avant de s'endormir, il espéra, mélancoliquement, que Harry partirait sans lui dire au revoir, qu'il oublierait Louis, qu'il ferait quelque chose de détestable et terrible et que Louis ferait un pas de plus vers le fait de tourner la page, parce que ça devait être plus facile que ces limbes de nostalgie.

  


\--

  


Il y eut un coup à la porte.

Louis se redressa dans le lit, son cœur battant à la chamade, les yeux bouffis. C'était, certainement, un cambrioleur parce que son réveil lui indiquait minuit, et il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un qu'il connaisse vienne sans avoir appelé en premier.

Sauf que son téléphone n'était pas allumé. Merde.

Il attendit pendant cinq secondes, sa poitrine se gonflant alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, partout dans sa chambre noire. Ça devait être un de ses voisins qui rentrait chez lui, ou quoi, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit, sauf qu'ensuite –  _toc-toc-toc_  – il y en eut un autre, et Louis se hissa hors du lit.

« Putain de connerie, » marmonna-t-il, les yeux lourds alors qu'il avançait à pas feutrés dans le couloir et dans le salon, portant seulement son boxer et un tee-shirt. Son tibia heurta la table basse et il grogna, encore plus agacé qu'avant alors qu'un autre coup se fit entendre.

Au moment où Louis déverrouilla la porte et attrapa la poignée, il était prêt à tuer quiconque se trouvait de l'autre côté, mais quand il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, il fut trop choqué pour être en colère.

Il eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge alors qu'il se tenait là, soudainement impuissant et coincé dans une sorte de paralysie, qu'il n'avait seulement déjà ressentie en rêves. Il était choqué et complètement immobile jusqu'à ce que les pas avançant vers lui le firent reculer, même si la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était essayer de s'éloigner.

C'était comme s'il y avait une force invisible entre leurs corps, attirant Harry vers lui jusqu'à ce que le corps de Louis se retrouve coincé contre le mur derrière eux. Il sentit son dos le heurter douloureusement, mais la main de Harry fut derrière sa tête avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le tendant tendrement pour l'empêcher de se faire mal et pour écraser désespérément les lèvres de Louis contre le siennes. 

C'était exactement comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, la même douceur sur sa langue mais son urgence la défiait. Ce n'était plus nouveau et Harry l'embrassait comme s'il le connaissait, tous les tenants et aboutissements et l'épave déboussolé qu'il était devenu pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Ce fut assez pour rendre Louis à fleur de peau, comme s'il sortait de plus en plus de lui-même à chaque fois que la langue de Harry passait contre la sienne, et même s'il avait la présence d'esprit de se demander pourquoi ça arrivait, il s'en ficherait. Il n'avait jamais été plus enclin à être malmené, juste pour être irresponsable avec lui-même comme s'il pouvait évacuer quelque chose dont il avait besoin de se débarrasser.

Ses mains tremblèrent quand il les enroula autour des clavicules de Harry, enfonçant si fermement ses ongles dans sa peau que Harry haleta dans sa bouche et il sut qu'il devait avoir écorché la peau, qu'il verrait des marques rouges quand il aurait Harry exposé devant lui. Ils donnaient l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils voulaient ; Louis aimait être embrassé à en perdre pied, ses genoux ployant sous lui, et Harry avait envie de plus à chaque fois que Louis lui faisait juste un petit peu mal.

Un de ses genoux passa entre les jambes de Harry, essayant d'aligner leurs hanches mais leurs corps étaient sculptés trop différemment pour s'assembler en étant debout. Avant même d'avoir le temps de se morfondre de la perte de contact, la prise tendre de Harry dans sa nuque devint plus avide, étendant ses longs doigts sur ses fesses et poussant Louis à se mettre sur le pointe des pieds pour qu'il puisse sentir à quel point il était dur dans son pantalon plein de peinture.

La chaleur entre eux était presque insupportable, son appartement semblant étouffant jusqu'à ce que Louis fût finalement obligé de reprendre son souffle. Les lèvres de Harry étaient rouges, gonflées et _juste là_ , encore, frôlant seulement légèrement celles de Louis alors qu'ils partageaient un souffle irrégulier.

Louis releva l'un de ses poings pour frapper le torse de Harry, une seule fois, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour avoir finalement une bonne vue sur ses yeux, même si ce fut une décision qu'il regretta immédiatement quand il aperçut à quel point ils brillaient violemment dans le noir. Ils étaient légèrement rouges comme s'il avait pleuré à un moment pendant la soirée, et Louis ne voulait même pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce que signifiait le fait que Harry soit dans son appartement à minuit passé, le touchant comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la permission de s'éloigner de lui en premier lieu.

« Louis, » chuchota Harry, le lâchant pour qu'il puisse à nouveau reposer à plat sur le sol, mais Louis ne le fit pas. Il resta sur la pointe des pieds, renforçant sa prise sur le torse de Harry tandis que ce dernier caressait tendrement son visage de ses deux mains. Il lui lança un regard qui fit si peur à Louis que son instinct fut de commencer à secouer sa tête.

« Non, viens juste au lit. » Il n'y avait aucune discrétion dans la façon dont les yeux de Louis passèrent des yeux de Harry à ses lèvres puis remontèrent à nouveau. Harry abandonna immédiatement et l'embrassa, revenant déjà là où il avait été depuis qu'il avait passé la porte.

Louis se sentit un peu fier quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait empêché Harry de s'échapper de la seule chose dont il savait, avec certitude, qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin à cet instant. Harry le prouva en le décollant du mur et en se plaquant dans son dos alors qu'il dirigeait Louis vers la chambre.

Ils étaient désordonnés, cognant dans une table et un cadre sur le mur, ils s'arrêtèrent de temps en temps pour un autre baiser tellement poignant que les derniers pas parurent des kilomètres. Harry attrapa ses épaules et poussa Louis pour le faire tomber contre son lit défait, l'observant reculer tout seul vers la tête et se redresser sur ses coudes pour regarder Harry commencer à se déshabiller. C'était sexy de simplement regarder les muscles de ses bras se contracter alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour défaire ses Converses et retirer ses chaussettes. Après l'avoir fixer pendant une minute, Louis enleva son propre tee-shirt, prenant le temps de simplement rester là pour apprécier les parties de Harry qu'il aurait facilement pu prendre pour acquis avant.

Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé depuis l'été et son bronzage avait disparu. Il y avait également un papillon sur son torse maintenant, mais ce  _foutu_  bracelet était toujours autour de son poignet. Quand il fut finalement en boxer, il releva les yeux vers Louis avec le même désir dedans que Louis avait essayé de recréer dans sa tête pendant des mois.

Ils restèrent silencieux alors que Harry grimpa au dessus de lui, écartant ses cuisses avec l'un de ses genoux pour pouvoir se coucher entre elles. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Harry souples et entraînée quand il retira les deux derniers bouts de tissus de leurs corps pour pouvoir bouger sa paume sur les testicules de Louis et le long de son sexe, enroulant sa main autour tandis que Louis étalait du liquide séminal sur son ventre.

« Je vais te baiser, » marmonna Harry, cherchant toujours à initier un autre de leurs baisers, continuant comme la réplique d'un tremblement de terre jusqu'à ce que Louis le repousse légèrement, attrapant le collier qui pendait sur son torse et tirant une fois dessus, expérimentalement.

« T'es toujours tellement sûr de toi, » chuchota-t-il en réponse, observant les yeux de Harry pour y voir un changement, se demandant s'il devait croire ses propres mots.

Il y eut une seconde où Harry hésita et Louis regretta ce qu'il venait de dire, parce qu'il devait savoir que même si c'était seulement vrai à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent, l'autre dix pourcent comptait quand même pour quelque chose. Ça le frappa comme un raz de marée, le fait que Harry n'était pas insensible. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'idéaliser, il avait oublié certains des détails les plus doux.

Avant d'avoir la chance de dire quoi que soit, Harry l'embrassa, avec douceur contrairement à la façon dont il tenait son bras et il l'invita à se retourner. Louis sentit son sexe tressauter à la rudesse, aimant le fait que Harry n'essayait jamais d'être trop prudent avec lui.

Il s'installa à genoux, posant ses avant-bras contre le matelas et balançant ses hanches en arrière alors qu'il laissa Harry fouiller dans sa table de nuit. La même bouteille à moitié vide s'y trouvait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble dans l'appartement de Louis, et elle pourrait très bien avoir le prénom de Harry inscrit dessus, puisque personne d'autre n'avait été là depuis.

La position à elle seule le rendit vulnérable, sachant à quel point il devait avoir l'air en manque aux yeux de Harry, avec la façon dont il essayait de frotter son sexe contre la couette froissée sous lui. Son souffle se coupa d'anticipation quand il entendit le bouchon être ouvert puis il sentit deux des doigts de Harry taquiner son trou. C'était incroyable d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre, par  _Harry_ , après des mois sans.

Lorsqu'il eut trois doigts en lui, les courbant pour atteindre son endroit, Louis se contracta et jouit presque sur le champ, sentant son corps se baisser encore plus vers le matelas, le front posé contre. Il laissa Harry continuer à jouer avec lui comme ça, un frisson visible courant le long de sa colonne vertébral quand il se sentit être encore plus ouvert pour que Harry puisse regarder ses propres doigts le préparer.

« Harry, » avertit-il, le mot sortant à peine d'entre ses dents serrées parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus sur le point de s'effondrer et Harry n'était même pas encore en lui. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti depuis août et qui s'était intensifié la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés n'allait pas être apaisée par le simple fait d'être touché. Il avait  _besoin_  que Harry le baise, qu'il rende ça tellement puissant et bon qu'il oublierait le manque et la perceptive d'un cycle interminable où il le ressentirait à nouveau.

Harry attrapa le préservatif qu'il avait posé à côté d'eux et Louis l'entendit commencer à déchirer l'emballage avec ses dents. Il tendit une main en arrière pour atteindre le seul morceau de peau qu'il pouvait, s'accrochant timidement à la hanche de Harry pour l'arrêter. « Non, oublie ça. Je te veux toi. A moins que... »

Il ne put finir la question sans sentir son ventre se retourner, mais Harry ne le fit pas s'attarder trop longtemps dans cette fosse de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il bougea derrière lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser entre ses omoplates et dans le cou, son souffle effleurant sa peau et faisant frissonner Louis lorsqu'il chuchota dans son oreille. « Je ne l'ai pas fait... »

C'était stupide, mais Louis se sentit soulagé, étouffant le son qui voulut s'échapper de lui parce qu'il avait été plus inquiet à ce propos qu'il ne s'était autorisé à le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le faux espoir que Harry serait un jour à lui, mais lorsqu'il le tenait de cette façon, étendu de façon si solide au dessus de lui, il avait l' _impression_  que c'était le cas. 

« Dis-moi ce à quoi t'es en train de penser, » demanda Harry, glissant sa main dans sa nuque et autour de sa gorge, le maintenant sans exercer de pression sur sa peau.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir répondre, mais il se força à dire simplement la première chose qui lui vint en tête. « J'veux te sentir jouir, » souffla-t-il, puis il clarifia, « en moi. » C'était la version courte mais c'était tout ce qui comptait à cette seconde en particulier.

Le souffle de Harry se coupa et il posa plus fermement sa paume sur le cou de Louis, il le maintint en place pendant une fraction de seconde, faisant haleter Louis à la simple idée d'avoir ses voies respiratoires coupées, avant de se positionner à genoux derrière lui. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la ligne de muscle entre le cou et l'épaule de Louis et y appuya fort, le distrayant de la douleur sourde alors que Harry faisait pénétrer son gland en lui. La pénétration fut lente, un petit peu brusque, et la tête de Louis tomba en avant, trop fragilisé par l'étirement pour même se maintenir droit.

« Respire, Louis, » murmura-t-il, et Louis ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il expire, tremblant, se sentant submergé par à quel point c'était bon d'avoir à nouveau Harry, prenant soin de lui comme ça, sachant exactement comment le lire sans faire le moindre effort. 

Harry prit en coupe le cou de Louis et appuya deux doigts sous sa mâchoire, soulevant sa tête en arrière, et il maintint la pression jusqu'à ce que toute la gorge de Louis soit exposée, son dos cambré. Il se retira en un geste tellement lent que Louis retint un gémissement, puis Harry pénétra à nouveau en lui, cette fois de façon plus fluide et rapide, faisant tourner la tête de Louis.

Le rythme devint immédiatement frénétique, et la prise de Harry sur la mâchoire de Louis se relâcha pour qu'il puisse tenir son épaule, le poussant en arrière à la rencontre de ses va-et-vient. Le bruit des hanches de Harry contre les fesses de Louis était tellement  _fort_ , et le simple fait d'imaginer le point de vue de Harry était assez pour que Louis ferme ses yeux et attrape les draps pour tenter de repousser son orgasme encore un petit peu. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, et être pris au dépourvu rendait ça encore plus difficile à supporter parce qu'il était renversé par à quel point c'était  _bon_ , le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois et la façon dont Harry manipulait son corps de la bonne manière.

« Louis,  _putain_. » Harry ponctua ses mots en attrapant les fesses de Louis avec ses deux mains, les écartant et y enfonçant le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à en faire mal.

Louis ne put se retenir plus longtemps, pas après ça. Il appuya son front contre le matelas, à bout, et il posa ses bras devant lui. Harry attrapa son poignet et se pencha en avant, soufflant chaudement dans l'oreille de Louis et ça envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parce que c'était tellement intime. Il était tellement proche que Louis n'avait qu'à tourner sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser brutalement.

« Je – » murmura Louis, un avertissement, parce que c'était trop, tout d'un coup. « J'peux pas – » et Harry comprit, ou il sembla comprendre. Il passa une main devant Louis et caressa toute la longueur de sa gorge, le tenant faiblement et chuchotant contre son cou. « J'veux te faire jouir, Louis, allez. Regarde-toi, si foutrement ouvert pour moi. J'ai pensé à te mettre dans cet état pendant des mois, » l'encouragea-t-il, tendant une main sous lui pour caresser une seule fois son sexe, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Louis pour ruer ses hanches en avant pour chercher le contact. Il gémit puis jouit rapidement et puissamment dans la main de Harry, la force de son orgasme fit trembler tout son corps et le fit se contacter autour de lui.

« Oh mon  _dieu_. » Harry eut l'air d'être étonné, comme s'il avait pu oublier à quel point c'était soufflant à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient. Il passa ses ongles le long du dos de Louis, le faisant encore plus trembler, puis Harry finit par se taire, aucun halètement, aucun gémissement, rien à part un jet chaud, un battement et une plénitude qui firent tressauter le sexe de Louis, une dernière fois, alors qu'il se répandait en lui.

C'était tellement trop que le corps de Louis tomba contre le matelas, gémissant à combien il se sentait plein, à comment il se sentait  _usé_  de la meilleure des façons possibles. Sans aucune barrière entre eux, la chaleur semblait tellement plus intense et il frémit quand il sentit le front de Harry se poser entre ses omoplates, comme si son corps avait finalement cédé.

Il put sentir un peu du sperme de Harry couler quand celui-ci se retira et il frissonna à combien ça semblait  _obscène_ , bon, chaud et addictif. Bougeant sous son poids, Louis se mit sur le dos, les bras étendus sur le oreiller au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il laissait Harry embrasser son cou, ses lèvres et son front, le couvrant d'affection que Louis était toujours trop sonné pour rendre.

Cependant, c'était agréable cette façon dont Harry ne devenait jamais froid après le sexe. Il était obligé d'embrasser, de toucher et de parler pendant qu'il récupérait.

Les lèvres de Harry se posèrent enfin sur les siennes et Louis soupira, enroulant l'un de ses bras autour du cou de Harry pour le maintenir en place. Harry attrapa son avant-bras, cependant, séparant leurs lèvres de quelques centimètres et le regardant avec une urgence entièrement différente. « Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'pensais que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles, mais c'est foutu. C'était une idée stupide. »

« C'est pas grave, » dit Louis, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de quoi dire d'autre, mais Harry secoua sa tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, traçant la mâchoire de Louis du bout du pouce.

« Ça l'est, » marmonna-t-il, « je suis désolé. » Il détourna le regard, visiblement frustré. « J'ai l'impression de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps. »

« Harry, » dit Louis, près de l'agacement à cause de la façon dont il devenait insistant pour convaincre Louis qu'il avait merdé. « On savait que ça craindrait dans tous les cas. »

Harry déglutit assez fortement pour que sa pomme d'Adam s'agite, puis il glissa ses bras entre Louis et le lit et le tint fermement par la taille. « Je sais pas ce que j'ai cru. Mais j'avais juste envie de toi tout le temps. Toute la journée hier, genre, depuis la minute où je t'ai vu. » 

Il n'y avait jamais une façon suffisante pour se préparer au niveau d'honnêteté brutal avec lequel Harry exprimait ses compliments, et Louis sourit simplement pour tenter de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

«  _Vraiment_ , » insista Harry et il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Louis. « Ton cul pourrait combler le déficit budgétaire. » 

« Il pourrait inciter la paix dans le monde, en fait. »

Harry grogna et le serra fermement, plein d'affection, de tendresse et de bonne humeur. « Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Ce que Louis désirait le plus était de se détendre dans la sensation qui se répandit en lui alors que leurs respirations étaient en harmonie ; il voulait savourer la façon dont le poids de Harry le maintenait contre le lit, les petits bruits qu'il faisait alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Tout ça, cependant, chaque chose agréable qu'il ressentait était submergée par cette peur qui était tellement étouffante qu'elle menaçait de ruiner le bonheur délicat qu'ils étaient en train de partager, après des mois d'incertitude et où il lui avait tellement manqué que ça avait été comme une douleur physique. Louis pouvait la sentir commencer à resurgir à chaque minute qui passait, et ça le rendit malade.

Il eut envie de demander quelque chose ; il voulait savoir si Harry ressentait la même chose, s'il lui avait manqué de la même manière, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à poser une telle question piège, pas alors que la réponse pouvait le détruire. C'était mieux de ne pas savoir, pensa-t-il, si Harry n'allait pas fournir l'information de lui-même, et après les derniers jours, il était complètement sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui dire en premier.

Harry était silencieux depuis quelques minutes et Louis pouvait pratiquement entendre toutes les pensées implicites qu'il n'exprimait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura-t-il, poussant du nez la joue de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde.

Il le fit mais ne répondit pas. C'était l'expression que Harry avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait, et Louis devait simplement être patient dans ces moments, parce qu'il savait que ce qui allait arriver serait quelque chose à quoi il avait évidemment pensé pendant les cinq dernières minutes.

Il l'embrassa tout simplement, gagnant lui-même du temps, et Louis se laissa faire, se sentant étourdi par à quel point c'était toujours aussi bon avant que Harry ne se recule et appuie leurs front ensemble.

« J'ai pas envie de te laisser, » murmura Harry.

Autant Louis avait  _voulu_  l'entendre, autant les mots en eux-mêmes étaient dévastateurs, plus un mal qu'un réconfort. Il déglutit et mordit sa lèvre, puis il releva son regard vers Harry, trouvant ses yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

« Et si je te demandais de rester ? »

« Non, » Harry secoua sa tête. « Ne me fais pas ça, Louis. »

Il prit en coupe le visage de Louis et l'embrassa. Louis savait que c'était juste pour le faire taire, mais il se laissa quand même faire, parce qu'il en avait déjà trop dit et il pouvait sentir les mots  _s'il te plaît_  au bout de sa langue, il pouvait se sentir plus proche de supplier qu'il ne voulait l'être.

Il laissa la bouche de Harry l'étourdir jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cherchent tous les deux leurs souffles et roulent sur leurs flancs pour se faire face. Même si ce fut difficile d'arrêter, ils le firent par paliers et ils ne dirent pas un seul mot avant de s'endormir, rien du tout, parce que chaque mot dans la tête de Louis compliquerait encore plus les choses.

  


\--

  


Tout espoir naïf, que Louis avait eu en pensant que dire au revoir à Harry serait plus facile la deuxième fois, fut réduit à néant quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. C'était tellement différent, tellement  _plus lourd_ qu'avant, quand ils avaient été privé de sommeil et dans des humeurs tellement différentes que tout avait eu l'air surréaliste, comme s'ils s'étaient regardés à travers un objectif. Harry était là puis partait, comme une coupure franche, mais Louis pouvait déjà sentir que ça allait être mille fois plus dur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse se détacher de la même façon qu'il avait essayé de le faire auparavant.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le siège passager, Louis laissa ses yeux se délecter du profil de Harry, ayant l'impression que c'était un moment comme un autre pour être complaisant et  _vraiment_  le regarder. Harry était trop distrait de toute façon, comme il l'avait été depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture, et il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de remarquer les yeux de Louis sur lui.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi dur cette fois ? » Harry passa une main dans ses propres cheveux, les repoussant en une touffe en désordre au dessus de sa tête qui avait l'air tellement ridicule que Louis ne put s'empêcher de rigoler faiblement à leur état désespéré, tirant Harry vers le centre de la console pour pouvoir les arranger.

Harry s'approcha facilement, lui lançant seulement un regard curieux avant que Louis lève une main pour aplatir les boucles de Harry et repousser sur le côté le tas se trouvant à l'avant. Un bout du col du blazer de Harry était rentré à l'intérieur et Louis arrangea ça, également, tout en ignorant le fait que Harry le regardait d'une façon qu'il pouvait seulement imaginer être trop douce pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

« Voilà. C'est beaucoup mieux. »

« Merci, bébé, » marmonna Harry, posant sa main sur la courbe entre le cou et l'épaule de Louis, ignorant le levier de vitesse pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser. Louis savait qu'ils prolongeaient l'inévitable, mais ils en avaient besoin cette fois-ci, parce qu'il savait déjà ce que c'était de laisser partir Harry et il voulait continuer à éloigner cette sensation pendant aussi longtemps que possible.

« Je me sens pas prêt, » confessa Louis, lâchant Harry pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau devant lui, ne voulant pas voir s'il y avait une forme de culpabilité dans ses yeux à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Faire se sentir mal Harry d'avoir une vie quelque part d'autre était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, mais il savait que c'était peut-être sorti comme tel, comme s'il essayait de le convaincre que tout irait bien et que tout ça disparaîtrait si Harry  _restait_  simplement ici.

Peut-être que c'était vrai, mais c'était aussi loin d'être aussi simple.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport et, après que Harry fut enregistré, ils mirent deux chaises côte à côte à une table vide devant le Dunkin Donuts. Harry avait sa carte d'embarquement et sa carte d'identité posées sur la table devant eux, et il prenait des gorgées de son café comme si c'était une distraction plutôt qu'une nécessité. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de sur la cuisse de Louis depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés, le contact était tellement naturel et familier que ça semblait ridicule que Louis se retrouverait sans dans moins d'une heure.

Ça faisait plus d'un an que Louis ne s'était appelé le petit-ami de quelqu'un, ce qui faisait réellement beaucoup de temps pour lui. Il fonctionnait mieux en couple, ça avait toujours été le cas parce que le jeu du chat et de la souris, le fait de ne pas savoir et les « rencards » l'amenaient à un niveau de frustration qu'il détestait, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle cette chose avec Harry était, Louis en était sûr, sur le point de doucement le tuer. Il n'y avait rien de garantie, pas même avec les longs doigts de Harry caressant sa cuisse comme s'il en avait le droit, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ça se passerait s'il n'était pas sur le point de prendre un avion pour rejoindre l'autre côté du pays.

Il eut envie de poser la question, peut-être. Il voulait demander à Harry chaque 'et si' qui lui venait en tête, mais il savait que même s'il entendait ce qu'il voulait bien entendre, ça ne changerait quand même rien.

Il y avait également aucune bonne raison pour Harry d'avoir l'air aussi snob à sept heures du matin un dimanche après cinq heures de sommeil, mais c'était le cas, dans son jeans slim, son tee-shirt blanc hors de prix et son blazer en tweed.

« T'as jamais eu envie d'être  _à l'aise_  dans un avion ? »

Harry enleva quelques grains de sucre de ses doigts et haussa des épaules. « Je suis à l'aise. »

« Tu portes un jeggings. »

« C'est un  _jeans_ , Louis, et il y a une certaine élasticité dedans. »

« Mon jogging est élastique, » fit-il remarquer, baisant les yeux vers ses jambes et ses vieilles Vans avec un trou au niveau des orteils. « Mais pour être juste, je suppose que je dois avoir l'air de ton clodo de frère qui est ici pour te dire au revoir, avant que tu montes dans l'une de ces machines volantes derniers cris. »

Harry grogna et recracha presque son café. Louis se sentit soulagé, du moins, d'avoir réussi à lui tirer un vrai rire, même s'il était celui qui aurait besoin de réconfort.

Les choses furent légèrement moins tendues après ça, mais il y eut des moments où Harry n'était clairement pas en train d'écouter ce que Louis disait et le fixait simplement du regard. D'un point de vue extérieur, ça devait probablement paraître louche et obsessionnel. Louis l'appelait son regard de tueur en série et il faisait semblant de ne pas l'apprécier.

Il coupa Louis, une fois, en plein milieu d'une phrase, simplement pour le rapprocher de lui et déposer une série de baisers contre sa joue et sa tempe, et ça le prit tellement par surprise que Louis oublia ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« J'devrais commencer à aller vers les contrôles, » dit Harry d'une petite voix, puis il donna une rapide tape sur la cuisse de Louis. « Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il allait le laisser y aller seul.

Louis voulait que ses mains arrêtent de trembler mais Harry les attrapa toutes les deux, les tenant dans l'une des sienne et déposant un baiser sur la jointure de ses doigts alors qu'ils marchaient. Ça le stabilisa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au début des barrières de sécurité où la foule fut plus dense, à cet instant Louis se sentit pris de panique.

Louis se souvenait de comment ça s'était passé en août, quand Harry avait été heureux de partir et qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir de façon plutôt chaste. Ils avaient plaisanté et s'étaient promis de se parler bientôt, et Louis était reparti en un seul morceau, mais il avait la nette impression que quand il partirait aujourd'hui, il serait déchiré en deux.

Harry avait l'air d'une épave et c'était dur à regarder. Ses yeux étaient sérieux quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Louis, sa posture épouvantable et ses paumes moites. « Hé, » dit-il, « viens là. »

Ils étaient déjà proche, mais Louis savait ce qu'il voulait dire, il enroula donc ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et le laissa le tenir fermement par les épaules. Il ne ferma pas ses yeux, il ne lutta pas contre ça, il le serra simplement, encore et encore, et Harry fit la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de quelque chose de plus que de souffle.

« Harry, » avertit-il, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pendant combien de temps il pourrait rester là, et merde, il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça, non, mais plus longtemps il restait là, plus il était près de le faire.

« Je suis désole que ça craigne autant, » dit Harry, sa voix étouffée par le sommet de la tête de Louis.

« C'est pas ta faute, » dit Louis, automatiquement. Harry l'étreignit plus fermement comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui et y rester, et Louis le laisserait faire s'il lui demandait.

« J'en ai l'impression. »

Ils étaient téméraires et marchaient sur des œufs, et si Louis était davantage égoïste alors il aurait probablement insisté pour que Harry continue de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il loupe son vol, pour gagner quelques heures de plus ensemble. Mais Louis rassembla finalement chaque once de force qu'il avait dans son corps pour se détacher de lui, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

Harry ne saisit pas, l'étreignant toujours tellement fermement que Louis leva ses mains pour les poser sur torse et essayer de le repousser gentiment. Même encore, Harry ne bougea pas, le tenant toujours, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille de façon tellement impuissante que Louis souhaita pouvoir porter tout le poids sur ses épaules, pour lui épargner de ressentir tout ça.

« Juste quelques minutes de plus. »

Louis pouvait se sentir craquer, la force qu'il avait rassemblée s'effondrant alors qu'il cédait, enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de Harry et enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

« Tu penseras à moi ? » Il avait trop peur de relever le regard pour rencontrer les yeux de Harry, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il demandait quelque chose comme ça, la première fois qu'il cherchait une confirmation de la part de Harry.

Malgré à quel point il en avait fortement envie, Harry ne le laissa pas se tirer d'affaire. Il attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains, insistant pour qu'il le regarde.

Les sourcils de Harry étaient froncés comme s'il était confus par le fait que Louis ait même besoin de demander ça, mais à la seconde où Louis s'autorisa à rencontrer ses yeux, tout son visage s'adoucit, son regard devenant si désespérément tendre que Louis regretta d'avoir levé le sien.

« La dernière fois qu'on a été séparé, il y a eu tellement de chose qui m'ont fait penser à toi qu'en fait, j'ai commencé à chercher les choses qu'on n'avait jamais vu ou fait ensemble, ou qui n'avait aucune attache avec toi, tu vois ? J'ai mangé beaucoup de sushi. Toi et moi n'avons jamais mangé de sushi ensemble. »

C'était tellement stupide, bouleversant et tellement  _Harry_  de dire quelque chose comme ça que Louis fut frustré, le poussant fortement au torse jusqu'à ce que Harry recule d'un pas. Son expression fut confuse pendant seulement une seconde avant que Louis attrape son col dans ses poings et le tire en avant pour l'embrasser, durement, pas comme les petits baisers qu'ils s'étaient volés depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés.

« T'es le pire... putain t'es  _horrible_... » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres, « J'ai envie de manger des sushi avec toi, des sashimi aussi, tout ce que tu veux. » Il radotait, étouffant ses mots contre la bouche de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit sa langue passer vivement contre la sienne.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il se rendit compte qu'on devait probablement être en train de les regarder bêtement, qu'ils étaient en train s'embrasser devant un public non averti. Il pouvait très bien imaginer des vieillards grincheux grognant dans leurs barbes et des enfants ayant leurs yeux cachés, mais il ne s'en souciait quand même pas. Il pensait que les vieillards, les mamans et les enfants curieux comprendraient s'ils connaissaient Harry.

Le baiser s'estompa, perdant de sa ferveur en faveur d'Harry embrassant à plusieurs reprises sa joue et le coin de ses lèvres, tellement doucement que c'était comme s'il essayait de les sceller ensemble. « On le fera. C'est un rendez-vous. »

« Je te prends au mot. »

« Je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas te mettre en colère, » dit Harry en souriant en coin. Ce n'était même pas drôle, vraiment, mais Louis appréciait l'effort qu'il fallut pour faire une blague, et il lui sourit en retour.

« Tu dois y aller. » Louis pouvait déjà le sentir, le vide grandissant dans sa poitrine, et il était tellement proche qu'il avait presque envie de courir à sa rencontre pour ne plus avoir à  _attendre_. « Passe le bonjour à Niall. »

Harry hocha de la tête puis se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser une dernière fois alors qu'il ajustait la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. Il s'attarda un instant puis fit un grand pas en arrière, il regarda Louis et haussa simplement des épaules, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'ils pouvaient faire, pas plus de temps pour retarder l'échéance, rien à dire. Harry déposa ensuite un baiser sur la main de Louis, qui put encore en ressentir la chaleur quand Harry se retourna et s'éloigna pour se mettre au bout de la file.

Quelque chose d'horrible menaça de déchirer la gorge de Louis, un son ou un sanglot ou un gémissement, et il se retourna, avançant aussi rapidement qu'il put pour retourner au parking, son souffle se saccadant de plus en plus alors qu'il rejouait les dernières dix minutes dans sa tête. Ce fut un miracle qu'il réussisse à trouver sa voiture dans l'énorme parking, il tremblait tellement qu'il arriva à peine à déverrouiller la portière et allumer le moteur et ce fut seulement quand celui-ci gronda qu'il perdit pied.

Un flux sans dignité de chaudes larmes coula sur son volant lorsqu'il appuya son front contre, et il fut tellement distrait par le fait qu'il pleurait qu'il oublia presque quelle en était la raison.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas  _vraiment_  oublier, il roula des yeux et les essuya lorsque le visage de Harry apparut dans sa tête. Il était fâché contre lui-même de se tourmenter, fâché contre Harry de partir, déçu de se laisser en arriver là, et frustrer au-delà de l'entendement. Il voulait passer directement à la partie où il se sentirait plus comme ça, parce que ne rien ressentir serait mieux que cette douleur embarrassante et honteuse d'avoir dit au revoir à quelque chose qui, avant tout, ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il renifla et essaya de se reprendre parce qu'il entendit un klaxon beaucoup trop fort venir de derrière la Jeep. Ce fut seulement là que Louis mit la marche arrière et recula, espérant secrètement rentrer accidentellement dans la BMW impatiente qui attendait pour voler sa place.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il y avait des traces de Harry partout dans son appartement – la table basse était de travers, il y avait le verre d'eau à moitié vide qu'il avait laissé sur le comptoir, ses oreillers et ses draps avait son odeur lorsque Louis se traîna au lit pour dormir. C'était une marque de sa fatigue, pensa-t-il, qu'il puisse quand même s'endormir au milieu de souvenirs aussi forts, qu'il puisse se sentir s'assoupir même quand il jurait que le lit avait piégé leur chaleur corporelle commune sous l'énorme couette défaite.

 

 

Louis

  


« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pourquoi je voudrais en parler ? »

« Parce que, genre, t'es sans aucun doute perturbé par la situation et ça serait la chose la plus saine à faire. » Zayn écrasa sa cigarette sur le mur en brique du quai et jeta le mégot sur la voie ferrée.

« Ne  _pollue_  pas, Zayn. »

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? »

Louis regarda à sa gauche, espérant voir les lumières du train. « Où  _est_  ce machin ? Il fait foutrement froid. »

«  _Louis_. »

« Zayn ? »

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? »

« Eh bien, ça fait trois semaines qu'il est parti, alors ouais, on a parlé entre temps, Zayn, oui. »

Zayn rigola et Louis le fit également, parce qu'il savait qu'il était insupportable. « J'vais te pousser sur les rails, pauvre con. »

Le sol gronda et la foule de personnes sur le quai tourna le regard vers la gauche pour voir le train approcher, de plus en plus bruyant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant eux. Zayn lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « on n'en a pas fini avec ça », puis ils montèrent dans la rame et prient des sièges dans le sens inverse de la marche avant de partir en direction de Manhattan.

« Ouais, j'veux dire, on a parlé, » commença Louis, comme s'il reprenait là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. « Il m'a envoyé beaucoup de message, et tout, mais c'est genre... je pense qu'aucun de nous ne cherche à être dans un truc à longue distance. »

Zayn hocha de la tête et le regarda avec patience, sachant ne pas trop pousser. « Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? »

« Eh bien, » Louis éclaircit sa gorge et baissa les yeux vers ses mains puis les remonta vers lui. « Non. On a pas... on ne parle pas de ça. »

« Mais peut-être qu'il le veut, » suggéra doucement Zayn. « Tu crois pas que vous pourriez avoir cette conversation ? »

La façon dont il le disait avait du sens, parce que c'était Zayn, qu'il connaissait Louis et qu'il savait comment il fonctionnait, normalement. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il ne se critiquerait pas autant, il demanderait juste franchement si c'était une option, mais Harry était tellement différent de tous les autres avec qui il avait été, même pour un coup d'un soir, qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté et tout foutre en l'air.

« J'en sais honnêtement rien, » dit Louis, et Zayn lui lança un regard rempli de sympathie.

« Mais j'suppose que tu vas le voir à Noël, » proposa-t-il.

« On va tous chez mon grand-père, en fait, donc je pense pas. » C'était un rire froid, mais il parvint à voir à travers. « J'sais pas, mec, c'est bon. J'vais juste me concentrer sur, genre... trouver un poste d'enseignant stable, et je suis occupé, tu vois, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. »

« Ouais, mais. » Zayn retira sa casquette et arrangea ses cheveux, une fille passant près d'eux trébucha presque sur ses propres pieds alors qu'elle le regardait. Louis grogna et Zayn continua de parler, complètement inconscient. « Ça craint d'avoir aucun conclusion, non ? Je sais que ça doit être en train de te bouffer, merde mec, je te connais. »

« Va te faire foutre, » dit Louis, affectueusement. Il aimait Zayn, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un tas de ses prises de conscience spontanées. Un instant plus tard, le téléphone de Louis vibra et la vitesse à laquelle il bougea pour le regarder fut honteuse, ainsi que la façon dont il put sentir son visage s'illuminer en voyant que ça venait de Harry.

« S'il t'a envoyé une photo de sa queue, je jure devant dieu, » l'avertit Zayn, et Louis rigola puis secoua sa tête.

« Il demande une photo du sapin de Noël. » Ce qui était adorable, mais il laissa tomber cette partie quand il vit le visage de Zayn.

« Mais on va à Brooklyn. »

Louis fronça des sourcils. « Eh bien, on peut genre s'arrêter au Rockefeller Center, non ? »

« Est-ce que tu te fous – on est en décembre ! Ça va être le chaos total, Louis, non – arrête, pas de _câlin_ , on n'y va pas, Louis, ne me lèche pas, mec, j'te jure – »

Ils allèrent voir le sapin.

Il acheta à Zayn tous ses verres pour se rattraper.

 

  


Harry

  


Le temps, pendant les trois premières semaines où Harry était à Santa Barbara, fut tellement ensoleillé et parfait que c'était facile d'oublier qu'on était déjà en décembre. C'était bizarre de pouvoir se promener au bord de la plage en portant seulement un petit pull en laine, alors qu'il savait que ses amis et sa famille, se trouvant sur la côte Est, s'emmitouflaient et avançaient péniblement dans la neige pour aller travailler. Ça ne donnait pas l'impression que Noël était dans moins d'une semaine et il pensa, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait déménagé de chez ses parents, presque quatre ans en arrière, qu'il avait peut-être le mal du pays.

C'était des conneries, vraiment, mais se dire ça, qu'il avait  _le mal du pays_ , était plus facile qu'admettre qu'il se languissait de quelqu'un qu'il avait laissé là-bas et pas de l'endroit en lui-même. Il y retournait dans deux jours pour passer Noël avec sa famille, mais ça n'était même pas une consolation puisqu'il savait que Louis n'allait pas être là.

Il savait qu'il avait misérablement fait face depuis qu'il était rentré, cassant des projets et sortant tout seul pour se bourrer la gueule, comme si ça pouvait aider à soulager le fait qu'il lui manquait en permanence. C'était comme si ça prenait le contrôle de sa vie, comme si ses journées tournaient autour du fait de se sentir comme une merde parce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement sortir et aller le voir, même leurs appels et messages n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Au contraire, ils rendaient la situation encore pire parce que c'était comme le mettre en appétit, entendre son rire et imaginer les mots sur son écran dits par la voix de Louis mais ne pas réellement l'avoir en face de lui, ne pas pouvoir voir la façon dont il s'animait et surprendre son sourire quand Harry rigolait à une de ses blagues.

Tout était pathétique et tellement inhabituel pour lui que Harry était trop honteux pour le dire à quiconque, encore moins à  _Louis_ , comme s'il avait l'impression que tout dans sa vie était en train de partir en vrille. Il lui restait seulement quelques mois avant de finir la fac et c'était comme s'il y avait en même temps trop et pas assez d'option pour après. Il était tiré dans tellement de directions différentes mais aucune d'elles ne semblait être une valeur sûre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que sa situation compliquée avec Louis vienne s'ajouter à la liste des choses qui étaient en suspens, mais c'était exactement le cas. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire à ce sujet.

Niall devait avoir la patience d'un saint parce qu'il se coltina un Harry silencieux et refusant de participer à des fêtes pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer, insistant pour que Harry sorte avec lui, même si Harry débitait toutes les excuses qu'il trouvait pour expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas.

A la fin, ce fut la façon dont le visage de Niall s'adoucit, devenant plus sérieux que Harry n'avait l'habitude de le voir alors qu'il admettait être inquiet, qui le fit finalement céder.

Harry préférait habituellement les boîtes de nuit parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais anticiper qui il y rencontrait et qu'il aimait la façon dont il pouvait se lâcher dans une grande foule pleine de visages sans noms. Cependant, Niall préférait les petits bars discrets, des endroits tout petits où la moitié des clients avait plus de quarante ans et qui ressemblaient à Hell's Angels (ndlt : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hells_Angels). Il y avait tellement d'espace vide lorsqu'ils avancèrent vers une table dans le fond que Harry se sentit pris de panique, comme s'il était trop exposé dans un endroit trop calme et désert. Il n'y avait rien pour détourner l'attention des questions qui, il en était sûr, allaient venir. 

Niall commanda une bière et lança un regard dans la direction de Harry quand il dit au serveur qu'il voulait un whisky pur.

« J'savais pas que c'était ce genre de soirée, » dit Niall en rigolant, mettant dans sa bouche des cacahuètes se trouvant au centre de la table.

« C'est ce genre de mois, » soupira Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux et tirant dessus, ne se souciant pas de laisser un désordre total dedans.

« Ouais, je suppose que j'ai remarqué. »

Quelque chose à propos de la façon dont il le dit rendit Harry coupable, même s'il savait que Niall ne cherchait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas se fermer à tout le monde ou mettre un frein à sa dernière année alors qu'il devrait la vivre à fond, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de ce sentiment, peu importe à quel point il essayait.

Ça avait dû prendre trop de temps à Harry pour répondre parce que Niall continua de parler, hochant de la tête en signe de remerciements pour le serveur lorsqu'il déposa leurs verres devant eux, puis il posa ses coudes sur la table pour se pencher en avant.

« Harry, tu dois lui parler. »

Harry ricana, roulant des yeux et buvant une trop grande gorgée d'un coup. Il savait que ça allait venir. « Lui parler de  _quoi_  ? »

Niall était l'une des personnes les plus calmes et sereines que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui le décontenançait, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il était inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas exactement le blâmer après la façon dont il avait agi, mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Niall que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il n'y avait pas de solution rapide et facile parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, encore moins ce que Louis consentirait.

« Tout. Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il compte pour toi ? Je t'ai entendu au téléphone avec lui des douzaines de fois et je ne t'ai pas entendu lui dire une seule fois qu'il te manquait. T'agis comme si tout est juste une putain de plaisanterie. »

« Ça le ferait juste se sentir mal, » marmonna Harry, fixant la table du regard et non Niall parce que, même s'il semblait que le whisky avait directement atteint sa tête, il n'arrivait toujours pas à étouffer à quel point il s'était senti confus, coupable et déconcerté.

Thanksgiving avait tout foutu en l'air. Ça avait été trop, trop  _proche_  de quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à ressentir depuis des années, il ne le regrettait pas mais il savait aussi que ça avait changé certaines choses entre eux. Ça avait changé des choses en lui, aussi, parce qu'avant il n'avait eu aucun problème pour s'en tenir à des histoires sans lendemain, sans jamais avoir eu l'impression qu'elles devaient se développer en un point spécifique. Depuis qu'il était revenu, cependant, tout semblait juste lourd et difficile à supporter et il ne s'était pas totalement débarrassé de la tristesse qui lui était tombée dessus à la seconde où il avait embarqué dans l'avion.

« J'pense pas. J'crois plutôt qu'il aimerait bien l'entendre, » protesta Niall, tenant fermement le col de sa bouteille de bière comme s'il était déterminé à faire en sorte qu'Harry arrête d'être aussi têtu. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas continuer d'agir comme un con ou tu vas faire quelque chose ? »

Aussi durs que ses mots étaient, le ton de Niall était loin de l'être et quand Harry leva finalement les yeux vers lui, il se sentit en quelque sorte mieux d'avoir simplement été critiqué sur son comportement. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Niall pour lui dire les choses exactement comme elles étaient, direct mais tellement soucieux que ce n'était pas surprenant qu'absolument tout le monde l'apprécie.

« J'sais pas, peut-être. Je suis sûr de le revoir quand je rentrerai pour le mariage de Gemma. »

Niall eut l'air suspicieux quant à savoir si Harry allait réellement faire un changement, et il en avait tous les droits parce que Harry savait seulement être optimiste dans son intérêt et il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir un gros baratin à Louis.

« Bien, » dit-il, « parc'que tu m'as éloigné des fêtes et ça va me donner une mauvaise réputation. »

Harry rigola et but une gorgée de son whisky pour insister. « Ça ne devrait pas  _me_  donner une mauvaise réputation ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'suis irlandais. J'ai une réputation à défendre, » renifla Niall et Harry fut reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet. « Allez, paye-moi une autre bière. »

 

  


Louis

  


C'était juste une fête chez quelqu'un idéalisée, vraiment, sauf qu'il y avait un droit d'entrée à la porte et tout le monde portait des robes chics ou des chemises avec des cravates, et il y avait certains gars avec des lunettes 2013 et jetant des poignées de paillettes sur tout le monde. Zayn connaissait le propriétaire du loft alors lui, Liam et Louis étaient rentrés gratuitement, et le mec leur avait promis qu'ils pouvaient dormir ici compte tenu que le voyage de Bushwick à Jersey serait un cauchemar inévitable la nuit du nouvel an.

Il y avait une piste de danse dans le salon et, comiquement, une boule disco ne fonctionnant pas collée au plafond. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un DJ derrière des platines dont le visage était éclairé par l'écran d'un ordinateur, et il avait fixé Louis pendant toute la soirée.

Ce n'était pas un canon, vraiment, mais il était passable et vraiment grand, il y avait quelque chose de charmant chez lui, même s'il avait des tâches de rousseur partout et que son nez était trop grand. Il avait une bonne longueur de cheveux, repoussée sur le côté dans une genre crête tombante, et il portait un costume parfaitement taillé. Il lui fit un signe de la main vers vingt-trois heure trente et Louis était trop bourré pour faire celui dur à avoir.

Le gars laissa tomber son casque autour de son cou et jeta à Louis un embarrassant coup d'œil.

Apparemment, il s'appelait Nick. Apparemment, il était DJ. Apparemment, il connaissait des célébrités. Apparemment, Louis était désespéré parce que, même s'il avait quelque chose de faux-cul sur son visage, c'était la Saint Sylvestre et il y avait des choses qu'il voulait oublier et, pour une quelconque raison, Nick était juste assez agaçant pour le garder intéressé.

« J'arrive pas croire que tu portes des  _bretelles_. »

J'arrive pas croire que tu portes un costume trois pièces. »

« C'est un beau costume, cependant, non ? » Il baisa les yeux pour ajuster sa veste et haussa un sourcil vers Louis, qui détesta admettre que, oui, c'était un beau costume.

« T'essaies d'impressionner qui ? » Louis finit le reste de sa PBR (ndlt : Pabst Blue Ribbon, bière américaine) et tendit la canette vide à Nick, qui la prit puis garda ses doigts autour de ceux de Louis.

« Juste toi, en fait, » dit-il. « Mais je pense pas que ça fonctionne, pour une quelconque raison. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Louis roula des yeux et Nick rigola, il était vraiment agaçant, en fait, il était confiant et amical d'une façon irritante et pas particulièrement  _sympa_ , juste arrogant. Il avait une grosse personnalité et Louis était habitué à être le bruyant, le plus agaçant dans toute dynamique, alors il n'était pas entière sûr de comment agir avec Nick. Cependant, plus il le regardait, plus ça devenait facile d'arrêter d'imaginer une paire de grands yeux verts qui avaient menacé de ruiner sa soirée.

Harry était rentré en Californie pour fêter la nouvelle année, et Louis l'avait loupé d'un jour lorsqu'il était revenu à South Orange de chez son grand-père, qui vivait sur la trentième avenue. Le jour du réveillon de Noël – qui se trouvait également être celui de l'anniversaire de Louis – il reçut un message sympa de Harry, lui souhaitant un 'joyeux joyeux anniversaire' et disant qu'il l'appellerait bientôt.

C'était la semaine dernière. Et toujours aucun appel.

Ils bougèrent tous sur la terrasse se trouvant sur le toit cinq minutes avant minuit. Nick était juste derrière Louis et il se rapprocha encore plus de lui quand vingt-trois heure cinquante-huit arriva.

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser t'embrasser à minuit, Louis, ou tu vas agir comme un sale gosse à ce sujet ? »

Louis haussa des épaules, faisant de son mieux pour rester nonchalant, mais il n'était pas sûr que son visage y arrivait – il pensait qu'il était peut-être en train de sourire. « J'ai pas encore pris ma décision. »

Ils firent tous à l'unisson un décompte à partir de trente de leurs voix fortes. Louis et Nick rigolèrent au fur et à mesure que les nombres diminuaient, criant dans le visage l'un de l'autre et levant leurs poings en l'air. Quelque part au coin de la rue, quelqu'un déclencha le feu d'artifice à minuit pile et Louis le regarda pendant une seconde, avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser Nick l'embrasser. Il était foutrement ivre, sa tête tourna quand il ferma ses yeux et il enfuit ses doigts dans ses stupides cheveux, puis tint fermement le revers de sa veste hors de prix.

A la fin, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il avait fait pour retourner à l'intérieur, ni de ce qu'il avait dit pour que Nick le laisse tranquille, mais lorsqu'il partit avec Zayn et Liam, il se rendit compte qu'il souhaitait en quelque sorte  _avoir pu_  repartir avec Nick. Aucun des deux ne lui fut très utile, ne lui expliquant pas où Nick était passé ou pourquoi ils retournaient vers la gare. Ils entrèrent dans le wagon et Zayn lui dit d'arrêter de crier, il rigola puis s'endormit rapidement contre son épaule, serrant son téléphone dans sa main.

  


Harry

  


Harry n'était pas sûr de comment ça s'était passé, mais après avoir été assez persuasif, il laissa Niall le traîner à une fête dans le nouvel 'hotspot' à West Hollywood pour le nouvel an. Ils durent rouler pendant une heure et demi dans le trafic le plus dense qu'il n'avait jamais subi et ils trouvèrent finalement le petit motel miteux, dans lequel ils pourraient revenir à la fin de la soirée, puis ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à leur destination. Tout avait l'air un peu fastidieux, mais après avoir passé un Noël sobre avec sa famille, sortir de nouveau semblait être une bonne idée. Il pourrait apprécier un peu de distraction.

Il s'avéra que c'était l'inauguration et il y avait une queue s'étendant jusqu'au coin de la rue, pleine de filles en robes à paillettes et des gars odieusement ivres qui avaient sans aucun doute commencé la soirée plus tôt. Niall connaissait quelqu'un qui était ami avec le propriétaire alors ils purent passer outre la file d'attente, mais la foule était tellement dense qu'une fois à l'intérieur, le simple fait de réussir à passer le seuil fut un exploit.

« Pourquoi cet endroit, plutôt qu'un autre ? » demanda Harry, devant se répéter quand Niall lui lança simplement un regard et mit une main autour de son oreille pour essayer de mieux l'entendre. Il ne le comprit quand même pas la deuxième fois et Harry abandonna, essayant de lui faire comprendre avec des gestes qu'il le retrouverait là plus tard. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Niall le  _regardait_  comme s'il était ridicule, mais heureusement il sembla comprendre le message et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry avant de se diriger vers des filles près de la scène. Harry put le voir se coller à une fille aux cheveux foncés qu'il avait déjà vu à leurs propres fêtes, une fois ou deux, et ça devint assez clair pourquoi Niall avait insisté pour rouler jusqu'à Hollywood pour passer le nouvel an alors qu'il avait plein de bonnes fêtes à Santa Barbara. C'était mignon, vraiment, son attachement évident.

Cependant, l'ambiance du lieu ne correspondait pas à l'humeur de Harry et il supposa que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal d'aller explorer par lui-même. Il devait y avoir d'autres bars dans les environs et Niall se porterait très bien sans lui.

Le videur lui lança un regard de travers quand il sortit, pas plus de cinq minutes après être entré. Harry haussa simplement des épaules, levant joyeusement ses pouces vers lui parce que c'était nouvel an et qu'il n'était pas encore bourré mais avait l'impression d'être une merde.

Même sur le trottoir, la foule était dense avec des personnes entrant et sortant des restaurants ou des bars. Harry rencontra au moins trois couples en plein milieu de la rupture et une fille ayant ses cheveux tirés en arrière tandis qu'elle vomissait dans le caniveau, avant de finalement tomber sur un endroit qui semblait marginalement plus calme et vide que tous les autres du quartier.

A travers la rangée de vitres, il put voir que la clientèle n'était pas nécessairement celle standard des bars. La plupart était assis à des tables éclairées par des bougies, mais il y avait quelques personnes se tenant autour du bar et Harry se sentit attiré vers l'intérieur même s'il savait à quel point il avait l'air de ne pas y avoir sa place.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas  _l'impression_  de ne pas être à sa place quand il s'installa au bar sur le tabouret abandonné par quelqu'un et qu'un verre de champagne lui fut tendu, avant même d'avoir passé commande. Il sourit en signe de remerciements, levant son verre dans la direction du barman avant de boire la moitié en une gorgée. Il y avait un groupe de jazz qui jouait en live quelque part dans le bâtiment et Harry arrivait à l'entendre mais pas à le voir.

Avant d'avoir une chance de commander un deuxième verre de champagne, la femme qui était assise à sa gauche depuis qu'il était entré se tourna vers lui, croissant ses jambes et lui jetant un regard curieux. Elle était blonde, élancée et la façon dont sa robe noire épousait ses formes coupa le souffle à Harry quand il la regarda.

Elle était belle. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, même si c'était étrange de ressentir ça après des mois à avoir été préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait embrassé plusieurs personnes depuis Thanksgiving, principalement parce qu'il était bourré et qu'ils avaient fait le premier pas, mais il n'avait pas eu ce genre d'intrigue immédiate envers quelqu'un depuis Louis. 

« T'as pas l'air d'être censé être ici, » dit-elle, mordant ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées et rouges cerise.

« Où est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être censé être ? » répliqua Harry, hochant de la tête en signe de remerciements quand un autre verre de champagne lui fut apporté. Autant il avait envie de cette distraction, autant il ne pouvait pas empêcher le train de pensées persistant où il se demandait ce que Louis faisait et s'il le détestait ou non de ne pas essayer plus durement de rester en contact. C'était juste difficile, et ça commençait à sembler inutile, d'être aussi loin et de ressentir ce manque à plein temps, Harry avait besoin d'une pause. Il voulait au moins  _essayer_  de se débarrasser du poids de ces sentiments, même si c'était juste pour une nuit.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait atterri à une fête privée de l'entreprise où elle travaillait. Elle était responsable des achats pour une galerie d'art et elle venait de finir un master en histoire de l'art et en marketing. Elle était très intelligente et elle ne rigola à aucune de ses blagues, mais elle était  _sexy_. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de l'heure à boire et parler, et Harry continuait d'oublier de lui demander son prénom, mais il lui posa toutes les autres questions auxquelles il pouvait penser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse taire avec une main sur sa cuisse.

A vingt-trois heure, elle fit la remarque qu'elle vivait tout près et ça les mena à marcher le long de pâtés de maison jusqu'à chez elle, la main de Harry dans le bas de son dos pendant tout ce temps. Elle était plus âgée que lui et elle avait le genre de confiance qu'il appréciait. Ce fut facile de finir une bouteille de vin avec elle dans sa cuisine et de rire à leur manque de coordination alors qu'ils titubaient à travers son couloir. Ce fut tout aussi facile de tomber sur le lit avec elle pour l'embrasser et la toucher alors qu'ils entraient dans une nouvelle année.

La seule chose qui ne fut pas facile fut de se réveiller le lendemain matin, se tournant sur le flanc avec un mal de tête atroce et de voir des boucles en désordre de l'autre côté du lit. Ça le frappa que ce n'était plus ce à quoi il était habitué et il attrapa son jeans abandonné sur le sol, sortant à toute vitesse son téléphone de sa poche et ne trouvant aucun appel manqué de la personne dont il avait tant espéré.

 

 

Louis

  


Les vingt premiers jours de janvier furent les meilleurs que Louis passa depuis un long moment.

Le premier janvier, il se réveilla dans un salon lumineux à cause de Zayn qui posa un bagel chaud et encore emballé sur son torse, et ce fut à peine assez pour compenser le mal de tête qu'il avait à cause de l'alcool et le mal de dos d'avoir dormi sur le canapé en cuir de Zayn. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux aux conneries de la veille et ne parlèrent pas beaucoup de Nick, principalement parce que Louis était un peu gêné de ne pas se souvenir de plus que son prénom, les feux d'artifice à minuit et le baiser qui avait suivi. Liam les rejoignit et ils firent semblant de s'intéresser au football alors qu'ils piquaient tous un long somme sur le canapé et le sol du salon de Zayn.

A midi, Harry lui envoya un message disant juste  _joyeuse gueule de bois xx_. Louis vomit presque.

Le reste du mois fut meilleur ; il fut bon, en fait. Il décrocha un entretient d'embauche pour le poste d'enseignant d'une classe de CP dans l'école où il voulait  _vraiment_  travailler. Il savait que c'était juste le premier d'une longue série, mais les professeurs de celle-ci l'appréciaient déjà, grâce à toutes les fois où ils les avaient remplacé et il pensait – il espérait, désespérément – qu'il avait de bonne chance d'obtenir le poste. Il ne commencerait pas avant septembre, évidemment, mais au moins il pouvait commencer à planifier sa vie en conséquence, et c'était le premier pas qu'il faisait depuis un moment qui semblait l'amener vers l'avant. Ça ne comblait pas complètement le manque qu'il avait toujours, celui qu'il ressentait plus vivement quand il se souvenait que ça faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Harry, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Cependant, quand ils parlaient, ça allait bien, comme s'ils étaient arrivés à une sorte d'entente amicale et Louis essayait de l'accepter parce qu'il semblait que c'était entièrement le cas pour Harry. Toutefois, il fut génial lorsqu'il fut au courant pour l'entretien, il lui envoya un message le matin, puis quand il eut fini et il l'appela le soir pour en savoir plus, mais Louis ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ni pour Harry, ni pour le boulot.

  


\--

  


Le vingt-six janvier était un samedi. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Harry était jeudi, tard le soir, alors qu'ils s'envoyaient juste une série d'emojis au hasard jusqu'à ce que Harry envoie la pêche-qui-ressemblait-à-un-cul à côté d'une langue. Louis lui répondit avec le singe qui couvrait ses yeux et il gloussa tout en s'endormant parce qu'il était quatre heure du matin, et  _honnêtement_.

C'était inhabituel qu'il le contacte un samedi après-midi, alors quand Louis sortit de la douche, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait trois messages, tous de Harry.

_Louis !!!  
T'es chez toi ?  
J'suis là, prépare-toi_

Il dut les relire plusieurs fois parce qu'il n'avait aucune foutue idée de pourquoi Harry serait rentré ou de ce qu'il faisait ou de pourquoi il devait  _se préparer_. Il appela Harry mais n'eut aucune réponse, puis il lui envoya un message qui consistait à une série de points d'interrogation. Avec son téléphone posé sur son lit, il mit un jeans noir et une chemise bleue, étant impatient et stupidement tremblant alors qu'il enfilait ses Vans.

Une voiture klaxonna dehors et Louis pensa que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, puis il passa la tête derrière le rideau et, oui, c'était Harry dans la foutue Jag, parmi tous les véhicules possibles. Il klaxonna à nouveau quand il vit Louis par la fenêtre. Louis leva un doigt, attrapa ses clés et son manteau, et il essaya de se préparer mentalement alors qu'il prenait tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis Thanksgiving et c'était exaspérant comment il pouvait glisser à nouveau directement dans tous ces sentiments.

Harry était à l'extérieur de la voiture quand Louis ouvrit la porte, portant une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, un blazer en tweed, un jeans slim noir et une paire de bottes noires, ayant l'air  _chic_ , foutrement magnifique et clairement en route vers quelque part de beaucoup plus agréable que l'appartement de Louis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu  _fais_  là ? » demanda Louis, le regardant de haut en bas, et ça semblait justifié parce que Harry se tenait là avec les mains croisées derrière son dos, souriant largement.

« J'suis venu pour la réception. »

«  _La réception_  ? »

« Gemma se marie aujourd'hui, » dit Harry en faisant un pas en avant. « Fais-moi un câlin, je t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité. »

« Harry, » dit-il contre son torse, trop surpris pour vraiment apprécier ou se réjouir du fait que lui et Harry s'étreignaient de façon désinvolte après des mois de séparation. Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos puis se recula. « J'peux pas me présenter habillé comme ça alors que toi, t'es genre... » Il fit un geste vers son accoutrement, qui semblait être tout droit sorti de la couverture de GQ. Harry sourit et ouvrit la portière passager, faisant signe à Louis d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Allez, j'ai déjà dit à ma mère que tu venais. » Louis grogna et Harry l'ignora. « Personne se soucie de ce que tu portes, mais on doit y aller, on va être en retard. »

« Bon Dieu, » grommela Louis, mais il monta quand même dans la Jag et arrangea l'avant de ses cheveux encore humides.

« T'es plus beau que le marié, » dit Harry en souriant, faisant ressortir sa fossette plutôt rudement, selon l'avis de Louis. « Tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire ce soir, hein ? »

« En fait, j'allais solliciter le mystérieux Zayn Malik pour sortir. » 

Harry grogna. « Quelles étaient les chances pour que ça marche selon tes plans ? » 

« Plus hautes que celles où tu viens pour m'inviter à une foutue réception de mariage, » dit Louis et Harry éclata de rire, tendant une main pour lui tapoter la jambe. « Ça sera amusant, » dit-il, « promis. »

Et Louis ne doutait pas que ce serait  _amusant_ , il n'était simplement pas certain de réussir à trouver une façon de se préparer mentalement à passer une soirée avec Harry, après soixante-quelque-chose jours sans lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de le voir, c'était juste qu'un petit avertissement aurait, peut-être, été sympa puisqu'il allait parfaitement bien ces dernières semaines et qu'une visite inattendue de son aventure estivale méritait une sorte d'avertissement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais ? »

Harry le regarda quand il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et haussa des épaules. « J'pensais que ce serait en quelque sorte drôle de te surprendre. »

« C'était ton plan depuis le début ? Me kidnapper et m'utiliser ? »

« Assez bon plan, non ? »

Louis roula des yeux. C'était frustrant, cette façon dont Harry pouvait facilement prévoir l'incapacité de Louis à le contredire. Il aurait dû lui faire un doigt d'honneur depuis la fenêtre de son appartement et lui dire d'aller se faire voir, vraiment, il aurait dû lui demander poliment de le laisser tranquille pour qu'il puisse profiter d'un samedi soir calme en forçant Zayn à traîner avec lui, mais si Harry connaissait bien Louis, il savait que son cœur était plein de spontanéité.

Ils en avaient à revendre, cette habilité à rendre tout amusant, à faire de chaque endroit le leur, et Louis pouvait déjà la sentir se construire entre eux. La façon dont lui et Harry arrivèrent en retard dans sa Jag sembla juste, se distinguant de tous les autres et faisant tourner les têtes à la seconde où ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

La réception se tenait dans un ancien entrepôt, qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, il y avait des guirlandes de lumières pendant le long des murs en briques apparentes, lui donnant une atmosphère intime et l'air beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Louis fut surpris et heureux de trouver son prénom écrit sur un morceau de papier et accroché à une simple ficelle avec tous les autres invités, et Harry lui sourit simplement, visiblement fier d'avoir gardé le secret pendant aussi longtemps. 

Même si Louis était techniquement son  _cavalier_ , aucun d'eux ne prononça le mot et ils évitèrent toutes les danses de couple pour aller faire leurs pires grimaces dans le photomaton se trouvant au fond de la salle. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème pour s'isoler de tout le monde, et ce fut comme reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quand Louis fit un geste de la tête vers la table pleine de tartes – Gemma détestait les gâteaux, apparemment – et il mit au défi Harry d'enfoncer son doigt dans la meringue sur le dessus de la tarte au citron pendant le lancer du bouquet.

Harry le fit, bien sûr, et il l'essuya de façon prévisible sur le bout du nez de Louis, ce qui lui valut un coup dans les couilles. Louis savait ce qui se passerait après mais il n'arriva pas à bouger quand Harry tira sa langue pour le lécher et en laissa un peu sur sa joue, ce qui pourrait bien être, à sa plus grande peur, un précurseur pour un baiser. Ça n'arriva pas, cependant, et il en fut reconnaissant parce qu'ils passaient juste un super moment ensemble, un moment  _tranquille_ , et il n'était pas d'humeur pour compliquer les choses.

« Regarde ça. C'est sur le point de mal tourner, » chuchota Harry, cognant leurs épaules ensemble pour briser la tension, et Louis regarda vers la piste de danse où toutes les filles célibataires étaient rassemblées. Elles étaient toutes collées les unes aux autres, la moitié d'entre elles impatientes et l'autre moitié semblant avoir été traînée de force par leurs amies. Gemma tourna son dos à la foule, prête à lancer son bouquet derrière elle lorsque 'Single Ladies' commença à résonner à travers les haut-parleurs.

« Tu penses que ça va être qui ? J'parie sur celle avec la robe bleue à l'avant. »

« Choix intelligent. C'est la meilleure amie de Gemma, Kate. Elle est... fougueuse. » Un sourire étira les traits de Harry comme s'il le savait par expérience et Louis resta bouche bée devant lui, croissant ses bras sur son torse avec incrédulité.

« T'es quelque chose d'autre, Styles. »

Tout eut l'air de se déplacer au ralentit une fois que le bouquet fut suspendu dans les airs et ils regardèrent les filles se débattre, se marchant sur les pieds avec leurs talons pointus et créant un chaos général pendant une minute entière jusqu'à ce qu'une femme aux cheveux roux, près du fond, attrapa le bouquet – principalement que les tiges après que toutes les pétales eurent été arrachés et semés dans la bataille – semblant victorieuse tandis que toutes les autres grommelaient au sujet de leur malheur.

« Wow, je m'étais  _pas_  attendu à ce qu'Elizabeth gagne celui-là. » Harry applaudit et sembla impressionné, son sourire devenant encore plus large quand la gagnante se dirigea vers la table autour de laquelle ils rôdaient. 

C'était apparemment une bonne amie à la mère de Harry et elle entama facilement une conversation avec eux lorsqu'ils la félicitèrent.

Tel le charmant connard qu'il était, Harry s'efforça de lui dire que son futur mari serait, un jour, un homme très chanceux. C'était incroyable, vraiment, d'observer l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens et de savoir, par expérience, ce que c'était de tomber sous son charme. Autant il détestait se l'admettre, autant Louis se sentait quand même spécial, parce que même si ce qu'ils avaient, ou avaient eu, n'avait jamais eu une étiquette bien définie, c'était quand même quelque chose de plus que ce que la horde de personne avec qui Harry flirtait, sur une base quotidienne.

« Vas-tu me présenter à ton... » Elle lança un coup d'œil dans la direction de Louis, le regardant en souriant, et Harry hésita comme s'il ne savait pas exactement comment remplir ce blanc. C'était gênant mais Louis prit pitié de lui et tendit sa main pour se présenter tout seul. « Ami. Je suis Louis. »

Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que Harry eut l'air soulagé par sa réponse, mais ça le blessa en quelque sorte, le fait de s'être lui-même relégué au rang d' _ami_  et que Harry n'ait rien à dire à ce propos. Il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour qu'il le soit parce que, à tous égards, c'était ce qu'ils  _étaient_. C'était juste bizarre de le dire à haute voix après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, comme s'il simplifiait à l'extrême leur relation.

La voix du DJ résonna à travers les haut-parleurs pour annoncer l'ouverture du bal par les mariés, leur première danse en tant que couple marié, et la musique se mit en route alors que la foule se calmait. Gemma et Will étaient tellement dans leur bulle que le moment semblait beaucoup plus intime que ce qu'il ne devrait l'être, étant donné la foule de personnes les entourant, mais c'était vraiment mignon.

La première danse avait toujours été la partie des mariages qui touchait le plus Louis, qui le rendait le plus pensif et un peu curieux de savoir ce que ce serait d'être à leur place. Il pouvait endurer jusqu'au bout les vœux déchirant et les vidéos de mariage à l'eau de rose sans se sentir du tout contraint à verser une larme, mais le simple fait d'entendre les premières notes de la musique et voir deux personnes se tenir devant tout le monde, partageant un regard comme si  _ça y est_  avant de fondre en une seule personne, ça l'atteignait à chaque fois.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Harry, ne s'attendant pas à se faire surprendre parce qu'il pensait que Harry regarderait sa sœur, mais il le regardait  _lui_  à la place et ça coupa le souffle de Louis pendant quelques secondes. C'était comme si tout le champagne qu'il avait bu lui monta à la tête d'un coup et Louis posa sa main sur la table pour se stabiliser, n'ayant jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers quelque chose dans sa vie que lorsqu'Elizabeth s'exclama. 

« Ta sœur n'est-elle pas juste superbe, Harry ? » s'émerveilla-t-elle, posant sa main sur son cœur et regardant Gemma et Will d'une façon que Louis pouvait facilement reconnaître comme une combinaison d'admiration et d'envie.

Harry avala toute sa flûte de champagne en une gorgée. « Ouais, elle est magnifique. Tu sais, Louis a quatre sœurs. »

« Oh, » dit Elizabeth, évidemment confuse. Elle applaudit quand la danse se termina et se retourna pour les regarder à tour de rôle. « C'est... quatre, ça fait beaucoup de sœurs. »

Harry sourit, hochant de la tête, et Louis dut mettre une main sur ses yeux parce que c'était en quelque sorte humiliant, la façon dont il l'emmena dans une conversation avec l'enchaînement le plus foireux qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

« Tu sais, les gens vont commencer à penser que t'as qu'une seule chose en tête, Harold, » l'accusa Louis, enfonçant son doigt juste au milieu du torse de Harry et levant les yeux vers lui, attendant, comme si Harry pourrait avoir une réponse à donner.

Mais il haussa simplement des épaules et, évidemment, il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de mentir. « Peut-être que c'est le cas. »

Louis passa trente embarrassantes secondes à essayer de trouver quelque chose à rétorquer, mais Gemma arriva pour attraper les deux mains de Harry et le tirer sur la piste de danse avec elle. Kate fit la même chose avec Louis, la piste de danse se remplit tout d'un coup et la fête battit son plein pendant une demi-douzaine de chansons, riant alors que leurs pas de danse devenaient au fur et à mesure plus ridicules. Harry se retrouva à danser avec son père, faisant leur propre interprétation de la valse qui déclencha un fou rire chez toutes les personnes les entourant. Louis passa dans les bras de la plupart des demoiselles d'honneur de Gemma et il réussit à marcher seulement sur les orteils d'une d'entre elle, ce qu'il considérait comme étant une prouesse monumentale vu à quel point il était éméché.

C'était amusant et Louis était étonné de voir à quel point il avait l'impression d'avoir sa place parmi les invités. Il connaissait à peine la famille de Harry et il n'avait même pas  _rencontré_  Gemma avant ce soir, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient de vieux amis après avoir découvert qu'ils semblaient tous les apprécier la danse la plus connue de Louis et probablement sa  _pire_  : arrête le trafic, laisse passer les gens. 

« Elle est meilleure à ça que toi, Harry, » rigola-t-il par-dessus la musique, le regardant avec tendresse alors qu'il faisait sa meilleure imitation d'un arroseur automatique.

« Dommage qu'elle soit prise, » dit-il en haussant des épaules, fixant tellement durement Louis qu'il donna un coup dans le visage de sa mère avec son bras-arroseur.

Tout le monde grogna quand la Macarena commença mais, remarqua Louis, ils se tinrent tous en ligne, regardant dans la même direction. Harry se trouvait juste à côté de lui et il regarda Louis intensément alors qu'il essayait de ne pas foirer les mouvements, cependant quand il se retourna, Harry était face à lui au lieu d'être tourné dans la direction opposée.

« Mauvais sens, » dit Louis en riant, mettant chacune de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Oups. » Harry sourit, visiblement pas embêté du tout par la situation. Louis enroula ses mains autour de ses hanches, se trémoussa un peu et Harry secoua sa tête, ayant l'air d'un prédateur.

« Il y a des  _enfants_ , » marmonna-t-il, se penchant en avant pour lui taper les fesses, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Louis s'assura d'y aller vraiment à fond lors du prochain tour, parce que honnêtement, Harry n'aurait pas dû le mentionner s'il ne voulait pas que Louis fasse un petit show.

Finalement, Harry et Will prirent une pause pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire et Gemma drapa, presque immédiatement, son bras autour du cou de Louis pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

« Sois patient avec mon frère, d'accord ? »

Louis ne sut pas quoi en penser mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire non ou même de demander pourquoi, pas alors qu'elle lui souriait, encourageante, malicieuse et ressemblant tellement à Harry.

La chanson sur laquelle ils étaient en train de danser s'acheva juste au moment où Will arriva pour récupérer son épouse, avec un sourire reconnaissant, et Louis se tint en retrait en tendant dramatiquement ses mains comme s'il la lui présentait. Gemma sourit, faisant une révérence et se jetant pratiquement dans les bras de Will. Il l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer, puis ils restèrent comme ça, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol et s'agrippant l'un à l'autre alors que la chanson suivante commençait.

Le DJ annonça que c'était la dernière chanson, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et leur dit à tous de rentrer chez eux prudemment. Les chaises furent poussées des tables alors que les gens avançaient avec leurs mains liées pour rejoindre la piste de danse, juste au moment où les premières notes de la chanson se firent entendre.

Il y avait le rythme des vieilles chansons soul dedans que Louis avait toujours aimé, juste de douces mesures qui s'installaient en fond par rapport à la voix les recouvrant. L'hésitation et le désir  _sonnaient_ juste comme de l'amour pour lui, et Otis Redding devait avoir été plus productif en vingt-six ans que n'importe quel autre humain le pourrait, car rien que la première phrase de « These Arms of Mine » faisait croire à Louis qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce que c'était d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

Il se sentit inutile sur la piste de danse pendant quelques secondes puis il paniqua, décidant simplement d'aller se chercher un verre pour éviter de rester ici tout seul. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour se diriger vers les rafraîchissements, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui. Son blazer avait été retiré à un moment pendant la soirée et il avait un peu de rouge à lèvres sur la joue, à cause de sa grand-mère qui l'avait embrassé, et il était tellement beau, à en couper le souffle, que lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main et sourit en haussant des épaules, Louis n'arriva pas à comprendre comment quiconque pourrait essayer de refuser.

Certainement pas Louis. Il réduisit la distance entre eux et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Harry, respirant son odeur et se laissant être surstimulé par elle, les mains de Harry dans le bas de son dos et le rythme lent de la chanson.

Ils se tenaient tellement fermement que même lorsque la chanson se termina, ils continuèrent de s'étreindre, les yeux de Louis se fermèrent parce que c'était un moment auquel il ne s'était pas attendu et maintenant il ne voulait pas qu'il se finisse. Il y eut le bruit de chaises tirées autour d'eux, le DJ remercia tout le monde d'être venu et les muscles de Harry relâchèrent finalement le corps de Louis. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière et arrangea l'ourlet de son haut et ses cheveux, puis Harry toussa dans son poing. Louis pouvait le sentir le fixer mais il ne le regarda pas en retour, il fit seulement un geste de la tête vers leur table et dit quelque chose à propos de devoir retrouver son téléphone avant de partir.

S'ils avaient été sur le point de s'embrasser, pensa-t-il, ça n'aurait pas été le bon moment. Il mécontent que ce ne se soit pas passé, mais c'était peut-être mieux, se dit-il. C'était bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait, parce que s'étreindre pendant une chanson de Otis Redding était vraiment, vraiment près d'être  _Trop_ , en plus d'être le cavalier surprise de Harry à un mariage et en plus d'être présenté à toute sa famille comme son Ami.

  


\--

  


Harry fit sa ronde pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et Louis resta un peu en retrait, faisant des signes de la main et souriant aux personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Il prit Gemma dans ses bras et serra la main de Will, les félicitant une fois de plus avant de les regarder se diriger vers la vieille Bentley qu'ils avaient loué pour les ramener à leur hôtel.

« Certaine personne vont au bar, » dit Harry, tendant à Louis son manteau et enfilant le sien. « Si ça te dit d'y aller ? »

« J'sais pas. » Louis éclaircit sa gorge et regarda Harry, inspectant son expression pour trouver la bonne chose à dire. Il avait beaucoup pensé à la façon dont la soirée pourrait se finir, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter le rejet s'il disait la mauvaise chose, et il ne voulait pas être celui qui prenait cette décision. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Eh bien. Il reste plein de bouteilles de champagne. »

« D'accord, alors on va en prendre une. »

Harry sourit. « Bien. »

« Va en chercher une, » dit Louis, faisant un signe de la tête vers le bar, et Harry était tellement facile qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup le prier pour lui faire faire quelque chose. Il ne fut pas vraiment discret quand il se dirigea directement derrière le bar et essaya de cacher une bouteille sous son manteau. Il revint, ensuite, en traînant vers Louis, ayant l'air un peu agité alors qu'il chuchotait  _vite, vite, vite_  dans sa barbe et ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture en gloussant. 

C'était comme au bon vieux temps, s'ils avaient été une Chose depuis assez longtemps pour  _avoir_  un vieux temps. Il y avait cette hésitation mutuelle que Louis n'arrivait pas vraiment à replacer, mais il savait qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de la compenser en étant le plus ridicule possible, comme s'ils pouvaient noyer la gêne avec leurs rires. Louis rigolait assez fort pour faire semblant que ça ne faisait pas mal que Harry ai passé des jours sans répondre à ses messages, et il choisit d'oublier toutes les fois où il avait délibérément ignoré les appels de Harry, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que sa voix lui ferait faire une chute libre.

Cependant, c'était dur de se souvenir des deux mois de séparation quand ils pouvaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avec aussi peu d'effort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Louis pensait à comment ça aurait pu être facile s'il avait aimé Harry un peu moins à chaque fois qu'il l'avait revu, mais ce n'était pas toujours dans ce sens ; à chaque fois, il était juste surprenant, charmant et attachant. Toujours aussi grand et ses yeux aussi verts. Toujours les pieds tournés en dedans. Il était juste Harry et Louis le voulait, tout simplement.

Mais, non, s'attirer des ennuis ensemble était une distraction solide, c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début, et c'était facile. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Louis, ils essayèrent chacun leur tour d'ouvrir la bouteille et, finalement, le bouchon vola, heurta le mur puis ricocha dans le bol de bananes sur le comptoir de la cuisine de Louis, et Harry prit une photo au milieu d'un fou rire contagieux. 

« Ce n'est même pas  _drôle_ , » dit Louis, cependant il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire, et taquiner Harry à ce sujet le fit seulement rire encore plus.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé de Louis et se passèrent la bouteille, ne parlant de rien, se moquant l'un de l'autre. Louis tenait la télécommande mais n'alluma pas la télévision, il n'avait pas une assez bonne excuse pour regarder quelque chose d'autre que Harry. Ce dernier enfouit ses orteils sous la cuisse de Louis, les remuant jusqu'à ce que Louis se tortille et claque sa main sur sa cheville.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton pied, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, posant dans un bruit sourd la bouteille de champagne sur le sol à côté du canapé.

Harry fit la moue. « Viens ici. »

« Euh. » Louis fronça le nez et haussa des épaules, comme s'il pouvait trouver une meilleure idée, même si absolument rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. « J'aime pas trop ce qu'il y a de ce côté du canapé, honnêtement. »

Ce qui était, peut-être, le plus gros mensonge que Louis n'avait jamais dit, parce que la chemise de Harry était déboutonnée, révélant les ailes des oiseaux sur ses clavicules, ses yeux étaient vitreux à cause de l'alcool et il fixait Louis comme s'il était quelque chose à conquérir. Il le voulait ; il voulait perdre le contrôle ce soir, il voulait que Harry fasse tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il prenne ce qu'il voulait, mais ça ne se passerait pas de cette façon. Pas ce soir. Peut-être plus jamais, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Louis n'avait aucun soucis avec ça, ce qu'ils faisaient ; se rendre un peu la vie dure, utiliser toutes les excuses pour ne pas se toucher, mais il restait seulement un demi-centimètre de champagne dans le fond de la bouteille et Louis était en quelque sorte à court de raisons.

« Tu loupes quelque chose, » dit Harry et Louis roula des yeux, détournant le regard  _juste_  assez longtemps pour ne pas voir quand Harry se pencha en avant et le tira par les poignets avec ses stupides bras musclés, ainsi Louis se retrouva sur les stupides cuisses musclées de Harry.

Il fut étourdit d'avoir été soulevé aussi rapidement et à cause de la demi-bouteille de champagne qui faisait tourner la pièce autour de lui, pas désagréablement. Louis rota et Harry rigola, glissant ses mains le long de ses flancs.

Il avait, malheureusement, oublié à quel point ses mains étaient grandes et agréables. « C'est mieux ici, hein ? »

Louis secoua la tête. « Horrible. »

« Je suis heurté, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il agrippa le tissu de la chemise de Louis, puis il utilisa la prise comme attache pour le tirer vers le bas, le rapprochant assez pour pouvoir embrasser sa mâchoire. Ce fut un soulagement qu'il n'essaya pas de l'embrasser convenablement ; empêchant les choses de devenir trop intimes, ils avaient appris leur leçon de la dernière fois, avec les chuchotements, les lumières éteintes et les ridicules baisers sans fin et à couper le souffle.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, » bredouilla Louis, grognon, même s'il ferma ses yeux et laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté quand les lèvres de Harry l'effleurèrent derrière son oreille, ses dents jouant avec le même endroit jusqu'à ce que Louis se tortille sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, en fait, Harry ? »

« Je célèbre. »

« Ce n'est pas  _notre_  nuit de noce, hein. »

« Qui a parlé du mariage ? C'est pas ce que je fête. »

Harry releva sa tête, caressant l'avant du corps de Louis et appuyant son nez contre sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête enfin d'être borné et ouvre ses yeux pour le regarder. C'était foutrement exaspèrent, la façon dont tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le fixer un peu trop longtemps pour que Louis oublie comment lui résister, oublie toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il  _devait_  le faire.

C'était juste que, dans le moment, il ne voulait jamais dire non à Harry, le repousser ou être conscient de ce qu'il faisait à son propre cœur. C'était un genre de mémoire musculaire, la façon dont leurs corps réagissaient l'un à l'autre, s'assemblant comme s'ils étaient censés être comme ça, comme s'ils étaient supposé s'adonner au bordel enchevêtré et irresponsable dans lequel ils continuaient de se trouver.

Louis était juste trop ivre et trop attaché à chaque partie de Harry pour s'inquiéter de chose comme être conscient et responsable. Il se disait qu'il s'occuperait de ça plus tard, que l'après serait différent cette fois-ci, que ce ne serait plus aussi dévastateur parce qu'il avait déjà ressenti les pires choses possibles. A présent, il voulait juste s'amuser pendant qu'ils en avaient la chance, s'accaparer des parties de Harry qu'il pouvait avoir à cet instant, et accepter tout ça tel que c'était.

Il y avait un air curieux dans les yeux de Harry, presque comme s'il attendait que Louis le repousse, mais ce dernier vivait pour le surprendre, fier de la façon dont les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent quand il enroula ses deux bras autour de ses épaules et se rapprocha de lui. Son torse était pressé contre celui de Harry et leurs hanches s'alignaient tellement bien que Louis balança les siennes vers l'avant, expérimentalement, frissonnant à l'étincelle qui parcourut son corps.

« T'appelles ça une fête ? » Louis roula des yeux, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air ennuyé. « Assez ennuyant, » ajouta-t-il, même si la façon dont les hanches de Harry roulèrent pour rencontrer les siennes commençait déjà à l'exciter. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'il n'avait couché avec personne depuis Thanksgiving, que ça n'avait  _rien_  à voir avec Harry. 

Il n'en fallait jamais trop pour provoquer Harry et il l'avait prédit quand il souleva Louis de ses genoux, échangeant leurs positions et poussant le dos de Louis contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Louis se laissa fondre contre le tissu quand Harry commença à les déshabiller, retirant morceau par morceau jusqu'à ce que Louis soit seulement en boxer et que la ceinture de Harry soit retirée et sa foutue chemise entièrement déboutonnée.

« Bon Dieu, Harry, es-tu obligé d'être aussi  _repoussant_  ? » grogna Louis, sachant que la façon dont il le regardait contredisait totalement ses mots. Harry sourit en coin, se mettant à genoux devant lui puis se redressant un peu, comme pour laisser avoir une bonne vue à Louis. C'était pornographique, vraiment, parce que Harry était toujours plus sexy que la dernière image de lui que Louis avait dans sa tête et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour alimenter ses fantasmes. Il n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir imaginer vivement Harry à genoux pour lui, large et long et plus musclé que deux mois auparavant.

« Désolé, » dit-il, la voix grave et encore plus lente à cause de l'alcool. « J'suppose que je vais devoir bosser sur ça. » Il attrapa les cuisses de Louis et les écarta pour pouvoir se positionner entre elles, puis il posa sa bouche sur son sexe, le taquinant jusqu'à ce que Louis ne sache pas si son boxer était humide à cause du liquide pré-séminal ou à cause de la langue de Harry retraçant le contour de son sexe.

« Le voilà, » murmura Louis, essayant de paraître nonchalant. « Styles à une seule vitesse, prenant tout son putain de temps. » Il poussa ses hanches vers l'avant pour accentuer ses mots, en ayant tellement envie qu'il se sentit étourdi.

Il n'était généralement pas aussi impatient quand il était question de presser Harry ou de lui dire explicitement ce qu'il voulait, mais tout à propos de cette fois était différent, ou du moins il en avait l'impression. Louis ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter le mode de fonctionnement habituel de Harry, qui consistait à le démolir tout doucement. Pas ce soir.

« Minute, papillon. » 

Louis eut envie de le frapper, ou peut-être tirer sur ses boucles pour le mettre directement à la porte parce qu'il était tellement ringard et sexy, il ne  _voulait_  pas avoir envie de le lui de cette façon. Il considéra fortement le faire réellement, faire semblant d'être malade ou juste lui dire de dégager de sa vie et d'arrêter de rendre tout si compliqué, mais Harry choisit ce moment précis pour finalement retirer son boxer et prendre son sexe en bouche sans aucun préambule, les hanches de Louis se ruant instinctivement vers l'avant. 

« Harry... Harry, putain, Harry... » Il essaya au mieux de trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire, son cerveau était court-circuité et tout ce qu'il voulait bien sortir était le prénom de Harry. Louis se force finalement à se taire, essayant de se rattraper pour à quel point il s'était déjà embarrassé. C'était juste qu'il était ivre, la pièce tournait et Harry était, lui-même, comme une drogue qui ruinait doucement la vie de Louis.

Laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre le canapé, il refusa de regarder les lèvres parfaites et en forme de cœur de Harry bougeant sur lui. Au son qu'il faisait, il  _essayait_  de le prendre le plus profondément possible, ce qui était... Louis n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà connu quelqu'un aimant autant faire une fellation que Harry ou qui avait l'air aussi beau en le faisant, mais le fait était qu'il était tellement avide qu'il repoussait toujours leurs limites, à tous les deux, rendant ça tellement stupidement bon qu'il ne pouvait presque pas le supporter.

« Ça m'a manqué, » marmonna Harry, se redressant pour reprendre sa respiration, puis il taquina le gland avec sa langue, y déposant de petites léchouilles étant presque rien d'autre que des traînées d'air – assez pour le faire frissonner, mais loin d'être ce dont il avait besoin. Louis glissa l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque, y plantant ses ongles et poussant à nouveau sa bouche vers le bas. Harry s'agrippa à ses cuisses cette fois, les griffant alors qu'il prit presque toute sa longueur dans le fond de sa gorge, son nez effleurant son ventre.

« J'le parie. » Le truc était que Louis y  _croyait_ , et ça envoya une vague de quelque chose à travers son corps, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir peut-être le dessus pour une fois, ou qu'il arrivait à mieux faire semblant cette fois.

Baissant une main pour attraper la base de son propre sexe, Louis recula ses hanches et tapota le gland contre les lèvres de Harry. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux quand Harry gémit puis enroula sa langue autour pour le lécher et essayer de prendre à nouveau Louis dans sa bouche.

« Tu la veux ? Bon Dieu, tu aimes cette queue, hein ? » Louis posa sa main sur son ventre, étirant son corps de façon invitante et Harry lui sourit, recouvrant les mains de Louis avec les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts et gardant une prise lâche sur lui.

Harry avait l'air fier de lui, comme si Louis venait juste de souligner la chose la plus évidente au monde. « T'as aucune idée, » souffla-t-il. « Donne-la-moi, putain. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Louis arrête de le taquiner, pour qu'il oublie le fait qu'il avait ressenti avoir une sorte de pouvoir sur Harry parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur rien, tandis qu'il tenait le cou de Harry à deux main et baisait sa bouche, encore moins de lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il baissait le regard et voyait ces boucles trop longues et ces yeux verts en train de le fixer, observant son visage comme s'il cherchait une sorte d' _approbation_ , Louis avait l'impression de s'envoler.

« Putain, je vais jouir, » laissa échapper Louis, faisant deux va-et-vient de plus dans la pression chaude de la bouche de Harry pour essayer d'enfoncer encore un peu plus son sexe dedans avant de se libérer, luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts pour pouvoir regarder un peu de son sperme se répandre sur ses lèvres. Louis releva immédiatement une de ses mains, prenant en coupe sa mâchoire et faisant glisser son pouce sur la bouche de Harry pour pouvoir l'essuyer. Harry l'attrapa et le suça, léchant et mordant son pouce comme s'il était avide du goût.

Il y eut de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Louis se sentit à l'Ouest, fixant juste Harry entre ses jambes et la façon dont il déposait des baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. C'était trop tendre et ça le sortit de sa torpeur, attrapant Harry par les épaules et le relevant pour le pousser contre l'autre bout du canapé. Louis lécha ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait ses yeux se balader sur toute la longueur de son corps.

Il était sur le point de s'avancer, pour se coucher sur Harry et embrasser son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui retourner la faveur, mais Harry enroula ses mains autour de ses biceps, le regardant avec une hésitation que Louis n'arrivait pas à comprendre. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry soupira, se redressant en poussant sur ses bras et enroulant ses mains autour du cou de Louis, de la même façon qu'il faisait quand il était sur le point de l'embrasser, mais cette partie ne vint pas et Louis se sentit à la fois déçu et reconnaissant.

« Je... J'voulais juste faire ça pour toi. »

Louis roula des yeux. « Arrête d'être un tel martyr pour ta queue, Harry. »

«  _Un martyr pour ma queue_  ? » Harry sembla indigné, cependant il ne lutta pas beaucoup. « J'veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de, genre. Faire ça. »

« Je sais que je suis pas obligé, chéri, » dit Louis, léchant ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait ses yeux vers le corps de Harry puis le releva vers son visage. « Est-ce que tu ne veux vraiment pas ? »

« Je – » Mais Harry gémit lorsque Louis le toucha enfin, et il abandonna complètement l'idée de parler quand Louis entoura finalement le bout de son sexe avec sa bouche. Il fit par ne pas faire autre chose que dire le prénom de Louis, encore et encore, juste avant de jouir à peine deux minutes plus tard.

« Alors, c'était aussi mauvais ? » Louis pouvait voir l'exact opposé écrit partout sur le visage de Harry, l'air apaisé qui rendait son regard encore plus sublime que d'habitude, ce sourire satisfait dont Louis était fier d'en être l'origine.

« Non, Louis, » dit-il patiemment, sa voix amusée. « C'est très bien, merci. »

Leurs visages sérieux ne durèrent pas plus de cinq secondes puis ils rigolèrent tous les deux, un peu penaud. Louis attrapa la bouteille de champagne pour pouvoir terminer la dernière gorgée et pour ne pas avoir à regarder Harry et vouloir des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il se débarrassa du reste du goût de Harry qu'il avait en bouche avec le liquide pétillant puis il amena la bouteille dans la cuisine, avec le prétexte du recyclage et de devoir sauver la planète Terre, et pas parce qu'il voulait embrasser Harry sur la bouche.

Il se lava les mains dans l'évier et quand il éteignit l'eau, Harry parla depuis le salon.

« On va en parler ? »

« Parler de quoi ? » Louis joua les idiots alors qu'il revenait tranquillement dans la pièce et remit son boxer devant Harry.

« Du fait qu'on fait ça à chaque fois que je rentre. »

Merde. Louis fit en sorte que la discussion soit le moins sérieuse possible, la légèreté dans sa voix fut assez pour minimiser la situation en seulement quelques mots. « Est-ce que  _tu_  veux en parler ? »

Harry le fixa et Louis se força à ne pas détourner le regard.

« Pas vraiment, » dit-il, finalement. « J'veux dire, c'est sympa, hein. Donc. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Louis. « Donc. »

Oui, c'était  _sympa_ , alors ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller dans les détails à propos de pourquoi c'était à dix niveaux au dessus d'être complètement foutu, qu'ils pouvaient dériver dans l'intimité d'une fellation même quand c'était tout le contraire de ce que Louis voulait réellement.

Louis s'excusa pour aller se brosser les dents et quand il revint de la salle de bain, Harry ronflait sur le canapé. Ses jambes étaient trop longues et l'idée de le pousser pour que Louis puisse se caler contre lui semblait inutile, compte tenu de toute la situation.

Louis le fixa pendant une minute de plus, s'assurant que Harry était vraiment endormi et après avoir éteint les lumières, il n'osa pas regarder en arrière.

Le lendemain matin, Harry vint dans sa chambre pour lui dire au revoir et Louis fit semblant de dormir lorsqu'il déposa un chaud baiser sur son front. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir la façon dont Harry repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux avant de murmurer un simple au revoir.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement se ferma, et tout allait très bien. Harry serait à quatre-mille-cinq-cents kilomètres à la fin de la journée et Louis irait absolument, définitivement, très bien.

 

 

Harry

  


Six jours plus tard, Harry fêtait ses vingt-deux ans.

La soirée se retrouva être une longue tournée des bars avec la plupart de ses amis de la fac. Niall acheta à Harry un diadème de princesse et il le porta dans chaque bar, ne payant pas un seul verre et, miraculeusement, il ne fut pas aussi bourré qu'il avait peur de l'être.

En fait, il se sentait bien, bien qu'il ressentit un bon bourdonnement au moment où le groupe entra dans le quatrième bar de la soirée. Ils connaissaient le barman et Harry ne le dit pas exactement à tout le monde, mais ce gars en particulier ne faisait jamais payer Harry. Pas une seule fois.

Après que Harry ait descendu son whisky, le barman lui fit signe de s'approcher avec un doigt puis il montra avec sa tête le fond du bar, où il y avait un couloir caché par un rideau sous un panneau disant Réservé au Personnel.

Et puis merde, pensa-t-il. C'était son anniversaire.

Eric – c'était son prénom, il en était presque sûr – embrassait assez bien. Il avait une belle bouche, mais il sentait un peu trop fort l'Acqua di Gio. Harry ne détesta pas ça quand il le sentit descendre ses mains jusqu'à l'avant de son jeans avec des doigts experts, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont sa propre main avait l'air sur l'épaule d'Eric semblait anormal. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup que c'était parce que le bracelet en silicone qu'il portait avait toujours un L dessus, même si le reste des lettres étaient presque effacées.

Il tapa plusieurs fois Eric dans le dos, secouant sa tête.

« J'dois y aller, » marmonna-t-il, rigolant d'une façon qu'il espérait ne pas avoir l'air trop dédaigneuse.

Il devrait probablement dire à quelqu'un qu'il partait mais c'était plus facile comme ça, et il garda sa tête baissée alors qu'il traversait le bar bondé pour sortir puis il continua de marcher jusqu'à chez lui, portant toujours son diadème.

L'heure sur son téléphone indiquait trois heure douze lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement. Il y avait une série de messages pour son anniversaire et un appel manqué de Louis, datant d'environ quarante minutes, ce qui était – ouais, c'était à peu près le moment où Eric avait agrippé son sexe à travers son jeans.

Harry retira ses bottes et s'installa sur le canapé. Louis répondit à son téléphone à la quatrième sonnerie.

Ce fut silencieux pendant une seconde, puis il y eut un « Allo ? » rauque.

« Saaalut, » dit Harry d'une voix traînante. « T'es toujours réveillé ? »

Il put l'entendre bouger, roulant probablement sur le côté, et il se sentit un peu coupable parce que, non, Louis était de toute évidence déjà en train de dormir. « Mmmh, » mentit-il.

« Désolé, je sais qu'il est tard, » marmonna-t-il. « J'voulais juste entendre ta voix. »

« C'est pas grave. Je t'ai appelé, 'y a genre une heure. » Louis ne semblait pas du tout contrarié, juste vraiment heureux de l'entendre. Pour la première fois, Harry se sentit réellement coupable d'avoir fait quelque chose avec une autre personne, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment  _fait_.

« Ouais, je viens de le voir. Désolé, le bar était en quelque sorte bruyant. »

« T'as passé un bon anniversaire ? »

« C'était assez bien, » dit Harry, déboutonnant sa chemise avec son téléphone coincé entre son cou et son épaule. « On a juste fait, genre, la tournée des bars, je suppose. T'as fait quelque chose ce soir ? »

Louis soupira, sa voix un peu étouffée par ce que Harry supposa être une couverture ou un oreiller. « Hmm, non, juste un peu traîné, j'ai mangé avec Liam puis je suis rentré et j'ai regardé un film dans mon lit... »

« T'as oublié la partie où tu t'es branlé sur cette photo de moi avec mon diadème. »

Louis grogna. « J'pensais que ça allait de soi. »

« Ne me taquine pas, » dit Harry en souriant, retirant complètement sa chemise. Il la mit en boule et l'utilisa comme cousin quand il se coucha contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Comment sais-tu que je ne fais que te taquiner ? » demanda Louis, sa voix illisible sans pouvoir voir son visage, mais même ça – la simple idée – fut assez pour le rendre mille fois plus intéressé, qu'il ne l'avait été avec le corps d'Eric pressé contre le sien dans les toilettes des employés.

« J'suppose que c'est pas le cas alors, » dit Harry, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? T'avais besoin d'un peu d'encouragement ? »

« Ça aurait été sympa, » murmura Louis. « J'ai quand même joui, cependant. »

Harry allait, peut-être, s'étouffer avec sa propre langue. « Ne te fous pas de moi. »

Louis rigola et il sonna en quelque sorte tendu. « C'est pas le cas, Harry. Putain, j'pourrais probablement le refaire tout de suite. »

Putain. « Tu le fais souvent ? Penser à moi quand tu... » Harry en demandait beaucoup, il le savait, mais c'était son anniversaire et il portait son diadème de princesse, il méritait de savoir si Louis pensait à lui quand il se branlait les vendredis soirs.

« Harry, » marmonna-t-il, sonnant presque désabusé. « Tu n'as même pas  _idée_. » 

« Putain, » geignit Harry, tournant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé contre le dossier du canapé. Il ferma les yeux et imagina Louis, son corps mince, ses petites mains et son visage quand il jouissait. « C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu le faire cette fois, parce que c'était comme si... personne d'autre n'est  _toi_. »

«  _Quoi_  ? » La voix de Louis fut plus nette et les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette fois ? » demanda-t-il, plus fort. « Est-ce que tu... oh mon Dieu. »

« Louis, qu'est-ce que tu – »

« Alors c'est un truc ? »

«  _Qu'est-ce_  qui est un truc ? »

« Tu n'as pas pu le faire cette fois, mais il y a d'autres fois où tu  _peux_  le faire ? »

La bouche de Harry était sèche et son cœur battait à la chamade. « J'veux dire, Louis, on n'est pas... on n'a jamais eu cette conversation, alors je ne pensais pas – »

Louis rigola et c'était complètement dépourvu d'humour. « Putain, et je me suis senti coupable d'avoir juste  _embrassé_  quelqu'un d'autre à Nouvel An. »

« T'as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre à Nouvel An. »

Et ça ne devrait vraiment pas, mais la prise de conscience abasourdit complètement Harry. Elle l'énerva, le blessa et le rendit triste même s'il savait que c'était presque platonique en comparaison à ce qu'il avait fait avec d'autres personnes.

« Ouais, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas baisé avec lui. C'est seulement acceptable quand c'est toi qui le fais. »

« Lou— »

Mais le son à l'autre bout du fil se coupa et la conversation fut terminée, tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre était sa propre respiration frappant le téléphone.

Il se sentit malade quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait prit pour garantie cette idée totalement infondée que Louis ne passerait pas à quelque chose d'autre, jamais. Qu'il n'avait rien à craindre parce qu'il semblait lui être si dévoué, tellement stable, toujours là quand il rentrait et le voyait dans les mêmes endroits. Ça le frappa durement quand il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait supposé que Louis était sorti avec Stan et avait pu être en train de charmer toutes les personnes présentes dans chaque bar – ce qui ne serait même pas surprenant, étant donné qu'il était la personne la plus adorable de l' _univers_ , et qu'il charmait presque tout le monde en un seul regard.

Harry se leva du canapé et se servit un verre d'eau pour conjurer une gueule de bois inévitable. Il jeta son diadème sur le sol de la cuisine puis se roula en boule sur le canapé. Il appela à nouveau Louis mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie et Harry s'endormit avec son téléphone dans la main, juste au cas où.

 

 

Harry

  


Il fallut une semaine entière de silence, de Louis évitant avec persistance ses appels et ne répondant pas à ses messages pour que Harry finisse par craquer.

Sept jours se trouva également être le temps exact qu'il fallait à une personne pour devenir folle d'être si méticuleusement écartée et laissée seule avec rien d'autre que ses propres pensées. 

Harry rejoua encore et encore leur dernière conversation et, effectivement il s'était rendu compte où il avait merdé. Il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi nonchalant quand il avait laissé échapper qu'il avait vu d'autres personnes, et sa réaction au sujet de Louis  _embrassant_  quelqu'un d'autre était réellement embarrassante. Il était un vrai hypocrite et en quelque sorte un connard, Louis n'avait rien fait de mal.

Le fait était qu'il avait également retourné dans tous les sens d'autres choses qu'ils s'étaient dits dans le passé et, aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, rien de tout cela n'avait même fait allusion à une sorte d'engagement. Il n'en avait jamais considéré la possibilité puisqu'ils vivaient tellement loin l'un de l'autre et c'était irréaliste de s'attacher, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune indication que les choses changeraient un jour, n'est-ce-pas ? Ça semblait juste être une sorte de forme de torture lente à laquelle Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir se soumettre.

Malheureusement, se faire une raison sur leur manque d'engagement ne rendit pas plus facile d'avaler que Louis avait réagi ainsi. Tout un tas de chose inonda son esprit dans des détails tellement vifs que ça lui retourna l'estomac, imaginer Louis avec un gars sans visage ayant ses mains partout sur lui, l'embrassant de façon trop désordonnée, trop rapidement et tout simplement de la  _mauvaise_  façon.

Ça ne devrait pas importer. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change quoi que ce soit entre eux, mais c'était le cas ; Louis ne semblait plus permanent. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait facilement le séduire et mieux le traiter, tout simplement  _être là_ , rien de moins, et Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il voulait que Louis reste à lui de la façon totalement bancale et officieuse dont il lui appartenait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Normalement, il ne répondrait pas à son téléphone en plein milieu de son cours sur le Romanticisme, mais il attrapa ses affaires dès qu'il vit le prénom de Louis sur l'écran et il sortit presque en courant dans le couloir.

« Louis,  _écoute_ , » commença Harry mais il fut immédiatement coupé.

« Non, Harry, juste... est-ce que t'es occupé ? »

« Pas du tout. J'veux dire, j'étais en cours mais c'est pas important. »

Louis éclaircit sa gorge. « J'viens de réserver un vol pour la Californie. »

« Attends,  _quoi_  ? Tu plaisantes. » Après la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé et le silence absolu de la dernière semaine, c'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

« Non, j'ai juste pensé que... le temps devait être agréable à ce moment de l'année, alors pourquoi pas. »

« Tu prends l'avion jusqu'ici pour le beau temps ? »

Louis éclaircit sa gorge. « Et toi. T'es en quelque sorte un argument de vente. »

C'était ridicule et ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, mais Harry en rougit, souriant à lui-même alors qu'il laissait le compliment le submerger, même s'il ne le méritait probablement pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Louis choisissait de laisser tomber toute cette histoire et d'agir comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais si ça allait se passer de cette façon, Harry ne pouvait pas dire que ça le dérangeait.

« J'peux foutrement pas – j'suis sous le choc. J'pensais que... j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles pendant une semaine, alors... »

« C'est bon, » dit Louis, et ce fut après ça que Harry se rendit compte qu'il devrait simplement arrêter d'essayer de s'expliquer, parce que Louis était clairement arrivé à une sorte de résolution. Et cette résolution l'amenait à prendre l'avion pour la Californie.

« Je te promets que je suis un bon hôte. J'ai un lit assez confortable, aussi. » Il changea son téléphone d'oreille, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis, eh bien, au moins depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Louis. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir le même effet sur lui.

« Qui a dit que je dormirai dans ton lit, Harry ? J'avais prévu de m'installer avec Niall. »

« Bon courage, alors. Il pète dans son sommeil. Quand est-ce que tu viens? »

« A la fin du mois prochain. J'ai pensé que ça te laisserait du temps pour décommander les rendez-vous que tu avais prévus. » C'était le premier signe que Louis donnait pour indiquer qu'il avait quand même pensé à ce qui s'était passé, mais il semblait plutôt amusé. Pas comme s'il avait analysé sans arrêt les choses de la même façon que Harry.

« Louis. »

« Je rigole. Mais c'est bon, hein ? J'aurais probablement dû demander avant. »

« Non, j'veux dire, c'est la meilleure nouvelle au monde. Bien sûr que c'est bon. » Il voulait vraiment lui demander où il était foutrement passé pendant une semaine, ce qu'il était en train de faire quand il avait ignoré tous ses appels, ses SMS et les messages qu'il avait envoyé sur Facebook. « Quelque chose d'intéressant s'est passé pendant les sept derniers jours ? » 

« En fait... » Louis éclaircit sa gorge, et Harry pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand il parla. « J'ai eu une réponse de l'école. »

« Putain de merde, et alors, est-ce que t'as – »

« J'ai le poste. »

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà voulu étreindre quelqu'un autant qu'il voulait prendre Louis dans ses bras à cet instant parce que, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne pouvait s'imaginer ne pas vouloir le  _meilleur_  pour lui. « Putain, c'est génial, » dit-il, « Je suis trop heureux pour toi, Lou, j'en ai des frissons. »

Louis rigola. « J'peux foutrement pas y croire. J'ai acheté le billet genre, une heure après qu'ils ont appelé. »

«  _Pourquoi_  ? »

« J'sais pas, » dit Louis, sa voix un peu plus douce, et Harry baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds, souriant, parce qu'il savait. Il connaissait ce sentiment, quand quelque chose de bien se passait, de vouloir le partager avec quelqu'un – avec Louis – et pour une fois ce sentiment ne semblait pas trop gros ou effrayant ou accablant. C'était juste une bonne chose.

« Vous allez être le meilleur enseignent au monde, Monsieur Tomlinson. »

Louis grogna. « Redis-le. »

«  _Monsieur Tomlinson_ , » dit Harry, baissant sa voix à son plus bas octave possible cette fois, et il put entendre le gloussement résigné de Louis à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bon, je dois y aller, je l'ai même pas encore dit à ma mère, » dit-il. « Tu m'envoies un message, d'accord ? »

Le cœur de Harry fit un saut périlleux en se resserrant et il fit énorme sourire. « Ouais, je fais ça. »

 

  


Louis

  


L'avion de Louis atterrit à Santa Barbara en début d'après-midi et alors qu'il traversait la porte et se dirigeait directement vers l'endroit pour récupérer ses valises, ça le frappa à quel point c'était bizarre d'être là pour  _retrouver_  Harry plutôt que lui dire au revoir.

Il avait passé la majorité du vol à penser que ça avait été vraiment fougueux de réserver un vol après la dispute qu'ils avaient eu et la semaine de silence qui avait suivi. Ces sept jours avait été étranges mais également illuminant et Louis s'était testé de différentes façons, pour voir comment il pouvait fonctionner sans parler du tout à Harry (terriblement) et pour voir s'il pouvait se détacher du fait qu'il avait apparemment couché avec d'autres personnes (pas vraiment, mais il avait fait un grand effort).

A la fin de la semaine, après avoir reçu l'appel pour le travail, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait envie de partager ce moment avec Harry, et ce fut cette prise de conscience qui lui fit acheter ce billet d'avion sans même lui demander avant. C'était l'une des décisions les plus irréfléchies qu'il n'avait jamais pris et c'était bon, de savoir que son désir de simplement voir Harry pouvait l'amener à un tel niveau de spontanéité. D'une certaine façon, il lui fallut cette étrange semaine de février pour se rendre compte que le chapitre Harry Styles de sa vie n'en était pas un qu'il était prêt à clore, du moins pas sans lui donner une dernière chance pour voir si quelque chose était supposé se passer entre eux.

Harry semblait n'être nulle part en vue alors que Louis se dirigeait vers les portes vitrées coulissantes, et il eut un moment de pure panique quand il considéra la perspective de se faire poser un lapin après avoir fait un vol de quatre-mille-cinq-cents kilomètres et avoir enduré une escale assez tortueuse de quatre heures à Houston.

Mais il le repéra finalement, attendant poliment derrière une petite queue de personnes. Son regard fut un peu frénétique jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de là où ils se tenaient. Harry commença à agiter sa main dans sa direction de derrière une vieille femme avec un chapeau en paille. 

« Louis, hé ! Désolé je suis en retard ! »

L'agent de sécurité à la porte se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir de lui avoir crié dans les oreilles et Louis rigola, couvrant son visage avec une main et secouant sa tête. C'était tellement facile d'oublier que Harry l'avait blessé et qu'ils avaient entretenu la relation la plus confuse et bancale, à laquelle il n'avait jamais pris part de son plein gré, depuis la fin de l'été. 

La foule se dissipa finalement et Harry s'avança vers lui, jetant ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignant. Louis laissa tomber son sac à leurs pieds et le tint également fermement, son long torse et ses hanches étroites, et les milliers de kilomètres en valurent définitivement la peine.

« T'as presque donné un coup de poing à cette vieille dame, » dit-il en souriant, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et le tenant tellement fermement qu'il devait être en train de l'écraser. « Reprends-toi ! »

C'était facile de cacher son sourire à Harry alors qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule, mais pour quiconque les regardant, il devait avoir l'air de la personne la plus heureuse au monde, à la façon dont ses yeux étaient plissés et ses joues rouges.

Harry rigola, son rire doux contre l'oreille de Louis était le meilleur son au monde. « J'suis juste content de te voir. » Il remonta une de ses mains pour l'emmêler aux cheveux de Louis, invitant sa tête à se relever pour l'embrasser. Louis ne sut pas pourquoi il trouva ça tellement discordant en considérant le fait que Harry n'avait jamais eu de problème pour l'embrasser en public, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu la petite crainte que dans le territoire de Harry, pour ainsi dire, les choses seraient peut-être différentes, ou que Harry serait différent.

Cependant, c'était comme avant, le goût de menthe et de Harry familier, son odeur qui inondait les sens de Louis. Même quand quelqu'un heurta son mollet avec sa valise à roulettes, Louis ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Harry pour pouvoir s'imprégner de chaque once de ce profond regard qu'il aimait prétendre lui être spécialement réservé.

« Viens, » dit Harry après une minute. « Allons-y avant que ma voiture se fasse embarquer. »

Il prit le sac de Louis une fois qu'ils furent à la voiture, poussant un grognement et faisant semblant que c'était une contrainte de le hisser jusqu'à la banquette arrière. « Jésus. Tu voyages pas léger, hein ? »

« Je reste pendant une  _semaine_ , Harold. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

« Exigent, » le taquina Harry, lui lançant un sourire en coin alors qu'ils s'attachaient. Louis s'attendait à ce qu'il démarre la voiture et le ramène chez lui, mais Harry hésita, s'asseyant de travers sur son siège pour continuer à le regarder. « C'est juste trop bizarre. J'arrive pas à croire que t'es là. »

« Tu veux que je te pince pour être sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver ? » Louis tendit une main pour enfoncer un doigt dans l'un des tétons de Harry, le pinçant à travers son tee-shirt tandis que Harry se tortillait puis l'attrapa avec ses deux mains, le tirant vers lui pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, souriant dans le baiser.

« J'pense que ça, ça pourrait le faire, » marmonna Harry, ouvrant sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser, le rendant plus langoureux. C'était la façon dont Louis avait voulu être embrassé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait laissé tout aussi à bout de souffle. Son baiser avec Nick et toutes les esquives prudentes qu'il avait partagées avec Harry après le mariage de Gemma l'avaient laissé avide de quelque chose de plus, du genre de passion dont il n'était pas convaincu pouvoir recréer un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry repoussa avec deux doigts quelques mèches de cheveux de sur le front de Louis, souriant contre sa joue et laissant échapper un long souffle régulier. Louis eut presque l'impression que, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait d'autre pendant qu'il était là, même si ça tournait en un merdier total, ça en vaudrait le coup uniquement à cause de la façon dont Harry le regardait à cet instant. « J'peux même pas te dire à quel point ça m'avait manqué de faire ça. »

« C'est juste une idée, » murmura Louis, « mais si tu démarrais la voiture, tu pourrais me ramener chez toi et me montrer, peut-être. »

Il garda une main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Harry pendant tout le chemin et Harry fut dangereusement proche d'avoir une contravention pour excès de vitesse.

  


\--

  


Louis ne pensait pas que ce serait possible pour Harry d'être encore plus aimé qu'il l'était par littéralement chaque personne qu'ils avaient rencontré ensemble dans le New Jersey, mais le grand nombre d'amis qu'il avait à Santa Barbara était en fait un peu accablant. Il ne semblait pas y avoir une personne que Harry ne connaissait pas et avec qui il n'avait pas déjà eu une sorte d'histoire complexe, chacune un peu plus fortuite que la précédente.

Ils étaient à une fête depuis seulement quinze minutes et Louis avait déjà été présenté à Alex, un gars s'approchant de la fin de la vingtaine que Harry avait rencontré quand il avait pris un cours de photographie de la nature, et Ashley, qui était l'une de ses très bonnes amies depuis qu'il avait par erreur fini dans les toilettes pour femmes d'une boîte de nuit.

Tout le monde semblait être un peu amoureux de lui, ce qui n'était pas surprenant – il avait une façon de regarder et écouter qui donnait envie aux gens de continuer à parler, et Harry arrivait à obtenir toutes leurs meilleures histoires, s'entourant de personnes qui étaient véritablement amusantes, intéressantes et étranges.

Il était beaucoup plus facile de faire face à sa socialisation en considérant le fait que Harry se faisait un devoir de présenter Louis à chaque personne, et revenait à ses côtés pour embrasser sa joue ou lui apporter un nouveau verre après avoir erré pendant quelques minutes.

Le truc drôle fut que, malgré le fait que les amis de Harry n'étaient pas nécessairement le genre avec qui il finirait par traîner de lui-même, Louis apprécia vraiment toutes les personnes à qui il parlait. Certaines ne se prenait tellement pas pour de la merde qu'il dut littéralement s'empêcher de rouler des yeux alors qu'ils essayaient de se prouver, les uns aux autres, qui était le meilleur avec d'obscures références, mais tout le monde était sympa et accueillant et ils aimaient la bonne bière, alors il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » Harry déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et parla juste contre son oreille. « Ça va bien ? »

« Je vais  _bien_ , » dit Louis en souriant, parce que c'était la troisième fois que Harry le lui demandait dans la dernière demi-heure. Il enfonça ses doigts dans son épaule et Harry lui tira la langue. Louis fit semblant qu'il allait la mordre et Harry rigola puis pressa sa hanche. Ils retournèrent ensuite leur attention sur Alex, qui était en train de leur raconter une histoire plutôt complaisante à propos de son dernier voyage au Lac Tahoe.

C'était ennuyant mais Louis essaya d'être poli et il jeta un coup d'œil au petit cercle de personne autour de lui, observant leurs expressions et se questionnant sur leurs prénoms. Harry n'écoutait pas non plus, cependant il fallut une seconde à Louis pour se rendre compte pourquoi – il y avait un gars dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom qui se tenait juste à côté de Harry, posant sa main sur son épaule et le faisait tourner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

Louis observa un peu trop étroitement la façon dont le visage de Harry s'illumina et son ventre se retourna. Autant qu'il essayait d'être rationnel, autant il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le gars de haut en bas, roulant des yeux à son stupide tee-shirt ironique et se demandant si c'était ou non quelqu'un avec qui Harry avait été, se demandant si c'était le gars de son anniversaire.

C'est bon, se dit-il. Ce gars portait un tee-shirt stupide. Harry ne le baiserait jamais, pensa-t-il, c'était un _crétin_  et il n'avait pas de cul, mais Louis ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à propos de quoi être inquiet quand Harry posa une main sur le torse du mec, se penchant en avant pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le cœur de Louis tomba dans son estomac et il se mit immédiatement en mode  _j'aurais dû le savoir_ , alors qu'il s'excusait pour s'éloigner de Harry et de ce gars trop grand, trop excentrique, trop  _pas-lui_.

Toutes les boissons étaient étalées sur le comptoir de la cuisine et Louis les fixa, réfléchissant à toutes les façons possibles dont il pourrait se bourrer assez la gueule pour arrêter d'agir comme un connard irrationnel. Le whisky pourrait faire l'affaire, pensa-t-il. Ou peut-être un peu de ce punch de couleur rouge ayant 'désastre' écrit dessus.

Il tendit le bras pour prendre une bière, finalement, mais Harry l'attrapa par l'avant-bras.

« Quoi d'neuf ? » demanda Louis, la jouant nonchalant, bien que le regard plein d'attente dans ses yeux le trahissait. Malgré à quel point il se sentait confus et jaloux, il ne voulait pas avoir la conversion qu'il savait allait arriver.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? » demanda Harry, lui tendant une bière.

« C'était un peu trop bruyant. J'avais besoin d'une pause, » mentit Louis, jouant avec sa bouteille et tordant la capsule, même si elle exigeait un ouvre-bouteille.

« D'accord, » dit Harry, mais il sembla septique quand Louis trouva finalement le courage de rencontrer ses yeux, et le fait qu'il semblait si sincèrement confus fut à la fois mignon et frustrant.

« C'était juste en quelque sorte... c'était bizarre, tu vois ? Genre, on était là ensemble et puis t'avais un gars partout autour de toi, faisant comme si j'étais pas juste à côté de toi. » C'était trop à la fois, mais s'il ne sortait pas tout maintenant, il allait le garder en lui et continuerait à être en colère, le laissant pourrir et potentiellement ruiner le reste de son voyage. Il n'était pas venu pour agir comme l'ami de Harry, comme quelqu'un qui était totalement d'accord avec le fait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Il était venu parce qu'il voulait un changement, même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'exprimer pour le moment.

Avant même que Harry dise quelque chose, il posa sa main entre le cou et l'épaule de Louis. Quand il leva les yeux vers lui, il fut surpris de voir Harry en train de sourire. « Bébé, ce n'est pas comme ça. Tu crois honnêtement que je ferais ça ? »

La question le percuta durement parce que Louis ne savait pas comment répondre. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur Harry, comme le fait qu'il était la personne la plus péniblement belle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, qu'il aimait la nourriture mexicaine, qu'il roulait trop vite, qu'il était plus comme un vieil homme dans le corps d'un jeune de vingt-deux ans parfois et qu'il le rendait démesurément heureux. Mais il n'était quand même sûr de s'il pouvait être avec  _une seule_  personne, et cette simple idée planait comme un nuage au dessus de tout ce qui était bon en lui.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit finalement Louis et il fut gêné quand il le dit. « Tu l'as fait auparavant. »

Ils ne devraient pas parler de ça ici, dans la cuisine d'une des millions de connaissances de Harry tandis qu'une chanson d'Imagine Dragon jouée à outrance que Louis détestait était en train de passer dans l'autre pièce. La même pièce que celle où se trouvait l'autre gars qui pensait évidemment avoir une chance avec Harry, qui  _avait_  probablement déjà eu une chance avec Harry.

Louis resta immobile quand Harry essaya de le rapprocher de lui, résistant parce qu'il avait peur que Harry lui raconte une quelconque connerie qui le calmerait pour le reste de la soirée, mais ne les amènerait nulle part.

« Je suis désolé que t'ai dû voir ça, » commença Harry, tenant les épaules de Louis même après qu'il ait refusé d'être tiré dans son étreinte. « Et je suis désolé pour avant, d'accord ? Je sais que ça ne signifie probablement que dalle maintenant, mais ça ne sera plus comme ça. »

« Comment ça va être, alors ? »

Harry haussa des épaules. « Genre je viens de lui dire que j'étais ici avec toi. » Il prit la bouteille des mains de Louis et la cogna brutalement contre le bord de la table pour retirer la capsule, puis il la lui rendit. Stupide foutu truc de fête. Stupide foutu étudiant attachant dont il s'était amouraché. « Et que je partais avec toi. »

« Oh. » Louis éclaircit sa gorge. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. « Bien. »

« Bien ? »

« J'veux dire, super, je suppose. » Il était gêné à présent, rougissant à l'idée d'avoir une montagne d'un rien. 

« Juste... j'sais pas, fais-moi confiance, » murmura Harry, se rapprochant de Louis pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front puis il baissa son regard vers lui. « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » Harry se pencha en avant, un sourire se répandant doucement sur son visage. « Un vrai baiser ? »

« Ta gueule, » dit Louis et il appuya sa bière froide contre le ventre de Harry quand il l'embrassa, intensément et de façon peu inappropriée étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement seul. Cependant, quelque chose donnait l'impression que le temps était figé et c'était enivrant. Harry avait dit à ce gars d'aller se faire voir de la façon, Louis en était sûr, la plus polie possible, et il n'arrivait même pas imaginer à quel point ça le rendait heureux.

« Tes amis sont sympa, » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres, « mais on peut y aller ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, lui donnant un dernier baiser et caressant sa taille avant de le libérer de sa prise. « Ouais, allons-y, rentrons à la maison. »

Ils passèrent à travers la foule dans le salon pour sortir et Louis remarqua le regard que le gars au stupide tee-shirt lui lança lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour dire au revoir à Alex. Il ne put empêcher la montée de fière qui se répandit en lui parce que, peu importe à quel point Harry était désiré, peu importe le nombre d'options qu'il avait, il le choisirait toujours par rapport à n'importe qui d'autre.

 

 

Harry

  


Une routine s'était déjà installée et Harry pourrait s'y habituer.

Elle ne nécessitait aucune discussion et n'était pas compliquée, mais ça se passait comme ça : Harry se réveillait en premier, parce qu'il était obligé. Louis dormait généralement sur lui ou quelque part près de lui, serrant son bras ou appuyant son front contre son épaule. Il grognait quand Harry se levait puis il se transformait en étoile de mer à travers le lit, les membres écartés à chaque coin, le regard levé vers lui, petit, doux et tentant avec le drap emmêlé entre ses jambes.

Mais les cours de Harry commençaient tôt et même s'il y avait un Louis Tomlinson dans son lit, il prenait une douche, s'habillait et partait simplement avant de pouvoir même penser à céder à la tentation.

Au moment où il rentrait, Louis était debout, jouant à Fifa avec Niall ou mangeant des bols de Cinnamon Toast Crunch ou même, une fois, faisant la vaisselle.

Harry souriait pendant ses cours, heureux et distrait avec plein de papillons dans son ventre, impatient de retourner dans son appartement et retrouver Louis. Il ne comptait pas les jours qu'ils restaient avant qu'il reparte. Il ne se laissa pas être inquiet. Il était juste heureux et soulagé dès qu'il déverrouillait la porte et voyait Louis dans l'un de ses tee-shirts sur le canapé.

Cependant jeudi, son réveille ne sonna pas du tout et il se réveilla à cause Louis qui le poussait, la lumière du soleil s'infiltrant à travers la fenêtre derrière son lit.

« T'as pas cours ? »

« Hein-hein, » marmonna Harry, tendant le bras pour attraper Louis par sa douce taille et le tirer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient emmêlés fermement, chaudement et agilement. « Pas les jeudis. »

« Tu veux dire que je vais pouvoir te garder pour moi ce matin ? » Louis enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry et il put réellement le sentir sourire. 

Harry souffla son affirmation, penchant un peu plus sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller pour pouvoir le regarder correctement. Son allure au réveil était presque irréelle parce que ses lèvres gercées et ses paupières lourdes ne devraient pas être aussi attrayantes qu'elles l'étaient pour Harry, mais Louis réussissait toujours à maintenir un niveau de perfection accidentelle qui n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait possible d'être aussi attiré par toutes les parties les moins raffinées du corps de quelqu'un, mais pourtant ces aspérités étaient ses choses préférées chez Louis. Il n'avait jamais été aussi épris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir  _faire_  ? » demanda Harry, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un croassement. « Petit-déjeuner ? Se rendormir ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander, pas quand la réponse était déjà écrite partout sur le visage de Louis alors que ses yeux voyageaient de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Louis écarta les jambes de Harry pour pouvoir se glisser entre elles et Harry sut ce qu'il voulait. C'était exactement ce dont ils s'étaient privés pendant toute la semaine, puisque Harry était un étudiant responsable et qu'il allait réellement à ses cours à la place de sécher pour une paresseuse séance de roulage de pelles avec les couvertures tirées au dessus de leurs têtes, ou une baise tranquille avec le magnifique garçon partageant son lit, tout ça pendant que Niall brûlait les pancakes dans la pièce d'à côté.

« J'suis plus fatigué, » marmonna Louis, posant une de ses mains sur le coussin à côté de la tête de Harry et l'embrassant doucement au début, l'entraînant dans la fausse sensation que ce serait doux et chaste alors que le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Louis lécha chaudement et taquina l'intérieur de la bouche de Harry, lui tirant un gémissement irrégulier.

« Tu veux savoir un secret ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, sous le charme et à bout de souffle. « Dis-moi. »

« J'me suis branlé après que tu sois parti hier matin... juste là. Je me suis fait jouir deux fois avant même de me lever. »

C'était la chose la plus éhontée que Louis ne lui avait jamais dit et combiné à son regard, il savait définitivement ce que ça allait lui faire. Louis devenait comme ça parfois ; présomptueux quant à son habilité à stupéfier complètement Harry. A chaque fois ça donnait envie à Harry de le pilonner, de l'emmener au point où il était si désespéré pour lui qu'il oublierait qu'il avait eu le pouvoir de le taquiner en premier lieu.

Harry garda son sang-froid, léchant ses lèvres et faisant de son mieux pour que ses yeux restent neutres même si imaginer ce que Louis lui avait dit faisait durcir son sexe dans son boxer.

« Tu pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? Et je t'avais aussi baisé la veille. Gourmand. » Sa main traîna tout doucement sur la longueur du dos de Louis, descendant petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre la courbe juste au dessus de ses fesses. Louis se trémoussa, essayant de faire en sorte d'avoir les mains de Harry là où il le voulait.

« Hm, j'sais pas, » dit Louis, sa voix légère comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. « Il y avait ton odeur partout et ton côté était encore chaud. »

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il le dit,  _ton côté_ , était tellement domestique et réel que Harry se sentit dépassé pendant une seconde. Aussi bon que c'était à chaque fois d'être avec Louis, il avait toujours cette occasionnelle pensée tenace qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour quelque chose comme ça, pas avec n'importe qui.

Mais ensuite, Louis le regardait d'une certaine façon ou griffait son flanc avec ses ongles, brutal comme il savait que Harry l'aimait, et ce dernier se souvenait que c'était en quelque sorte différent. Louis n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était la personne que Harry avait essayé en vain de se sortir de la tête pendant des mois et qu'il ne voulait plus tenir à distance, surtout pas lorsqu'il était juste là, sensuel, les yeux plein de malice et quelque chose que Harry voulait vraiment garder dans le présent et le futur ; aujourd'hui, demain et peut-être un nombre indéfini de lendemains après ça.

« Et à quoi t'as pensé, hein ? » marmonna Harry, abandonnant finalement et prenant en coupe une fesse de Louis dans l'une de ses grandes paumes, le tenant de façon possessive comme s'il voulait rappeler à Louis à qui exactement il appartenait tandis qu'il décrivait ses propres mains sur son corps.

Louis le fixa durement, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer combien Harry voulait vraiment en entendre. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose qui fit que Harry l'agrippa plus fermement, l'encourageant.

« Je pensais à toi, à quel point t'étais sexy la veille, » commença Louis, léchant ses lèvres et regardant Harry avec une assurance surprenante. « Genre... ton corps, la façon dont tu me maintenais... c'était comme si tu te donnais en spectacle. »

Harry lutta contre son désir de sourire en coin d'être mis au défi parce que Louis avait raison, et ils le savaient tous les deux. « Quoi d'autre ? Continue de parler. » 

Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Louis, dur et pressé contre le sien. Harry l'avait à peine touché et il était déjà tellement excité que c'en était électrisant, en pensant à jusqu'à où ils pourraient aller. Il voulait découvrir comment il pourrait doucement pousser Louis, le démontant petit à petit. Parfois la façon dont Louis le taquinait lui faisait penser que c'était ce qu'il visait, comme s'il essayait de faire en sorte que Harry le _brise_  et finisse par le démolir. 

« Je jure que je pouvais encore te sentir, » chuchota Louis, arrivant au point où il fut obligé de détourner le regard parce que c'était trop, mouvant ses lèvres derrière l'oreille de Harry à la place. Il y déposa des baisers humides qui étaient tellement légers et bons que Harry n'insista pas pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau. « Mes doigts n'étaient pas aussi bon que ta queue. »

« Et mes doigts ? » demanda-t-il, les enfonçant plus durement dans les fesses de Louis et parlant tout contre son oreille. « Est-ce que les tiens étaient aussi bon que les miens ? »

Louis déglutit fortement et émit un bruit, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Désolé, » murmura Harry, très conscient d'à quel point il devait être agaçant alors qu'il regardait droit vers Louis, le défiant. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

Louis mordit sa lèvre et secoua sa tête, une fois. « Pas aussi bon. »

Harry mit l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Louis, balançant ses hanches en avant alors que sa main glissait sous l'élastique de son boxer, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts de façon taquine le long de sa raie. « Est-ce que tu t'es taquiné ? »

Il était méchant, il le savait, mais c'était trop facile quand le souffle de Louis devenait aussi irrégulier à chaque question qu'il lui posait et son corps voulait tellement s'y abandonner, mais pourtant il se le refusait toujours, jouant le jeu de Harry.

Étouffant un bruit contre l'épaule de Harry, Louis se baissa contre lui, ses hanches bougeant dans un mouvement confus comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il avait plus envie d'avoir la chaleur du sexe de Harry contre le sien ou un doigt effleurant son entrée, tournant juste autour de son anus et ne lui donnant pas la moitié de ce qu'il voulait. 

Il hocha de la tête sans conviction, mais la réponse ne vint pas assez rapidement ou clairement au goût de Harry et il baissa sa main contre la fesse de Louis, lui donnant une fessée brutale qui fit rebondir la peau de Louis sous son contact. « Réponds-moi. »

Louis ne le fit pas, restant silencieux, mais il y avait l'ombre d'un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres alors que Harry le regardait, comme s'il essayait de contrarier Harry, une stratégie pour le pousser plus loin. Harry haussa ses sourcils, laissant à Louis quelques secondes de plus pour attraper la perche tendue, mais il ne le fit  _pas_  et c'était comme une invitation qui laissa Harry sans voix.

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup manœuvrer pour glisser son corps de sous Louis, le laissant s'allongé à plat ventre, les jambes juste assez écartée pour qu'il puisse s'agenouiller entre. Harry attrapa les hanches de Louis, tirant ses fesses en l'air pour pouvoir se coller contre lui et Louis put sentir à quel point il était dur pour lui. Il se pencha en avant, couvrant complètement Louis, posa son menton sur son épaule et il caressa toute la longueur de son torse.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire, alors ? » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, effleurant légèrement les fesses de Louis avec sa main. Il put sentit Louis frissonner, donnant un coup de rein en arrière pour demander plus. « T'avais l'air assez bavard il y a quelques minutes. »

Il savait, à présent, que Louis ne dirait rien seulement pour pouvoir avoir Harry comme ça, le faire réagir de cette façon, mais il fit juste courir doucement sa main contre la fesse de Louis, chaude là où il l'avait fessé, frottant son érection contre sa cuisse parce que même la friction était trop bonne pour se priver.

« Harry... » l'avertit Louis, le souffle coupé quand il se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, le visage de Harry était tellement près que ses lèvres frôlaient sa joue. Le contact était à peine là, mais c'était tellement intime et mignon contrairement à la façon dont ils en étaient arrivés là, à une seconde de perdre tous les deux le contrôle. Ils se regardaient simplement comme s'ils étaient dans un état d'incrédulité commune que tout pourrait être complètement, totalement, désespérément bon. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'impression de comprendre le corps d'une autre personne aussi bien, mais avec Louis c'était juste instinctif ; il savait où mordre, où embrasser et où faire traîner ses doigts pour le faire se sentir complètement désiré.

« Eh bien, je suppose que si tu ne veux pas en parler, on peut faire quelque chose d'autre. » Harry la jouait cool, effleurant le front de Louis avec ses lèvres et s'éloignant de lui. Il fit comme s'il allait descendre du lit mais Louis tendit une main en arrière, l'attrapant par l'avant de sa cuisse avant qu'il n'ait la chance d'aller très loin.

Même dans la pièce silencieuse, Harry n'arriva pas à comprendre les mots que Louis étouffa dans l'oreiller et il haussa ses sourcils, restant dans une position agenouillée derrière lui. Il laissa ses mains encadrer les flancs de Louis puis elles finirent par retourner sur ses fesses puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher à cet endroit.

« Quoi ? » souffla Harry, accrochant ses doigts à l'élastique du boxer de Louis et le baissant doucement de sur ses fesses. Chaque centimètre de peau lui étant révélé était plus parfait que le précédent et il coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordant fortement pour s'empêcher de gémir à la façon dont Louis était exposé et le fait que tout ça était pour lui.

« J'ai dit, » commença Louis, sa voix fluette, « pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de foutrement parler et  _fais_ quelque chose ? »

Harry sourit en coin, même si Louis était clairement frustré par à quel point ils allaient doucement. La fesse de Louis était légèrement teintée de rose d'avoir été frappée et Harry traça la marque avec ses doigts, abatant sa main plus fort qu'auparavant parce qu'il fut soudainement obsédé avec l'image de ce qu'elle aurait l'air en étant rouge, picotant et vive de chaleur.

« Être autoritaire ne te mènera nulle part, Lou. »

Louis se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir, sa bouche ouverte et gonflée d'avoir été mordue, et Harry ressentit le besoin de l'embrasser sur le champ, même si ça signifiait être déconcentré. Il se mit à nouveau au dessus de lui, léchant ses lèvres et les déposant contre celles de Louis alors que sa main caressa sa peau pour l'apaiser avant de délivrer deux fessées de plus, faisant brusquement crier Louis contre ses lèvres, même si son corps lui échappa, cherchant à nouveau le contact en reculant.

« T'aimes ça ? » marmonna Harry, tirant sur la lèvre inférieure de Louis avec ses dents et passant sa main sur la fesse de Louis, massant et apaisant la chair sous sa paume. Louis gémit à la question, hochant frénétiquement de la tête et levant le regard vers Harry sous ses longs cils. Il était démonté et beau et Harry en perdit presque la tête ; il voulait tout lui donner, tout.

« Harry, putain, » chuchota-t-il. « S'il te plaît. »

« T'en veux plus ? » Il caressa à nouveau sa fesse avec sa main, appuyant ses doigts dedans, touchant la peau rouge avec ses doigts écartés. Louis fit un bruit que Harry prit comme étant un oui, et il continua de bouger sa main, lui donnant à nouveau une fessée alors qu'il déposait une série de baisers sur son omoplates et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner Louis, la chair de poule éclatant partout sur son corps.

La bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils avaient utilisé pendant toute la semaine était quelque part sur le sol à côté du lit et Harry la chercha à tâtons avec sa main libre. Son autre main continuait de bouger doucement sur les fesses de Louis et c'était comme si le touché traînant et délibéré le rendait encore plus désespéré, parce qu'il donnait des coups de reins contre le matelas, contractait chacun de ses muscles et se tortillait, c'était magnifique à regarder.

Quand ses doigts furent couverts de lubrifiant, Harry se positionna à quelques centimètres derrière Louis, la vue trop bonne pour la laisser passer alors qu'il le pénétra avec un puis deux doigts pour le préparer. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien, principalement parce que les petits bruits que faisait Louis étaient si foutrement excitant que Harry ne voulait en louper aucun.

« C'est bon, bébé ? » demanda-t-il, tenant l'arrière du genou de Louis pour le maintenir en place tandis qu'il fit pénétrer plus profondément ses doigts et fit frémir Louis. « Que dirais-tu d'un de plus ? »

Rien d'autres qu'un consentement étouffé sortit des lèvres de Louis et Harry en ajouta un autre, soupirant à la façon dont le corps de Louis s'y ajusta magnifiquement. Ses cuisses parfaites étaient tendues et le creux dans le bas de son dos était absolument obscène. Il y avait tellement à désirer, toucher et agripper que Harry n'arriver pas à croire en sa chance.

« Magnifique, Lou, » marmonna-t-il, se penchant en avant pour déposer ses lèvres dans le bas de son dos. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur la courbe de ses fesses alors qu'il retirait ses doigts et Louis se retourna pour le regarder, clairement pas d'humeur à attendre plus longtemps. Harry ignora son regard noir et étala du lubrifiant sur son sexe, entourant son poing autour et faisant un ou deux va-et-vient. C'était vraiment bon mais, alors qu'il s'agenouillait derrière Louis, il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer à quel point ça serait bon quand il pénétrerait en lui, ce lent étirement qui était indescriptiblement bon.

Il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'une série d'halètements stupéfaits entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Louis se releva sur ses mains et donna un coup de bassin en arrière. Harry se pencha en avant avec une main posée sur le ventre de Louis, retenant son dos contre son torse alors qu'il encerclait ses hanches pour que Louis puisse sentir toute sa longueur en lui. Il garda ses mains sur les hanches de Louis pour l'abaisser sur son sexe, sa bouche restant ouverte alors qu'il observait l'espace entre eux s'ouvrir et se fermer à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait en lui. 

« Putain, t'es tellement bon, » gémit Louis, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Harry et la posant dessus mollement, son cou tendu, totalement subjugué par lui. Il essaya en vain d'appuyer plus fermement son corps contre celui de Harry, mais c'était inutile puisque Harry le tenait déjà tellement près de lui, allant et venant en lui de façon tellement régulière qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part essayer de continuer à respirer.

Harry ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps, il le savait, pas alors que les muscles de Louis résistaient à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui. Peu importe à quel point Louis était détendu autour de son sexe, il était toujours tellement étroit que Harry pouvait à peine bouger, encore moins le pilonner comme il le voulait. Le rythme était tellement lent et profond qu'à chaque fois, il retirait presque entièrement son sexe juste pour le faire à nouveau pénétrer. Harry était chancelant, c'était trop lent et trop affolant mais pourtant il était  _juste là_ , tellement prêt à s'abandonner à la sensation qui nouait son estomac depuis ce qui semblait être des heures à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qui va te falloir pour jouir, hein ? » La voix de Harry était rauque et il marmonna ses mots tout contre l'oreille de Louis, le tenant toujours fermement par le torse.

Le bras de Louis bougea devant leurs corps, baissant sa main pour encercler son sexe avec ses doigts, se branlant trop rudement et trop sèchement alors qu'il inclinait son visage en arrière pour regarder Harry. « Fesse-moi encore, » murmura-t-il, tellement doucement et de façon béat que Harry réussit à peine à l'entendre par-dessus le bourdonnement de ses propres oreilles. « Plus fort. J'veux que ça fasse mal. »

Harry lui donna un peu plus fort cette fois, frappant juste contre sa raie, sachant que ça rendrait la sensation beaucoup plus intense alors qu'il fit parfaitement concorder la fessée avec le moment où son gland frappa la prostate de Louis. Il le fessa jusqu'à ce que sa paume le picote, observant son visage pour une réaction à chaque fois, s'assurant qu'il allait toujours bien, que c'était bon et pas trop douloureux, mais le visage de Louis abordait un air si foutrement  _bienheureux_ , il était tellement magnifique, désespéré et avide que Harry continua.

Louis ouvrit sa bouche comme s'il essayait de l'avertir, mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un gémissement étranglé et Harry put parfaitement le  _sentir_  avant que ça arrive. Les muscles de Louis se resserrèrent autour de son sexe, le gardant en lui alors que le reste de son corps trembla, menaçant de tomber à plat contre le matelas si Harry arrêtait de le tenir si fermement.

« Ouais, bébé, c'est... » murmura Harry, de façon encourageante, embrassant Louis derrière l'oreille alors que l'après-coup déferlait à travers le corps de Louis. C'était tellement excitant qu'il ne put même pas finir sa phrase et marmonna juste un «  _putain_  » contre sa peau puis il continua, « J'vais, » prévient-il. C'était indélicat, trop fort et il ne donna pas vraiment à Louis la chance de réagir avant de fermer ses yeux et respirer chaudement contre sa peau, perdant chaque partie de lui en Louis pendant quelques secondes.

« Putain, » croassa Harry, et Louis répondit avec un grognement, se tortillant pour se laisser à nouveau tomber contre le lit. Harry rigola parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus tandis qu'il se sentit si foutrement sur un petit nuage et en extase. Il se souvint pour la millième fois pourquoi le sexe le matin était vraiment le plaisir simple le plus génial au monde.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il et Louis se retourna pour le regarder. Il croisa son regard et Harry lui sourit, se penchant en avant et se couchant à côté de lui avec ses jambes emmêlées à celles de Louis. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur respiration, redescendant ensemble.

« Ça m'irait de commencer chaque journée comme ça, » marmonna Louis, repoussant les cheveux de sur le visage de Harry avec un geste doux, caressant son sourcil avec son pouce et étudiant son visage. Harry avait l'impression d'être absorbé, comme si Louis était en train de prendre un millier de photos à la seconde et il figea son expression pour s'assurer qu'il obtenait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

« J'aimerais qu'on puisse, » Harry traça des cercles sur la fesse chaude de Louis, l'apaisant, admiratif, fou de lui et trop dépassé pour vraiment s'attarder sur l'impermanence de leur situation. Il y avait de la lumière dorée qui passait à travers la fenêtre et des grains de poussière flottaient dans le rayon de soleil derrière la tête de Louis, il était bronzé de leur journée à la plage et Harry était juste le plus chanceux. Vraiment.

Même s'il n'y avait rien d'autre, même si ça y était, si c'était  _leur_  limite, Harry penserait toujours à Louis de cette façon. Il l'embrassa doucement, l'intensifiant pendant seulement une seconde avant de lui donner une dernière caresse. « Laisse-moi te préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Louis hocha de la tête. « D'accord. »

  


Louis

  


Harry fit des œufs sur des toasts et Louis le regarda.

Il y avait une longue griffure dans son dos pour laquelle Louis n'avait aucun remords et il avait une vue parfaite dessus, en considérant le fait que Harry n'avait pas foi en les vêtements même quand Niall _était_  à la maison et quand il ne l'était pas, il n'avait vraiment aucune excuse pour mettre rien de plus que son sous-vêtement, ce qui était tout ce qu'il portait à cet instant. Même s'il avait été mis de façon désordonnée et trop bas ; Louis pouvait voir le V saillant de ses hanches à chaque fois que Harry se retournait pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en train de l'écouter.

Et Louis écoutait, en quelque sorte. Il essayait. Mais il buvait son café avec son ventre toujours vide pendant qu'il attendait que Harry finisse de préparer le petit-déjeuner, et son esprit allait à cent à l'heure. Il avait cette sensation distincte d'un mot se trouvant sur le bout de sa langue mais étant trop juste un peu trop loin pour qu'il puisse le saisir.

C'était stupide parce qu'il savait ce que c'était, mais il prit seulement une autre gorgée de café et regarda Harry faire un étirement spectaculaire au milieu d'une série de gémissements, se tordant à droite, à gauche et se secouant comme un grand danois (ndlt : race de chien) avant de regarder Louis, tousser dans son poing, remettre en place ses cheveux et hausser des épaules. « Quoi ? »

C'était trop mignon et sans prétention. Louis assimila la scène pendant quelques secondes, la vue de Harry devant les fourneaux, ses longues jambes et son long torse, une poêle d'œufs bouillonnant derrière lui, ses tatouages et les quelques marques rouges sur sa peau laiteuse qui lui donnaient l'air encore plus contrasté et beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Louis l'aimait.

Harry fronça des sourcils et il y eut cette ligne entre ses sourcils, et oh, non.

Louis était  _amoureux_  de lui.

Il fixa sa tasse de café, soudainement pétrifié que Harry puisse être capable de le lire dans ses yeux.

« Tu veux plus de café ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix était curieuse, juste une première supposition de ce qui aurait pu rendre Louis tout d'un coup silencieux.

« Non, » dit-il, relevant le regard, lui montrant qu'il allait bien, que son visage était normal, que rien n'avait changé.

« Viens me donner un bisou, » dit Harry, comme s'il lui demandait de lui passer le sel, et Louis l'aimait. Il se releva, laissa sa tasse sur la table et se dirigea vers Harry jusqu'à ce que son dos soit tout contre le comptoir, l'embrassant avec une main sur chaque épaule. C'était peut-être plus révérencieux que ce que Harry aurait voulu, et Louis rougit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Tu vas bien ? » dit Harry en souriant, le tapotant sur la hanche.

« Oui, » dit Louis, regardant sur sa droite. « Tu vas brûler ces œufs, mec. »

« Mmf. » Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois puis lui frappa les fesses avec la spatule. Il inclina la poêle pour déposer un œuf sur chaque tranche de pain et ils les mangèrent comme des cochons, c'était le meilleur repas que Louis n'avait jamais mangé.

  


\--

  


Le temps pendant le dernier jour de Louis en Californie fut opportunément terrible.

Après six jours entiers de soleil et brise marine, le ciel décida apparemment de devenir gris pour lui dire au revoir, semblant beaucoup plus morose que Louis ne l'était. En fait, il se sentait en quelque sorte... bien.  _Très bien_ , même.

Ce n'était pas que Harry n'allait pas lui manquer, ou que dire au revoir était devenu plus facile, mais ça semblait juste différent cette fois. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils allaient être autant isolé l'un de l'autre, pas avoir vécu dans l'apparemment de Harry pendant une semaine, s'endormant dans le même lit chaque soir et voyant plus de facettes de lui qu'il n'avait réussi pendant tout l'été. Regarder Harry faire la lessive, stresser pour ses examens et avancer simplement à travers les mécanismes simples de sa vie l'avaient rendu beaucoup moins énigmatique et de plus en plus comme une personne avec qui Louis pourrait vraiment et légitimement s'imaginer être.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il l'inspirait à être honnête avec lui-même au sujet de ses sentiments pour Harry. Ça aurait pu être le toast brûlé, ou son dos large et sa voix pleine de sommeil chantant Neil Young, ou le fait qu'absolument rien n'avait réussi à lui retirer ce garçon de la tête depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais Louis savait que le sentiment n'allait pas s'en aller. Il le voulait, il l' _aimait_  et c'était un aveu si simple et lourd.

C'était une conversation qu'il savait qu'ils devraient avoir, mais c'était tellement dur d'ouvrir cette brèche quand tout se passait aussi bien et un peu comme s'il restait juste en suspens. Harry était devenu si ouvert et tendre avec lui, et Louis s'autorisait à penser que c'était peut-être de l'amour pour lui, aussi. Il avait retourné l'idée dans sa tête, analysant chaque regard et contact jusqu'à ce qu'il fût obligé de se rappeler de se détendre avant que Harry le surprenne en train d'agir comme un fou à lier.

Ils firent un dernier détour à la page sur la route pour l'aéroport et Louis était une boule de nerfs, marcher le long de l'eau avec leurs doigts entrelacés lâchement entre eux fut une bonne distraction. Louis ne le laissa même pas paraître quand Harry entrechoqua leurs épaules et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe, agissant calmement même si son sourire s'efforcer de le vendre.

« L'appartement va être calme sans toi, » fit remarquer Harry, faisant tremper ses orteils dans le bord de l'eau quand la marrée se glissait jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Louis rigola, lui faisant une grimace et faisant l'exacte opposée en se dirigeant au plus près de la rive, échangeant de place avec Harry avant que ses pieds puissent être mouillés. « Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis bruyant ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu vis avec  _Niall_. »

« Merde, tu marques un point. J'devrais te suivre dans le New Jersey pour m'enfuir. »

« Si seulement, » marmonna Louis, regardant Harry avec un petit sourire et rencontrant une expression tout aussi révérencieuse. Il refusa d'y faire attention de peur que leurs dernières heures ensemble deviennent inutilement lourdes. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ces prochaines semaines ? Bientôt la remise des diplômes. »

« J'pensais ériger une grande statue en ton honneur, » dit doucement Harry, gardant son expression neutre quand Louis grogna. « Passer quelques nuits à pleurer et te dédier des chansons à la radio. »

« Eriger, » dit Louis, rigolant en disant le mot, et Harry finit par céder et lui sourit en retour. Il lâcha la main de Louis et le tint par la taille à place, le gardant près de lui.

« J'sais pas, » dit-il en haussant des épaules. « Il y a un stage à New York que je veux vraiment. Il est payé et t'es presque garanti d'avoir un boulot à la fin du moment que tu n'es pas totalement idiot. » Louis hocha de la tête, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop manifestement plein d'espoir.

« Tu l'es, » dit-il, comme si c'était évident, « mais j'ai confiance en toi. »

Harry rigola puis éclaircit sa gorge, et il garda ses yeux fixés sur l'eau. « J'vais probablement postuler par ici, aussi. »

« Bien, » dit Louis, de façon encourageante et peut-être trop enthousiaste. « Dis-moi si t'as besoin que je fasse semblant d'être ton employeur, ou quoi. Je te recommanderai.  _Merveilleux_  avec ses mains, a un vocabulaire très riche, vient toujours à temps... »

Harry rigola tellement fort que sa respiration devint sifflante et Louis savait que ce n'était pas si drôle, il le  _savait_. Harry était le meilleur pour lui donner l'impression que personne d'autre ne l'avait déjà fait rire avant dans sa vie mais Louis, oui. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Il n'y eut rien de dramatique à l'aéroport, cette fois-ci. Sauf peut-être quand Harry embrassa Louis si parfaitement et l'étreignit si fermement que ses pieds quittèrent le sol de quelques centimètres. Louis ne ressentit pas l'envie de pleurer et, cette fois, il n'eut pas peur. Ce fut même plutôt le contraire de la peur qu'il ressentit, quand il s'envola pour s'éloigner de Harry. Ce fut de la détermination.

 

 

Harry

  


« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et retira son blazer, le laissant pendre sur le dossier du canapé. Il faisait tellement chaud dehors pour porter plus qu'une couche de vêtements – pour des vêtements  _tout court_ , selon l'avis de Harry. Mais pour un entretien d'embauche, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'avoir l'air d'un jeune diplômé apte à être engagé qui savait comment s'habiller convenablement pour le travail.

Niall le regarda, une guitare posée contre son torse, les doigts de sa main gauche toujours placés sur les cordes, même s'il ne faisait que regarder Harry avec l'air d'attendre une réponse.

« Super bien, en fait, » admit Harry. Il déboutonna sa chemise jusqu'à la moitié et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, détendant ses muscles. Il était soulagé d'être chez lui après une matinée pleine de stress à se tracasser pour son CV et à se demander quelle était la meilleure façon de se vendre devant des adultes professionnels.

« Tu penses que t'auras le boulot ? » Niall commença à gratter une douce mélodie avec ses doigts et Harry l'observa, réfléchissant.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il, puis il s'arrêta. L'entretien n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer, en toute honnêteté, et le boulot en lui-même était une parfaite entrée en matière, quelque chose qui aurait l'air bien dans son CV quand il voudrait passer à quelque chose de plus grand. C'était juste un poste de relecteur, le genre de chose pour laquelle il aurait pu postuler n'importe où, mais ils  _adoraient_  Harry ; ils lui avaient pratiquement offert le poste sur le champ, le message ressortant à travers les formalités étant qu'ils lui donneraient des nouvelles lundi.

« Je pense que je vais l'avoir, ouais, » dit-il finalement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire la prochaine partie mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder Niall dans les yeux sans l'admettre. « Mais je sais pas. »

Niall savait qu'il avait quelque chose de plus à dire et il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Quoi ? »

« Tu dois être honnête avec moi, » dit Harry, se tournant pour faire face à Niall, qui cessa de gratter ses cordes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'expression sur son visage disait qu'il le serait _évidemment_.

« A quel point ça craint pour moi de vouloir, genre. » Harry déglutit et baissa ses yeux, appuyant sa langue contre sa joue pendant une seconde. « Ne pas prendre le job à cause de, genre. »

« Bon  _Dieu_ , mec, crache le morceau. »

« A cause de Louis. »

Niall pencha sa tête sur le côté puis rigola, il détourna ensuite le regard et continua à rire jusqu'à ce que ses épaules soient secouées, se pliant en deux contre sa guitare.

«  _Quoi_  ? » Harry pinça son bras.

« Rien. Je l'avais juste vu venir. »

« Eh bien, alors. Réponds-moi. » Harry fronça des sourcils, frustré, ce qui fit à nouveau glousser Niall. Il était vraiment curieux, cependant, parce qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de si c'était ou non une bonne idée de refuser une très bonne opportunité en Californie en espérant que Louis veuille toujours de lui une fois qu'il serait à New York, même si cette idée lui envoyait un frisson d'excitation dans tout le corps. Ça devait être écrit sur son visage parce que Niall lui lança un regard triste.

« T'as déjà fait ton choix, mon pote. Ce n'est pas comme si tu démangeais au milieu de nulle part, tu vois. Genre, New York est énorme, non ? Pleine d'opportunité. »

« J'ai juste l'impression que c'est tellement primitif de ma part, tu vois ? Genre, c'est tellement cliché d'abandonner ta vie à un endroit et déménager à l'autre bout du pays pour être avec quelqu'un, » Harry passa une main à travers ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

Niall le regarda de façon incrédule, grattant un accord au hasard et semblant de mauvais augure. « Et t'es à peu près aussi cliché que ça l'est. C'est drôle, non ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir qui sembla plutôt  _amuser_  Niall, coinçant son médiator dans le manche de la guitare, sous les cordes, et la posant pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Harry avec ses avant-bras croisés sur ses genoux.

« Ecoute. Tu l'aimes et tu veux être avec lui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Arrête d'essayer de compliquer les choses. Si ça ne fonctionne pas à New York, tu peux toujours revenir ici. »

Harry se figea avant même que Niall ne finisse de parler, se raidissant sur le canapé et ouvrant sa bouche pour protester. Le truc était que, peu importe à quel point il essayait de former les mots sur ses lèvres, rien ne sortit.

Niall faisait une sacrée supposition et Harry n'arrivait même pas à lui dire que, non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'avait jamais autorisé la perspective de l'amour à entrer dans sa périphérie avant, mais soudainement ça clignotait partout dans sa tête et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout le monde s'en était rendu compte avant lui. Quelque part en cours de route, entre les côtes et les draps, il avait craqué pour Louis et ça pourrait très bien déjà être un secret dévoilé que personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui faire savoir.

« Merde. Tu ne lui as pas encore dit, hein ? » Les sourcils de Niall s'haussèrent tellement haut que Harry était convaincu qu'ils avaient peut-être atteint l'arrière de sa tête.

« Putain, non. J'y ai même pas... j'y avais même pas pensé. »

C'était étrange parce que, généralement, il aimait en quelque sorte tout le monde et il se sentait momentanément amoureux de la majorité des personnes qu'il rencontrait, ou du moins le concept, mais toute la notion d' _être_  amoureux était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment ressenti jusqu'à Louis et ce n'était pas du tout comme l'image idéalisée de l'amour qu'il s'était fait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas un sentiment étourdissant, parfait, un remède à tout. C'était rugueux et bon, c'était comme tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagé s'installant en lui et le désir pour  _plus_  de ces moments.

« Eh bien, c'est le cas ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de dire un seul mot. Son silence réussit à le faire pour lui et Niall s'installa confortablement au fond du canapé, le regardant durement avant de faire un sourire en coin.

« J'suppose que je ferais mieux de commencer à chercher un nouveau coloc', hein ? »

« Ne vas pas plus vite que la musique, » rouspéta Harry, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait presque enthousiaste par toute cette nouvelle information. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait de sérieux sentiments pour Louis, tout semblait possible, réalisable,  _à portée de main_ , et il n'en avait pas peur.

« Est-ce que je peux être ton témoin ? Mon oncle est traiteur, il te fera une bonne remise sur le filet mignon. »

Harry attrapa l'un des coussins derrière lui et le lança sur sa tête.

  


\--

  


Ça lui resta en tête pendant le reste de la journée. L'amour. L pour  _La façon dont tu me regardes_. L pour Louis. L pour la seule lettre qui ne s'était pas effacé de son horrible bracelet venant de leur promenade sur la côte. L pour la lettre que Louis avait dessiné sur son poignet pendant cette soirée dans son jardin.

L pour La façon dont Harry avait sans aucun doute perdu la tête.

  


\--

  


Pendant les trois semaines suivantes, l'esprit de Harry fut encombré,  _débordant_  presque avec un tas de merde qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à affronter à tout moment, encore moins dans la quantité de temps qui lui était donné. 

C'était un moment délicat pour se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il avait étiqueté comme un plan cul pendant toute une année. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il était supposé s'occuper de _ça_  en plus des examens finaux, en plus de la remise des diplômes et en plus de devoir dire au revoir à la vie qu'il avait, très confortablement, vécu depuis quatre ans à présent. Harry se jugeait être temporaire, adaptable, pas pointilleux sur son environnement, mais il y avait quelque chose d'absolument dévastateur quand il pensait à la finalité de tout ça. Chaque pas à travers chaque couloir semblait être un au revoir pendant la dernière semaine avant la remise des diplômes, et ça pesait sur lui quand il voyait Niall débarrasser sa chambre. Le voyage dans le passé qu'il faisait quand il emballait tout ce qui lui appartenait n'aidait probablement pas.

Il y avait sa situation professionnelle, également, ce qui était le pire de tout. Ça déciderait si à la fin il prenait ou non le boulot à Santa Barbara ou s'il déménageait à nouveau sur côte Est pour travailler à New York et – il espérait, parce qu'il ne lui en avait même pas encore parlé – être avec Louis dans une certaine mesure.

C'était le sujet de conversation de chaque semaine d'intégration auxquelles il avait participé, cependant heureusement que le but de ces choses semblait être 'défoncez-vous autant que possible la gueule avec vos professeurs,' donc les gens déblatéraient sur l'économie et se disaient les uns aux autres que ça allait  _bien_  se passer pour eux puis ils portaient des toasts à eux, à la promotion deux-mille-treize, à leur futur diplôme.

La cérémonie était un jeudi et une chose était sûre pour lui, sa famille serait là le mercredi matin et Louis également. Ils iraient dîner puis Harry porterait son chapeau et sa robe jeudi matin et il en aurait fini avec tout ça, enfin. Il en aurait fini avec ce au revoir traînant à son expérience universitaire.

Mardi, il se réveilla avec une gueule de bois particulièrement impressionnante après avoir fait un karaoké jusqu'à trois heure du matin au barbecue des étudiants en anglais, comme ça avait été assez drôlement nommé. Ça s'était transformé en quelque chose d'un  _peu_  plus que ça, et si le téléphone d'Harry n'avait pas été en train de vibrer sans arrêt sous son oreiller, il aurait dormi pendant toute la journée comme il l'avait espéré. 

« Euh ? » dit-il dans son téléphone, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Harry ? »

« Lou ? »

Il rigola. « T'es réveillé ? »

Harry bailla et se redressa, clignant des yeux et éclaircissant sa gorge pour essayer d'avoir l'air d'une personne vivante. « Ouais, j'suis debout. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'suis en train de regarder la chaîne météo, » dit Louis, et Harry fronça ses sourcils parce que, eh bien.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais, et ils disent qu'une sorte de tempête de vent est prévu à Santa Barbara, est-ce que t'en as entendu parler ? »

Harry se leva et commença à sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers l'entrée de son appartement, collant son visage contre la fenêtre. « 'Y a rien du tout, » marmonna Harry. « J'suis sûr que tout ira bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as déjà fait tes valises ? »

« Ouais, mais genre, tu peux vérifier, pour moi ? Ils disent que les lignes électriques tombent et je sais qu'il y en a une juste devant chez toi. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment seulement la gueule de bois ou si la demande de Louis était inhabituellement vigilante, mais il était trop fatigué et Louis était trop convainquant pour ne pas être cru. Alors il marmonna son accord et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sortant en ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer.

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Un oiseau gazouilla près de sa tête puis s'envola.

« Louis, le temps est foutrement parfait dehors. »

Il put l'entendre rire à travers le téléphone puis il put l'entendre réellement rire, et ensuite il put entendre _Niall_  rire à l'intérieur. Harry se retourna et il y avait Louis. Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur le sol et jeta ses bras autour de lui, son cœur battant à la chamade.

« C'est quoi ce  _bordel_  ? » demanda-t-il rigolant dans les cheveux de Louis. Il savait qu'il devait sentir l'alcool et son haleine matinale mais il s'en ficha et embrassa l'énorme sourire de Louis, tenant son visage et jurant que c'était le meilleur remède au monde contre la gueule de bois. « T'es venu plus tôt ? J'étais genre... mais de quoi il parle avec son  _vent_ , putain, » Harry rigola et fit un pas en arrière pour le regarder, le détaillant. « Bon Dieu, salut, t'es magnifique. »

« Salut, » rit Louis, le meilleur son au monde, puis il caressa ses bras. « J'ai pensé venir un peu plus tôt pour t'aider à faire tes valises. Te regarder les faire, » ajouta-t-il en haussant ses épaules. Il se mit à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le menton de Harry. « Tu sens le gin. »

« J'ai bu, » admit Harry, gardant son bras autour de lui alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'appartement. Niall était sur le canapé et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il tenait Louis comme s'il était son sujet d'exposé pour un cours. « Niall,  _Louis_  est là ! »

Niall enfonça une énorme cuillère de Lucky Charms dans sa bouche et hocha de la tête. « Je sais, » dit-il avec la bouche pleine. « Salut, Louis. »

Louis lui fit un signe de la tête et Harry les regarda à tour de rôle. « Tu savais ? Tu savais qu'il venait ? »

« Euh, ouais, » dit Niall en rigolant, posant son bol pour pouvoir taper dans le poing que Louis lui tendait. « On fait une fête aujourd'hui. J'lui ai dis qu'il pouvait pas louper ça. » 

« Niall ! » Harry rayonna, lâcha Louis pour pouvoir s'accroupir et déposer un baiser humide sur la joue de Niall, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se débatte pour lui échapper et dise quelque chose à propos de ces céréales se détrempant.

Normalement, il l'aurait tapé à l'épaule de lui avoir caché une aussi grosse surprise ou d'avoir joué les cupidons, dans un sens, mais Harry ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la gratitude pour peu importe ce qu'il avait dit pour faire en sorte que son boy soit là vingt-quatre heures plus tôt que prévu. Même avec la fête et le fait qu'il allait y avoir une horde de personnes dans leur apparemment dans quelques petites heures, c'était extrêmement agréable d'avoir Louis pour lui, avant que sa famille n'arrive et que son attention ne doive être divisée équitablement entre tout le monde.

Tous les préparatifs pour la fête avaient déjà été faits, mettre en place les bols et la grande quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient acheté n'allait pas prendre plus de quinze minutes avant l'arrivée des invités. Harry regarda donc Louis de façon taquine, enveloppant une main autour de chacun de ses poignets et reculant pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Niall roula des yeux, jetant un coup d'œil dans leur direction avant de retourner immédiatement à ses céréales, parce que rien que l'idée des deux en train de se retrouver pour une baise de  _salut-tu-m'as-manqué-ne-pars-plus-jamais_  dans l'autre pièce était assez pour faire décroître son intérêt pour la nourriture.

« Merde, mettez au moins de la musique. Je me suis toujours pas remis de vous deux baisant comme des lapins la dernière fois que Louis était là, » cria-t-il.

Harry se moqua de lui mais ce fut extrêmement inefficace parce qu'il avait déjà ses lèvres fermement pressée contre celles de Louis, s'ouvrant sous l'attente de plus. Il ne fallut qu'une demie seconde une fois qu'ils furent derrière la porte fermée de la chambre pour qu'il accule Louis contre elle.

Ça avait été trop long, ça semblait  _toujours_  trop long et tout semblait un peu différent cette fois, par défaut. Il voulait s'y accrocher et, pensa-t-il, peut-être que ça pourrait arriver. La façon dont Louis l'embrassa, passionnément, à bout de souffle et comme s'il s'était contenu depuis la derrière fois seulement pour enfin tout laisser sortir, rendait difficile le fait de ne pas croire que c'était exactement comme ça que les choses devraient être.

 

 

Louis

  


La fête se révéla être un succès. Les amis en commun de Harry et Niall étaient beaucoup plus décontractés que ceux de la dernière fête à laquelle Louis avait accompagné Harry. C'était mille fois plus facile de parler à tout le monde et de réellement avoir l'impression de faire partie d'eux, plutôt que d'être un étranger.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, il gagna pour la cinquième fois de suite au bière pong et annonça qu'il allait se retirer en étant au sommet de sa gloire, pour laisser une chance à quelqu'un d'autre de gagner. Il reçut quelques roulements d'yeux et Niall attrapa son bras.

« Tu vas où, Tommo ? C'est toi qui mènes l'équipe à la victoire, mec ! »

« J'vais aller voir mon mec, » dit aisément Louis, remuant ses sourcils dans la direction de Niall, uniquement pour le torturer. Niall roula des yeux mais, louablement, il ne dit pas un mot sur le fait qu'ils avaient été l'un sur l'autre et odieusement co-dépendent depuis que Louis était arrivé.

Il trouva Harry dans la cuisine, jouant le barman. Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il remarqua le gars à qui il tendit son prochain mélange tousser et grimacer comme s'il venait de mordre directement dans un citron.

« T'essaies de tuer tout le monde, Harry ? » Il sourit et déposa ses lèvres entre les omoplates de Harry, par-dessus son tee-shirt, puis il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas l'un de mes fameux Styles Sours ? » (ndlt : sour = aigre/amer)

« Non merci, j'ai pas envie de finir au sol, » dit Louis, l'étreignant un peu plus fermement et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Harry, l'endroit qui provoquait toujours un petit gémissement de plaisir chez Harry.

Il se retourna dans ses bras, se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Louis, passant un bras dans son dos et tenant son visage avec l'autre main, faisant glisser son pouce au même endroit où il venait de l'embrasser. « Et si je te veux au sol ? »

Louis haussa un sourcil vers lui, frappant son torse pour faire bonne mesure, essayant en vain d'avoir l'air aussi  _scandalisé_  que possible. «  _Pas bien_. »

« Désolé de vous interrompre, les gars. J'ai juste besoin d'un nouveau verre. » L'une des amies de Niall tendit son verre d'un air penaud, souriant toujours alors qu'elle les regardait à tour de rôle.

Harry caressa les flancs de Louis avant de le lâcher pour se retourner et remplir son verre, mais Louis l'arrêta en plein milieu. Il prit prudemment la bouteille des mains de Harry et ignora le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse. « J'pense que tu ferais mieux de me laisser m'occuper de celui-là. »

La fille rigola à l'expression de Harry mais elle sembla comprendre, clairement une ancienne victime des capacités de barman inférieures à la normale de Harry.

« Désolé, Harry. Je pense que ton... » Elle s'arrêta et fixa Louis en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose, à court de mots parce qu'il n'y avait évidemment aucun moyen qu'elle puisse savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cette discussion particulière, et pourtant Louis n'était pas sûr de savoir dans combien de temps elle arriverait. Il éclaircit sa gorge pour faire une sorte de mauvaise blague à propos de comment il ne l' _appréciait_  même pas, mais Harry parla en premier. 

« Oh, tu veux parler de mon rencart, là ? Mignon, hein ? » Harry pinça la joue de Louis et ce dernier le gronda. Harry essaya d'imiter son expression faciale mais ils finirent par exploser de rire et la fille s'éclipsa, s'heurtant accidentellement à la petite bulle qu'ils créaient quand ils étaient ensemble, celle qui, sans le vouloir, les isolait des pièces remplies de monde.

« Tu l'as fait fuir, » le réprimanda Louis.

« Tu crois qu'elle est en colère ? » Harry souriait mais il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Louis roula des yeux, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour un baiser, marmonnant contre la bouche de Harry, « Elle te déteste probablement. »

« J'devrais aller m'excuser, » murmura Harry et Louis hocha de la tête, un consentement sourd qui ne signifiait rien alors qu'ils firent tomber une pile de verre en plastique rouge. Harry agrippa fermement les cheveux de Louis et l'embrassa avec une telle ardeur qu'aucun d'eux ne put rester debout. Ils glissèrent sur le sol, se cachant derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine pour se voler quelques baisers de plus, comme s'ils couraient après le temps, comme si Louis avait l'intention de laisser à nouveau Harry partir.

  


\--

  


Les festivités se poursuivirent plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû, en tenant compte du fait que la plupart des invités recevait leur diplôme le lendemain matin, mais c'était une bonne sensation, une ambiance que Louis n'avait plus connu depuis qu'il avait quitté la fac. Il se sentait à sa place, en étant là pour tout ça, témoin des toasts, des tapes dans les mains, des étreintes et, ouais, des quelques larmes d'un groupe de personnes ivres se serrant fermement dans les bras, se rendant compte que c'était leur dernière soirée ensemble sous la bulle confortable de la vie étudiante.

Niall fut beaucoup moins larmoyant à ce sujet et il s'endormit la tête contre le matelas de son propre lit, avec la brune de précédemment au dessus des draps à côté de lui, sa tête à l'autre bout. Louis sourit et ferma la porte une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient tous les deux endormis, puis il traversa à nouveau le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Harry était à quatre pattes quand Louis le trouva, passant une petite éponge dans une flaque d'un mélange de rhum et de soda. Il y avait une boucle qui tombait autour de ses sourcils et Louis s'accroupit à côté de lui pour la repousser de son front. Harry leva le regard vers lui, les yeux un peu rouges, mais heureux, presque soulagé.

« Niall va bien ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Louis. « Il s'est endormi. »

Ce n'était pas bizarre, pour une raison quelconque, d'avoir vu Harry pleurer quand Niall avait fait un toast plutôt beau pour leur dernière soirée en tant qu'étudiants. Louis avait grandement souri, les tapotant tous les deux dans le dos après les avoir étreint et Harry avait essuyé une larme de sous son œil. Il aimait ça à propos de lui, en fait ; il adorait le fait qu'il pouvait tout simplement  _être_ , qu'il se laissait ressentir et qu'il n'était pas gêné du tout par les normes de la virilité que les personnes autour de lui maintenaient. Il était ému alors il pleurait. C'était merveilleusement simple et Louis l'admirait et l'enviait, en même temps, pour ça.

« Voilà, » dit-il en jetant un rouleau de serviettes en papier sur la flaque. « Je m'en occuperai dans la matinée. »

« T'es pas obligé, » dit Harry en baillant, mais il avait déjà abandonné, se mettant debout. Il lui fallut une seconde pour déployer l'ensemble de ses membres mais une fois que ce fut fait, il tendit ses bras vers Louis, enroulant une main dans sa nuque.

« Au lit ? » demanda Harry et Louis hocha de la tête parce que, oui, il était fatigué mais Harry l'embrassa avant de le lâcher. Il l'embrassait avant qu'il fasse  _quoi que ce soit_  et c'était une chose à quoi l'ancien Louis aurait roulé des yeux, mais le Louis de maintenant aimait foutrement ça ; il vivait pour ça, vraiment. 

« A quelle heure tu dois te lever ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure à travers le couloir sombre. Tout sentait la bière.

« J'dois être là-haut pour neuf heures. » Harry fronça des sourcils et ouvrir la porte, la refermant une fois que Louis fut à l'intérieur. « Donc j'suppose vers, genre, huit heures ? »

Louis essaya de dire quelque chose mais il bailla, accidentellement. L'effet de l'alcool s'était estompé après sa dernière partie de bière pong et maintenant il ressentait la fatigue et le décalage horaire jusque dans ses os. Il avait grand besoin des bras forts de Harry l'enserrant alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir. Ses membres étaient comme de la gelée quand il retira son jeans et son tee-shirt puis se glissa dans le lit de Harry pour la dernière fois –  _ce_  lit, se rappela-t-il, dans  _cet_  appartement.

« Hé, est-ce que t'as, » commença Louis, pas sûr si c'était le moment de poser cette question, mais merde, il voulait savoir et il en avait déjà trop dit. « Ce boulot. Est-ce que t'as, genre. Est-ce qu'ils te l'ont proposé ? Celui ici ? »

Harry se glissa à côté de lui et prit tout son temps pour s'installer, ajustant son oreiller entre son cou et son épaule. Il attrapa Louis par la taille, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque quand il le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Non, » dit-il. « Eh bien, oui, il me l'ont proposé, mais non, je ne l'ai pas encore accepté. »

C'était possible que Louis ne respirait plus, mais il ne se laisserait pas imaginer des choses, parce qu'il y avait toujours une petite chance que les choses puissent tourner en sa faveur, et avec Harry, il était en quelque sorte habitué à que tout soit difficile. Et la difficulté lui allait très bien – la difficulté  _en valait le coup_ , pour l'amour de dieu – mais il n'était pas prêt à mettre ses espoirs trop haut.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il et Harry sourit, caressant la pommette de Louis avec son pouce. C'était apaisant, faisant ralentir de quelques battements par minute le cœur de Louis. 

« J'attends. »

« T'attends. » Louis déglutit et sourit d'un air un peu satisfait. Il pensait que ça n'avait peut-être pas l'air aussi forcé qu'il en avait l'impression.

« D'avoir des nouvelles de celui à New York, d'abord. Avant de m'engager à quoi que ce soit ici. »

Il y avait quelque chose à lire entre les lignes, et même si le visage de Harry était serein et aussi confiant que d'habitude, Louis pouvait quand même le sentir ; la façon dont ses doigts devinrent chauds et légèrement moites dans sa nuque, la façon dont il jurait pouvoir entendre son cœur marteler son torse à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu préférerais aller à New York, alors, » supposa Louis, se penchant en avant pour appuyer son front contre celui de Harry. Il était assez proche pour cacher son sourire dans son cou et il y enfouit un peu plus visage.

« Bien sûr que oui. » La voix de Harry était rauque mais complaisante, et les lèvres de Louis étaient pressées contre sa gorge quand il déglutit fortement. « Embrasse-moi, » chuchota Harry et Louis le fit. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour décrire comment ou pourquoi c'était différent, mais c'était le cas. Louis sentit quelque chose de fou monter brusquement dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, le sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il attendait que débute le feu d'artifice le quatre juillet, ou pendant ces dix secondes avant qu'un groupe monte sur scène. C'était l'attente la plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti enveloppé dans un baiser tellement passionné et à couper le souffle qu'il haleta sans honte quand Harry se recula.

« Lou, » dit-il. « Louis. »

Louis cligna deux fois des yeux et mordit durement sa lèvre inférieure, fixant Harry dans les yeux et ce dernier le regarda également, semblant presque suppliant.

« Je suis, » commença Harry et Louis le serra fermement. Il sourit, secoua sa tête puis prit le visage de Louis dans ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et Louis commença à sourire en retour, parce qu'il savait.

«  _Quoi_  ? » murmura-t-il, tout près de lui, et il put sentir le sourire de Harry contre sa bouche. Exactement au même moment que Louis le pensa, Harry le dit, ses mots étouffés dans la joue de Louis.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Oh.

C'était  _surréaliste_  et la meilleure, meilleure, meilleure chose que Louis n'avait jamais entendu. Il souriait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine voir et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Il se recula pour regarder Harry – son Harry,  _son_  Harry – et il était magnifique, un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres et hochant de la tête. Ce fut la chose la plus facile au monde de dire, « Je t'aime, aussi, » et l'expression sur le visage de Harry était quelque chose que Louis voulait voir chaque jour à l'avenir, et il savait qu'il ferait des choses folles,  _n'importe quoi_ , pour que ce soit le cas.

Aucun des deux ne put parler alors ils s'embrassaient, à bout de souffle, rigolant, il y eut quelques larmes, peut-être, mais seulement de  _soulagement_  parce que Louis pouvait enfin le dire et l'entendre. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme si tout le reste pouvait simplement se mettre en place.

Il s'était imaginé mille fois les choses dans sa tête, inventant scénario sur scénario de comment quelque chose comme ça pourrait potentiellement se passer, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Harry serait le premier à le dire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, ça découlait toujours d'un soudain élan de courage de sa part pendant lequel il ne pouvait pas contenir ce qu'il ressentait et laissait simplement échapper les mots.

Ça, cependant... c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. C'était une sensation forte et un poids en moins, ils s' _aimaient_. La façon dont Harry lui souriait était tellement douce et complice que Louis avait l'impression de tout voir de lui en même temps – toutes les peurs et tous les doutes qui les avaient conduit jusque là et comment soudainement tout le quittait. Il leva le bras pour essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil de Louis puis il se pencha en avant, comme si c'était juste instinctif de déposer un baiser à l'endroit humide.

Harry retrouva sa voix en premier, mais seulement pour remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Louis pour pouvoir le lui murmurer à nouveau. Louis ne put rien faire d'autre que ronronner de bonheur et se blottir contre Harry, luttant légèrement pour être au plus proche de lui, se serrer le plus possible contre lui et, en quelque sorte, se fondre en lui, emmêlés comme deux ficelles. Cependant, peu importe à quel point il le tenait fermement, ça ne semblait pas être assez. Il avait le soudain besoin désespéré que leurs corps soient connectés de la même façon que ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry – à ce niveau énorme, grandiose et dévastateur d'âme.

Un frisson parcourut Louis quand Harry l'embrassa sous ses yeux et ses mains vinrent prendre en coupe son visage, le tenant si tendrement que Louis aurait cru que Harry l'aimait même s'il ne venait pas de lui dire.

« J'veux, » murmura Harry, glissant sa jambe entre celles de Louis avant de continuer, « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour ? »

Ça aurait été facile de rire à un autre moment, parce que les mots semblaient tellement étrangers venant des lèvres de Harry. Louis l'aurait taquiné à ce sujet, l'envoyant balader et lui exigeant quelque chose de cochon, à la place. 

C'était juste que – ils baisaient. Purement et simplement. Et Louis n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre qu'une satisfaction totale après, redescendant de son orgasme dans les bras de Harry, mais merde, il aimait en quelque sorte l'idée de  _faire l'amour_  avec Harry. Il n'était pas assez fatigué pour ne pas trouver ça positivement romantique, décadent et approprié, cette fois. Ils puaient toujours un peu l'alcool mais Louis ne s'était jamais senti plus sobre dans sa vie. Des mots tels que  _dernier, ultime_  et au revoir semblaient avoir disparu de son dictionnaire personnel, laissant une quantité presque écœurante de confiance à leur place.

« Oui, Harry, » chuchota-t-il à travers un sourire, faisant courir sa paume entre ses omoplates.

Il ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Harry, s'imprégnant de chaque détail pour la millième fois, mais à présent avec le sentiment que ça lui était dû. Tout au moins, il avait son cœur et rien que ça semblait irréel. Cette personne qui était entrée dans sa vie comme par enchantement, qui l'avait hanté avec une présence constante dans sa tête, qui l'avait blessé, lui avait manqué mais l'avait quand même fait tomber amoureux d'elle – cette personne l'aimait également. C'était incompréhensible.

Harry le fit se tourner sur le dos, prenant son temps, embrassant l'intérieur des deux poignets de Louis, avant de les poser sur l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête avec seulement l'une de ses mains, ses doigts assez long pour les plaquer doucement contre. Il regarda Louis droit dans les yeux puis hocha de la tête, et Louis comprit – il voulait qu'il garde ses bras de cette façon quand Harry le lâcherait, ce qu'il fit, caressant le torse de Louis alors qu'il l'embrassait partout le long de ses côtes jusqu'à son ventre. Tout ce que Louis put faire fut de regarder les muscles de son dos bouger alors qu'il l'embrassait, son ventre se serrant quand les boucles de Harry tombèrent en avant et effleurèrent sa peau.

Harry releva son regard et l'expression sur le visage de Louis dut être particulièrement clair, parce que Harry se mit à sourire. «  _Quoi_  ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà et Louis lui fit un sourire en coin, secouant sa tête.

« Rien, » marmonna-t-il. « Continue. »

Harry grogna et tordit le téton de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il crie, puis il sourit tandis qu'il déposait un autre baiser sur les côtes de Louis. Pendant une seconde, ce dernier pensa qu'il allait prendre son temps pour le taquiner et parsemer son corps de suçons, mais Harry le surprit quand il baissa une de ses mains et la posa sur son sexe, le caressant et faisant un va-et-vient à sec, ce qui fit tressauter les hanches de Louis.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'aine de Louis puis à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. « T'es tellement magnifique, Louis, » dit-il, sa voix douce, « j'arrive même pas à y croire. »

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry ne lui avait pas déjà dit la même chose une douzaine de fois avant, mais l'entendre dans la chambre sombre de Harry, après une telle journée remplie d'émotion et tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, lui donnait encore plus de signification, en quelque sorte. C'était peut-être parce qu'il savait que ce n'étaient pas juste des mots gentils à prononcer, que Harry ne les disait pas seulement pour le faire se déshabiller ou parce qu'il était pris dans le moment, mais Louis se sentit être encore plus excité sous l'attention.

La façon dont Harry le touchait était tellement accablante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, le laissant l'embrasser, l'honorer et être plus tendre avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il dut lutter contre l'envie de jouir trop tôt quand Harry le prit dans sa bouche, tellement profondément que son nez effleura son ventre pendant que deux puis trois de ses doigts le préparèrent.

Quand il se recula finalement, Louis se sentit vide et haleta à la recherche d'air. Puis, Harry fut juste là, le retournant et s'installant derrière lui, assemblant leurs corps comme des cuillères. Quand il sentit son gland pénétrer en lui, il eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, tellement désespéré dès le début, mais quand l'un des bras de Harry passa autour de son torse, Louis ne put retenir le son qui s'échappa de sa bouche ou la façon dont sa tête retomba contre le coussin, étirant son cou et invitant silencieusement les lèvres de Harry à s'y déposer. 

« T'aimes ça, bébé ? » chuchota Harry, sa bouche appuyée contre son oreille et sa voix tellement chaude et douce que Louis eut l'impression qu'elle se répandit sur lui, le recouvrant tout d'un coup. Il réussit à articuler un, « ouais, » alors que les hanches de Harry roulaient en avant, poussant en lui à un rythme régulier, si profond et ponctué qu'il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de son sexe, le faisant geindre et lui donnant l'impression d'être déchirer à cause de la lenteur et d'à quel point c'était intense d'avoir Harry partout autour de lui, à l'intérieur de lui et le tenant si fermement contre lui. « Je t'aime comme ça, » dit-il, les mots chauds contre sa peau. « Tu veux que j'y aille plus vite, hein ? »

Louis n'arriva même pas à répondre et son esprit était tellement proche du black-out qu'il ne lui restait rien sur quoi se concentrer, à part ses sensations et à quel point c'était  _bon_. Il ne se rendit même pas compte au départ quand Harry entoura son sexe avec ses doigts ou quand ses pénétrations s'accélérèrent, en ayant conscience seulement quand les hanches pointues de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses, faisant picoter sa peau.

Quand il jouit, il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose,  _n'importe quoi_ , à propos de combien c'était bon, trop, et à quel point Harry était un putain de dieu pour lui quand ils étaient comme ça, mais il ne réussit pas à sortir un seul mot. Son corps se tendit juste, chacun de ses muscles se contractant alors qu'il se répandit sur le poing de Harry et les draps sous lui.

Il était monté beaucoup trop haut, tremblant, la tête légère et toujours coincée dans cet endroit, pour entendre ce que Harry lui murmura mais il était assez conscient pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêta pas de parler. Il y eut un flux constant de murmures contre son oreille, lui faisant des éloges, vénérant son corps. Louis était tellement sensible que les derniers va-et-vient avant que Harry ne jouisse furent presque douloureux, mais il laissa quand même son corps se fondre en eux, criant doucement quand il le sentit se déverser finalement en lui.

Tout s'estompa dans quelque chose de plus tendre, doux et calme quand Harry l'embrassa le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour l'apaiser. Ils s'effondrèrent sur leurs flancs l'un à côté de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tandis qu'ils redescendaient. Louis pinça l'un des tétons de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il couine alors que ce dernier garda ses mains autour du visage de Louis comme s'il était une chose précieuse et il crut, sous son regard, qu'il pourrait l'être.

« Je t'aime toujours, » dit Louis, son ton proche de la taquinerie. Il déposa un baiser sur la ligne définie de la mâchoire de Harry et un autre sur sa fossette. « Au cas où tu te posais la question. »

« Que je suis chanceux, » répondit Harry, embrassant Louis juste entre les sourcils et posant une main sur le côté de son cou. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Prêt à recevoir ton diplôme ce matin ? »

Harry grogna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis. « Non. »

« Tu vas jamais réussir à mettre tous ces cheveux sous ton chapeau, hein ? »

« Tu m'aideras ? » Harry releva sa tête et le regarda. Louis aurait pu croire qu'il plaisantait s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi pitoyable. Il hocha de la tête et repoussa une boucle de son visage, puis il lui dit que oui, il l'aiderait. Ce qu'il ne réussit pas à lui dire avant de s'endormir fut qu'il ferait à peu près tout pour lui ; mais il avait le temps pour ça, pensa-t-il, du temps pour que Harry découvre à quel point Louis était déjà accroc, à quel point il l'avait été depuis des mois.

  


Harry

  


Il y avait une tasse de café fumante sur la table de nuit quand Harry se réveilla, et Louis marchait dans sa chambre en portant son chapeau et sa toge après seulement son boxer en dessous, chantonnant le prénom de Harry pour le réveiller. Il était trop tôt, il y avait trop de soleil et Harry avait une trop grande gueule de bois pour faire face à la journée. En fait, il  _appréhendait_  de devoir rester assis et attendre pendant trois heures pour pouvoir juste marcher sur une scène devant des milliers de personnes.

« Elle est un peu trop longue pour toi, » croassa Harry, s'asseyant dans le lit. « Mais n'hésite pas à la porter, elle te va mieux qu'à moi. »

« Oh, tu seras très beau, » dit Louis, venant s'assoir au bord du lit. Son expression était un calme forcé et Harry se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Louis attrapa son téléphone et le lui tende. « T'as loupé un appel, il y a quelques minutes. »

Alors qu'il était en train de prendre une gorgée, Harry posa la tasse et haussa ses sourcils. « Ma mère ? »

Louis secoua sa tête. « D'un indicatif 917. »

New York, alors. Harry eut l'impression que, combiné à sa gueule de bois, l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles du travail à Manhattan pourrait  _réellement_  le rendre malade. Il vérifia son téléphone et vit qu'ils avaient laissé un message. Sa paume commença à devenir moite.

« C'est – »

Harry éclaircit sa gorge. « Ouais. » Il appela sa messagerie vocale, mais tout ce que le message disait était qu'il devait rappeler le bureau dès que possible. Il relaya l'information à Louis, se sentant tellement anxieux qu'il tremblait, le regardant avec les yeux écarquillés pour essayer de trouver une sorte d'encouragement. « J'devrais rappeler ? »

« Je pense pas que tu sois capable d'arrêter d'y penser pendant la remise des diplômes si tu ne le fais pas, » dit Louis puis il se leva du lit, faisant de la place à Harry pour balancer ses jambes sur le côté. « Appelle, comme ça tu sauras. »

C'était énorme, ce truc. Le stage à New York signifierait tellement en termes de grandes choses, comme sa carrière, les avantages, la sécurité et des choses que beaucoup de ses camarades diplômés tueraient pour avoir. Et même s'il savait avec certitude, à présent, que tout ce qu'il ferait dans le futur impliquerait Louis d'une certaine façon – c'était obligatoire et il était toujours tellement étonné qu'il puisse ressentir, vouloir et aimer autant quelqu'un quand littéralement personne avant n'avait semblé être  _presque_  assez pour lui – l'énormité qu'il puisse être réellement avec lui s'ils lui proposaient le poste était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas commencer à s'imaginer.

« D'accord, » dit Harry, se levant du lit. Il n'arrivait à s'arrêter de trembler. « J'vais appeler dans la salle de bain. »

Louis hocha de la tête puis l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant vers lui pour un baiser. Quand il se recula, il donna à Harry une claque d'encouragement sur les fesses et fit un geste de la tête vers la salle de bain. « Tout ira bien. »

Harry lui faisait confiance et il savait que ça  _irait_  bien, mais l'anticipation recouvrait chaque jugement rationnel et lui faisait imaginer les pires possibilités. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre le mur de la porte de la douche, fermant ses yeux quand il leva le téléphone à son oreille et attendit la première tonalité. 

Quand la femme parla, Harry se concentra sur des petites choses : le tapis sous ses pieds qui avait besoin d'être lavé, le « Hi ! » et le smiley que Louis avait dessiné sur le miroir avec du dentifrice. Autant il voulait vraiment écouter attentivement, autant son esprit bourdonnait et noyait tous les sons. Les seuls mots qu'il entendit furent « vous commencez le 22 juillet, » « impatients » et « félicitations. » Harry remercia la femme à profusion – probablement trop, il devait avoir l'air d'un  _idiot_  trop empressé qui n'avait même pas encore son diplôme en main – et il attendit qu'elle raccroche la première avant de sortir brusquement de la salle de bain, prêt à le dire à Louis.

Mais il avait écouté à la porte, évidemment, alors il était juste là, tenant ses deux bras en l'air pour que Harry tape dans ses mains, criant de joie et souriant largement quand il l'étreignit.

« Putain de merde, » dit Harry et Louis rigola, le serrant fermement avec ses deux bras autour de son cou. Harry le leva facilement, le faisant tourner jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses pieds nus fasse tomber la lampe sur la table de nuit, puis il le reposa à terre, rigolant et à bout de souffle.

« Tu rentres à la maison, » dit Louis, les yeux brillant quand il les leva vers lui.

Et Harry devrait juste être heureux d'avoir un stage pouvant devenir un emploi stable, mais il était heureux d'avoir Louis, également. Il pensait que ce ne pouvait pas être mauvais si ces deux choses coïncidaient, parce qu'il s'était passé  _trop_  de choses pour qu'ils en arrivent là – des coïncidences bizarres, des billets d'avion, des nuits horribles et des nuits vraiment géniales. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça se termine d'une autre façon.

« Je crois que je l'aurais fait, de toute façon, » dit Harry en haussant des épaules. Louis soupira, inclinant sa tête sur le côté de la façon qu'il le faisait à chaque fois que Harry disait quelque chose à quoi il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il, finalement. Harry hocha de la tête, l'embrassant et le répétant contre ses lèvres, une, deux puis trois fois et il se sentit foutrement  _sentimental_ , mais ça ne l'importait pas. Tout allait bien, tout était tellement sûr pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir et il se sentait, enfin, à sa place avec un garçon dans ses bras et la perspective de beaucoup de bonnes choses à venir.

  


\--

  


Le début fut  _long_  et la robe en polyester était loin de permettre de respirer, Harry sua pendant toute la cérémonie. Il passa la plupart de son temps à essayer de trouver sa famille et Louis dans la foule pour pouvoir leur tirer la langue et leur faire signe que tout allait bien, même s'ils étaient probablement trop loin pour vraiment le voir. Louis lui envoya plusieurs messages beaucoup trop cochons à cause desquels Harry fut, en fait, très reconnaissant de porter une cape noire bouffante.

Ce fut, cependant, émouvant quand il entendit le prénom de ses amis être appelé et encore plus quand ils arrivèrent finalement aux S et que ce fut le sien. Aussi cliché que ça l'était, il eut l'impression qu'il faisait juste quelque chose de quelconque, qu'il était juste en train de recevoir son diplôme à la fin du lycée et de compter les jours jusqu'à son déménagement de l'autre côté du pays pour commencer une toute nouvelle vie. Ces quatre années étaient passées à la vitesse d'un éclair et tout ça allait manquer à Harry – le fait que l'indépendance avait un goût de quelque chose de  _nouveau_  et de  _précieux_ , les amitiés qui étaient nées de choses aussi simples que la commodité, la proximité et de celui qui apportait les meilleures bières.

Il était satisfait de son expérience, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait revenir sur ses pas quand il reviendrait chez lui. Même si c'était le paysage où il avait grandi et auquel il était absolument familier, ça semblait juste aussi excitant et incertain que lorsqu'il avait fait ses valises et emménagé en Californie. C'était même mieux cette fois parce que ça n'allait pas juste être son aventure, ça allait être la sienne et celle de Louis ensemble. Après tous leurs méandres et leurs va-et-vient, ils y étaient enfin pour de vrai.

Il y eut un hurlement d'acclamation qui vint d'une section en particulier de la foule quand il monta sur la scène et son cœur se gonfla à l'accueil qu'il reçut de la part des personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Il sourit comme un idiot quand un faux diplôme lui fut tendu et que cinq appareils photos différents prirent rapidement une photo.

Autant il apprécia faire le tour et parler à tout le monde après, autant il ressentit un flot de soulagement quand sa famille et Louis vinrent finalement le rejoindre là où il se tenait. Après avoir ri de vieux souvenirs et parler de ses futurs plans avec chaque connaissance qui passa à côté de lui, ce fut bon d'être encerclé par les personnes de qui il était le plus proche.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras la première, le genre d'étreinte larmoyante, écrasante et voulant dire  _je ne te laisse plus partir_ , qu'elle lui avait donné à chaque grande étape de sa vie. Finir l'université était peut-être une étape encore plus grande que son premier jour à la maternelle, mais la façon dont elle l'étreignait était exactement la même. C'était tellement familier et réconfortant que Harry ne put s'empêcher de la serrer tout aussi fermement en retour.

« J'arrive pas croire que mon bébé ait autant grandi, » s'émerveilla-t-elle, souriant malgré les larmes dans ses yeux. « Je suis tellement, tellement fière de toi, chéri. »

« Et pourtant il n'arrive toujours pas à se souvenir de baisser le siège des toilettes, » renchérit Gemma, devant pratiquement soulever Anne pour l'éloigner de Harry afin de pouvoir également le prendre rapidement dans ses bras. « J'suis fière de toi, sale mioche, » marmonna-t-elle, cachant son sourire contre son épaule.

« J'peux vraiment ressentir l'amour, » rigola Harry, la repoussant doucement.

Louis se tenait sur le côté, laissant la famille de Harry avoir le droit en premier de l'étreindre, mais il se redressa quand il remarqua que Harry avait fait le tour complet du cercle de personne l'entourant, et qu'il le regardait en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. 

« Je sais que je ressemble à une bête en sueur, mais le moins que tu puisses faire est de me faire un câlin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu ça pendant quatre heures ou quoi, » dit Harry en souriant, ouvrant ses bras en grand, évidemment fier de lui quand Louis lui obéit, s'avançant et s'autorisant à être complètement enveloppé dans les bras de Harry.

C'était quand même un peu bizarre, le fait de s'embrasser devant sa famille, mais Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de baisser sa tête pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Il avait rêvé de faire ça de  _Ashley Targgert_  à  _Tony Zang_  et c'était mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, comme toujours, sentant le souffle de Louis contre ses lèvres alors qu'il soupirait dans le baiser.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, » dit-il, regardant intensément Louis, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour d'eux. « Ça n'aurait pas été la même sans toi. »

« Ouais, eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un allait réellement te donner un diplôme et je devais voir ça de mes propres yeux. » Louis la joua impassible, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son propre pique.

« Tu vas beaucoup me voir bientôt. Tu penses que t'es prêt pour ça ? » Harry serra la taille de Louis avant de le lâcher, entrelaçant leurs mains ensemble à la place.

C'était supposé être le moment où le fait qu'il ait des plans soit complètement terrifiant, pensa-t-il, des plans très précis qui incluaient une autre personne et pourtant, ça n'arriva pas. Il n'eut pas soudainement l'impression d'être différent ou plus mature ou adulte ou l'un de ces clichés qu'il était censé ressentir. Rien au sujet d'être avec Louis ne lui donnait l'impression d'être coincé parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ancrés ; ils étaient deux bateaux prêts à mettre les voiles.

Louis fronça son nez et fit semblant d'évaluer chaque option. « J'pense que j'y arriverai, ouais. »

  


\--

  


Quand Harry le déposa à l'aéroport plus tard, il ne le dit pas mais il pensa : c'est la dernière fois que je le dois faire. Louis sembla comprendre et c'était, de loin, l'au revoir le plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais échangé.

« Trois semaines. » Louis tapota sa hanche, l'encourageant à le confirmer.

« Trois semaines, » répéta Harry puis il l'embrassa sur le front. « Ensuite le bail sera fini, et... »

Ils se firent un grand sourire et Louis hocha de la tête puis lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que Louis ne s'arrange et se dirige vers la sécurité pour la dernière fois.

Trois semaines de plus et puis plus de Skype, pensa-t-il, plus d'aéroport et plus de milliers de kilomètres entre eux.

 

 

Louis

  


Louis ajusta le chapeau de fête sur les cheveux bouclés d'Annie puis embrassa sa joue. Elle tira sur son tee-shirt avec ses petites mains et leva le regard vers lui de son perchoir sur l'une de ses cuisses, pleine d'espoir et de confiance envers lui pour lui donner l'air un peu moins ridicule.

« T'es  _magnifique_ , » dit-il. « Laisse-le juste pendant une minute, d'accord ? » Mais sa demande fut une tentative vaine contre la forte volonté d'Annie et elle essaya de le faire tomber avec ses petits poings, ne réussissant à faire rien de plus que de le mettre de travers sur sa tête. Louis grogna et la hissa à nouveau sur sa hanche, la portant jusque dans le jardin pendant qu'elle essayait de son mieux de lui faire embrasser sa tortue en peluche nommé Max.

« Annie, bébé, je ne peux pas faire un bisou à Max et marcher en même temps, » essaya-t-il de la raisonner. Elle couina de joie quand il s'arrêta finalement pour embrasser le visage de la tortue en peluche bleue puis fit de même avec elle. « C'est bon ? Est-ce que Max est prêt à aller dire bonjour à tout le monde ? »

Annie le regarda très sérieusement puis hocha de la tête. Louis commença à nouveau à marcher, ayant reçu l'autorisation par une petite fille de deux ans.

Dans le jardin, il y avait du soleil, faisait chaud et de la musique pop sortait de l'iPod de quelqu'un branché sur des enceintes sur la terrasse. Une horde d'enfants de sept ans faisait des ravages sur la pelouse, attendant leur tour pour aller dans le château gonflable que Liz et Scott avaient loué pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Louis n'arrivait  _vraiment_  pas à croire que ça faisait déjà un an depuis le dernier, surtout parce que Zayn et Liam étaient également là, s'occupant des bières et bavardant avec Anne et Robyn comme si qu'une seule, juste une, rien qu'une semaine ne s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient exactement fait ça.

Liz se tenait juste là avec son appareil photo quand elle les vit arriver, et Louis sourit largement à Annie quand elle les prit en photo, plutôt qu'en direction de l'objectif.

« Tu vas avoir M. Tomlinson en classe un jour, hein ? » gazouilla Liz, laissant son appareil pendre autour de son cou pour pouvoir prendre Annie dans ses bras. Elle arrangea sa robe et déposa un baiser sur sa joue potelée. Louis passa sa main dans le dos d'Annie et essaya de ne pas penser à comment il la gâterait si c'était le cas, mais ça le fit sourit d'y penser quand même. « Tu vas nous  _manquer_ , » ajouta-t-elle, regardant Louis et tendant le bras pour toucher son épaule.

Il sourit et inclina sa tête sur le côté, rougissant, embarrassé même s'il ressentait la même chose et qu'elle le lui disait tous les jours. « Je vous ai dit, si un jour vous avez besoin de moi. »

Liz hocha de la tête et se força à faire un sourire, qui fut au bord des larmes mais sincère. « Je sais. C'est juste qu'on t'aime, Louis. »

« Ah, je vous aime aussi, » marmonna Louis, les étreignant et laissant Liz lui faire quelques caresses de plus dans le dos dont il pensait avoir besoin peut-être autant qu'elle. C'était un peu bizarre et il rigola quand le moment fut brisé par les tortillements d'Annie entre eux.

Quand il fit un pas en arrière, Liz regarda vers l'allée puis à nouveau vers Louis. « A quelle heure arrive-t-il ? »

Louis fit un grand sourire puis regarda son téléphone. Son ventre se tordit. « D'une minute à l'autre. »

Il minimisa un peu son enthousiasme et Liz dut le savoir. Elle lui sourit en retour et posa Annie sur la pelouse. « Allez, bébé, » dit-elle en tenant les doigts d'Annie alors qu'elles commencèrent toutes les deux à marcher vers le château gonflable, puis elle lança un dernier regard à Louis. Elle lui rappela beaucoup sa propre mère quand elle dit, « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, chéri. » C'était tellement sincère que Louis en rougit et ne put rien répondre, il hocha juste de la tête pour la remercier alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Après s'être pris une bière dans la glacière, Louis traversa la pelouse jusqu'à l'endroit où Zayn et Liam se trouvait sur la terrasse. Anne sortit de la maison en tenant un bol plein de salade de patates et laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle, souriant largement à Louis quand elle le vit. Ils avaient parlé ensemble plus tôt et elle l'avait remercié à profusion d'avoir fait revenir son fils à la maison, comme s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il avait eu le stage – mais il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et c'était assez flatteur pour le faire taire et dissiper les protestations dévalorisantes.

« Louis, ça te dérangerait d'aller chercher plus de verres à l'intérieur ? Il y en a une pile sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. » Elle fit un geste de la tête vers sa maison.

Il ignora le fait qu'il y avait des piles et des piles de verres  _littéralement_  à côté d'elle et ne se posa pas de question sur pourquoi elle en avait demandé plus quand il tendit la main vers la poignée. « Quelqu'un a besoin de quelque chose pendant que je suis à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un regard curieux à toute la terrasse. 

Zayn toussa. « Euh. »

« Quoi ? »

« Saaalut, » entendit Louis et il se retourna pour voir Harry, rigolant derrière la vitre de la porte et l'ouvrant de sorte que Louis doive faire un pas en arrière. Niall le suivit, hurlant un, « Hééé, » et il leva ses bras en l'air comme s'il se préparait à faire un câlin à chaque personne présente à la fête en même temps. Louis l'en pensait bien capable.

« Vous étiez supposés le surprendre, les garçons ! » cria Anne depuis la table de nourriture. Harry haussa simplement des épaules, enroulant ses deux bras autour des épaules de Louis pour un câlin tellement fort qu'il put à peine respirer. Il murmura un salut plus privé dans son cou et Louis le serra en retour, souriant dans un chaste baiser, soulagé et heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa présence sur la côte Est n'avait plus de date d'expiration.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, » dit Harry et tout le monde lui dit de se taire collectivement. Niall étreignit Liam et rigola à Dieu seul savait quoi, apportant une énergie encore plus relaxante à une fête déjà décontractée.

« Ouais, on était justement en train de dire à quel point t'étais mal poli, » dit Zayn, repoussant Louis pour pouvoir prendre Harry dans ses bras. Liam fut le prochain et il enfonça son doigt dans la joue de Harry, puis ce dernier fit de même dans son torse. Louis ne comprenait vraiment pas leur relation bizarre, mais ils se firent un câlin et Harry enroula l'une de ses longue jambe autour de la hanche de Liam, donc Louis sut qu'il était heureux de le voir.

« Très bien, mec, » dit Liam, tapant sa cuisse, et seulement là Harry se redressa et se détacha de lui.

« Je connais des jumeaux qui ont  _vraiment_  envie de te voir, » dit Louis à Harry alors qu'il essuyait négligemment sa joue où Niall venait de déposer un bisou baveux. « T'es prêt ? »

« Est-ce que je vais à nouveau être bombardé avec ballons remplis d'eau ? » Harry entrelaça leurs doigts alors qu'ils avançaient sur la pelouse, et ce fut si fouettement normal et, bon dieu, Louis était tellement heureux qu'il soit rentré. « Oh, bordel, un  _château gonflable_. Ils ont vraiment tout donné cette fois. »

« Ouais, en fait le château, c'est pour fêter ton retour à la maison. »

Harry rigola. « Merci. »

Louis n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus avant que les jumeaux eurent vent que Harry était arrivé, passant en courant à côté de leurs amis et parents puis poussant Louis de leur chemin pour pouvoir s'attacher chacun à une des jambes de Harry. Ce fut difficile d'être offensé quand c'était tellement mignon qu'ils soient aussi heureux de le revoir que lui, comme s'ils avaient en quelque sorte également attendu tout ce temps pour qu'il revienne, même avec la distraction qu'amener leurs amis, l'école et le simple fait d' _être des enfants_. Liz avait fait un devoir de lui dire que c'était tout ce dont ils parlaient depuis des jours.

« Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'as  _mannnqué_. » Charlotte rayonna quand Harry se baissa pour la porter, la calant contre sa hanche et ébouriffant les cheveux de Miles avec son autre main.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi ! Vous êtes tellement grands maintenant, » fit-il remarqué et Charlotte fit un grand sourire, jouant avec ses colliers et semblant fière d'être tenu par lui, même si elle était à l'âge où même son père avait le droit à une plainte s'il la portait. « Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? J'ai l'impression que des siècles se sont passés depuis l'été dernier. »

Et c'était bizarre parce que Harry avait raison. Il avait également cette impression. D'une certaine façon, Louis n'arrivait même pas à se mettre dans le même état d'esprit que l'année dernière, alors que tout avait eu l'air en suspens et comme si la vie était à l'arrêt. A l'époque, il n'avait pas été capable de trouver le boulot qu'il voulait vraiment et il n'avait même pas pensé à débuter une relation avec quiconque, mais ensuite Harry était arrivé, renversant tout. Au départ, le rencontrer avait été un heureux hasard et comme un cadeau, vraiment, et même pendant les moments les plus compliqués, Louis avait toujours voulu continuer d'essayer ; la perspective de garder Harry dans sa vie avait été son carburant pendant l'année passée, qu'il en ait eu ou non conscience.

La fête était la même que l'année dernière, les mêmes visages et les mêmes motifs sur les assiettes en carton, mais ça ne  _semblait_  pas être une répétition. Tout parvenait, en quelque sorte, à avoir l'air frais, nouveau et tellement excitant que Louis n'arrivait pas à se rentrer dans la tête que c'était sa vie à présent, qu'il pouvait être aussi chanceux. Il était animé par autant d'énergie que le groupe d'enfants empilant des bombes à eau dans deux seaux à quelques mètres de lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas faire la bataille de ballons d'eau avec nous ? » demanda Charlotte, tapotant les deux joues de Harry et lui faisant son sourire le plus séduisant. Elle en fit un en direction de Louis, également, comme si elle essayait de les convaincre tous les deux simultanément, ne sachant pas qui serait le plus difficile à acheter.

« C'est la coutume, » renchérit Miles et Louis grogna. Il devrait être habitué à son vocabulaire riche étant donné qu'il était partiellement à remercier pour ça, mais ça l'impressionnait toujours. Son cœur se gonflait un peu à chaque fois, comme une affirmation qu'il était réellement bon dans son métier, qu'il _serait_  bon dans son métier quand il commencerait son nouveau boulot à la fin de l'été et devrait enseigner à trente enfants.

« Ouais, je serai là. J'dois juste parler avec mon petit-ami pendant quelques minutes, vous voyez, » dit Harry, jetant un regard dans la direction de Louis et souriant en coin jusqu'à ce que Charlotte glousse.

« Louis est ton  _petit-ami_  maintenant ? Oooh. » Elle baissa sa tête pour regarder Louis, lui souriant comme si elle avait en quelque sorte été au courant du fait que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Louis les regarda à tour de rôle, bouche bée. « Vous voulez bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça tous les deux ? Bon Dieu, Harry, retourne en Californie. »

Harry grogna et laissa descendre Charlotte. Louis fit un grand sourire quand elle joua soudainement la timide, lorsque Niall lui demanda de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Préparez-vous pour la bataille, les gars, » cria Niall par-dessus son épaule. Harry poussa un cri et Louis sut que peu importe ce qui se passait, ça finirait de la même façon que l'année dernière ; ils finiraient tous mouillés, buvant des bières et regardant le soleil se coucher sur le porche.

Peut-être que Louis écrirait tout son prénom sur la main de Harry, cette fois. Peut-être qu'ils feraient ça tous les ans.

Louis prévoyait de se ruer vers la table de nourriture, prêt à dévorer un hot dog, peut-être même un hamburger et définitivement de la salade de pâtes, mais Harry l'intercepta avant qu'il n'ait la chance de vraiment partir. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, un corps se collant dans son dos, et Louis ne put pas bouger d'un centimètre.

« Je t'ai maintenant, » marmonna Harry, effleurant le cou de Louis avec ses lèvres, oubliant de toute évidence qu'ils étaient entourés par une foule principalement constituée d'enfants. Louis ne pouvait le blâmer ; il avait voulu se jeter sur lui à la seconde où Harry avait fait son entrée à-moitié-surprise.

Il ne s'était passé que trois semaines depuis qu'il avait laissé Harry en Californie et il était tellement beau, presque mieux que l'image qu'il avait eu en tête depuis le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était probablement juste son imagination, mais Harry semblait plus grand, plus musclé, peut-être même un peu plus vieux que l'année dernière, quand tout à son sujet avait été complètement nouveau, exaspérant et déroutant.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière cette fois. Il n'y avait pas d'au revoir à un date précise, dans quelques jours, semaines ou mois, et c'était un tel foutu  _soulagement_. Louis avait l'impression qu'ils le méritaient, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Avec les bras de Harry autour de lui, Louis remarqua qu'il y avait toujours ce bracelet ridicule autour de son poignet et il rigola doucement, secouant sa tête n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ne s'en était pas encore lassé, ou ne s'était pas enfin rendu compte à quel point il était hideux. Cependant, il ne devrait pas en être surpris ; c'était Harry, après tout. Il avait le foutu logo des Green Bay Packers tatoué sur son bras.

Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que Harry dut sentir son rire secouer son torse. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda-t-il cachant son visage contre l'épaule de Louis et remontant ses mains sur son torse pour pincer ses tétons.

« Ahh,  _hé_. Arrête. Il y a des petits yeux innocents présents, » protesta Louis, repoussant les mains de Harry et les tenant à la place. En fait, il en leva une, mettant son poignet en face d'eux pour qu'il puisse bien voir le bracelet qui était toujours là. Il avait vu de meilleurs jours – même le L était à moitié effacé à présent – mais Louis pouvait toujours voir les lettres en relief à l'endroit où la peinture était et il fit courir ses doigts dessus, souriant.

« J'peux pas croire que tu portes toujours ce truc. Tu penses pas qu'il est temps de le laisser reposer en paix. Ou dans une décharge, quelque part, peu importe... »

« Nope, » répondit Harry, comme s'il n'y avait aucune discussion à avoir. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Louis. « Viens. On va dans la pool-house. »

« J'étais sur le point de  _manger_ , » protesta Louis en souriant. « S'il ne reste plus de salade de patates, Harry, je – »

« Alors je t'en ferai des tonnes, » dit-il, prenant Louis par la main, « Allons-y. »

De toute façon, c'était une bonne excuse pour éviter la bataille de ballons d'eau, qui allait débuter d'une seconde à l'autre, alors qu'ils marchaient main dans main à travers le jardin. Louis n'avait pas été dans la pool-house depuis l'été précédent, mais quand ils ouvrirent la porte, l'odeur apporta des souvenirs tellement forts qu'il sourit dès qu'ils l'atteignirent. Leur premier baiser s'était passé là ; leur second baiser également. 

Louis ferma la porte derrière eux et Harry alluma la lampe sur la table de nuit, jetant un regard curieux à la pièce. « J'dois commencer à emménager mes affaires. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mes affaires, » répéta Harry, plus doucement cette fois, puis il se retourna pour faire face à Louis. « Certaines sont toujours en transit, cependant, donc – »

« Attends, tu vas vivre  _ici_  ? » Louis était incrédule, parce qu'il avait pensé que la solution était évidente.

Harry marqua une pause. « Eh bien, » commença-t-il, haussant des épaules. « J'veux dire, ouais, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appart'. »

« Viens vivre avec moi, » laissa échapper Louis, s'avançant vers lui, et Harry ne s'était sans aucun doute pas attendu à ce qu'il lui dise ça, mais Louis n'avait même pas  _considéré_  une autre option, vraiment. « La gare est à deux rues de mon appartement et ça sera moins cher que de vivre à New York. J'veux dire, tu n'es pas  _obligé_ , j'pensais juste que... »

« Non. » La voix de Harry était insistante et il tendit une main, attrapant le poignet de Louis. « Non, je veux vivre avec toi. Définitivement. Putain, j'étais juste pas sûr, genre, je savais pas si... je sais pas. »

« Je veux que tu vives avec moi. » Louis n'était plus intéressé par les déclarations vagues, pas après une année de sentiments évités, de distance et d'angoisse à chaque marque de ponctuation dans les messages de Harry. « Tout ira bien. »

« Tout va déjà bien, » dit Harry, posant ses mains sur le visage de Louis. Il l'embrassa, doucement, puis recula, les yeux brillants quand il le regarda à nouveau. « Je t'aime tellement, Lou. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura-t-il. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire sans avoir un sourire niais, mais Harry avait le même et Louis se sentait mieux. Il était juste là avec lui ; il l'avait toujours été.

Ils reculèrent à nouveau contre la porte, et si quelqu'un avait dit à Louis qu'un an plus tard, il serait amoureux du même garçon qui l'avait embrassé à cet endroit exact, eh bien. Il l'aurait peut-être cru, en fait, parce qu'il y avait juste  _quelque chose_ , il s' _accordait_  parfaitement à lui, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant, et il l'adorait tout simplement. Tout de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent interrompus par un coup à la fenêtre et, bien qu'ils ne purent pas vraiment le voir, la voix de Niall fut assez forte pour faire passer le message : ils étaient tous les deux attendus dehors pour la plus épique des batailles de ballons d'eau depuis l'année dernière, et ils ne commenceraient pas sans eux.

Harry sourit largement et l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis il atteignit la poignée de porte. « Allez. On a tout notre temps. »

Et il avait raison, pensa Louis alors qu'ils retournaient dans le jardin. Ils avaient tout le temps au monde. Tellement de chose avait dû se passer pour qu'ils soient où ils en étaient, et les chances que tout fonctionne en leur faveur étaient tellement minces depuis le début. Louis était juste reconnaissant, ému par tout ce qui les avait réunis.

  


Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus : http://speakingofmarvels.skyrock.com/3236261389-Bonus.html


End file.
